Future Fighters II - Shueki (Returns)
by Khris-san
Summary: Ha pasado más de un año desde que Seiko y Mel derrotaron a Bison, pero una nueva amenaza traerá tragedias: un vampiro de clase "S" del Makai busca la destrucción y gobernar la Tierra. Nuevos aliados más se suman a la causa de la justicia, de ellos dos descendientes de los soportes divinos que sellaron a Orochi, ¿Pero podrá Seiko enfrentarse a tantos enemigos a la vez?
1. The Legacy Returns

El primer capítulo de Future Fighters Returns está acá!

Si tienen dudas es mejor que revisen el primero de Legacy (está completo) para comprender mejor la historia.

Gaiden Cybile lo subiré mañana para ir preparando el terreno hacia la historia de la princesa mariposa.

Quiero agradecer a Miki White y Kein Sylvan por sus porras y aportes a cada personaje de esta Saga, sin duda que ustedes son responsables de este proyecto iniciado por Miki y del cual yo lo he llevado a los 4 episodios prometidos.

Los personajes de Street Fighter y King of Fighters son propiedad de Capcom y SNK respectivos. Los ficticios (Lauren, Frederic, Dicky Jay, Sho y Bryan) de su servidor y de Miki White, Mel y Feiling de Street Fighter III 3rd Strike han sido remasterizados por mi y Miki. Es un fic sin fines de lucro y pueden usar con libertad cada personaje creado n.n

* * *

Capítulo I: The Legacy Returns

20 de enero...

(Todos) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Seiko!

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Seiko y Mel derrotaron a Bison y un mes más desde que Rosalie se fue de Japón. Seiko acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad junto con todos sus amigos y varios de los guerreros han vuelto para acompañar en el día de nuestro héroe, con Dicky animando la fiesta con los chicos danzando y disfrutando. Ricardo y Shizuoka no tardaron en adaptarse al clan, mientras que otros chicos más serán también protaginistas de esta nueva aventura que apenas está por comenzar.

-Oye Seiko ¿Dónde crees que están Bryan y Aoi?

-No lo se Sho... Deberían estar por llegar.

-O quizas que rayos estarán haciendo.

_Sho Kusanagi es el nuevo descendiente de uno de los tres clanes que derrotaron a Orochi milenios atrás. Hijo de Kyo y Yuki, ha sido rival de Seiko cada vez que va a Southtown y ha sacado el lado romántico de su madre para hacer caer a innunerables chicas. Sin embargo tiene novia y... fastidiosa y celosa: Kaede. Sho es más sociable y más resposable que Kyo._

-Al menos tu y Kazuo llegaron a tiempo para la fiesta.

-Sep... espero que esta vez Kaede trate de cambiar...

-¿Aun estás con esa loca?

-¡Oye no la trates así! Si es verdad que es un... poco complicada, pero no es mala persona. ¡Hey! Ahi viene Yagami con los instrumentos.

-Siento la demora, pero no podía llegar sin la música de verdad.

-Tranquilo viejo, los demás te estabamos esperando. Pasa.

_Kazuo Yagami es el otro descendiente de los tres tesoros sagrados, hijo de Iori y Kira luego de que Ryu y Kyo lograron romper la maldición del pacto de Orochi años atrás, la chica regresó para buscarlo y tras un intercambio de palabras con Kyo retomó su relación y formaron familia. Kira había desaparecido tras el rechazo de Iori, puesto que si tenían un hijo con la maldición de Orochi, ella moría. Kyo accedió a ayudarlo junto con Ryu, reacio a la ayuda jamás lo aceptó hasta que al romper el pacto con el antiguo dios Gaia, Iori supo que finalmente jamás comprendió el real odio hacia Kusanagi. Con apoyo extra de Yuki, volvió con Kira y ahora Kazuo es el nuevo protector del Magatama no Yasakani, tal como Sho con la espada Kusanagi._

-Díganme si esos otros dos no han llegado.

-Tienes razón - Seiko lo recibía codialmente con gaseosas y obviamente era una fiesta de disfraces - Lobos... Mejor dicho tortugas por lo lentos que son.

-Olvídalo bro... Allí vienen.

_Bryan Bogard es hijo mayor de Terry y Mary Ryan, el nuevo lobo de Southtown y protector de Michael, su pequeño hermano de 4 años. Aoi es el hijo único de Andy y Mai que por fin años atrás accedió al matrimonio con la ninja Shiranui. Ambos son primos y defienden a Southtown del renacimiento de Howard Connection, quienes quieren vengar a Geese matando a los hijos de ambos para satisfacer venganza... Pero Terry y Andy confían en que Bryan y Aoi son capaces por su cuenta de vencerlos y de que ellos siempre han querido pelear por los suyos..._

_Bryan además es el amigo y rival de amores de niñez de Mike Rogers, quien murió en la explosión de la base de Shadaloo. Una vez separados, juraron que si el otro moría, el sobreviviente debía proteger a Dicky Jay, de quien justamente ambos se enamoraron._

-Lamentamos la demora, esos idiotas de Connection...

-No se preocupen - agregaba Seiko - sabemos lo que pasa allá y me alegro que estén bien... pasen y cuidado con el ponche.

-Pues felicidades Seiko - Aoi traía el regalo en conjunto con Bryan, jamás hacen algo separado. Si bien son primos, parecen más hermanos.

-Gracias Aoi, pero no era necesario, solo es cosa de disfrutarlo con amigos.

Ambos Bogard entraban a la casa de los Hoshi-Kasugano y veían al resto de los chicos, riendo y bailando como verdaderos adolescentes al ritmo de la música de Dicky. Mel y Ryoko reían a otro lado como buenos amigos sin olvidar la promesa de novios cuando ella cumpla al menos 15 ó 16 años; Feiling salía a bromear con Ricardo sobre algún gusto hacia Shizuoka; Sho y Kazuo preparaban la música extra; Saki algo apartada conversando con Sakura y otros más cuyos hijos son conocidos amigos de familia.

-Han ¿nunca dejarás de ser así con otras niñas?

-¡Oh vamos Charlie! Parece que no me conoces bien.

-O mejor dicho: Te conozco bastante bien.

-¿Estás un poco... celosa?

-No, solo que siempre sales con una "conquista nueva", eres un buen amigo, pero no me gusta que juegues con otras chicas... como tu papá antes de conocer a Yuri-san.

-Siempre dicen eso de mi, el pasado de mi viejo me condena.

-Olvídalo ¿Sabes que tengo que practicar para una audición la otra semana?

-Te irá bien - bebe algo de ponche - por algo Athena-san te ayuda.

_Han es el hijo de Robert Garcia y Yuri Sakazaki, heredero del "Furioso Tigre Kyokugen" y del negocio familiar de la Fundación García. Con 18 años ha tenido conquistas por su capacidad de atraer chicas y el carácter amable sacado de Yuri, pero eso no significa que es solo hijo de papá: defiende Southtown con los Bogard y es hábil en el arte del Kyokugen-ryu._

_Charlotte Sie es la hija adoptiva de Kensou y Athena Asamiya. Tiene 13 años, nacida en Francia y criada en un orfanato de China era maltratada por los niños de aquel lugar. En uno de los viajes de negocios de Robert, Han vio que esos chicos malos sabían artes marciales y sometían a Charlotte a cosas feas, incluso le quitaron unos aretes de único recuerdo de su madre. Han la defendió y con ayuda de Robert y Yuri la trajeron a vivir con ellos. __Dueña de una voz privilegiada, Athena se dio cuenta de su talento e inmediatamente la crió como hija. Junto a su hermanastra de 12, Ai, hacen duetos de J-Pop y son instruidas en las artes marciales chinas y en el dominio del poder psíquico siendo las nuevas Psycho Soldiers. "Charlie" como es llamada por Han, es también una de las grandes amigas de Ryoko._

-Solo espero quedar dentro.

-Oye, insisto que estarás dentro.

Mientras Han y Charlotte hablaban de la audición, los adultos estaban al otro lado compartiendo y bebiendo sake, hablando de muchas cosas y en especial las anécdotas de años atrás... Cada cual con su pareja.

-Hace bastante años que no no reuníamos todos juntos, si mal no recuerdo es desde mi boda con Sakura.

-Tienes razón bro - agregaba Ken - y ver a los chicos alegra más el día. Oye Terry, ¿dónde dejaste al pequeño "Mike"?

-Se quedó en la mansión García jugando con Ryonosuke, así Mary y yo podíamos ir más tranquilo.

-Y así tendríamos más tiempo para charlar con ustedes - intervenía Yuri - Oye cariño ¿Dónde estarán mi hermano y King?

-Deberían llegar en cualquier momento - respondía Robert -... allí vienen.

_Junto con Ryo y King llegaba Kumiko, la hija mayor de los Sakazaki. Con 17 años es la hermana mayor de Ryonosuke y prima de Han. Es una chica que demuestra rudeza y el verdadero valor de las artes Kyokugen-ryu contra cualquier rival, defiende a su pequeño hermano de Howard Connection y porque es el futuro heredero de las artes marciales de Takuma. Si bien es chica, enorgullece basante a Takuma y es la rival de Saki Nozomi, del cual no conviene estar en medio de ambas._

-Sentimos la demora pero había problemas con Connection y...

-Tranquilo Ryo, Terry ya nos contó y Bryan con Aoi ya están acá con mi hijo ayudando.

_Olvidé mencionarles que cada vez que Kumiko escucha el nombre de Aoi se sonroja._

-Ve Kumiko, luego tendremos que hablar de "tus mejillas".

-Mamá... (_no me coloques en vergüenza)_

Kumiko se iba con los chicos y la fiesta comenzaba de verdad, cada cual tenía su pareja sea futura novia como Mel y Ryoko, o bien amigos como los demás. De la nada Feiling salió triste a tomar aire y Kusanagi lo notó, dejó algunas cosas y vestido de Batman salía a conversar con la china.

-¿Estás bien Fei? Te ves mal.

-No... No te preocupes...

Feiling miraba hacia el oscuro cielo y aun pensaba en el error que cometió y que casi provocara la enemistad de Seiko y Mel, el secuestro de Rosalie y Ryoko; y estar casi muertos a manos de Bison. La reflexión fue profunda y Sho tomaba una de sus manos, había algo en Feiling que lo atraía y muchas veces las convesaciones con Kazuo le hacían dudar. Sin lugar a dudas que a Sho le gustaba Feiling, pero ante el carácter de Kaede la misión parecía imposible.

* * *

_Sol brilla con la Luna_

_El Sol sin la Luna nada será,_

_Las lágrimas del cielo_

_A tus ojos caerán..._

_La punta de la espada legendaria_

_Que a las lágrimas secó,_

_El sello ha regresado_

_Y la doncella rescatada salió._

_No ahondes en la tristeza_

_Que aun no llega tu destino,_

_Cuando encuentres el futuro_

_Tu corazón será el camino._

* * *

-Es lindo...

-Se me ocurrió al momento, es un poco de la historia de mi clan y... como te ves triste lo mezclé con lo que sentías...

...

-No quiero cometer el error de antes...

-No lo harás, ¿y si bailamos? Al menos para reírnos un poco de Kumiko je-je.

-Bueno... Vayamos señor heredero de un clan milenario que venció a Orochi.

Del brazo ambos regresan a la pista, Seiko notaba que Saki aun no venía y fue a buscarla. Lo primero que veía la chica era un traje de príncipe pirata en un parte en el ojo y claro... Seiko comiendo panqués.

-Oye aun no tienes disfraz, ¿por qué no vienes?

-No tengo ganas de ir, por favor déjame sola.

-Saki... - Seiko le tomaba la mano cuando Saki se sonrojaba por el gesto, inmediatamente una bofetada fue lo que el japonés recibió y varios tirones de cabello.

-¡Te dije que quería estar sola!

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Duele!

Saki le daba una paliza... Entre triste y graciosa a la vez, pero todo eso cambió cuando la inglesa accidentalmente lanzó el control remoto y el televisor se encendió solo. La noticia que Seiko vería cambiará su vida para siempre.

_CTN noticias... Extra!_

_..._

_..._

_No se como decirlo... Pero es mi deber informar a los televidentes del trágico y misterioso desastre de Génova..._

_La ciudad italiana ha sido borrada del mapa, todos sus habitantes están muertos y se descartan sobrevivientes..._

_Es triste... Jamás en mi vida me ha tocado informar una noticia así... Soy Matt Jones y... Que Dios nos ampare..._

-Génova... ¡ROSALIE!

Seiko se fue con prisa hacia donde estaban los adultos y tanto Saki como los demás chicos miraban extrañados como el japonés salía como si nada y con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Una vez afuera le explicó a Ryu lo que pasaba quien no creía en las palabras de su hijo.

-¿Qué dices Seiko? Es imposible...

-¡ESTÁ EN TODAS LAS NOTICIAS DEL MUNDO!

Una vez que vieron la televisión Ryu no lo podía creer, Sakura tampoco, Ryoko estaba impresionada. Rosalie y Rose estaban allá y rápidamente con ayuda del Yoga de Ryu se teletransportaron todos. La noticias tenían razón: Génova ya no era nada más que solo tierra desierta, Seiko recorría corriendo el lugar cuando observaron a dos sombras inertes...

¡ROSALIE! ¡ROSE-SAN!

Ambas fueron atacadas: Rose estaba inconsciente ante los intentos de defender a la chica y Rosalie tenía heridas de gravedad y su cabello estaba carmesí, lo cual daba indicio de que había peleado tiempo antes. Todos los demás atendían a Rose mientras que Seiko tenía a Rosalie en sus brazos, jamás pensó que el mejor día de su vida, su cumpleaños terminara de tal forma.

-¡ROSALIE! ¡ROSALIE! ¡REACCIONA!

-Se... iko...

-¡Rosalie calma! Estarás bien...

-Seiko... no te... quedes... solo...

-¡No digas eso!

-Ya no podré más... pero... con protegerte... me iré... feliz...

Saki estaba detrás de la escena y finalmente comprendió que la conversación con Rosalie no era broma, ella no volvería y la muerte era la causante del dolor.

-Seiko... - Rosalie tomaba el rostro del chico y le daba el último beso antes de partir - siempre... te... amaré...

-No...

-Adiós... Sei... kooo...

-¡NOOOO!

Rosalie acaba de morir en brazos de Seiko, su grito desgarrador fue oído por todos y en aquél momento supieron del triste evento que acaba de suceder. Seiko golpeaba con furia la tierra y un aura negra con roja se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la ira explotó y el gi de Seiko cambió por completo: sus ojos llorosos se conviertieron en rojo sangre y el kanji ten en su espalda daban una señal... Que el Satsui no Hado se manifestó por completo en él.

-¡¿ROSALIEEEEEEEEE?!

...

Seiko trataba de controlase, pero la muerte de Rosalie lo dejó sin habla y lleno de rencor. Ryu trataba de ayudarlo hasta que finalmente el aura desapareció y el chico caía débil ante la liberación del ki oscuro… Seiko desconcertado se iba del lugar mientras que los demás trasladaban el cuerpo de Rosalie y a la inconsciente Rose.

* * *

Una semana despúes...

Rose fue la única sobreviviente, la masacre fue solo y exclusivamente para llegar hacia Rosalie, todo Génova la intentó proteger sin importar el resultado de desaparecer, pero lo más terrible para Seiko es saber quien fue el responsable de esta catástrofe: Bison fue derrotado, Lee había escapado pero no tenía las habilidades para pelear contra alguien del nivel del Soul Power, solo quedaba una sola persona… Seiko había encontrado una rasgadura de un traje formal de escuela, solo un chico usaría prendas así y ya le había hecho una advertencia de desafío antes…

El funeral se hizo de forma solemne, Rose fue la primera en dejar flores a la tumba de Rosalie, seguida de Ryoko y los demás chicos. Seiko fue el último en estar allí con la cinta blanca que le había dado a la chica como recuerdo en sus manos, el viento soplaba y la lluvia dejaba caer sus lágrimas para encomendarse al pésame de los guerreros. Saki espero a que todos se fueran para estar a solas y observar aquel féretro, recordando la promesa de cuidar al hombre que se supone será el dueño de su destino.

-Rosalie… haré todo lo posible por cumplir tu promesa…

En ello Saki observaba un brillo en su chaqueta azul, cuando miró lo que había dentro se sintió rara al encontrar dos cartas de tarot en el bolsillo.

_The Truth… (__Verdad__)_

_The Hope… __(Esperanza)_

Saki pensaba volver al orfanato, pero en vez de eso decidió visitar a Seiko que aun estaba triste por la muerte de Rosalie, una vez dentro trató de buscarlo, pero en vez de eso estaba entrenando con los rayos de Sol fuertes sobre su cuerpo. Lo veía cansado, agotado, pero con más ganas de pelear y claramente era una sensación de venganza.

-¿Seiko?

-Saki… ¿qué haces acá?

-Te vi triste ese día y… quería saber como estabas…

-Que pregunta más tonta, me viste ese día y así aun preguntas.

-¡Oye no me trates así!

Saki le iba a dar otra bofetada a Seiko por irrespetuoso, pero en vez de eso el japonés detuvo el golpe sosteniendo la mano de Saki y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – ¡no entiendes! ¡no sabes que es perder a alguien importante en tus brazos! ¡Ver como esa persona agoniza en frente tuyo! ¡Ver con impotencia como el responsable aun sigue vivo! ¡Ver como el Satsui no Hado me consume día a día!… ahh… Saki… lo lamento… yo…

Seiko reaccionaba y tras lo que estaba sucediendo se fue corriendo del lugar y Saki decidiría dejarlo ir, pero finalmente lo fue a buscar y lo encontró en la plaza de Setagaya; solo, desconsolado y sin respuestas.

-Si me vas a golpear hazlo…

-No estás solo…

-No te olvides de nosotros – Han intervenía junto con los demás chicos que venían a darle ánimos al guerrero del viento – juntos encontraremos al culpable y no solo tendrá que enfrentarse a ti sino que todos nosotros.

-Amigos…

-Levántate viejo… lo que menos quiere Rosalie es verte así, ella quiere que te levantes y sigas peleando.

Mel le estiraba el brazo a Seiko que pensando en las palabras de su mejor amigo la toma y lograba levantarse – tienes razón bro… ella nos quiere unidos, jamás separados.

-¡Por que juntos jamás nos vencerán!

(Todos) ¡SIII!

…

…

_¿Dónde estoy?_

"_Bienvenida al mundo celestial, joven Rosalie"_

_¿Quién eres?_

"_Soy la soberana de este mundo, soy la princesa Athena."_

_He oído hablar de ti…_

_-"y supongo que también has oído hablar de mi"_

…

_¡Gouki-sama! Pero… si usted…_

_(Posándose en frente de Rosalie)… Rosalie, Ryu purifico mi alma en nuestro último enfrentamiento, por esa razón estoy acá con Athena resguardando el mundo celestial. Pero debemos ayudar a mi nieto en su lucha, tu muerte solo es el inicio de la gran amenaza que se avecina._

"_Gouki-sama tiene razón, Rosalie. Debo aguardar que Seiko siga vivo aun…"_

"_así será… William…"_

¿Quién será ese William? ¿Por qué Rosalie lo conocía? ¿Qué harán ahora ella y Gouki en el mundo celestial? ¿Logrará Seiko encontrar al asesino?

* * *

Kumiko, Ryonosuke, Aoi, Charlotte, Han, Michael y Kazuo pertenecen a la generación de KOF. Respecto de Kazuo, tomé una tesis de Kein Sylvan sobre el drama CD de Iori y la trasladé al fic, sobre el nombre de la chica es ficticio, ya que no se sabe como se llama en realidad. (para efectos de mi fic se llamará Kira)

hasta nueva ocasión y espérense a mañana para "Cybile", Adiós a todos y que tengan buen día! :D


	2. Nuevo Príncipe

Okey, ando un poco estresado y necesitaba avanzar algo en el fic para sacarme este problema y estudiar mejor, asi que les llevo el 2do cap de esta nueva saga.

Que más decir, a mis lectores que siguen la historia agradecer que la vean y en especial a mis tres favoritos por sus reviews constantes de apoyo y ánimos. Kein Sylvan, Miki y Honoo va para ustedes.

Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom y SNK respectivos, los ficticios no corresponden a ninguna compañía, son creados por mi, Miki y Kein Sylvan. es un fic sin fines de lucro para fans.

* * *

Capítulo II: Un nuevo príncipe

Cinco meses después… 25 de mayo…

…

…

Zzz…

-Seiko… despierta…

Zzz… ah…

-¡despierta! (coscorrón de Saki)

¡PAAAFF!

-¡Auuuuuu! ¡Eso me dolió!

-¡Estás en medio de un examen y te quedas dormido!

-¡No es mi culpa que no haya podido dormir bien anoche!

(Sonido de regla gigante je-je) ¡Hoshi! ¡Nozomi! ¡Si siguen así les quitaré el examen y los castigaré allá afuera!

-Sabe que maestra, ¡colóqueme ese cero y deje de fastidiarme!

Seiko no ha tenido buenos días y los meses en Keio no han sido gratos, desde la muerte de Rosalie solo se ha dedicado a entrenar duro desde el día e incluso en la noche para encontrar al responsable que causó su asesinato y la tragedia de Génova. La distracción en las clases se ha notado y no es por flojera o por bromas como era en Taiyo, si bien sabe que la venganza lo llevaría a ser consumido por el Satsui no Hado, tal descuido es porque solo ha enfocado su mente en algo más importante, incluso Ryu y Sakura tenían pensado sacarlo de Keio para que pudiera relajarse y descansar de tanta presión.

Saki notó que la molestia de Seiko era tal que prefirió terminar el examen en silencio para luego salir a buscarlo y saber qué demonios le pasaba, lo encontró en el patio de atletismo bebiendo agua y luego en posición de kata, luego comprendió porque Seiko llegaba tarde y se quedaba dormido en clases.

-Seiko…

-Ah… Saki… si vienes a convencerme de pedir disculpas a la maestra te equivocas, abandonaré Keio.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-No me hagas recordar porque lo hago… sabes bien que debo controlar el Satsui no Hado y entre más disgustos paso, más riesgo tengo de que se apodere de mi.

-¿Crees que esa es la solución?

-Si, y además sé quien la asesinó.

¿?: Vaya… vaya… mí querida Saki, no deberías hablar con monos descontrolados.

En el momento en que aparece Elliott, Seiko lanzaba un Hadoken hacia él y todo Keio oyó la explosión que rápidamente salieron a observar lo que pasaba, la maestra solo miraba la escena mientras que Mel, Feiling, Sho y Kazuo se preparaban en caso de alguna emergencia. El inglés esquivaba fácilmente la onda de Seiko y luego intentaba provocarlo para dejarlo en vergüenza de todos y en especial de Saki.

-Tu… ¡miserable!

Seiko se iba al ataque cuando Saki se interponía en ambos - ¡Seiko cálmate! ¡Elliott no te ha hecho…

-¡ELLIOTT ASESINÓ A ROSALIE!

La cara de Mel cambió de repente, Feiling no lo podía creer y los otros dos tesoros sagrados no lograban comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿Ahora me culpas de la muerte de tu ex-novia? Eres patético, no tienes como probarlo.

-No tengo como probarlo, pero sé que tú fuiste.

-¡Seiko no digas mentiras!

-Tu Saki, deberías casarte con Elliott si tanto lo proteges, ¿acaso lo conoces tanto? Olvidé que se criaron juntos de niños.

-¡No digas esas tonterías! A mí también me dolió que ella muriera, pero no por eso culpo a otros sin pruebas.

-Que divertido… ahora eres toda una detective… sabes que Saki… no me interesa si lo defiendes, ME DAS LÁSTIMA.

Ante tantas palabras Saki no tuvo más opción que hacer callar a Seiko con una cachetada tan fuerte que los demás se sorprendieron al abrir ampliamente los ojos, jamás habían visto a un Seiko tan furioso y menos tan descontrolado, nadie creía que en solo unos meses el carácter alegre, feliz y divertido se desvaneciera en la rabia, ira y furia. Seiko comenzó a bajar la cabeza y no por las palabras que le dijo a la joven sino por la poca compresión que le tenía, por esto fue a buscar las pocas cosas que le quedaban e intentaba marcharse. Mel trato de detenerlo con los otros tres chicos, y lo lograron. – Vete de acá Elliott, vete antes que yo te haga callar con mis puños.

-Mel Masters, eres un rey como yo, tu padre tiene el mundo a sus pies y al igual que él tu defiendes la escoria. Jamás pensé que caíste tan bajo. Saki te esperaré pronto para cenar, Isabelle nos tiene preparado un banquete solo para nosotros dos.

-No, no iré, prefiero regresar al orfanato.

-Entonces será hasta una nueva oportunidad, adiós mi bella princesa.

Elliott se marchaba del lugar cuando los otros chicos trataban de levantar el ánimo de Seiko, Mel por su parte no dejaría pasar la opción de preguntarle si realmente él era el responsable de la muerte de Rosalie.

-Ven acá viejo, ignora a ese patán.

-Seiko, míranos – Sho lo ayudaba a levantarse – sabes que estamos contigo, te creemos.

-¿Ahora ustedes también?

-Saki, cállate y lárgate de acá – respondía Yagami – en vez de seguir criticando deberías apoyarnos, si no lo haces mejor vete con él y déjanos en paz.

La chica también estaba enojada ante las injurias, pero luego recordaba la promesa a Rosalie y cuando ella le mencionó del viaje del cual un boleto de retorno no existiría, a la vez sentía enojo hacia Seiko cuando le dijo que solo daba lástima al defender lo indefendible, su orgullo estaba herido y en vez de irse prefirió ignorar a los chicos el resto de la clase. La maestra se acercó a Seiko y notó su decaída, su rostro estaba pálido y parecía desorientado.

-Seiko… si quieres llamo a tus padres, y olvida el examen de hoy, no te ves bien y debes descansar.

-No hay descanso maestra… no puedo… ¡UOGH!

Seiko se tomaba el pecho, una sensación de ardor en su sangre y el bombeo continuo de su corazón lo hacían temblar, se sentía agitado e incluso con ganas de vomitar, el mareo era constante hasta que la maestra llamó a Ryu y Sakura para que vinieran urgentemente a buscar a Seiko.

-¡AGH! ¡Mi… cabeza! ¡Mi… Pecho!

El aura de Seiko cambiaba a color rojo y sus ojos pasaban a rojo sangre, antes que el Satsui no Hado se manifestase de nuevo, Sho y Kazuo lo atacaban con dos Shiki Yamibarai para inmovilizar al joven dragón y evitar que el poder oscuro reapareciera. Saki sintió el ki negro del alma de Seiko y prefirió regresar a él, lo vio débil y cansado, justo llegaron Ryu con Sakura y acompañados de Iori y Kira que estaban de visita.

-¡Seiko! ¡Seiko!

-Pa… pá…

-Seiko – lo abrazaba Sakura – ya está todo bien…

-Mamá… quiero morir… ¡no puedo soportar más el Satsui no Hado! ¡No puedo resistirlo!

Seiko comenzaba a llorar ante la desesperación e impotencia de no haber hecho nada, además de poseer el poder oscuro del Ansatsuken.

-Seiko… mi "Seikokoro"… ya estoy aquí… no te pasará nada malo. Yo… Ryoko y Ryu te ayudaremos… solo no estás…

-Al parecer lo provocaron, no hay otra explicación más para que el Satsui no Hado reapareciera, además que la muerte de Rosalie fue bastante dura ¿o me equivoco Ryu?

-No, Yagami, estás en lo cierto… ¿pero quién sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría esto?

-Fue Elliott padrino – contestaba Mel – Seiko lo acusa de la muerte de Rosalie y de la destrucción de Génova.

-Señor Hoshi, lo más adecuado es que Seiko no continúe en Keio, está claro que necesita de su ayuda, de su familia y de sus amigos, este cuadro depresivo no es menor y me he preguntado porque siempre llegaba tarde a clases y se quedaba dormido.

-Seiko quiere vengar la muerte de Rosalie, está claro, lo veo entrenar día y noche sin descanso.

-Debe haber sido muy duro.

-Pues claro maestra, esa chica murió en sus brazos.

-Para un artista marcial como usted debe saber cómo se siente.

-Así es, conllevé este poder oscuro durante muchos años desde niño, pero Seiko está más complicado ante la depresión que menciona.

-Lamento tener que atacarlo Ryu-san – replicaba Sho – pero preferíamos evitar que ese maldito poder se adueñara de Seiko.

-Lo sé Sho y gracias a ti y Kazuo.

-Pobre Seiko…

-Sé lo que se siente amor – respondía Iori a Kira – es lo mismo cuando tenía el disturbio de la sangre de Orochi, pero realmente Seiko necesita ayuda y pronto.

Una vez más calmados decidieron llevar a Seiko a Delta Red para hacerle algunos exámenes de rigor, Yagami y Kira se fueron para atender otros asuntos de Southtown y de urgencia. Seiko fue sometido a un trote, fuerza, destreza y otras habilidades más. Luego se fue a conversar con los chicos y Cammy traía los resultados a Ryu y Sakura que al parecer, no eran muy alentadores.

-No les tengo buenas noticias, al parecer Seiko está en problemas serios.

-Pues eso ya no es novedad, Cammy – contestaba Ryu – dinos.

-El Satsui no Hado ha avanzado considerablemente, no sé si Seiko podrá seguir soportándolo.

-¿Y la segunda? – replicaba Sakura.

-Ahm… quiero que me prometan que no le dirán nada a nadie, en especial a Seiko.

(Ambos) ¿De qué se trata?

-Seiko había encontrado un pedazo de tela en las manos de Rosalie ese día, hicimos una investigación de ADN a fondo de ello y… Seiko tiene razón, ese tal Elliott mató a Rosalie y fue el causante de la catástrofe de Génova.

Las caras de asombro de Ryu y Sakura eran obvias, ¿Cómo alguien como Elliott tendría tanto poder para no solo exterminar toda una cuidad sino también con la vida de Rosalie? Delta Red no sabía de ellos, pero razón había y justamente esas razones no fueron reveladas. – pero entonces…

…

Okey, lo entiendo… no te preocupes Cammy, yo me encargaré de entrenarlo.

-Ryu, no entiendes, cada vez que Seiko se vuelva más fuerte el Satsui no Hado hará lo mismo, tal como te pasó a ti.

-Demonios, creí que serviría… pero… ¿dices que Seiko debe abandonar las artes marciales?

-Recuerda que es Ansatsuken, Ryu. O Seiko deja de luchar… o es consumido por el poder oscuro.

…

…

-No Cammy, Ryu y yo seguiremos entrenando a Seiko, confiamos en él y sé que no se rendirá ante nada. – Sakura convencida se tomaba de la mano con Ryu – no por algo nosotros dos pasamos por lo mismo y sabemos que se siente.

…

-Entonces háganlo, y cuídenlo mucho.

Los Hoshi-Kasugano se iban de Delta Red para ir a buscar a Ryoko que jugaba en casa de Charlotte, Cammy mientras tanto escribía una carta, lápiz y papel para evitar a los hackers de la información que iba a mandar…

* * *

_Análisis de Hechos […]_

_[…] Descubrimos que "Black Hand's" es el nombre de la organización terrorista y contrabandista de drogas y armas, quienes fueron responsables de la muerte de los cinco estudiantes del Instituto Taiyo de Japón hace dos años atrás. Todos esos niños eran amigos de Rosalie, el objetivo de Bison._

"_Black Hand's" era una organización secundaria y principal proveedor de armas de Shadaloo, su líder era el señor […] Damon, su hijo Elliott de 19 años, heredó el negocio del señor […] Damon. Posee un carácter extraño, como psicosis con intención de dañar y poseer lo que sea. No se confíen de su edad, es despiadado como su padre… e incluso más que el mismo Bison._

_El objetivo que se le dio a "Black Hand´s" era secuestrar a Rosalie para que Bison obtuviera el Soul Power, usaron a Ryoko Hoshi de carnada para atraerla y cuatro jóvenes apodados "los Emperadores de Shadaloo" las secuestraron. Dos de ellos están libres de Bison y vivos: Ricardo Rodríguez de España y Shizuoka Honda de Estados Unidos; otro salió del control mental de Bison pero murió y ese es Mike Rogers de Jamaica, el otro de procedencia coreana llamado Lee Sung Ho escapó de la base y se unió a Shadaloo por cuenta propia._

_Seiko Hoshi, hijo de Ryu y Sakura Kasugano, y Mel Masters, hijo de Ken y Eliza Masters se infiltraron en la base de Shadaloo en el punto 48106 de Tailandia, ambos derrotaron a los cuatro mencionados y al parecer derrotaron a Bison._

_Luego de ello, Seiko había observado la sombra de Elliott en la explosión y escapó, un año después Rosalie es asesinada por el inglés y causó la destrucción de Génova por protegerla, y también el ataque a Rose._

_El objetivo ahora de Shadaloo al parecer es provocar que Seiko despierte por completo el Satsui no Hado, ¿con que fin? No lo sé._

_Sabemos el peligro que conlleva este poder oscuro, y lo sabemos de años anteriores, por eso necesitamos su ayuda. Si le envió esta carta es para que nadie más se entere, creemos que la corrupción en Delta Red, Interpol y las fuerzas norteamericanas regresaría para evitar el fracaso de su misión, por favor le ruego que solo usted y sus mercenarios a cargo sepan de esta noticia. Creemos que los ataques a Southtown están relacionados con esta organización a cargo de Elliott y coludidos con Howard Connection, por esta misma razón solicito su ayuda. Los padres de Seiko también conocen y prometieron no hablar._

_Para los mercenarios Ikari. Director Heidern._

_Atte._

_Directora de Interpol, Chun-Li Xiang._

_General de las fuerzas de Estados Unidos de América, William Guile._

_Y quien le escribe…_

_Coronel primero de Delta Red, Cammy White._

* * *

Mientras tanto llegaba la Luna llena en Europa, un castillo sombrío y oscuro hacia aparición en la punta de una de las montañas del norte de Rumania, una extraña aura rodeaba el lugar y un grupo de personas… más bien sirvientes atendían a un joven que estaba sentado en su sillón contemplando la vista de la Luna. Vestía un smoking negro con una corbata similar a un moño del mismo color, zapatos frac y sus ojos denostaban terror, miedo y perdición.

-¿Qué es este extraño poder?

-Esto señor Maximoff, es… parece un poder oscuro… y proviene de este mundo.

-¿Qué dices Q-Bee? ¿De un humano?

-Sí, de un humano.

-Tienes razón, pero jamás vi alguien con un poder tan oscuro en este mundo.

-A este poder lo llaman… Satsui no Hado, y lo posee este niño.

Uno de los sirvientes tenía extraños poderes y creaba un humo donde imágenes algo borrosas y luego finas se mostraban ante el joven.

…

…

…

Mmm… No es un niño, pero esta imagen es digna… este poder… es mejor que el Majigen que trató de crear Jedah, es oscuro, lleno de ira.

…

-Seiko Hoshi… ¡pronto nos veremos y sentirás el dolor de UN VAMPIRO DE CLASE "S"!

¡DE MI… EL HIJO DE LA NOBLEZA DEL MAKAI!

¡DE PIERRE MAXIMOFF!

Ahora es Pierre quien buscará este poder oscuro de Seiko, junto a Shadaloo, Elliott y ¿quién más? Cada vez más Seiko tiene nuevos enemigos y un nuevo desafío deberá enfrentar el dragón de viento.

Su alma esta en juego.

* * *

Darkstalkers es propiedad de Capcom, Pierre es un personaje ficticio y es el nuevo villano principal de la Saga.

Por motivos de limitación no puedo complementar a Darkstalkers como crossover cuando tengo que editar en "Manage Stories" de fanficion, pero esto trata de las intenciones de muchos de apoderarse del Satsui no Hado de Seiko.

sin más que decir, hasta luego y cuidense!


	3. Sombras y un pasado remoto

Antes de todo quiero decir que el trabajo de la semana me ha impedido hacer fics o terminar de avanzar otros (trabajo de 10 am hasta las 9pm... estúpida pobreza marginal xD)

Elliott: Marginal plebeyo...  
Yo: Me dices algo más y hablaré con tu madre Miki para que te deje sin galletas y deja de usar cuchillos por la sala!

Estos niños de hoy... 7('-')r

No tengo nada más que decir, solo aclarar que el carácter violento de Seiko en estos caps. es por que no controla el Satsui no Hado, lo mismo pasaba con Ryu.

Para mis tres lectores kawaiis (Honoo, Miki y Kein Sylvan) y a Fanfiction... (cielos como me arrastro :/ )

Los personajes de Street Fighter y Darkstalkers son propiedad de Capcom, los de King of Fighters son de SNK, el resto son ficticios y no tiene ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo III: Sombras y un pasado remoto

Los enemigos de Seiko poco a poco van apareciendo, no solo Bison sino Elliott quien también quiere el Satsui no Hado, pero no para poseerlo sino para hacerlo despertar en él. Ahora Pierre, el nuevo príncipe del Makai es quien quiere este poder oscuro de odio y rabia del Ansatsuken para el nuevo Majigen, ¿pero quién es realmente Pierre?

Es el hijo de la nobleza Maximoff, siendo más precisos el hijo bastardo de un amorío breve. Una vez que nació ocurrió lo mismo que con Morrigan, tenía un poder incontrolable y Demitri lo usaba para su provecho y someter a más personas que entraban al Castillo Zeltzereich como sirvientes, pues justamente una de ellas es la madre de Pierre. Pero el punto es que Demitri jamás quiso separar el poder de Pierre como lo hizo Belial Aensland y sin importar el riesgo que conllevaba contener una cantidad de poder oscuro, a Demitri le costó caro y 20 años después su propio hijo le arrebató la vida.

Ahora con Pierre como el nuevo dueño del castillo Zeltzereich, buscaba más poder para conquistar el Makai y luego dominar la Tierra como trataron Pyron en un comienzo… o el mismo Jedah Dohma. El demonio le ofreció un contrato a Pierre, una nueva alianza para juntos lograr el objetivo de ser los nuevos dueños de la Tierra, Pierre estaba a punto de firmar hasta el momento en que Jedah le mencionaba el Majigen: aquella dimensión que creó cuando resucitó que se alimenta del odio y la oscuridad y en donde las almas sufren. Queen Bee lo usa para mantener intacto su reino de abejas y Lord Raptor para saciarse de su odio en ellas. Pierre empezaba a sospechar de que Jedah solo lo utilizaba para usar el poder oscuro y enorme que poseía y finalmente terminó igual que Demitri: muerto. Ahora Jedah viaja como otra alma más del Majigen y Pierre buscaba eliminar a todo el que fuese un estorbo para dominar el Makai…

Algunos demonios murieron en el intento, solo unos pocos Darkstalkers sobrevivieron: Incluso Morrigan Aensland quien era en ese entonces la gobernante del Makai y quien ya tenía su poder completo tras la muerte de Belial y por la unión con Lilith… fue brutamente derrotada hace unos días. Una Catgirl llamada Felicia, un hombre lobo conocido como Gallon y la Darkhunter criada por Donovan Baine, Anita, la tuvieron que rescatar y llevarla a la Tierra inconsciente, en ese momento Ryu sintió la presencia extraña y los ayudó dejándolos en Setagaya mientras la súcubo se recuperaba de la paliza y siendo cuidada por Sakura y Chun-Li que estaba de visita. En ese momento los cuatro fueron exiliados del Makai y Pierre se autoproclamó el "Príncipe del Makai".

Ahora busca el poder similar para el Majigen inconcluso que Jedah dejó, pero no quiere usar su poder ya que es útil para continuar con la dominación del Makai, sino que busca un poder similar a aquello…

Y desafortunadamente es el Satsui no Hado de Seiko.

-Es hora de hacer una pequeña visita a ese tal Seiko, no parece tan fuerte como se veía… ¿Qué opinas Zabel Zarock?

-Que solo es un chiquillo enclenque, llorón y fastidioso.

-Gracias por tu respuesta… - Pierre acorralaba a Lord Raptor hacia una de las paredes del castillo y apretando con suma fuerza su garganta - ¿¡Eres un idiota!? ¡Ese chiquillo enclenque y llorón como dices posee el poder oscuro que necesito para completar el Majigen definitivo y abrir el puente de la dimensión infernal con la Tierra! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo es para enfrentarlo!

-L… ¡Lo lamento señor!

-Idiota… - el príncipe del Makai soltaba a Zarock y luego tomaba su lugar en el trono – Seiko posee el llamado Satsui no Hado, el oscuro poder asesino del arte marcial del Ansatsuken, que es capaz de llevar a la victoria aun cuando tengas que matar al oponente y estar a merced de la ira. Tengo entendido que su padre era un conocido de Morrigan, el peleador errante Ryu, quien fue perseguido justamente para apoderarse de su poder. También sé que su abuelo Gouki, era el poseedor de aquel poder y que terminó muerto años atrás a manos de Ryu.

…

Y ahora sé que Seiko es el hijo de Ryu, pero como no puede controlar ese poder me será más fácil apoderarme de él.

-Tiene razón señor…

-Deja de adularme Zarock, no es tu estilo… pero si en vez de ir a verlo, mejor tráiganlo acá. ¡Zarock! ¡Q-Bee! Quiero que me traigan vivo a Seiko Hoshi, pero si muere… ¡los mandaré al Majigen pero como almas!

Ambos Darkstalkers salían del Makai junto con otros demonios más para ir a la búsqueda de Seiko, Raptor y Bee solo cuchicheaban por lo idiota que era Pierre por momentos de locura hasta que presenciaron que el joven rumano los había escuchado.

Mientras tanto Seiko tenía que hacer una visita al centro de Tokio para atender asuntos con Kyosuke y pedir ayuda, Saki se vio obligada por Sakura a acompañarlo por si nuevamente el Satsui no Hado se volviese a manifestar ante Ken y Mel que estaban con precaución en su hogar. Ambos chicos caminaban cada cual por su lado, Saki llevaba su vara de metal para luchar y el japonés se extrañaba lo recurrente que era verla con aquella "arma".

-¿Siempre la llevas?

-Supongo…

-Sarcástica…

-Pues si no quieres no te acompaño más…

-Nadie te obligó a acompañarme…

-Tu madre fue y es porque se preocupa de ti…

-Si lo haces por obligación mejor déjame solo…

De pronto Seiko sentía un ki oscuro a su alrededor, una especie de agujero negro se formaba en pleno centro de la ciudad capital y varios demonios salían a interceptar al hijo del viento. Seiko tomaba su posición de guardia y Saki hacía lo mismo preparándose con su vara.

-¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Son demonios, por supuesto. No quiero que te entrometas Saki.

-Por supuesto que…

Inmediatamente un demonio se lanzaba contra Saki y solo con instinto lograba dejar fuera de combate al primer rival. – Vaya, no eres rival para…

Al voltear se dio cuenta que Seiko estaba peleando contra cuatro de ellos al mismo tiempo, pero a la vez comenzó a darse cuenta que los golpes del chico eran cada vez más fuertes y al terminar se lanzaba al ataque contra otro y sin descanso, empezó a tener una sospecha así que mejor prefirió ayudarlo a pelear.

-¡Aoi Senpu Ga Fuku!

Saki tomaba su vara y como un torbellino en avance iba eliminando demonios, una parte de la conciencia de Seiko aparece y reacciona de la pelea, ve como la inglesa peleaba con fuerza y habilidad y al menos eso lo tranquilizó más, luego usaba la Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku para atraer a otros demonios más y mandarlos inconscientes a varias partes de la ciudad. Las demás personas solo miraban aterrados y atónitos por ver a dos jóvenes peleando contra demonios fuertes, uno de ellos lanzaba una llamarada por la boca y Seiko no tenía como defenderse hasta que…

-¡Hirahira Cho!

Saki se interponía y con su vara creaba una hélice que desviaba el ataque de fuego, Seiko notó que proyectaba su ki en la vara y eso solo sorprendió aun más. Finalmente juntos lograban derrotar a todos los demonios cuando Pierre aparecía junto a Lord Raptor y Q-Bee con su ejército de abejas, el aura naranja-carmesí era evidente para saber que era un vampiro y en especial un Darkstalker del Makai.

-Vaya… así que tú eres Seiko Hoshi, realmente te ves en mala condición.

-¿Quién rayos eres?

-Pues me presento… soy Pierre Maximoff, el príncipe del Makai y…

-Con eso es suficiente, ya sé el resto de tu historia…

-¿Toda? No lo creas mortal… tu eres lo que buscaba…

-¡A ver a ver vampirito de segunda clase! ¡Yo no bateó para ese lado!

-¿Quién hablaba de eso? Primero soy vampiro de Clase "S" por llevar este maldito apellido. Y Segundo… hablaba de tu poder…

En eso Pierre tomaba una gran velocidad y se llevaba a Saki contra sí mismo con las manos en forma de cuchillas apoyadas en su garganta, Seiko no tenía reacción y de pronto sus fuerzas empezaron a aumentar levemente. - ¿Decías algo Hoshi? Demuéstrame el poder oculto que tienes y la dejaré ir… o quizás no… es hermosa… bella… ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres ser la princesa de un verdadero Castillo?

-¿Otro más que me confunde con Cybile? ¡Ya fue suficiente!

-¡Silencio! – Pierre apoyaba más aun su mano afilada contra el cuello de Saki – Sería una lástima matarte en estos momentos, me servirías más de esclava que de sirvienta en Zeltzereich. Vamos Seiko… ¡Muéstrame tu poder ahora o esta chica sufrirá las consecuencias!

-¡Ya basta!

Seiko comenzaba más a rugir que a gritar… y Tokio era la testigo de cómo Pierre pasaba sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo de Saki, incluso sobando sus colmillos con su cuello. Seiko jamás había tenido esta sensación con alguna chica, solo Rosalie que ahora está muerta era la única de la cual tenía presentimientos oscuros así… pero no… Pierre había lanzado una piedra fuerte contra la mente de Seiko quien solo miraba a una indefensa Saki amenazada por el príncipe del Makai y sus nuevos sirvientes que lo golpeaban sin poder atacarlo con algún Shinku Hadoken para separarlos.

-¡Agh! ¡No! ¡Otra vez no!

-Seiko…

-Saki… ¡Aghhh!

Los latidos suenan…

El corazón se agita…

El sudor da cuenta de la desesperación…

El momento está llegando…

…

Tomarse el pecho para la presión…

Morderse los labios de ira…

…

-… ¡GUOAAAAAAAHHH!

Otra vez el poder oscuro de Seiko se manifestaba, las pupilas se convertían en color rojo sangre y se tomaba con fuerza el pecho para oprimir el dolor, acto seguido se levantaba y rodeado por su aura roja oscura los monstruos provenientes del Makai que se acercaban a atacarlo eran alejados por los Hadoken púrpura de Seiko.

-Grrrrrr… ¡Houm!

Satsui ni Mezameta Seiko, o Evil Seiko regresaba para la venganza. Lanzaba un Messatsu Go Hado hacia los demonios que sin oposición recibían la onda asesina, otros lo atacaban pero eran rápidamente vencidos por el oscuro dragón de viento que luego dirigía su mirada contra Pierre…

-O… Ore no… Kobushi wa… ¡Shi wo motometeiru!

Seiko golpeaba la tierra con la pose de los Ansatsuken y con el grito de necesitar la sangre para sus puños se iba inmediatamente hacia Raptor y al ejército de abejas de Q-Bee.

-¡Houm! (Go Hadoken)

Raptor esquivaba con facilidad la onda purpura y Q-Bee usaba a sus abejas para rodear a Seiko y extraer su energía vital… luego las abejas se retiran y dejaban pequeñas marcas de sangre en el cuerpo del oscuro que solo reía ante la ingenuidad de ambos Darkstalkers.

-Je je… ¿crees que con unas abejitas me derrotarás?

-Ellas extraen tu energía, mortal. Ya no puedes hacer nada para moverte.

-Eso mismo creen tus abejas…

-¿¡Cómo!?

Las abejas de Q-Bee comenzaron a explotar ante el drenaje de energía oscura, el Satsui no Hado era tan poderoso e incluso Seiko se tomaba su sangre y la colocaba sobre su rostro en señal de desafío y de amor por el dolor. – ahora es mi turno… ¡ZETSU! ¡OURAAA!

Seiko conectaba 6 Shoryukens cancelados y al final terminaba con un Go Shoryuken de 3 impactos en el aire para Q-Bee, un pequeño dragón oscuro salía de sus manos… era el Messatsu Go Shoryu… el Puño del Dragón Destructor. Luego iba hacia Raptor para terminar el combate y eliminar a Pierre.

-Eso…. ¡Eso! ¡Ese es el verdadero poder que quería…

¡MESSATSU… OURA!

Un Messatsu Go Hado salía de las manos de Seiko en dirección a Pierre que soltaba a Saki para esquivar la técnica y desaparecer hacia el Makai, Raptor peleaba con Seiko quien desaparecía entre la tierra con ataques cortantes, Saki solo miraba aterrada y cuidada por las personas que miraban como un joven tranquilo se convertía en el nuevo amo de los puños.

-¡Eres lento mocoso! ¡No soy cualquier Zombie!

En pocos segundos Seiko evitaba el ataque de Lord Raptor con el Ashura Senku y mandarlo a los aires con el Messatsu Go Rasen y agarrarlo con el Hyakki Gosai para enviarlo a estrellarse con las abejas de la Reina Bee, luego caía a tierra cuando los demonios y ambos Darkstalkers desaparecen rumbo al Makai. Seiko seguía descontrolado y mandaba varios Go Hado hacia todo el centro de Tokio y las personas huían para evitar ser alcanzados por las ondas oscuras de Seiko, Saki no tenía tiempo para buscar a Ryu así que ella misma trataba de regresar a Seiko a la normalidad.

-¡Seiko! ¿¡No me recuerdas!?

-¡Agh! ¡Hoooum!

Otro Go Hado mandaba Seiko hacia Saki que no se movía, la onda había fallado y luego se acercaba a atacarla con un Messatsu Go Shoryu, en ese momento miró los ojos color ocre de Saki y el destello del ataque desaparece totalmente. Seiko había vuelto a la normalidad y notó que Saki le había tomado las manos y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo del joven, él miraba a los ojos y la chica había hecho lo mismo, la lluvia que llegaría minutos más tarde sería el testigo del primer encuentro cara a cara entre Seiko y Saki…

…

No querían dejar de mirarse y por un momento el rencor consumido de Seiko desaparecía al igual que el carácter frio de Saki, luego de que la lluvia golpeara sus cuerpos y cada gota simbolizaba el llanto del cielo ante los dos jovenes. Tras unos minutos, ambos reaccionaron repentinamente.

-Yo… perdón Saki, yo…

-Olvídalo, lo importante es que ahora estás bien…

-Sí, gracias…

-No debes darme las gracias…

-Pero, ya salvaste a mi hermana de un accidente y… ahora me salvaste a mí…

(Sonrojo) No digas esas cosas, solo… hice lo que cualquier persona haría…

-Por mi nadie lo hubiera hecho…

-Quizás… Rosalie… pero…

-Pero ella está muerta…

…

-Pero me dijo que debía seguir buscando lo que necesito para seguir viviendo…

-Entonces hazlo, estoy segura que pronto lo encontrarás…

Saki aun veía que Seiko estaba débil físicamente por la descarga de ki oscuro y por los masivos ataques a los demonios del Makai, lo apoyaba en su hombro para llevarlo al orfanato para curarlo de las heridas ocasionadas por Raptor y Q-Bee. Allí Mai, la tía de Saki se encargaba de sanar las heridas de hemorragia y los golpes que sufrió.

-Este chico es fuerte, es increíble que haya soportado todo eso y… esos demonios me aterran mucho…

-No te preocupes tía, yo los protegeré.

-No… Saki… ellos no son de este mundo, lo digo porque papá peleo con algunos de ellos en el pasado… son más tenebrosos y solo buscan dolor…

-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan? ¿Si dices que ese tal… Pierre busca tu poder oscuro?

-¿¡Po… Poder Oscuro!?

-No te alarmes tía, solo que… como decirlo… te lo diré pronto… pero confía en él, no te hará nada…

-Oh… bueno… (Suspiro) Supongo…

-Gracias… Mai-san, ahora a esperar que papá llegue a buscarme…

Luego de unos minutos llegaba Ryu al orfanato para buscar a Seiko, agradeciéndole a Mai y a Saki por la gratitud se teletransportan hacia Setagaya donde no solamente estaban ellos, sino que Sakura y Chun-Li también se encontraban en casa vigilando el sueño de Morrigan que aun estaba inconsciente. Anita se lamentaba no haber acabado antes con la dinastía Maximoff cuando había oportunidad, Lilith mientras tanto solo esperaba a que su "hermana" despertara y explicara la verdadera razón por la cual un Darkstalker y noble Makai como Pierre quiere el Satsui no Hado de Seiko.

...

-Ya está despertando...

-... Ahm... ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

-Estás en Tokio, Morrigan, Maximoff te atacó y entre Anita, Felicia y Lilith te trajeron acá.

-R... ¿Ryu? Te ves... más viejo...

-Pos claro si yo no soy vampiro, Sakura no es sucubo, ¿Cómo demonios piensas que estoy joven? ¿Acaso bebí de la fuente de la juventud?

-Y además eres sarcástico... nunca eras así...

-Lo que pasa señorita Aensland es que Ryu por fin dejó de ser menso y se casó con Sakura hace casi 25 años atrás... - agregaba Ken - y ahora tienen dos hijos y viven...

-¿¡QUE RYU SE CASÓ CON SAKURA!? ¿¡LA QUE ERA ESCOLAR!? ¿¡Y TIENEN DOS HIJOS!?

...

-Gracias por dar tantos detalles compadre - Respondía un sarcástico Ryu.

-Para eso están los compadres je je je...

-El punto Morrigan es que fuiste atacada por el hijo de Demitri y ahora quiere tu cabeza, dice que es la única forma de gobernar eternamente el Makai y comenzar un nuevo reinado en la Tierra.

-Eso mismo, pero buscaba un poder para crear un Majigen definitivo y buscaba a un tal… Seiko.

-Seiko es mi hijo, Morrigan, y por lo que Saki nos dijo buscaban el Satsui no Hado.

-Pero si apenas es un joven…

-Por lo que he escuchado de Gouken-sama y Retsu yo también lo manifesté y cuando apenas tenía 14 años, mucho antes de que fuera atacado, quizás por eso Gouki se empeñaba antes en tratar de que sacara el Hado oscuro de mi. Es de familia…

-Es mi culpa, tendría que haber eliminado antes a todos los Maximoff…

-Ya no te tortures, además que eres la única Darkhunter que nos cae bien – respondía una anímica Felicia – Anita, solo tenemos que…

-¿Ves como está Aensland? Por mi culpa estaremos así todos.

-Aquí no hay culpables ni nada, veamos bien… Primero, Pierre es el hijo bastardo de Demitri ¿cómo? No lo sabemos. Segundo, quiere crear el Majigen inconcluso que dejó Jedah con el Satsui no Hado de Seiko para abrir una nueva dimensión y así apoderarse del Makai por completo y la Tierra. Tercero, no es el único que busca el Satsui no Hado sino que... – Ryu comenzaba a recordar otras palabras de Cammy en el momento en que se le hicieron los exámenes a Seiko.

_Y averiguamos esto también Ryu._

_-¿Qué es?_

_Habían un sicario principal de Bison y ese era el padre de Elliott, el señor […] Damon, y tenía un guardaespaldas personal, un traficante menor de la misma altura que su jefe… su nombre es Kai… Kai Nozomi…_

_(Ambos)¿¡Nozomi!?_

_-Así es, y familiares tiene, una hermana llamada Mai y una hija llamada Saki…_

_-¡No puede ser! (Sakura impresionada con la noticia)_

_-Por favor, no le digan nada de esto a nadie, yo me encargaré…_

-¿Y Ryu?

-Y… otros más también lo quieren.

-Y cuarto, Ryu, -agregaba Ken - Seiko "no controla el Satsui no Hado".

En problemas todos trataban de buscar la solución a enfrentar a un joven que no solo fue capaz de dejar a Morrigan en ese estado, sino que su fuerza era incomparable, casi al mismo nivel que Bison. Seiko se levantaba en ese momento y una mirada firme le lanzó a Ryu. – Papá… si es así entréname más, no me quiero esconder mientras otros me buscan.

-Déjanos a nosotros Seiko.

-No papá, no me quiero ocultar como niña, si ellos me quieren a mi me tendrán. ¿De qué sirve proteger si me estás restringiendo lo demás? Sabes que a toda costa me tendré que enfrentar a cualquier otro demonio, y si tú no estás no gritaré para que vengan a defenderme, sino que yo mismo los derrotaré.

…

…

-No por algo llevo el apellido Hoshi y Kasugano.

Las palabras de Seiko eran rígidas y llenas de convicción, sabía perfectamente que era el blanco de quienes quieren su poder oscuro para quizás que fines. Los demás solo miraban como el miedo que tenía días atrás había desaparecido y ahora tendría que sufrir lo mismo que Ryu: enfrentar a su propio demonio que lleva dentro. Sakura solo se acercó a colocar su mano en el hombro del chico mientras miraba sus ojos firmes.

-Es lógico que seas nuestro hijo, tal como dices Seiko… ni Ryu y no nos escapamos para evadir los problemas, los enfrentábamos siempre.

...

-Si es así entonces prométeme que entrenarás duro.

-Esa no es promesa mamá... Mi promesa es derrotar a Pierre.

...

-Si es así Seiko... Entonces descansa el resto del fin de semana, a partir del lunes entrenarás en serio.

Seiko respondía asintiendo con cabeza, los Darkstalkers exiliados y Anita se refugiaban en Sujaku mientras los guerreros buscaban la manera de vencer a Pierre evitando que Seiko despierte nuevamente el Satsui no Hado.

Pero lo más increíble fue la mirada directa de Saki hacia Evil Seiko, pareciera como si realmente se repitiera la historia de Ryu y Sakura, de aquella joven escolar de secundaria que lo sacó del poder oscuro en muchas ocasiones incluyendo ante el mismo Bison. ¿Será que algo de esta historia no es coincidencia?

...

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

para finalizar: Ahora el Satsui no Hado es el culpable...

PD: y eso que incluí algo de trolleo... (estúpido Ken xD)


	4. Dividido

He vuelto! (culpen a mis exámenes llenos de bazofias)

Hoy será algo corto, algo para resolver una duda y comenzar más adelante con los capítulos de verdad.

Sin nada más que decir, (creo) los personajes corresponden a sus respectivas compañías Capcom y SNK, los ficticios creación de Miki White y mía, no tiene ánimos de lucro

* * *

Capítulo IV: Dividido

La dura mañana para Seiko apenas comienza, levantarse a primeras horas de la madrugada para empezar a entrenar para dos duros desafíos: enfrentar a Pierre y a Elliott con un único propósito... Controlar el Satsui no Hado.

La triste herencia de familia por Gouki, Ryu, Sakura, y ahora era su turno.

Seiko tomaba concentración en una kata cuando Ryu usaba algunos de sus ataques para que los bloqueara, apenas podía cubrirse y otros los prefería evadir. Ryu notó aquello y se acercó a su hijo para aconsejarlo... y algo más.

-No te ves seguro al defenderte, Seiko. Pareciera que no estás del todo concentrado.

-Tienes razón, papá...

-Mejor intentemos esto: yo tomaré concentración y tu serás quien me ataque. ¿De acuerdo?

Seiko accedió al plan de Ryu, el legendario dragón de viento tomaba la más absoluta de las concentraciones con su hijo de espectador. - Bien, Seiko. Atácame cuando quieras.

Sakura miraba a lo lejos el entrenamiento de su esposo e hijo como los viejos tiempos. Seiko se lanzaba con un Hadoken cuando Ryu aun con los ojos cerrados se colocaba en pose Ansatsuken con las puntas semi-flectadas de los pies, usaba una mano en la cintura como defensa y con la otra juntaba los dedos meñique y grande con los otros tres estirados. Ryu no sufrió daño y su aura brillaba más aun cuando hizo contacto con el golpe de su hijo.

-¡Sigue atacándome, Seiko!

-¡Hai, oto-san!

Seiko continuaba atacando a Ryu, pero éste seguía usando el mismo movimiento para bloquear sus ataques, en dos ocasiones le atestó dos barridos y algunos golpes de contraataque para enseñarle uno de los bloqueos ofensivos más elegantes que aprendió con Oro hace años atrás. Seiko se quedaba inmutado cuando sin hacer esfuerzo y solo con una pequeña concentración Ryu lograba defenderse. Un tiempo después, Ryu se detuvo y nuevamente se acercó a Seiko. - Este es el "Parrying", un bloqueo ofensivo que te permite absorber el golpe del oponente y transformarlo en ki propio y poder contraatacar. Al hacerlo, el rival tiene poco tiempo de recuperación para conectar un segundo golpe y es en ese momento donde pasas de la defensa al ataque.

-Vaya...

-Necesitas concentración para bloquear de esta forma a tu oponente, sirve para estudiar sus debilidades en unos segundos y usarlos a tu favor.

¿?: Si necesitas un sparring para eso, cuenta conmigo.

Un hombre de cabellera rubia y anteojos venía de visita a Setagaya para ver a los Hoshi-Kasugano, especialmente a Seiko. Era Kyosuke que regresaba de sus asuntos personales en Okinawa.

-Kyo-sensei... ¿Viene a verme o viene a ver a mamá?

-Je je... aun no olvidas tu sentido del humor. En realidad venía a verte, supe todo lo que pasó contigo en Tokio y lo del Satsui no Hado con algunos demonios.

-Pues gracias por su ayuda.

-Sakura le ha enseñado algunas cosas del Parrying durante el torneo de Osaka, no del todo, pero servirá para empezar con lo básico.

-Y además, - agregaba Kyosuke - debemos conversar personalmente tu y yo. Pues tu decides: o entrenamos ahora o prefieres conversar de cierta "mujer" en particular.

Seiko se sonrojaba, al parecer Kyosuke ya sabía de algo más que sucedió en Tokio y esa posible conexión con la aparición real del Satsui no Hado, Ryu los dejó solos para acompañar a Sakura y Ryoko, así hablarían con mayor calma. Ambos se sientan en el patio trasero de la casa y prefirieron conversar para aclarar esa duda.

-Seiko, se que has sufrido mucho estos días...

-Y no es novedad...

-Pero hay algo raro más: me enteré que fue Saki Nozomi quien te sacó del trance del Satsui no Hado. ¿Es cierto?

-Tal como lo dice...

-¿Te gusta?

...

-Sinceramente no lo sé, esa vez iba a atacarla con el Messatsu Go Shoryu, pero justo en el momento nos miramos a los ojos y en vez de golpearla terminé en su regazo. Me sentía como un niño pequeño desprotegido... y... pareciera que solo su presencia podría eliminar el maldito poder oscuro que tengo.

Kyosuke oía las palabras de Seiko, trataba de conectar las historias y de pronto tuvo una imagen mental de lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos. No se guardó nada e inmediatamente se lo dijo. - ¿Aun te gusta Rosalie?

-Pues... algo... No la olvidaría de un día para otro.

-Podría usar mi experiencia con tu madre y Ryu hace casi 25 años atrás, pero no sería viable en este caso, éramos dos hombres por una mujer... Seiko, tu amas a Rosalie y a Saki al mismo tiempo, o al menos pienso que es una transición emocional de tu parte. No digo que está mal, sino que debes pensar bien hacia donde quieres mirar cuando tengas que enfrentarte a la vida. En palabras simples: debes tomar una decisión y pronto.

-... Es muy difícil, Kyo-sensei... Yo amaba a Rosalie, pero creo que no mentía cuando dijo que debía marcharse. Esa última vez que la acompañé en su casa... recuerdo que me dijo: "que era un viaje largo que debía hacer". Lo decía como... si fuera a morir por alguna razón.

-¿Y Saki?

-¿Ella? Solo pasa golpeándome por todo lo que hago: que deje de hacer esto, esto otro... Pareciera como si me odiara o algo parecido.

-¿Solo eso?

-Yo... (sonrojo)... Solo sé que a pesar de todo, le he empezado a tener cariño, y no solo cariño de amistad, (aunque piense lo contrario) es... más aun. Sin contar que me asusté bastante cuando Pierre la tenía prisionera para obligándome a despertar el Satsui no Hado.

-Sabes, Seiko... Estoy seguro que Rosalie quiere que seas feliz, no importa con que persona, solo quiere verte sonreir como cuando venciste a Bison con Mel. Si quieres a Saki, entonces debes darlo todo por ella.

-Pero... Kyosuke-sensei...

-¿Lo dices por Elliott? Seiko: A Ryu jamás le tembló la mano cuando pensaba que no vería más a Sakura que supuestamente moriría a manos de Gouki, hasta el último momento peleó y finalmente lo derrotó. En el torneo de Osaka con Kusanagi pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando ambos salvaron a Sakura y Yuki. Nunca se rindió, y por eso tienen dos hijos... A Ryoko, y a ti.

-Es verdad...

-Si es así, entonces demuestra el verdadero valor de un Hoshi-Kasugano, la misma frase que Ryu usó para pedirle matrimonio a Sakura...

* * *

_"Sufrir, caerse, llorar, perder o morir, todo eso es inevitable. Pero rendirse jamás." Eso es lo que me ha mantenido en pie. Por ti es que no me he rendido. Cada golpe, cada gota de sangre y sudor al combatir me levanta más cuando siento tu presencia._

_Eres mi motivo de lucha, y es por esto que he decidido en esta ocasión preguntarte..._

_Sakura Kasugano..._

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_..._

_-Ryu... yo... (lágrimas en los ojos) yo... yo... ¡ACEPTO!_

* * *

El muchacho solo oía las palabras de su ex-maestro de Keio, de una persona que vivió en carne propia la lucha de un corazón. Kyosuke continuó platicando por cerca de una hora con Seiko que ponía atención y sin distrarse.

-Así fue como hasta el día de hoy siguen unidos; las discusiones pasan, los conflictos también, pero jamás se han rendido para romper este lazo místico que los une. Ve por Saki, Seiko, pero no olvides los breves pero buenos recuerdos de Rosalie. ¿Lo quieres más resumido?: Toma lo bueno del pasado y construye tu futuro.

...

-¿No dirás nada? Si quieres puedo...

Seiko se levantaba y buscaba entre sus cosas el collar que Rosalie le entregó antes de morir, se lo colocó en su cuello y además tenía una fotografía reciente de Saki. La pegó en aquel árbol de cerezo y volteó hacia Kyosuke. - Muchas gracias, Kyo-sensei. De verdad... gracias por levantarme el ánimo. Tiene razón: Puedo sufrir, caerme, llorar, perder o morir, ¡Pero rendirme jamás!

Ryu y Sakura que jugaban con Ryoko y Yuko notaron cuando el mayor de los Hoshi gritó aquella frase, ambos recordaron ese momento en el que se declararon marido y mujer mientras que Ryoko seguía jugando con su gatito.

-Al parecer Kyosuke ya lo reanimó.

-Pienso que la alegría y especialmente el caos volverán a esta casa.

-Tu lo has dicho, esposa mía.

-Ja ja ja ayy Ryu... Y hasta el día de hoy - beso - no te has rendido por mí.

-Y lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Sakura. corresponde el beso - Hasta el día de hoy tampoco te has rendido.

-Será mejor que veas por el príncipe del caos, antes que haga alguna broma para reivindicar su título de soberano.

Ryu partía al patio cuando increíblemente su hijo bloqueaba y contraatacaba a Kyosuke con el parrying, la concentración era tal que Ryu aprovechó de atacarlo con un Shakunetsu con bloqueo exitoso de Seiko, unos segundos mas tarde el joven dragón mostraba clase de su flexibilidad usabdo el canto del pie extendido hacia solo unas milésimas de distancia a la mandíbula de Ryu. - Nunca contaste aquella frase, eres un mal padre por no contar todas tus historias a tu soberano caótico. En castigo, papá... Ahhmmm... Deberás darme tu mitad del postre durante un año.

-Pues a los príncipes del caos los castigamos con hamburguesas de tofu y no de carne, con bebida dietética y nada de patatas fritas... En serio, Seiko, felicidades. Pudiste dominar el bloqueo ofensivo.

-Gracias a ti, papá. Gracias por creer en mi.

Los tres hombres entraron a la casa de los Hoshi-Kasugano para cenar. Seiko nuevamente volvió a ser el de antes, el joven alegre que con una tontería cualquiera lograba borrar la tristeza de la Tierra, que alegraba al más solitario con su mirada y carácter.

Por otro lado, Saki cenaba en la mansión de Elliott con Isabelle, recordando a Crystal, la difunta madre del joven inglés. La chica presintió un ki que si bien no era tan fuerte, era suficiente ver la carga emocional que conllevaba para reconocer que cierta persona era la responsable de evocarla.

-¿Sucede algo mi bella Cybile?

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, no soy esa persona.

-Lamento ser imprudente, pero estas como desconcertada de algo.

-No es nada, fue mi imaginación.

Elliott sabía que Seiko estaba detrás de eso, pues también sintió su presencia y la carga emocional de ki que había despertado. - Prepárate, Hoshi... Jamás te quedarás con Saki... ¡Nunca!

Esto apenas comienza para ambos jóvenes.

* * *

mmm...

...

...

...

...

ya se me olvidó que iba a decir ajajjajaja nos vemos :D


	5. Regresando a Metro City, Una Promesa

Por fin después de mucho tiempo he regresado (malditos exámenes)

En mi perfil sale en breves palabras los motivos que me indujeron a abandonas un poco (bastante) los proyectos.

Ando corto de palabras así que les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Returns.

Para Miki White que ha esperado un capítulo mío y que ha tenido paciencia conmigo xD

Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom y SNK respectivos. Los ficticios y remasterizaciones de Lauren, Mel Masters y Kyle Travers son adapaciones mías y de Miki White como la adaptación hecha de Kein Sylvan para Elliott Damon

* * *

Capítulo V: Regresando a Metro City, una promesa

Seiko poco a poco ha comenzado a controlar su fuerza, la disciplina mental para evitar ser consumido por el Satsui no Hado ha sido ardua. Ya pasaron cerca de 5 meses desde que Rosalie murió y el peligro es sólo el comienzo de lo que se vendrá más adelante para el guerrero del viento.

La ayuda de Kyosuke fue necesaria para que Seiko recuperara la confianza en sí mismo y regresar a ser el chico alegre de antes.

Ryu con ayuda de Oro que se encontraba de visita ayudaban al entrenamiento mental de Seiko, Daigo y el mismo Kyosuke aportaban a la resistencia física mientras que Ken y Cammy lo asistían con la velocidad de los ataques que conlleva enfrentar a un vampiro Makai clase "S" como lo es Pierre Maximoff.

Y por supuesto, vengar la muerte de Rosalie contra Elliott.

Ryu necesitaba hacer una visita a un viejo amigo de combates a cierto lugar de Estados Unidos donde el caos había reinado por un buen tiempo, pero que gracias a la ayuda de dos personas junto al ex-alcalde de esa misma ciudad lograron eliminar a gran parte de la organización criminal tan similar a Shadaloo. Hablamos de "Mad Gear". Como Ryu necesitaba hacer ese viaje, Seiko lo acompañó junto a Saki, ya que la chica aprovecharía de resolver otro asunto personal en la misma ciudad. Esa ciudad es Metro City.

Ryu y los dos chicos caminaban por las peligrosas calles de Metro City que miraban raramente a Saki, Seiko no le tomó mucha atención hasta que recordó una vaga historia que la mariposa le había contado anteriormente.

-Saki, se que debías hacer algo importante acá, así que puedes adelantarte.

-Gracias, Ryu-san.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar, si no te molesta. - agregaba Seiko.

-Pues… _Aunque Seiko sea un idiota, por lo menos te ayudó contra esos demonios en Tokio. _Está bien.

-Cuídense y nos veremos en el templo ninja al final de la ciudad.

Mientras Ryu se alejaba poco a poco, los dos chicos se impresionaron al escuchar que en estas ruinas calles había un templo ninja por la ciudad. Finalmente decidieron caminar hasta encontrar la respuesta que Saki necesitaba encontrar.

-Así que pandilleros te buscan…

-Pues sí, pero no sé para qué demonios lo hacen si saben que los mandaré a volar como siempre.

-Es porque eres linda…

**¡PAAAAFFF!**

-¡Ay! y especialmente fuerte…

-Agradece que no uso mi fuerza completa o te dejaré el ojo morado.

-Eres poco divertida.

Entre bromas y golpes de rehabilitación continuaron la caminata hasta que un grupo de sujetos los interceptó.

-¿?: Ven acá "Bloom N", ¡nos debes favores!

-¿"Bloom… N"? – Se preguntaba el joven dragón – Oye espera Sa…

-¡No digas mi verdadero nombre, Seiko!

-¿?: ¿Mmm…? ¿Seiko? ¡Tú eras el otro a quien nos mandaron a buscar!

-¡Óyeme bien idiota! ¡No sé que tengo que ver yo con todo esto, pero te aseguro que no saldrás vivo de esto!

Un golpe de vara de uno de los sujetos fue esquivado por Seiko cuando de pronto por una extraña razón su sangre comenzaba a hervir, respondió al villano con un Hadōken pero de color púrpura. El mismo Seiko se sentía extrañado por ver que sus técnicas si bien eran fuertes y potentes, cada vez sentía más cansancio al utilizarlas.

-¡Seiko! - _¡No puede ser! Si pelea nuevamente… probablemente despierte el Satsui no Hado otra vez… - _¡Déjamelos a mí, yo podré con todos ellos! ¡Aoi Senpū Ga Fuku!

Saki comenzaba a eliminar a varios de sus rivales con su vara de metal, de pronto usaba técnicas de Full Contact y otras de Kenpo por ser autodidacta para evadir golpes y también acertar otros más. Todo eso hasta que uno de los sujetos la pilló desprevenida y le dio un golpe en la sien hasta casi noquearla. Mareada trataba de defenderse, pero una lluvia de golpes recibía ante un estático Seiko que por temor a despertar el Satsui no Hado no podía hacer nada más.

_¡Demonios! ¡Si no hago algo la matarán! Pero… acaso… ¿¡debo usar este poder!?_

Uno de ellos lanzaba un cuchillo en dirección al pecho de Saki que se encontraba inmovilizada por tres sujetos cuando otro cuchillo arrojadizo desviaba la dirección de la que iba hacia la chica…

¿?: ¡Hiyyaaaa!

Un chico de un año mayor a Seiko con un traje ninja rojo usaba una patada voladora para apartar a uno de sujetos que sostenía Saki y dos lanzamientos de piedras salían de la nada para dejar inconscientes a los otros dos que la sujetaban. El ninja y el otro chico de la misma edad con una sudadera blanca y jeans azules se presentaban ante los villanos.

-¿Quiénes son par de mocosos?

¿?: Yo soy Kenshi… hijo del maestro Bunshin-ryu, Guy y descendiente de la familia Genryusai. Y ahora pagarás por el mal que le haces a esta ciudad.

¿?: Y yo soy Kyle, Kyle Travers… hermano de Cody Travers. Somos los defensores de Metro City.

-¿Tu? ¡Ja! Un convicto más, un convicto menos, no eres nada.

-Ex-convicto para que sepas, y si te metes con Metro City, te metes con nosotros.

En pocos segundos, Kyle y Kenshi atacaron al grupo de villanos con técnicas bastante conocidas para Seiko. Cuatro de ellos se fueron en picada contra Kenshi que con un Bunshin Senpukyaku los derribaba, Kyle no tenía pudor en usar la cuchilla que era de su hermano Cody para lanzarla contra uno de ellos y sacarla del brazo rival donde cayó.

-¡Hozanto!

-¡Criminal Upper!

Kenshi usaba su cuerpo como embestida y Kyle creaba una ráfaga de viento para mandar a volar a tres de ellos, Seiko solo era el espectador del combate que desencadenaban los nuevos defensores de Metro City y al ver más a salvo a Saki sus latidos del corazón se normalizaron.

-¡Hora de acabar con ellos, Kyle!

-¡Cómo digas bro! ¡Rising Shot Upper!

Kyle usaba su Criminal Upper pero al máximo poder para crear un verdadero torbellino similar a una Shinkū Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, los malvados además de recibir daño no podían observar nada de nada.

-¡Hora de su fin! ¡Kage no Bunshin Muso Renge!

Utilizando su velocidad heredada de su propio padre, Guy, Kenshi aprovechaba la poca visión del Rising Shot Upper de Kyle para atacar sigilosamente a los otros cinco restantes con golpes en sus puntos débiles. Terminado el torbellino aparecen los cinco caídos e inconscientes que sorprendieron más a Seiko y a Saki que a pesar del castigo recibido, pudo observar bien la combinación de los chicos de Metro City.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Kyle. Ustedes dos ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Pues sí, gracias. ¿Quién eres?

-Ja ja, ¡pues lo mencioné a la presentación!

-Je je… disculpa si no escuché.

-Olvídalo. Soy Kenshi, heredero del Bunshin-ryu ninjutsu.

-Y yo soy el guapo Kyle Travers.

-No te pases de listo, Casanova. Por eso no te resulta con las chicas.

-No les creas a este baboso, por eso no tiene novia. ¡Ja ja ja!

-Je je je… pues se nota que se llevan bien y de verdad es afortunado poder conocerlos, digo por la situación de ahora. Yo soy Seiko, Seiko Hoshi.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Ryu-san y Sakura-san. Gusto de conocerte, Seiko. No esperábamos que estuvieras acá.

-Bueno, papá dijo que venía para ver asuntos con un viejo amigo suyo.

-Hablas de mi padre, están en el templo Bunshin-ryu al final de la ciudad.

-¡Uff! Esos idiotas nunca me hicieron agotar tanto. Hola Saki, o mejor dicho "Bloom N". ¿vienes por una revancha? – intervenía Kyle.

-Hola Kyle, pues si, venía por una revancha, pero estos idiotas lo arruinaron.

-¿Revancha? – Se preguntaba Seiko - ¿ustedes ya se conocen?

-Bueno… Kyle es el sujeto que me venció en el último Pit Fighter que se hizo el año pasado del cual te conté. – respondía Saki.

-Pero jamás usé cuchillos y nada de eso, al ver pelear a Saki decidí usar solo mis puños y nada más. Nunca alguien me puso tanta presión en un combate y menos una chica, sin insultar, señorita Nozomi.

-Y temporalmente me ayudó a derrotar a unos sujetos que me buscaban mientras estuve acá en Metro City.

-Pos bueno, ahora debo ir por papá, aunque me pregunto por qué esos tontos me buscaban a mí. Escuché que buscaban a Saki, pero nunca pensé que yo también sería el blanco de ellos.

-Eso debemos averiguarlo ahora, además debemos llevar a Saki al templo para que la atiendan de esa fea herida en la cabeza.

Con la última frase de Kenshi, los cuatro chicos caminaban hacia el templo Bunshin-ryu, una de las tantas artes ninjutsu que existen. Cuando llegaron al lugar, una mujer adulta y con señas de ser una maestra de arte ninja los recibía.

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora Kenshi?

-Ya deje de molestar, Maki-sensei. Salimos de un combate con Kyle, Saki y Seiko y ya está con sus reglas de puntualidad.

-Espera… ¿dijiste… Seiko?

-Claro, está acá con su padre.

-Pues entonces lamento actuar así, pero es que estoy tan acostumbrada a las reglas. Soy Maki Genryusai, maestra Bunshin-ryu y tía de Kenshi.

-Mucho gusto – respondían en reverencia Seiko y Saki.

-Pues sí, tu padre está acá, pero creía que venía solo.

-No, Maki-san, me dijo que diera una vuelta con Saki, aprovechando que la visita sería corta, pero unos payasos nos atacaron. Agradezco que Kenshi y Kyle estuvieran allí.

-Mmm… ¿atacaron Metro City? Es raro porque hace muchos años atrás Mad Gear que era la única organización de acá desapareció con la muerte de Belger y muchos de sus secuaces tomaron caminos distintos. De ellos Hugo que fue Wrestler y Posion que era su representante y ahora están retirados. Pero los demás ya tomaron caminos separados, eso no entiendo.

-Sí, buscaban a Saki y a Seiko también.

-Pues entremos, te atenderemos con esa herida Saki.

Ya dentro del castillo Bunshin, los chicos y Maki veían a Ryu y a dos personas más conversando y riendo, la mujer tenía cabello largo y vestía un kimono azul; el hombre también usaba kimono pero de maestro, sus rasgos no eran japoneses porque es oriundo de Estados Unidos, cabello oscuro, y a pesar de verlo riendo sus gestos eran de facciones rígidas producto de la seriedad de sus entrenamientos de años. Eran Rena Genryusai, hermana de Maki e hija del maestro Bunshin Genryusai; el otro era uno de los tres antiguos héroes de Metro City que rescataron a Jessica Haggar y acabaron con Belger, hablamos de Guy.

-Oh, siento molestar al matrimonio feliz, pero me había encontrado con estos dos chicos afuera del templo.

-No te preocupes, hermana – respondía Rena - siempre es bueno traer visitas a nuestro templo.

-Y siempre haciendo bromas, Maki. – Agregaba Guy - Así que tú eres Seiko, el hijo mayor de Ryu y Sakura, gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío, Guy-sensei.

-Y tú eres…

-Saki… Nozomi, combatí un tiempo atrás con Kyle en el Pit Fighter del año pasado.

-Ja ja ja… no cambias nada Kyle, eres igual a tu hermano.

-Con la diferencia que me encarcelaron por un crimen que no cometí y que fue obra de Shadaloo y una organización más débil llamada… "Black Hands"… o algo así.

-¿SHADALOO?

-Black… Hands… - Seiko oía el nombre de la nueva organización que proveía drogas y armas a Shadaloo, la principal contrabandista secundaria de Bison. – Elliott…

-¿Pasó algo Seiko?

-¿Eh? Papá… disculpa no haberte visto.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó.

-Ah… bueno…

-Si quieren los puedo dejar solos – agregaba Rena.

-No. Es más, acompáñanos a cenar, Rena. Nos hará falta tu compañía. Y Maki, debemos hablar con Cody y Haggar, no descarto que Mad Gear se reforme.

-De acuerdo, cariño, pero antes debo ayudar a curar la herida de esta chica.

Luego de curar la herida en la cabeza de Saki (le colocaron una venda gigante en la sien) y conforme avanzaba la cena, los chicos y los adultos conversaban el ataque que sufrieron por unos sujetos cuando se supone que Metro City lleva varios años seguros. Las conclusiones comenzaron poco a poco a aparecer a pesar de ser solo sospechas: El encarcelamiento injusto de Kyle por Shadaloo como antecedente hacía creer que Bison estaba vivo a pesar de recibir un doble Metsu Hadoken de Seiko y Mel con el Kaze y Hi no Hado Kakusei y asistidos, además, por un Messatsu Go Hado de Gouki desde el más allá. La base fue destruida por completo, pero Ryu sabía por Cammy que Shadaloo tenía organizaciones secundarias como Black Hands que era su principal proveedora de drogas y armas, lideradas por el padre de Elliott Damon, padre del mismo que asesinó a Rosalie y a toda Génova. Sospechaban también que Shadaloo comenzaba a expandirse, pero… ¿de qué forma se expandían si Bison supuestamente está muerto? ¿O acaso había alguien más que lo sucediera? Como Black Hands era el segundo al mando después de Shadaloo, Damon padre estaría a cargo del negocio, pero este murió. Elliott debía sucederle, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía capacidad de liderazgo como su padre lo descartaron, salvo Ryu y Seiko quienes saben perfectamente que si Elliott fue capaz de exterminar toda una ciudad con Rosalie, todo era posible.

Terminada la cena, Ryu, Seiko y Saki se disponían a partir cuando sintieron un ruido, cuando todos salieron observaron que muchos alumnos Bunshin-ryu fueron atacados. Cada uno tomó su posición de combate cuando grandes y otras sombras se asomaban frente al templo.

¿?: Saludos Metro City, jamás esperé que toda la pandilla estuviera acá. Bueno, casi toda, falta el ex-convicto y el ex-alcalde grandulón para terminar esto.

-¿Qué demonios? – Exclamaba Guy - ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?

¿?: Soy Charles, hermano de Belger.

-¡Imposible! – Agregaba Maki – ¡Jamás tuvo familiares!

-Eso piensas, maestra Genryusai. Pero no, Mad Gear se reformará y no solo Metro City, Tokio, Tailandia y Southtown, ¡sino el mundo estará a nuestros pies!

-Southtown… - Seiko comenzaba a pensar el por qué Mad Gear se aliaría con Howard Connection por las palabras de Bryan Bogard, recordó que Kyle mencionó a Black Hands, y que Shadaloo estaba a cargo de ella.

-Quiero saber por qué mencionaste a Southtown. – interrogaba Seiko.

-¡Ha ha ha! Así que tú eres el chiquillo que quiere venganza. Escucha bien, Seiko: eso no te incumbe.

-Si me incumbe, porque sé perfectamente quien está detrás de todo esto.

-Pues no te interesa, esto es asunto personal. Además tengo rodeado todo este estúpido castillo Bunshin con hombres armados. Muevan un solo dedo contra mí y todos recibirán plomo.

Y Charles tenía razón, estaban rodeados por soldados con armas tomando posición de tiro en cada lugar y rincón del templo Bunshin. Como estaban Rena y además Saki bastante débil por el ataque anterior no debían poner resistencia alguna, incluso la entrada estaba cubierta por vigilantes dentro y fuera del lugar para evitar que cualquier otro intruso entrara.

¿?: ¡Galactica… Phantom!

Una explosión rondó el castillo Bunshin...

-¡Ahora Ryu!

-¡Houm!

Con la última instrucción de Guy, tanto Ryu, Maki y el mismo ninja salieron inmediatamente al ataque contra Charles y los nuevos miembros de Mad Gear aprovechando esa explosión. Kyle, Kenshi y Seiko defendían a Rena y a Saki que aun estaba herida de su golpe.

-¡Bunshin Go Raiha!

-¡Senpū Tatsumaki!

-¡Bunshin Gokusaken!

Los adultos respondían y esquivaban los ataques y balas de los hombres de Charles...

-¡Ruffian Kick!

-¡Bunshin Senpukyaku!

-¡Shakunetsu!

Los ataques de los chicos para defender a Rena y a la herida Saki continuaban con más fuerza mientras afuera del templo Bunshin habían 5 personas en defensa del lugar: uno de ellos había usado un Galáctica Phantom que vestía un traje de comando con clara señal de liderazgo, la mujer llevaba un traje similar pero adaptado a ella, acompañado por dos chicas y un chico que ayudaban a combatir.

-¡Baribari… Vulcan Punch!

-¡Gaia Gear!

El golpe de la mujer adulta mandó a varios a volar a considerables metros alejados, la chica repetía su mismo golpe para apartar a otros. En los dos restantes, usaban tanto un Spin Drive Smasher como un Flying Barcelona Special. Eran precisamente Ralf Jones y Vanessa, miembros de los mercenarios Ikari, la chica que acompañaba a Vanessa era Cassandra, y los otros dos conocidos de Seiko, Ricardo Rodríguez y Shizuoka Honda que al parecer después de los eventos de Bison se unieron a los Ikari.

-¡Kenshi! ¡Maki! ¡Terminemos esto ahora!

_¡Kage no Bunshin Gorai Senpujin!_

Los tres ninjas Bunshin con asombrosa rapidez se deshicieron de los que estaban al interior, mientras que Ryu usaba los Hadokens para apartar a los demás. Kyle y Seiko lograron defender a Rena y Saki para terminar de ayudar.

-¡Se acabó Charles! ¡Bunshin Hasoken!

Guy se lanzaba contra Charles que nada pudo hacer ante los golpes aéreos que recibió para caer seco a tierra y quedar inconsciente. Los Ikari entraron y se sorprendieron de la visita de Ryu a Metro City.

-Ralf, es bueno verte nuevamente. – Exclamaba el dragón de viento – hace años que no te veía.

-Lo mismo digo, - respondía Ralf - estamos de misión y supe de esta conexión con esta banda llamada Mad Gear, espera un momento. Muchachos, pueden entrar a ayudar a los heridos y llévense a los de Mad Gear.

-Ricardo, que sorpresa verte otra vez. – Seiko pudo notar que los dos chicos que eran antes sus enemigos ahora están del lado de los Ikari. – lo mismo digo para ti Shizuoka.

-Tú lo dijiste, Seiko. Ahora con Shizuoka somos mercenarios Ikari.

-Y además no trabajamos solos. – agregaba Shizuoka.

-Se nota, ¿pero qué hacen acá en Metro City?

-Cammy-san había mandado una carta a nuestro "querido director" con ayuda por lo sucedido con Shadaloo y Black Hands, - hablaba la norteamericana nipona – entonces supimos que Mad Gear trataba de reformarse con Shadaloo y ahora vamos a Southtown a completar la misión. Aunque es coincidencia que estuvieran ustedes y Ryu-san acá.

-Pues gracias. (Sonríe) Y tú… - Seiko señalando a la otra chica – no te he visto antes.

-Soy Cassandra, agente de Heidern.

-Es una de nuestras mejores espías, – resaltaba Ralf – y ya nos ha salvado en muchas ocasiones con información valiosa de Howard Connection y ahora con Black Hands.

-Pues le veo cierto parecido a una agente boxeadora por sus movimientos y por su cabello claro a cierto luchador de México. – Intuía Ryu – no me digas que…

-No mientes señor errante, es mi segunda hija. Y respecto a su padre, está en Southtown con Clark y Seth en este mismo asunto.

-Vanessa, - respondía Ryu ante la mujer que aparecía detrás de Cassandra – me sorprende que estés como esposa de Ramón. Y Segundo, parece que también estás investigando este asunto de Black Hands y Shadaloo.

-Así es, esto parece que fue a nivel mundial, y como llegó a Southtown era nuestro deber averiguarlo. Espera… una llamada… Si, agente Vanessa… si… entiendo… es bueno que estén bien (Suspiro)… sí, claro que tu también, cariño… y gracias por el aviso… adiós.

-¿Alguna llamada de emergencia en Southtown? – preguntaba Guy.

-Era de Ramón, Howard Connection esta coludida con Black Hands y sufrieron inconvenientes con hombres armados, pero están bien. Buscaban a un tal Yusuke…

-Yusuke… el hijo de Rock-san y Ninon-san… el nieto de Geese.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Seiko?

-Bryan me contó parte de esa historia, papá. Es parte del pasado de su padre, su abuelo y la organización de Geese.

-Sí, conozco la historia, pero no sabía que trataban de convencer a Rock de que retomara la organización Howard. Además se que no controla el poder que tiene… heredó el Hakkyokuseiken de Geese…

-¿Y qué significa eso? –cuestionaba Maki.

-El equivalente de Yusuke y el Hakkyokuseiken, soy yo con el Satsui no Hado.

Guy no podía comprender como Seiko era capaz de heredar el oscuro poder que Gouki, Ryu, Sakura. Pero justamente esa afirmación del hijo del viento le hizo saca otra conclusión más. – Lo que Seiko trata de decir que ese poder es la línea delgada del bien y mal que separa a ese chico Howard, deben querer que lidere a esa organización para cooperar con Black Hands.

-Así es – respondía Vanessa – pero Bogard ya me confirmó que con Andy y los dos chicos Bryan y Aoi lo están ayudando. Pero dejemos de preocuparnos un rato y descansemos, nos acaban de atacar y sería bueno olvidar este episodio. Los médicos vienen en camino y los mismos soldados Ikari están atendiendo a tus discípulos, Guy.

-De verdad, gracias por su ayuda, de no ser por ustedes ya estaríamos muertos.

Por lo sucedido, Rena y Maki aprovecharon de llamar a Jessica para tener noticias de Cody y Haggar para retomar las investigaciones en Metro City. Mientras Ryu y Guy platicaban con Ralf y Vanessa, Cassandra se quedaba algo quieta ya que no conocía a los otros dos chicos a diferencia de Ricardo y Shizuoka, la rubia se quedó congelada y especialmente sonrojada cuando por mirar tantas veces a todos lados se quedó con la vista fija en Kyle.

-¡Oye Kenshi! ¿No que Kyle tenía mala suerte con las chicas?

-¿De qué hablas Seiko? Oh… ya lo entendí.

-Ya dejen de ser babosos, hasta que punto quieren seguir molestándome...

La chica ya estaba frente a frente al hermano menor de Cody, el varón por su parte quedó extrañado por la velocidad en la cual Cassandra se posaba en él.

-ahmmm… pues… tu eres… (Apoyando su mano atrás) Cassandra… ¿no? Ehmm… ¿Hola?

-Yo… ahmm… pues no sé que estoy haciendo acá al frente tuyo…

-Llegaste sola…

-Y además no le quitaste los ojos de encima ja ja ja – agregaba Shizuoka con risas.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes dos?

-Para que lo vamos a negar si eso ya lo saben todos los Ikari.

-Serenos morenos – exclamaba Seiko - ¿no estarás mintiendo, Ricardo?

-¿Yo? ¿Mentir? Pues… (Abrazando desde atrás a Shizuoka) llevamos saliendo un tiempo.

-Lo malo es que a veces el director nos regaña, y eso que es en momentos de descanso. Pero no cambies el tema, Cassandra: No dejaste de mirar a Kyle por un buen rato.

-Ahora sí que tienes suerte, Travers.

-Eres un baboso, Kenshi. La conozco recién hoy y ya dices tonterías.

Saki estaba callada mientras los adultos conversaban y los demás chicos reían. Seiko lo notó e inmediatamente fue a hablar un rato con ella. – Sabes, no te culpo que no hables con los demás, te cuesta confiar en la gente ¿no es así?

-Quizás…

-Y también eres de pocas palabras ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

-Por qué papá era igual antes de conocer a mamá y a los demás amigos que tiene, mi padrino Ken y mi tío-abuelo Gouken fueron su familia. Cuando salió a competir a los torneos veía a gente totalmente desconocida para él, pero eso es lo bueno: que poco a poco empiezas a conocer a quienes de verdad valen la pena. Sagat era enemigo de mi padre y ahora es maestro Muay Thai y son rivales amistosos; Chun-Li-san, Cammy y los demás aliados valiosos contra Shadaloo; y que hablar de mamá: lo ayudó en muchas ocasiones y ahora siguen por más de 20 años juntos.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Seiko?

-Me arriesgaría a un golpe tuyo, pero creo que sinceramente tú y yo estamos pasando por lo mismo que mis padres.

-No te entiendo.

-La historia de papá y mamá comenzó cuando se conocieron y papá no le tomó importancia a los deseos de mamá de ser como él. Pero cuando mamá lo sacó del trance del Satsui no Hado, papá empezó a comprender esa nueva vida que se le venía, el formar algo más que solo luchar y luchar y entrenar para ser un maestro: una familia.

-…

-Tú me sacaste del Satsui no Hado cuando luché contra Pierre, cuando estaba en tu regazo… créeme, no tenía ganas de salir de allí y quería sentirme protegido.

-Hablas... ¿En serio?

-Seré el príncipe del caos, pero hay pocas veces en las cuales yo hablo en serio. Saki… creo que algo me sucede contigo.

La chica de ojos ocre se sonrojaba un poco ante la tamaña sinceridad de Seiko con solamente decir "algo me sucede contigo", ella si bien reconoció el aprecio, prefirió negarlo. - No, lo que dices es mentira, además…

Sin dudar Seiko se posaba sobre Saki y le besaba la frente con una delicadeza tal que ella no hizo nada para evitarlo. – Lamento si te incomodé, pero esto es para que tengas confianza en mí. Soy tu amigo y tienes a muchos más: a Ryoko, a Feiling, Dicky, Sho, Bryan. Sola no estás. Ahora vayamos con los demás, debemos volver a Tokio y tú al orfanato de tu tía.

Y de esta manera culminó la conversación de Seiko y Saki.

…

Por otra parte, una criada elegante entraba a una mansión enorme vigilada por guardaespaldas personales armados hasta los dientes, esa criada era Isabelle entrando a la segunda mansión Damon que se encuentra en las lejanías de Tokio por solo asuntos de negocios.

-¿Alguna noticia, Isabelle?

-No, amo Elliott, aun no hay noticias de ella.

-¡Rayos! – Exclamaba el inglés - igualmente doy gracias por tu ayuda, debo encontrar a Saki antes que ese maldito indigno japonés… espera… tengo una idea mejor…

-Con su permiso, me retiro.

-Puedes hacerlo, Isabelle. Seiko… tu pagarás por todo, no solo te arrebaté a Rosalie de tu vida asesinándola, te arrebataré a Saki, te haré sufrir completamente… atacaré a tu corazón… acabaré con toda tu estúpida familia… te dejaré solo matando a tus tontos amigos… borraré todo indicio del Ansatsuken incluyendo esa desierta isla de Goukentou…

Solo debo darte la muerte perfecta…

¡Y se cómo conseguirla!

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el Makai..._

-Señor Maximoff, tenemos noticias interesantes para usted.

-Tráemelas.

…

…

…

-¿Hice un buen trabajo?

-Claro que sí, mi sirviente. Es muy valiosa información… pensaba simplemente matar a esa chica de azul para obtener el Satsui no Hado de Seiko, pero parece que hay otro individuo que también está buscándola.

-Su nombre es Elliott, Elliott Damon, señor Maximoff.

-Cambiaron los planes, - reía diabólicamente Pierre – esta chica, Saki, no solo me permitirá obtener el Satsui no Hado de Seiko, ¡SINO TAMBIÉN EL PSYCHO POWER DE ELLIOTT! ¡HA HA HA HA! ¡Con esto podré crear un Majigen más poderoso aun y no solo eliminaré a ambos, así también podré eliminar a esa maldita de Morrigan y apropiarme de la Tierra y el inframundo!

Con esto se confirmaba que Elliott había eliminado a Rosalie, pero no con cualquier poder… sino con el Psycho Power, el mismo que Bison poseía para manipular a Ryu, Cammy y las otras ex-Dolls…

Pero…

¿Cómo Elliott pudo obtener este maligno poder?

Lo peor de todo, la amenaza de Pierre crece aun más.

* * *

Proximo capítulo: la historia de los cuatro chicos de FF Legacy: Uno de ellos muerto, Mike Rogers que servirá de introducción a Bryan Bogard. Lee Sung Ho, el villano que usa el Taekwondo para el mal, Ricardo y Shizuoka por separado y una breve historia de Elliott Damon para meterme a la rivalidad con Seiko.

adiós, cuídense y recuerden que Gaiden Cybile es el paralelo de esta historia. :D


	6. Redención

Por fin un capítulo más.

Problemas personales me impidieron subir más, no me gusta hacer fics ahondados en tristeza ya que mi objetivo es entretener y no traspasar negatividad.

Si creen que este cap es relleno, estarán TOTALMENTE equivocados porque por algo mencioné antes que este fic es paralelo a Cybile, así se comprenderá mejor la rivalidad de Seiko y... lo dejo ahí.

Miki, Kein Sylvan, les dejo un cap tras mi larga ausencia en esta página, les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes.

Los personajes son ficticios, Vega y Enero (ex-doll) son de Street Fighter y Yuri con Robert pertenecen a Art Of Figthing, no tiene ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo VI: Redención

Ricardo y Shizuoka

Seiko comenzó nuevamente a entrenar a primera hora a manos de Ryu y Sakura, el control del Satsui no Hado era lo primordial para cuando tenga que enfrentar a Pierre otra vez, no caer en la desesperación y especialmente la provocación de Elliott hace meses atrás. Mel por su parte, ha continuado luchando y haciendo sparrings con Sean que se encontraba de visita. Feiling, Lauren y Frederic comenzaron a investigar a espaldas de Chun-Li, Maya, Cammy y Guile para sacar la información del Satsui no Hado de Seiko y la posible conexión con Elliott y Shadaloo. Sho y Kazuo continúan luchando en Southtown junto con los Bogard y los Sakazaki-García contra las organizaciones de Howard Connection que parecía haber renacido con más fuerza.

Pasado el asunto de Metro City de algunos días, Ricardo, Shizuoka y Cassandra fueron a terminar su misión pendiente en Southtown, en ese momento se encontraron con los García-Sakazaki quienes los invitaron a quedarse en la mansión que se encuentra en las lejanías de la ciudad para estar más seguros y también por orden del mismo Heidern para que pudieran descansar. Trataban de disimular un poco su vergüenza, ya que los dos primeros eran anteriormente los enemigos de Seiko. Ahora son unos aliados valiosos en la lucha contra Shadaloo y en especial con Black Hands.

Robert tuvo que atender asuntos urgentes en la Fundación García, Yuri les traía refrigerio a los tres chicos visitantes más su hijo y Charlotte con Ai que venían a resolver el asunto del ensayo y las audiciones.

-Bien chicos, si necesitan algo más me avisan. Ricardo, Shizuoka, Cassandra son nuestros invitados. Pueden quedarse cuando quieran y el tiempo que quieran.

-Gracias Yuri-san, pero no queremos molestarlos. - respondía el español – es la orden de nuestro director para que descansáramos.

-Y es mejor que aprovechen – replicaba Han – pues hay mucho de que platicar.

Yuri se retiraba mientras los otros chicos conversaban, Han quedaba intrigado cuando les preguntó de sus pasados con Shadaloo y la manera de lograr derrocar a la organización, ahora sin Bison que los lidere.

-Pues así es, tal como dices, Han. Shizuoka, Mike, Rosalie, Yo y una chica más... no recuerdo quien era, pero los cinco fuimos manipulados por Bison, menos Rosalie. Ella se libró mucho antes y se fue con Rose que la crió.

-¿Y quién te cuidó mientras eras niño? - preguntaba Charlotte.

-Nadie lo creería, pero fue Vega.

-Debe ser larga la historia y la justificación - replicaba Ai - ¿podrías contarlo?

-Pues si tienen tiempo para oírla, por supuesto que sí…

* * *

_16 años atrás, Cuartel de Shadaloo._

_Shadaloo comenzaba a ser destruido por completo, la corrupción se agotaba, no había manera de distorsionar a la justicia y las leyes, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Shadaloo se extinguiera._

_¿?: Ya no tiene sentido seguir acá, Shadaloo se acabó._

_Fueron las últimas palabras de Vega, el ninja psicótico de Barcelona, España. Uno de los antiguos "Cuatro reyes de Shadaloo". La belleza era un factor de sobrevivencia, su infancia trágica gatilló ese deseo de hermosura combinada con sangre y dolor, las mismas que no provocaron que Chun-Li o Cammy no dijeran adiós a este mundo._

_-Parece que finalmente esos horripilantes... Lograron derrotar a Shadaloo. No eran simples después de todo._

_Ryu, Chun-Li, Ken, Guile, Maya, Cammy, Sakura y Abel junto con Kyo, Kim, Terry, los Sakazaki y los mercenarios Ikari lograban eliminar a una de las organizaciones más peligrosas además de Howard Connection, tomando en cuenta que justamente tanto los Street Fighters como los de Southtown por el último torneo de Osaka eran los blancos._

_-¡Vega!_

_-¿Ah? Señorita Chun-Li... No haré nada más, si me arrestarás hazlo. No pondré resistencia._

_-¡Prepárate para...! ¿¡Qué dijiste!?_

_-Lo que acabas de oír. No pondré resistencia, Shadaloo se acabó y no tiene sentido seguir peleando más._

_-¡Eso es una mentira!_

_-¿Qué?... Ah... Killer Bee, o mejor dicho, Cammy. No estoy mintiendo sobre lo que dije, y si no me creen pueden ir hacia el centro de laboratorio de Shadaloo que se encuentra a diez puertas de acá al fondo, hay niños allá y les vendría bien una ayuda._

_-Si es así como dices, entonces iré._

_-¡Ryu! - contestaba Sakura - ¡Puede ser una trampa!_

_-No lo creo, Sakura... Solo una persona puede diferenciar lo bueno de malo más que cualquier otra persona en este mundo... ¿No es así... Kim?_

_-Vega habla en serio, esta vez le creo._

_Kim Kapwhan, el hábil maestro del Taekwondo y de la justicia, reconoció que la mirada del español era verdadera. Ryu junto con Ralf, Clark, Guile y Abel fueron al lugar exacto que Vega les mencionó y justamente se encontraban un grupo de niños asustados y uno que estaba siendo sometido a experimentos. Aquél niño tenía 4 años, su cabello era oscuro, ojos verdes y estaba amarrado de pies y manos con otros científicos inyectándole sueros dolorosos, otros lo examinaban y otros realizaban el análisis. No eran más de cien. Ryu no aguantó la situación y atacó al grupo que le inyectaba los sueros al pequeño, Guile y Abel se encargaron de los otros cuando Ralf y Clark comenzaron a darse cuenta que la base estaba por derrumbarse._

_-¡La base!_

_-¡Ralf! ¡Toma a esos niños y sácalos de acá!_

_-Yo iré con él, Clark. - respondía Abel - Ryu, tu saca a ese niño de la camilla mientras nosotros nos llevamos al resto._

_-Lo haré._

_Los demás buscaban la salida cuando Ryu desataba los amarres a las extremidades del chico, algo asustado le daba las gracias cuando las piedras y el techo empezaban a caer. Vega miraba desde afuera el panorama y en el momento en que una de las facciones de la base se derrumba, la conciencia hizo que el español partiera rápidamente hacia donde estaban los otros cinco guerreros. _

_-¡Regresa!_

_-Déjalo, Li. Vega regresará e insisto en que dice la verdad._

_-¡Kim! ¿No recuerdas qué...?_

_-¿Te mandó a asesinar? ¿Qué su jefe mató a tu padre? ¿Acabó con la vida de Charlie? ¿Provocó un caos en Osaka hace casi cuatro años atrás con Geese? ¿Quiso despertar a Rugal como Orochi y el Satsui no Hado? ¿Qué quiso manipular a Ryu? Es raro que vuelvas a tu vida de venganza cuando ya superaste todo eso._

_-Kim, no se trata de venganza, quería que paguen con prisión como todo criminal. Lo de la venganza ya está superado hace años, pero no me lo perdonaría si se escapara como Balrog._

_Clark, Ralf, Abel y Guile salían con los niños restantes, Sakura comenzó a preocuparse cuando Ryu no volvió con ellos._

_-¿¡Y Ryu!?_

_-Aun está adentro, esos malditos científicos estaban torturando a un pequeño y se quedó a rescatarlo... - replicaba Ralf - ... ¿Dónde diantres se metió Vega?_

_-Parece que la conciencia lo despertó y fue hacia la base - agregaba Kyo - es raro... Pero parece que había algo nuevo en él._

_Ryu trataba de buscar la salida pero era derrumbada, con el niño bajo su tutela era muy peligroso hacer un Shinkū o un Metsu Hadoken para destruir alguna muralla y crear una salida nueva, eso derrumbaría más la base y quedarían atrapados y posteriormente muertos._

_De la nada, Vega aparecía frente a Ryu que protegía con su cuerpo al pequeño, - Este lugar se hará pedazos pronto, hay una salida secreta detrás de las murallas de acá, veamos si la contraseña es la correcta._

_*3**562*05*_

_..._

_-Aun funciona, salgamos de acá._

_La base hizo explosión y Sakura se lamentaba que Ryu quedara atrapado dentro, pero dos sombras salían y una de ellas cargaba a una tercera, eran Vega y Ryu con el niño sano y salvo. El niño se quedaba con Vega mientras una preocupada flor de cerezo abrazaba a Ryu._

_-Me alegro que estés a salvo._

_-Dale las gracias a Vega, él nos sacó a ambos de morir adentro._

_A duras penas, Sakura le agradecía la ayuda al español que aceptó y también agradeció a la joven. El niño nunca quiso despegarse de Vega, a la vez, este empezó a sentir un afecto por el pequeño._

_-Parece que no quiere alejarse de ti._

_-No digas eso._

_-Pues créelo, te quiere por lo que hiciste. Dime niño... ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_..._

_-No tengo nombre, no tengo hogar ni familia, mis papás murieron en un accidente._

_Era raro que Vega desarrollara algo de conciencia, pero ver al niño indefenso se envolvió en sus ojos verdes, ojos que irradiaban inocencia, arrebatada por Shadaloo y sus planes científicos. Jamás pensó que la belleza interior determinase tanto carácter._

_-Aun así no lo puedo cuidar, estaré arrestado y lo más probable es que reciba cadena perpetua por todos los asesinatos y cargos que tendría en mi contra._

_..._

_-Si ese niño se quiere quedar contigo, entonces haré lo posible. - agregaba Chun-Li - Nunca pensé en esta situación._

_-Además salvaste a niños, no cualquiera hace eso últimamente._

_Aquella respuesta de Ryu fue simple y precisa..._

_-Pues aun así deberían llevarme esposado, para la prensa y evitar complot por la responsabilidad que acaban de asumir al decir eso último._

_-Nosotros nos encargaremos de explicar lo que hiciste, llamémoslo... "limpieza de imagen". - terminaba un sereno Guile._

* * *

-Y así entre Vega y Ryu-san me sacaron de Shadaloo.

-Al menos estás a salvo de nuevo, escuché que Heidern necesitaba nuevos mercenarios para los Ikari. Ya tienen a Asuka en sus filas y al parecer ustedes ya son parte de ellos.

-Pues sí, Han, tienes razón en ello. (Shizuoka bebiendo jugo) También me contactaron y es difícil pertenecer a ellos.

-Pero tu entrenamiento de CCC y tener algunas habilidades de Cammy como ex-Doll son útiles para desbaratar a cualquier idiota que se les enfrente.

-¡No se hablen de más! - contestaba Ai - Escuché que pasa algo entre ustedes dos...

-Y no son tonterías, Ai. - respondía Ricardo - Es muy cierto...

-Ya dejen de hablar de parejas...

-Tú lo dijiste Charlie... - agregaba su hermanastra mayor con sarcasmo.

-No... No es cierto…

-Ya cambiemos de tema – agregaba Cassandra – pero… ¿desde cuándo sabías que eras alguien de Shadaloo, Ricardo?

-Cuando tenía 14 años, uno antes de conocer a "trencitas" – dirigiéndose hacia Shizuoka – nos trataron de atacar y, bueno, yo había aprendido algunas técnicas de Vega y otras que poco a poco comencé a descubrir que tenía, como el Zankukyaku del abuelo de Seiko o incluyendo el Somersault Flash de Guile. Allí supe que yo tenía conexión con ellos…

* * *

_-Ellos son de Shadaloo, los mismos que te habían capturado de niño…_

_-Significa que tu…_

_-Así es, era uno de los antiguos miembros, exactamente era el tercer "Rey de Shadaloo". Cuando desaparecieron fue el momento en que te encontré._

_-Eras… ¿un asesino?_

_-Lo era, tú me hiciste cambiar… Ricardo, escucha atentamente: aléjate de ellos por cualquier motivo. No descansarán hasta tenerte de vuelta._

_-Pero quedó una niña atrapada por lo que me contaron._

_-Ya no, una adivina de Génova la tiene a su cargo, estará bien con ella. Pero olvídalo, pase lo que pase debes alejarte de Shadaloo, es mejor rehusarse a ser parte de ellos. Una vez que entras, jamás podrás salir de él, y si sales… lo harás pero bajo tierra._

* * *

-Y supe que Rosalie era esa niña, ahora debe estar en el más allá como dice Seiko…

-Pues qué lástima. – Agregaba Cassandra con profunda tristeza – Ahora que lo dices, Black Hands y Shadaloo buscaban a Rosalie porque tenía parte del Psycho Power a su control e incluso mejor control que cierta persona…

-Esa persona era Ingrid, viajera del tiempo, específicamente del futuro y es la verdadera poseedora del Psycho Power que lo usa para el bien, pero Bison le arrebató parte de ese poder. Incluso viajó al pasado…

-¿Qué dices? (todos)

Todos se sorprendieron cuando oyeron escuchar de la boca de Ricardo que Bison había viajado al tiempo. ¿Con qué razón?

-Estarás mintiendo – exclamaba Han – es imposible que Bison viaje al pasado, ¿para eliminar a alguien?

-No, a pesar de que yo estaba bajo su control, por lo que recuerdo estoy seguro que no pudo contenerse por más de 10 minutos de duración. No podía mantener ese control temporal del Psycho Power, incluso llegó bastante más agotado de costumbre, pero que lo usó para algo es completamente seguro.

-Sí, y tengo la sensación que tiene que ver con Seiko… o sino jamás hubiese sido derrotado de esa forma en Tailandia. – Intervenía Shizuoka – Sabes, deberíamos ver en secreto a Black Hands y algunos archivos secretos de Shadaloo. Si Bison viajó temporalmente al pasado, no es coincidencia que Seiko sea su principal objetivo.

-Más aun que posee despierto el Satsui no Hado.

-Tienes razón, Ricardo. Chicos (Cassandra dirigiéndose a las hermanas Sie y también a Han) no le cuenten nada a nadie, menos a Seiko o algún cercano. Trabajaremos por separado con Feiling, Lauren y Frederic para saber más de esta conexión de Seiko y Bison, cuando estemos más seguros le contaremos todo lo que está pasando.

-¡La cena está lista!

-Y ahí está mamá llamando a comer, pues vengan.

Yuri los llamaba para cenar cuando llegaba Robert y bastante agotado desde la Fundación García. Los chicos se sentaron con la ahora señora García, Ricardo y Shizuoka juntos, Ai prefería sentarse al costado de Cassandra para obviamente dejar juntos a Han y Charlotte, esta última algo sonrojada. Durante la cena y tras la plática del origen y razón por la cual el español pertenecía antes a Shadaloo, fue el turno de Ai para preguntar sobre la vida de la nipona-norteamericana de trenzas oscuras... de Shizuoka.

-Y… Shizuoka... ¿qué fue de ti?

-Pues yo... Tenía 15 años cuando Bison me había secuestrado, un año antes había conocido al patán español que ven a mi lado.

-Pues seré patán, trencitas, pero si estás conmigo es por algo…

-Pues nunca había escuchado la historia de ustedes dos – soltaba Cassandra – pero, ya que Ricardo contó la suya… Shizuoka, ¿podrías contar la tuya?

-Si tuvieron tiempo para la historia de este lindo… pero algo bobo personaje, pues les puedo contar la mía…

* * *

_Catalunya, Barcelona, España._

_4 años atrás…_

_-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!_

_-¿Ah? ¡Apresúrate Keiko-nee! ¡Llegaremos tarde al festival!_

_-¡Me duelen las piernas de tanto correr, Shizu-nii!_

_-Espera… ¡listo! Ahora si podremos apurarnos._

_Shizuoka cargaba en su espalda a Keiko, su hermana de 10 años. Ambas vivían en un orfanato de España tras ser abandonadas por su padrastro en un viaje de negocios, la madre de ambas chicas de origen norteamericano había fallecido por una enfermedad grave. El viaje de negocios de Takashi Honda, el padre de ambas chicas, tenía que ver con Shadaloo. Era un hombre horrible, solo le importaba el poder y su rival de negocios era nada más y nada menos que el señor […] Damon que lideraba a la naciente Black Hands._

_Seis años atrás, ambas fueron recibidas por una de las ex-Dolls que no solo es la dueña del orfanato, sino que con las mismas habilidades "Cuerpo a Cuerpo" que aprendió en Shadaloo también se dedica a entrenarlos para que puedan defenderse ante cualquier emergencia que ocurra. Ella es Enero._

_-Ya llegamos, nee-chan._

_Ambas niñas se acercaban al primer Festival de la Rosa en España, habían juegos, parques de diversiones, malabaristas, circenses, espectáculos de todo tipo para grandes y chicos que reían y disfrutaban el show. Como era la primera vez que ellas conocían un festival, se emocionaron tanto que el cansancio no opacó para nada sus ganas de pasar un buen rato._

_Pasaron por el barco fantasma, la rueda gigante, los espectáculos pirotécnicos: Gritaban y aplaudían cada acto de los adultos que realizaban ruedas de fuego e incluso con las mismas flamas creaban hilos de rosas en honor al festival. No tenían dinero para comprar un recuerdo o bien para poder comer y recuperar fuerzas por la fatiga, pero disfrutarían hasta la última gota de festival para alegrarse._

_-Shizuoka, tengo hambre…_

_-Yo también tengo hambre, pero se nos olvidó aunque sea un sándwich._

_Un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes estaba escuchando la conversación y se acercó al otro adulto de cabello largo, rubio y ojos claros que lo acompañaba. – Papá… ¿puedo […]?_

_-Claro que puedes, ve._

_El niño se acercó a las dos niñas y les regaló el sándwich que tenía para ambas. – Escuché que tenían hambre, si quieren les regalo el mío._

_-¿De verdad? – Preguntaba Shizuoka – Toma, nee-chan._

_-¿Y tú, nii-chan?_

_-Eres mi hermanita y debo cuidarte, yo estaré bien._

_-Esperen un momento, vuelvo enseguida._

…

_-Papá dice que si nos pueden acompañar en el festival. Además nos comprará bocadillos._

_Las dos chicas aceptaron, las hermanas Honda se acercaron a agradecerle al chico pero en especial al adulto que lo acompañaba en este día. – ¡Muchas gracias, señor!_

_-No me lo agradezcan, mi nombre es Vega, este es Ricardo, mi hijo adoptivo._

_-Mucho gusto. – respondían al mismo tiempo las hermanas._

_-Es muy raro que ustedes dos estén solas acá, deberían tener cuidado._

_-Pero sabemos defendernos, - replicaba Keiko - Enero-san nos ha ayudado._

_-¿E… Enero?_

_-Pues sí, - afirmaba Shizuoka – ella nos ha cuidado en un orfanato durante… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos nii-chan?_

_-Ahmm… creo que hace seis años atrás. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor Vega? ¿Usted conoce a Enero-san?_

_-La conozco, es una gran persona. ¿Pero ella sabe que están acá?_

_-Dice que nos encontraríamos acá para la ceremonia principal del festival, pero no la pudimos encontrar y, nos distraíamos en los juegos._

_En eso aparecía Enero, la ex-Doll de Bison que ahora después de 15 años ayudando a Ryu contra Gouki y en ayuda de Osaka está cuidando el orfanato donde se encuentran las hermanas Honda. La mujer de cabello claro, rizado y voluminoso se sorprendió de ver a Vega, más aun en compañía de un chico._

_-V… Vega…_

_-Enero, que sorpresa._

_-Hace muchos años que no te veía, ¿sigues con Shadaloo?_

_-No, ya desapareció, no hay rastros de ello. Deberías saberlo perfectamente, pues salió en todas las noticias._

_-¿De qué están hablando? – preguntaba Keiko._

_-Ricardo, ve a jugar con ellas mientras tanto, y recuerda lo que te dije antes._

_-De acuerdo papá. ¿Y ustedes como se llaman? _

_-Soy Shizuoka y ella mi hermanita menor, Keiko._

_-Entonces… ¿vamos a comer antes de jugar?_

_Con el sí de Shizuoka y Keiko dejaban solos a Vega y Enero para que platicaran por varias horas apartados del festival. – Asi que abandonaste Shadaloo y criaste a ese niño que ahora te dice papá._

_-Sí, al parecer Ricardo me abrió la conciencia._

_-Pensé que eras una amenaza cuando te vi, pero al ver a un niño al lado tuyo supe que había algo más que decir. Pero es raro que estés aquí si tu condena fue por…_

_-Chun-Li y Cammy intervinieron, de hecho me ofrecieron la libertad a cambio del espionaje a Shadaloo y a una nueva organización llamada… Black Hands._

_-Podías haberte rehusado._

_-Lo hago por Ricardo, y porque nunca pensé en que Bison usaría a niños para esto, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí mal conmigo mismo. _

_-Siempre hay segundas oportunidades, pero ese asunto me intriga. ¿Dijiste "Black Hands"?_

_-Son una organización criminal reciente que trabaja para Shadaloo, antes de abandonarlos tenía que reunirme con varias organizaciones secundarias que estaban subordinadas a Bison._

_-Yo conozco a uno de ellos, estuve investigando por mi cuenta cuando Cammy me llamó para reubicarnos, uno es el padre de estas dos niñas: Takashi…_

_-Takashi Honda… el otro es de apellido Damon, pero jamás pude conocerlo._

_-Deberíamos reunirnos nuevamente, esto me huele a un "expansionismo de Shadaloo" más grave que los anteriores._

_Mientras Vega y Enero seguían platicando, Ricardo con las hermanas Honda seguían disfrutando del festival, luego de comer, claro. Ahora con helados en mano estaban paseando por las ferias y juegos que realizaban. Uno de ellos tenía un delfín gigante de premio._

_-Es lindo._

_-Si quieres te lo puedo conseguir. – le contestaba el español a Shizuoka._

_-No… no te preocupes._

_-Claro que si, dijiste que ese delfín gigante era lindo ¿no? Pues estaría mejor contigo._

_-Bueno… yo… (Sonrojo) gracias… (Sonríe)_

_-Nii-chan, estás sonrojada._

_-¿Y… Yo? Estás hablando tonterías, hermanita._

_-Y creo que a nuestro amigo también._

_-Eso es falso (sonrojo) solo que… tengo calor por… el show de fuego, estábamos cerca y… ¡ja ja ja ja debe ser eso! Bueno, bueno, vamos a buscarlo._

…

…

_-Listo, aquí lo tienes._

_-Es lindo, gracias Ricardo._

_-¡Siii! ¡Gracias cuñado!_

_(Coscorrón a Keiko de Shizuoka)_

_-¡No te pases de lista, hermanita!_

_-¡Ay! Pero si te sonrojaste cuando recibiste su regalo, pues mírate…_

_-Pues… bueno… je je… estee… (risas)_

_Vega llegaba junto con Enero luego de la plática respecto a los planes de Shadaloo para expandirse y de esta nueva organización criminal secundaria, pero la segunda al mando después de Bison. Los chicos debían despedirse, pero esta nueva reunion no sería la primera y única, para al menos Ricardo y Shizuoka sería solo el inicio..._

* * *

-Después de eso jamás volví a ver a Keiko, de mi secuestro no tuve noticias de ella y no sé que hará y dónde estará.

-Ten esperanza, Shizuoka, - Respondía Robert - es lo último que se pierde. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a Keiko pronto.

-Y tendrás mi ayuda también, - agregaba Ricardo - sabes que desde que nos unimos a los Ikari estamos buscándola, y sé que la coronel Leona nos ayudará también.

La cena terminó y los tres jóvenes Ikari se quedarán por la noche a dormir en la mansión García, donde una verdad de Bison fue revelada y cuya conexión se relaciona con Seiko. ¿Hasta dónde llegará Shadaloo con sus planes? ¿Qué límites tiene Bison?

Solo el tiempo dirá la respuesta, cuando el viento sople las hojas que viajarán a nuevo rumbo en busca de la verdad.

* * *

Esto comprenderá a adelantar algo sobre Black Hands y su papel en caps siguientes.

Bison, creando caos desde tiempos memorables (salvo su YES! de la serie norteamericana que es mala xD)

Nos vemos luego.


	7. El Primer Beso del Destino

No diré nada más, son dos capítulos subidos en el día xD

Repetir que es un fic sin ánimos de lucro y sus personajes de las respectivas compañías, los ficticios de Miki, yo y la adaptación de Elliott por parte Kein Sylvan.

* * *

Capítulo VII: El primer beso del destino

Ya han pasado otros 3 meses más, nos encontramos en septiembre, hace exactamente nueve meses de la muerte de Rosalie. Seiko continuaba entrenando duro bajo la tutela de Ryu y Kyosuke para un pronto cara a cara con el príncipe del Makai, pues el Satsui no Hado del chico es lo primordial para completar el Majigen que Maximoff necesita para apoderarse del inframundo y liberar al resto de los Darkstalkers y demonios caídos por Morrigan tiempo atrás, sin mencionar que ahora necesita el Psycho Power de Elliott que aun no se sabe como lo obtuvo.

Sakura comenzó a ayudar a Saki en algunos de sus movimientos, Ryu veía a lo lejos como aquella relación le traía recuerdos de cuando la flor de cerezo era una joven de secundaria que soñaba con imitarlo, que a pesar de no ser su maestro propiamente tal, le enseñaba algunos de sus movimientos y le ayudaba a perfeccionarlos.

-Mucha distracción, Ryu.

-Así parece, es cuando Sakura quería ser como yo e imitar mis técnicas.

-Ahora es una maestra…

-No del todo, Saki dice que no es necesario que la ayude con su entrenamiento, pero se ve como le hace caso a las instrucciones que recibe, hasta aprendió un Shunpukyaku de ella.

-Pasaba lo mismo con mi hermano cuando era niño…

-A propósito, Kyosuke… hace más de 20 años que no te preguntaba esto… Si estabas tan enamorado de Sakura… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la dejaste?

-Je je… tarde o temprano me harías esa pregunta… ¿Te digo la verdad? Tu madre se me apareció en un sueño.

-¿Mi… madre?

-Te preguntarás por qué Sayaka-san estuvo ahí, es simple: cuando ella me hablo del lazo que Sakura había creado supe que no podía ir en contra de su voluntad, que no era el destino ni nada de eso que te unía a ella, sino que era el deseo que Sakura sintió desde la primera vez que te vio. Luego medité y justamente yo no podía obligarla a tomar una decisión repentina. Le prometí no contarte nada hasta después de tu pelea contra Gouki, hasta lo creí innecesario ya que lo venciste, pero como justamente hoy me acabas de hacer esa pregunta lo más lógico era revelártelo.

-Ahora solo falta que Gouken-sama se me presente en un sueño diciéndome que en el más allá se acaban de casar.

(Ambos) Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja

-Ejem… ahh… si ambos dejaran de mirar a mamá…

-Oh perdón, se me olvidó que estás vendado.

Kyosuke aprovechaba de quitar la venda en los ojos de Seiko que era parte de su entrenamiento, Ryu mientras tanto prefirió mirar al cielo con un rostro de cierta preocupación.

_Papá… ¿acaso esta es la maldición de nosotros? ¿Estamos destinados a portar el Satsui no Hado a pesar que nos rehusamos a usarlo? Primero Gyuki, luego sigues tu, después Go Hibiki, más tarde yo, un par de años después Sakura producto de la máquina BLECE… ¿y ahora Seiko?_

_Gyuki… Gouki… Yo, Ryu… Seiko…_

_¿Qué debo hacer para que se acabe esta línea? Soy un maestro, debería saberlo perfectamente, ahora quizás entienda a Gouken-sama cuando selló mi poder oscuro contra mi voluntad…_

_Como padre no debo dejar que Seiko sufra por la historia del Ansatsuken, pero al mismo tiempo y yo como su maestro tampoco debo sellar su poder, iría en contra de mis principios al obligar a mi propio hijo a tomar otros caminos a pesar de ser buena mi intención de protegerlo… debo ayudarlo a conllevar este poder, a saber controlarlo tal cual lo hice con Sakura 20 años atrás. Yo jamás tuve a alguien que me ayudara a entrenar con este poder, sino que un sentimiento me hizo rehusarlo: Ken, Sakura, Sagat… gracias a ellos Bison jamás pudo controlarme del todo. Debo aprovechar que Seiko me tiene a mí, a Ryoko, a Sakura, a Mel, a Ken…_

_Debo aprovechar que Seiko tiene una familia detrás que lo apoya en todo momento… algo a lo cual me hizo falta cuando entrenaba solo…_

_Si me escuchas, papá… dame una señal de que me has oído._

En aquel momento un suave viento hizo soplar su rostro en el que se dio cuenta de la señal recibida, los niños del dojo Ansatsuken aun seguían entrenando por instrucciones de Ken que estaba de visita, el rubio veía en cada momento a Ryu que miraba en dirección al cielo y que luego volteaba su vista hacia Seiko. La preocupación era latente ya que no solo Shadaloo sino que Black Hands y Pierre estaban tras los pasos del Satsui no Hado del joven castaño.

Ken prefirió dejarlos descansar para luego marcharse con Ryu, Sakura y Kyosuke hacia el cuartel de la ICPO donde Chun-Li junto con Crimson Viper lideraban una facción del plan espía a Black Hands mientras que Guile, Abel y Cammy estaban por el lado del ataque rápido y directo a lo que quedaba de Shadaloo. Los Ikari estaban por el lado de Southtown revisando a las intenciones de Howard Connection para que el nieto de Geese se uniese a ellos.

Razón por la cual aquel niño estaba justamente en la zona de Setagaya en Tokio junto con sus padres por el mismo asunto que Chun-Li convocaba.

Ese era Yusuke Howard, de 13 años, hijo de Rock Howard y de una de las hermanas Beart, Ninon… y por supuesto… nieto del temible y fallecido Geese Howard. Al igual que Rock cuando era adolescente, no podía controlar el poder que Geese había tomado de los rollos Jin como herencia sanguínea sumados al poderoso Hakkyokuseiken. Desde los cuatro años ha tenido que entrenar duro tratando de al menos controlar su increíble poder a pesar de ser un pequeño, a los siete años lanzó un poderoso Reppuken que casi destruyó una casa que estaba al frente de la suya, luego a los 11 en un intento de ser abducido por algunos secuaces que un estaban vivos de Howard Connection lanzó un Raging Storm dejándolos casi muertos… A los doce el poder creció más y más. Estando nuevamente solo, los hombres restantes de Geese trataron de abducirlo en un momento de distracción, Yusuke terminó esta vez por matarlos ante el descontrol de fuerza que era tan similar a ser poseído por el Satsui no Hado.

Tenía un poder incontrolable… hasta que una jovencita de diez años se le acercó.

Trató de atacarla, pero en ese momento de dolor y agonía la niña lo dejó descansar en su regazo, Yusuke se calmó y de allí en adelante juró a toda costa proteger a aquella niña que le hizo ver la luz en un momento de oscuridad.

Esa era Fuka, hija de Shingo Yabuki, quien también acompañaba a los Howard-Beart al cuartel de Interpol.

Seiko dejaba de entrenar y se encontraba solo con Saki ya que Ryoko aun no regresaba de sus clases en Taiyo y Mel por su parte en Keio. El chico se fue a buscar agua para beber y por un momento ignoró que la joven de ojos ocre aun estaba con él en el patio, estaba más preocupado de vencer a Pierre que era la principal amenaza.

Hasta ahora…

-Ten, supongo que debes estar sedienta.

-Gracias – Seiko había traído una botella extra para Saki que entrenaba hace unos minutos con Sakura. – Ahm, Seiko… tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Pues dime – mojándose la cara con el agua fresca – ¿qué necesitas preguntar?

-¿Por qué ellos – en referencia a Pierre y Shadaloo - quieren el Satsui no Hado?

-Por Bison no tengo la más mínima idea, se que buscaba el Soul Power de Rosalie, pero como está muerta ahora sus organizaciones me buscan como "reemplazo de poder", como si el Satsui no Hado les diera algo más que les falta.

-¿Y Pierre?

-Eso ya lo sabes, para completar ese extraño portal llamado Majigen que mencionó aquella vez cuando estábamos en el centro de Tokio.

-Y si sabes que tienes el Satsui no Hado ¿Por qué sigues luchando?

-Porque si me quedo de brazos cruzados, no podré averiguar que está sucediendo. Pues ahora que te respondí una pregunta, debes responderme la que haré ahora. ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Elliott?

La pregunta hizo descolocar un poco a Saki – no lo defiendo, tampoco justifico algunos de sus actos, pero lo conozco de años atrás. Dice que quiere lo mejor para mí, aunque últimamente le he visto raro, como si tuviera...

-¿Algo más que lo atraiga hacia mí? ¿Así como… una rivalidad?

-No… no lo sé…

-Aun así no le creo a ese egocéntrico… siento en mi mente que algo más oculta. No sé que es, pero lo descubriré pronto.

-Seiko, es peligroso, te pediría por favor que no hagas nada.

-Es tarde, no tengo salida.

-Si la hay, no hagas algo en que pongas en riesgo tu vida y la de tu familia. Yo no la tengo por lo mismo, solo mi tía May y el orfanato.

-Pues por lo mismo los tienes a ellos, pero debes abrir los ojos, porque tu familia es más grande y aquellos somos nosotros. Elliott jamás te dará compresión, cariño, respeto que te mereces, y si lo hace no es la misma forma de la cual mi familia te da cariño. Sé que dices que me resista por él, pero no… luego de Pierre seguirá él y es para ponerle fin a este asunto.

-Lo sé, pero discúlpame… de verdad le pido perdón a ambos, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

-Saki, mírame, sé que no eres débil ni nada de eso, pero déjame poder pelear, es lo único que puedo hacer para arreglarlo. No por violencia y para vengarme de Rosalie, sino para hacer justicia y para proteger a las personas que más quiero.

-No lo entiendes, es por eso mismo que has dicho, Seiko: No puedo dejar que el resto sufra por mi culpa, por eso no podía estar mucho tiempo en tu casa. Agradezco a Sakura-san todo lo que ha hecho y por haberme aceptado, pero no quiero que pase nada más por mi egoísmo.

-Y… ¿si yo cambiara eso?

-No, Seiko. No lo hagas, no quiero que pases una tragedia y tu familia sufra por ello.

-Lo dices por mi familia… ¿o lo dices por ti?

-Yo… no lo compliques más ahora… los quiero a ambos, no tengo preferencias por nadie, pero repito: no quiero que ustedes sufran por mis actos, ni tú ni Elliott. Aprecio lo que ambos hacen, tanto él años atrás con el orfanato y yo como tú lo estás haciendo ahora.

-Aunque me digas que no, yo seguiré diciendo que si, nada de lo que hagas cambiará mi opinión.

-Por favor, Seiko… déjalo, es peligroso si continúas…

-Soy un Ansatsuken, Saki… soy hijo de Ryu, el más grande peleador de las artes marciales del mundo que combatió a mi abuelo, a los Illuminatis, a Shadaloo, a Rugal, a Geese y a tantas organizaciones criminales que lo buscaban y jamás se rindió… soy hijo de Sakura Kasugano, aquella chica de secundaria que soñó con ser una gran peleadora de artes marciales, jamás se dio por vencida e insistió para que papá la entrenara, ella también enfrentó a mi abuelo en su última transformación, luchó codo a codo con papá… conllevo una maldición de familia por el Satsui no Hado: mi bisabuelo Gyuki, mi abuelo Gouki, papá y ahora yo, incluso mamá que fue provocado, pero mis padres jamás se rindieron y pelearon contra este oscuro poder y mira donde están ambos ahora. Por eso te pido que no me digas que desista, porque si ellos nunca conocieron la palabra rendición… pues yo tampoco la conozco y no pienso conocerla jamás.

Luego un silente viento pasaba por alrededor de ambos chicos, esperando la tan ansiada respuesta al cuestionamiento de Seiko sobre el futuro de Saki, las razones por las cuales iba de ciudad en ciudad y abandonaba tras un tiempo breve.

-¿No dirás nada?

-Si lo hago, continuarías diciendo lo mismo.

-Y es por eso que seguiré buscando la razón que hasta ahora me ha dado el segundo aire para pelear y…

Un fuerte viento azotaba el hogar y dojo de los Hoshi-Kasugano, los niños estaban asustados con el escenario que ambos chicos decidieron cuidarlos.

-Saki, mantente con los niños y por ningún motivo los saques de acá.

-Pero…

-Es un ki poderoso, no es cualquier viento… es un viento oscuro. Niños, quédense con Saki y no salgan del dojo hasta que yo lo diga.

-¡Si Seiko-san!

Con esa orden Seiko salía al patio cuando llegaba Q-Bee junto con Pierre a realizar una vieja visita. – Supongo que sigues sin controlar el Satsui no Hado. ¿No es así?

-Eso no te incumbe Pierre ¡Qué demonios quieres!

-Primero: si me incumbe, segundo: no quiero pelear aun contra ti, pero por lo mismo me incumbe. Quiero tu poder oscuro.

Seiko se colocaba en posición de guardia para pelear cuando Saki y aquellos niños observaban a ambos demonios del Makai junto con el ejército de Soul Bees de Q-Bee - ¡Pues entonces pelea si quieres obtenerlo!

-No tan rápido, Seiko. Si bien tu Satsui no Hado era lo único que quería para mi Majigen, me di cuenta que es solo una parte de lo que quiero.

-¿¡Una parte!?

-Claro que sí, hay otro poder también intrigante además del Hado oscuro que posees y necesitaré a ambos para completar el Majigen que el imbécil de Jedah dejó inconcluso.

-¿Un poder similar al Satsui no Hado? Si hablas del Psycho Drive de Bison pues está muerto, yo y Mel lo eliminamos hace menos de un año.

-Bison si, pero su otro poseedor no. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que mientras el Psycho Drive exista, tendrá nuevos poseedores además del mismo Bison?

Seiko sabía que Pierre tenía razón, pero aun así necesitaba saber quién era el otro poseedor del Psycho Power. – Entonces habla… ¿¡Quien tiene el Psycho Power!?

-Te lo diré: la muerte de Rosalie no es cualquier muerte…

-¿¡Cómo diablos la conoces!?

-Tengo poderes superiores a los que un humano jamás podría imaginarse, recuerda que soy un ser sobrenatural de este mundo, vampiro si lo has olvidado. Pero respóndeme la misma pregunta que buscas: ¿Quién más crees que tiene el Psycho Power y asesinó a Rosalie?

-No… - Seiko no podía creer que esa persona hiciera eso, menos que usase aquel poder maligno del que años atrás se ha intentado destruir. – Estás mintiendo ¡Él no tiene esa cantidad de poder!

-Claro que si, Seiko, EL MISMO ELLIOTT DAMON POSEE EL PSYCHO DRIVE. Las pruebas que encontraste de la muerte de Rosalie coincidían con él y si me preguntas como lo obtuvo pues no lo sé, pero lo necesito para combinarlo con el Satsui no Hado y crear el Majigen perfecto. Te lo digo para que te cuides, no vaya a ser que esa chica Saki desate un enfrentamiento entre tú y Elliott, porque no me gustaría que se matasen entre sí sin antes haberme apoderado de sus oscuros poderes.

Saki no pudo oír nada, solo sintió que Pierre y Q-Bee desaparecieron dejando solo el ejército de Soul Bees de la abeja reina para atacarlos, pero que Seiko se deshizo fácilmente de ellas con un Shinkū Tatsumaki Senpūkyaku. Pierre solo lo ponía a prueba. Luego se dirigía hacia Saki y los niños que asustados se aferraban hacia la niña de ojos ocre.

-Seiko, ¿Qué pasó con Pierre y esa… abeja reina?

-Ya se fueron y esas abejas que dejaron están muertas, así que no molestarán más. Niños, esperaré a que su maestro llegue para que vayamos a dejarlos a sus casas, hablaremos con sus padres para que no vengan al dojo hasta que este problema se haya resuelto, es peligroso que vengan en estos momentos y lo digo para que ustedes estén a salvo y sus padres los cuiden. Si lograron ver algo de lo que pasó afuera, pues ellos me quieren a mí y no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes por mi culpa.

_Espero que los niños no hayan escuchado que poseo el Satsui no Hado, y mucho menos que Saki haya oído que Elliott posee el Psycho Power… debo esperar aun._

Ryu, Sakura y Ken llegaban al dojo cuando Seiko les explicó lo sucedido, el regreso de Pierre y que el Satsui no Hado era lo que buscaba, pero solo advertencias. Estaban acompañados por los Howard-Beart y Yusuke, el hijo menor con Fuka.

-Buenas tardes, Seiko. Has crecido mucho.

-Je-je, buenas tardes, Rock-san, en realidad no crecí nada. Buenas tardes Ninon-san.

-Buenas tardes, Seiko. ¡Oh vaya! Tienes una nueva amiga ¿Eh?

-¡Ya no sigan con eso! – Dirigiéndose a Saki tras las palabras de Ninon. - Lo que pasa Saki es que siempre me inventan novias, desde niño que lo hacen. Lo mismo hizo Ninon-san con Ryoko y ya está de promesas con Mel.

-Pero lo de tu hermana es verdad, Buenas tardes, Saki.

-Buenas tardes, señora Howard, y a usted también señor Howard.

-Nunca me ha gustado la formalidad de señor Howard, solo llámame como te sientas cómoda, Saki.

-Está bien, Rock-san.

-Mientras tanto estaremos con Sakura y los Howard dentro… ¿Qué rayos pasó acá?

-Fue Pierre, papá, vino con el ejército de abejas de Q-Bee y las derroté sin problemas… pero vino a amenazarme con el Satsui no Hado y a contarme que Elliott…

-¿Elliott qué, Seiko?

Seiko se quedó mudo…

_¿Quién más crees que tiene el Psycho Power y asesinó a Rosalie?_

_-No… Estás mintiendo ¡Él no tiene esa cantidad de poder!_

_-Claro que si, Seiko, EL MISMO ELLIOTT DAMON POSEE EL PSYCHO DRIVE._

No podía revelarle a Saki que el mismo Elliott poseía el Psycho Power, si no le creyó cuando dijo que Rosalie fue asesinada por él, menos le creería semejante barbaridad. Los Howard, Ryu y Sakura esperaban la respuesta hasta que decidió callar. – no papá, debe ser mi imaginación, pero nuevamente me amenazó con arrebatarme el Satsui no Hado para el Majigen.

Ryu notó el cambio de expresión de Seiko y supo que mintió, notó que también miró a Saki antes de cambiar la respuesta y era algo de lo cual ella no debía saberlo, lo dejaron pasar y junto a los Howard entraron a la residencia Hoshi-Kasugano, salvo los chicos que decidieron platicar… O mejor dicho: Yusuke y Fuka habían dejado platicar a Saki y Seiko que sin tomar en cuenta que estaban los niños ahí, retomaron la conversación pendiente que interrumpió Maximoff.

-Pues ahora que Pierre se largó necesitaba terminar lo que te iba a decir.

-No, Seiko, por favor ya no sigas más.

-Ya recordé: Que es por eso que seguiré buscando la razón que hasta ahora me ha dado el segundo aire para pelear, y pienso que pude encontrar aquella respuesta… Sé que me podrás golpear por lo que haré… pero dicen que… "quien no se arriesga… no cruza el río…"

Más tarde de aquella última frase, Seiko solo se movía por instinto y acercó sus labios a Saki, lentamente se movía y la chica se sonrojó y amplió sus ojos con el solo contacto. La chica de ojos ocre podía haberlo golpeado para alejarlo y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo sus manos se inmovilizaron y decidió cerrar sus ojos para quedarse en este idilio. La Luna comenzó a brillar con más fuerza y las estrellas la rodeaban para formar una mariposa, Saki decidió que un primer beso era correspondido, y si Seiko tuvo el valor para demostrarle con el afecto más hermoso de amor, pues ella se lo correspondería… y lo hizo.

Era una escena… digamos… perfecta…

Saki insistía en que Seiko debiese abandonar su lucha contra Elliott, pero el chico se negaba, ya no para vengar a Rosalie, sino para evitar que Black Hands y ahora Shadaloo se expandan con Damon liderando ambos frentes y evitar malos mayores, eso provocaba que muchas veces ella le pidiera que no continúe una lucha en la que no solo él sino todos los Hoshi-Kasugano incluyendo sus amigos cercanos. Pero justamente Seiko hizo recordarle que la palabra rendición no existe en su diccionario.

Era el beso… el dulce beso de la mariposa, y del destino.

Fuka entraba rápidamente a la casa cuando Yusuke salió detrás de ella, gritando feliz ella exclamaba: ¡Señor Hoshi! ¡Sakura-san! ¡Miren afuera!

-¿Qué sucedió, Fuka?

-Nada, papá… - respondía Yusuke - solo que Fuka llegó corriendo porque Seiko acaba de besar a Saki y…

-¡QUÉ SEIKO HIZO QUE!

-¡Y fue muy romántico! ¡Miren!

Miraron los adultos y encontraron la misma escena, ambos chicos con los ojos cerrados perdiéndose en un acto bello… luego los adultos regresaron a conversar mientras Fuka desde la ventana seguía contemplándolos. Pasaron unos minutos cuando de pronto ambos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, Seiko algo avergonzado por lo que Saki podría pensar y quizás golpes que recibir se separó de la chica.

-¡S… Saki! ¡Perdóname! Yo… no quería… me gustó… ¡digo!... lo lamento… esteee…

-S… Seiko… yo… ¡lo siento… debo irme!

Saki se iba corriendo y olvidando su chaqueta azul, Seiko trató de detenerla para explicarle la situación y pedirle disculpas por hacer algo a lo que ella nunca está acostumbrada, pero ella se alejó tan rápidamente que no la pudo alcanzar y se detuvo. El joven dragón se tomaba los labios, ni siquiera con Rosalie sintió una sensación así en que varias imágenes extrañas de un caballero, una princesa sumado a un rey pasaban por su mente. No se había dado cuenta de ello, pero cuando dio aquel beso supo que estaba profundamente enamorado de Saki Nozomi…

Por su parte Saki estaba confundida, todo pasaba tan rápido, tan de prisa. Su sonrojo no desaparecía y al igual que Seiko se tocaba sus propios labios, ¿Cómo se negaba a algo a lo cual ella sabía perfectamente que le gustó?

Pero no contaba que alguien los observaba…

-Seiko-kun, - Fuka abrazada a su conejito de peluche - ¿Por qué Saki se fue corriendo?

-Estee… estaba apurada y su tía la necesitaba en el orfanato.

-¿Y por qué estás sonrojado? ¿Fue por el beso que se dieron?

-Fuka… que cosas dices… además no debes estar espiando a los mayores.

-No espié, de hecho estaba justo frente a ustedes que me ignoraron, fuiste muy romántico.

¿?: ¿Seiko? ¿Romántico? Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja Los niños no mienten.

-¿Ah? ¡Aghhh! ¡Otra vez tu, Kusanagi! ¿Qué rayos haces acá?

-De visita con Kazuo a verte, pero él está con Mel en otros asuntos ja-ja-ja-ja, no cambies el tema y no me mientas casanova, recuerda que se puede encontrar más fácil a un mentiroso que a un ladrón.

-Pues entonces no me mentiras al decir que te gusta Feiling… ¿no?

-No lo niego, pero ya sabes cómo es Kaede.

-Fastidiosa… entre otras cosas más.

-Sho-kun… ¿Por qué siempre hablan de niñas? ¿Están enamorados? Y si amas a Feiling-chan, ¿por qué estás con otra chica?

-Fuka, no creo que estas sean conversaciones adecuadas para una niña como tú, - sonreía Kusanagi – aun eres pequeña para entender problemas del corazón como los de Seiko y los míos: se sufre, se ama, se disfruta, se entristece, y varios sentimientos más…

-Debes crecer antes de entender todo esto. – Agregaba Seiko a Fuka – no puedo decir más que eso. (Sonríe)

Entre los dos chicos trataban de explicarle a una niña tan curiosa como Fuka todo lo que se trataba respecto del amor que fallaban en los intentos. La pequeña Yabuki miraba extrañada y con la inocencia de una niña entendiendo cada palabra de Seiko y Sho que se enredaban más y más.

-Les diré a mis papis, gracias por ayudarme a entender el amor, Seiko-kun, Sho-kun.

-¡No Fuka, es más complicado aun! – exclamaba Sho.

-¡Por favor no, más adelante comprenderás y te ayudaremos! – agregaba Seiko al final.

-¿Mmm? ¿De verdad me ayudarán? (Fuka poniendo caritas tiernas)

-¡Fuka! - gritaba Ninon - ¡volveremos a Southtown!

La chica recordaría la promesa en que ambos chicos le ayudarían a entender mejor lo que es el amor, con sonrisas y algunas bromas los Howard, y Fuka se despedían de los Ansatsuken. Sho debía regresar con Kazuo que estaba con los Masters en otros asuntos. Tras la partida de los Howard, Seiko regresaba a su habitación cuando Sakura encontró la mejor situación para sacar lo sucedido en el jardín.

-¿Y Saki?

-Eh… se tuvo que ir de urgencia, mamá. Su tía la necesitaba en el orfanato.

-Pues es imposible, Seiko, – Respondía con sonrisa Ryu – porque el móvil está acá adentro y no recibimos llamadas de Mai por Saki. ¿O se habrá ido por otra cosa más?

-¿Será por algo que comienza con "be" y termina con "so"? – agregaba pícaramente Sakura.

…

…

-Pues parece que eso es. Mejor dejo solos a los machos mientras preparo la cena.

Sakura se marchaba a preparar la cena, mientras que de hombre a hombre Ryu y Seiko debían hablar de esta… nueva situación en la cual Kyosuke había intervenido antes cuando la división se presentó en la mente del chico.

-¿Ahora me contarás lo que pasó?

-Papá… si, besé a Saki… pero ahora que ella no está debo decirte esto: cuando llegó Pierre, me contó que Elliott si asesinó a Rosalie y que… posee el Psycho Power.

-Es imposible… él no debería tenerlo…

-Pues sí, si Black Hands estaba con Shadaloo, significa que Elliott y Bison tenían tratos desde antes.

-Eso es posible, pero de allí a cederle el Psycho Power me parece absurdo… Bison jamás cedería el poder a otro más, al menos por los largos años que lo combatí… Solo una persona nos podría ayudar, pero supongo que aun se mantiene débil por la falta del Psycho Power.

-¿Ingrid?

-Sí, aquella misma, la poseedora real. Pero no lo haremos aun, ahora debemos bajar a la cena. ¡Ah! Seiko, - Ryu detenía a su hijo – sobre lo de Saki, solo tu tendrás la respuesta para aquello. Solo te diré esto: no te rindas.

…

-Gracias papá…

Ryu y Seiko bajaban al comedor donde Ryoko regresaba de sus clases de preparatoria, la familia completa descansaba con una buena cena tras un raro y extraño día, donde la preocupación, el temor… y el amor se mezclaban en dos personas. En dos personas que aun no sabrán lo que sucederá.

Pero Elliott que pretendía conversar con Saki fue testigo de aquella escena, Seiko ya no era un enemigo más de Bison como era en un comienzo… ahora es su enemigo real… un rival de amores. ¿Qué tramará Elliott? ¿A qué extremos llegará?

_Maldita sea… esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso… quería destruirte porque fue una orden… pero ya no._

_Seiko Hoshi… _

_Esto ya es personal…_

_¡No me arrebatarás a Saki y pagarás por esto!_

* * *

Solo para terminar: Esto traerá graves consecuencias... y Elliott tiene muuuuchos ases bajo la manga.

hasta un nuevo día :D


	8. Adiós Recuerdos

Tras muchas cosas pude subir este nuevo cap. de FF II

Venganza, odio? Solo dejaré que lo lean n.n

Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom y SNK, los ficticios creación mía y de Miki White. Elliott es adaptación de Kein Sylvan. No tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Adiós a los recuerdos…

Elliott fue testigo del primer beso de Saki, nada más y nada menos que de su propio enemigo: Seiko.

Ahora comenzará el verdadero plan de Damon...

Seiko entrenaba junto con Ryu mientras Sakura estaba ayudando a Ryoko con algunos deberes de Taiyo. Justamente llegaba Elliott de la nada cuando se presentó ante Seiko, Ryu y los demás reconocieron el ki y salieron hacia el vecindario de Setagaya donde el joven inglés esperaba la salida de los Ansatsuken. - Hola marginal, te envió este mensaje que estoy seguro que lo recibirás. ¿Cómo está la familia? Oh, tema delicado, je-je-je-je… Pero pasemos a lo importante. En estos momentos coloqué una bomba en un lugar al azar en Japón… Bueno, al menos para mí. Si tienes agallas y CEREBRO para localizar el lugar a tiempo, podrás salvar ese lugar, si no, bueno, pues que mal.

-¡Qué demonios quieres ahora! ¡Y por qué rayos haces todo esto!

-Simple: te atravesaste en el camino mío y de Cybile, y como tal deberás pagarlo.

-¡Saki jamás se fijaría en un asesino como tú!

-No me interesa lo que pienses… Espera… dijiste que Saki no se fijaría en un asesino como yo. Te haré dos preguntas: Primera, ¿eso no sonó a celos tuyos?; y segundo, ¿Cómo olvidaste tan rápido a Rosalie? ¿Eh?

-Ella se sacrificó… lo hizo para protegerme…

-Pues te diré esto... DAS LÁSTIMA. Tienes un corazón de pollo que nadie lo entendería, ¿cambiaste de chica tan rápidamente y dices que soy un asesino? No tienes pruebas.

-Si las tengo, ¡Ahora dime dónde está esa bomba!

Te daré una pista. No es de mi estilo de música, pero hasta un mono como tú podrá darse la idea de lo que quiero decir. Creo que los grandes músicos del metal saben a qué me refiero cuando Ozzy Osbourne compuso esta canción. Suerte... no me falles, je-je-je-je-je...

¿?: ¡Denjin!

Ryu cargaba ki para lanzar su Denjin Hadoken a Elliott antes de escapar. – No te escaparás, esta técnica te inmoviliza completamente.

-Maldición… Señor Hoshi, este asunto no es con usted. Además no sabía que usted peleaba las batallas de su hijo, pero cualquiera que intervenga en mi camino sufrirá las consecuencias. Ahora busquen esta bomba ahora, dejarme inmóvil no les servirá de nada si no la buscan.

¿?: Pero al menos estamos nosotros.

De visita a Seiko llegaban los jóvenes dos tesoros sagrados: Sho Kusanagi y Kazuo Yagami. – No me interesa si causas estragos en Southtown, pero no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya.

-Y menos que lastimes a más gente.

-Vaya… los dos herederos de los clanes que vencieron a Orochi. Creí que 1800 años de historia valdrían la pena, pero al parecer deben ser adoptados.

-Si somos adoptados… - Kazuo cargaba uno de sus Ura Shiki, específicamente el Ya Sakazuki por precaución – no deberías provocarnos.

-Kazuo no lo hagas – contestaba Ryu – aprovechemos de buscar esa bomba. Nos separaremos y buscaremos en todo Japón.

-Je-je-je, tienen 12 horas para buscarla.

Kazuo y Sho se marcharon hacia el centro de Tokio, Ryu y Sakura buscaron por la zona de Setagaya, Seiko y Ryoko hacia Osaka. Ryu avisó a Ken que junto a Mel recorrieron otras zonas de Japón.

…

Pasaron ya casi 11 horas desde que Elliott los advirtió, pero aun sin resultados. Ryu fue el primero en descubrir al menos donde podrían estar.

-Sakura… avisémosle a Ken, las bombas están en zonas estratégicas de Elliott.

-¿Varias? Pero…

-No creerás que simplemente una sería suficiente.

\- Tienes razón… deja pensar: La mansión de Ken, la final de Osaka donde peleaste contra Kyo, ¡Ryu, nuestra casa!

-¡Vayamos ahora!

Inmediatamente Ryu usó el poder del Yoga que aprendió de Dhalsim para comunicarse con los demás. Ryu y Sakura encontraron la bomba en el dojo junto con los niños que estaban cuidados por Sean y Dan Hibiki mientras el resto buscaba las otras bombas. En cada rincón trataron de encontrarla hasta que lo lograron: detrás del lazo gigante con el lema del Fuu Rin Ka Zan de la entrada al dojo. Ryu y Sakura lanzaron la bomba hacia los cielos para eliminarla con dos Shinkū Hadōken, la explosión se hizo y nadie fue lastimado. Quedaban otras tres restantes.

Fue el turno de Kusanagi y Yagami que rondaban por Osaka, en el estadio donde Ryu y Kyo pelearon la final del torneo.

-¡Oigan jóvenes, no pueden entrar sin los boletos!

-Mire señor ¡Déjenos pasar o toda esta gente morirá en una explosión! – Exclamaba Sho - ¡Hay una bomba en este lugar!

-Excusas para no pagar… espera… Tu cara me es parecida.

-Soy Kusanagi Sho, hijo de Kyo. Mi padre peleó una final en esta arena, ¿¡Ahora me dejaría pasar antes que ocurra una tragedia!?

El guardia que custodiaba la arena de Osaka los dejó pasar cuando los dos soportes divinos entraron al centro del escenario para poder descubrir dónde estaba la tercera bomba, sin importar si interrumpieron un combate de artes marciales que daban. Dieron el aviso cuando todo el público y los contendientes se alejaron y salieron corriendo del lugar, pero era necesario para protegerlos.

-Quedan 30 minutos, Sho. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Ya salieron todos del escenario?

-Eso creo… No me digas que piensas…

-Je-je-je… No soy experto en bombas – Sho cargaba ki pirofórico en una de sus manos - pero si me llaman pirómano es por algo, ¿no?

-Tus ocurrencias, je-je, bien… - Kazuo replicaba la maniobra de Sho cargando ki de fuego pero púrpura en su mano – Es hora de hacer lo que mejor sabemos…

… (Juntos)

¡Agghh! ¡Ura 108 Shiki… Orochinagi!

¡Uoogh! ¡Ura 180 Shiki… Ya Sakazuki!

Ambos chicos hicieron explotar la arena de Osaka junto con la bomba, el fuego no era nada al poder desatado de ellos.

-He-he… ¿moetaro? – exclamaba Sho al final de su obra. La segunda bomba está destruida, solo quedaban dos.

Ken y Mel no tuvieron problemas en eliminar la tercera bomba con otros dos Shinkū Hadōken. Avisaron a Ryu que estaban todas destruidas por lo que Seiko y Ryoko que no encontraron nada en Tokio regresaron a Setagaya, Sho y Kazuo también regresaron junto con Ryu y Sakura que algo cansados miraban a Elliott que comenzaba a recuperarse de los efectos del Denjin Hadōken.

-Ya no te servirá nada Elliott, ya las destruimos.

-No todas…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Encontraron las otras bombas, pero no la principal. Son unos verdaderos simios, les dije que esa canción daba a entender cuál era la principal.

-¡Deja de jugar con nosotros Elliott!

Ryu comenzaba a escuchar nuevamente esa canción, para alguien tradicionalista como él era difícil, salvo para Kusanagi y Yagami que como músicos empezaban a desmenuzar aquel tema de un grande del metal: Ozzy Osbourne.

-_Castle in the Sky…_ Habla de un castillo, pero quemándose, de un castillo en llamas.

Ryu ya tenía una idea…

-Esa canción… castillo…

Pero cuando la descubrió, encontró que era demasiado tarde… solo quedaba un minuto.

-¡MALDICION!

-¡Qué sucede Papá!

-Seiko… Estaba más cerca de nosotros… ¡LA BOMBA PRINCIPAL ESTÁ EN SUJAKU!

Rápidamente y usando el Yoga Teleport, los Hoshi-Kasugano se dirigen hacia Sujaku, cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde.

El castillo donde Ryu y Ken crecieron, donde Goutetsu disciplinó a Gouki y Gouken e incluyendo al padre de ambos, Gyuki, es ahora solo un fuego devastador que consumía todos los recuerdos del castillo donde la primera generación del Ansatsuken-ryu liderada por el mismo Goutetsu surgió. Las imágenes de Goutetsu, Retsu, Gouki, Gouken, Ryu, los tallados, el estanque koi, los pergaminos del Ansatsuken, todo se convirtió en cenizas. Seiko caía de rodillas, veía inmóvil y con impotencia como el mayor escenario de su familia se destruía conforme el fuego seguía avanzando. Elliott sobrepasó los límites, y haría cualquier cosa para destruir a Seiko por dentro, con solamente evitar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino y en el de Saki… ese beso de la mariposa y del hijo del viento gatilló todo esto.

-Adiós a este castillo rastrero de ratas, adiós a Sujaku… adiós a todos los recuerdos del Ansatsuken. Cuando un mono usa el cerebro puede hacer grandes cosas, lástima que sea tarde… ¡Mira Seiko! ¡Mira como tu patética historia se hace cenizas ante tus propios ojos! ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Elliott aparecía con el Psycho Warp para contemplar su más grande obra: el sufrimiento de su más grande enemigo, Seiko.

-No… no…

Seiko comenzaba a sentir que sus latidos aumentaban más y más, su sangre hervía y el poder poco a poco lo consumía, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores quería despertar al demonio que se encontraba dentro de él para cobrar venganza no solo por el grave deshonor al Ansatsuken y a su propia ascendencia, sino por la muerte de Rosalie que regresó a su mente y especialmente por causa de Saki. Elliott se regocijaba por la escena que acaba de presenciar cuando empezó a sentir la presencia de ki oscuro.

-Grrrrrrrr…

-Eso… despierta tu oscuro poder, maldito indigno… ¡Ódiame! ¡Detéstame! ¡Muéstrale a Saki Nozomi quien es el verdadero Seiko Hoshi!

-Grrrrrr… ¡GYAAAAAAAAAHH!

-¡Seiko, no lo hagas!

El grito de Ryu no sirvió para que Seiko despertara toda su ira y así explotar el poder el Satsui no Hado, su gi cambiaba de color a gris, su cinta blanca se volvía negra, su cabello se levantaba y cambiaba de castaño a un color carmesí y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre. Su aura roja cargada de violencia era el indicio de que Satsui Seiko regresara al combate.

-¡Shin no tsu… tomete kureru!

El tremendo pisotón a la tierra hizo desaparecer el polvo para que todos vieran al sucesor del "amo de los puños", el joven oscuro miraba a Elliott reclamando que solo él es la violencia encarnada en sus puños. El inglés lo miraba con cierta burla y una risa diabólica se formaba en su rostro.

-Muy bien… ahora será más interesante… ¡Enfréntate a mí y a mi PSYCHO POWER! _¡Psycho Field!_

-¡Houm!

Evil Seiko daba otro pisotón a la tierra para usar el Ashura Senkū y evadir la técnica de Elliott para irse con todo el poder hacia el inglés que bloqueaba a la perfección las técnicas del oscuro dragón. Un jab de izquierda, una derecha recta y otra izquierda recta hacia el abdomen para alejarlo.

_-¡Psycho Crusher!_

Elliott se aprovechaba del descontrol de Seiko influenciado por el Satsui no Hado para atacarlo con la técnica más famosa de Bison para combinarlo con varios golpes al torso, costillas y rematar con un puño cerrado al rostro. La sangre de Evil Seiko saltaba y el inglés reía de felicidad por el pobre espectáculo que su oscuro rival daba en el fuego de Sujaku.

-Si esto fuese una obra, pues tu actuación daría lástima. ¡No eres nada contra mí! ¡Psycho Field!

Satsui Seiko evadía nuevamente el Psycho Field y del cual Elliott lo esperaba para contraatacar, pero el oscuro joven llegó en cuclillas del Ashura Senkū para cargar ki en su puño.

-¡Gyaaaah! ¡Gooo Shooo!

El Gō Shōryūken impactaba abdomen, mandíbula y golpe final de ascenso: tres hits de Satsui Seiko que continuaba con el ataque aéreo – Tenmaa… ¡Houm houm houm houm!

Elliott no pudo defenderse de la cantidad de Zanku Hadokens con los que era recibido, era el Tenma Gō Zanku Ungyo en su versión meteórica. El inglés caía a tierra cuando Satsui Seiko ya venía con un golpe desde los aires y del cual fue evadido. Ryu no podía hacer nada, no podía interrumpir esa pelea por temor a que Seiko lo atacase y Elliott aprovechara la situación, Sakura se quedaba cuidando a Ryoko mientras que Ken y Mel estaban en camino a ello.

Oro, Dhalsim y Sagat en plena Tailandia sintieron la presencia de dos fuerzas oscuras…

-Nuevamente la maldición ha vuelto a recobrar vida. – exclamaba Dhalsim.

-Gyuki, Gouki, Ryu y ahora el muchacho… - agregaba Oro – Una delgada línea de paz que si es rota, sucumbe ante el oscuro poder del Ansatsuken.

-Me intriga esa otra fuerza, es el Psycho Power… - intervenía el emperador del Muay Thai - ¿Realmente es necesario destruirlo para que no cause más daño?

-Es otro joven su poseedor, su nombre es Elliott… Elliott Damon.

-¿Acaso dijo Damon, maestro Dhalsim? Mientras estuve en Shadaloo oí de una persona con apellido similar de nombre […] y que estaba a cargo de una organización terrorista en Inglaterra llamada… "Black Hands", ¿serán familiares? Pero lo más importante, ¿cómo obtuvo este poder?

-Solo hay una forma: que Bison le haya cedido una parte del Psycho Power y como ahora está muerto, el joven Damon recibió el resto de poder… eso explica que Rosalie haya muerto y que Rose casi sufra el mismo destino.

...

-No podrás derrotarme, basura…

-La basura eres tú, Elliott… - Seiko mostraba su puño con aura roja oscura, desafiando al inglés a combatir a muerte. - no mereces vivir, ¡sino que sufras en el infierno donde te mandaré ahora mismo! ¡Enfrenta la ira de cien demonios en mis puños! ¡Messatsu!

Ambos iban al ataque cuando de pronto aparecía una sombra con varios demonios alrededor suyo, eran Zabel Zarock acompañado de los heraldos de Pierre.

…

-¿Qué es ese ki oscuro que se siente…?

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Saki?

-Dicky, siéntelo… está cargado de rabia, furia, ira, tormento, soledad… tristeza… es…

¡!

-¡Dime quien es!

-No… Es… Es…

Saki llegó a Setagaya e inmediatamente se hizo cargo de los niños cuando Sho y Kazuo tuvieron que irse rápidamente a Southtown por asuntos con Howard Connection y Black Hands en conjunto.

…

-¡Seiko… Seiko despertó el Satsui no Hado por completo!… ¡Debo ir a verlo ahora!

-¡No dejarás a estos niños acá en el dojo solos!

-Cuídalos, iré por él... llama a Feiling, a Lauren o Frederic, pero debo ir.

Mientras toda la familia Hoshi estaba en Sujaku averiguando lo de la bomba que ya estalló, Saki estaba de cuidado a los niños que habían vuelto de entrenar y que Dan con Sean cuidaban por el asunto de la bomba. Dicky acompañó a la inglesa hasta el momento en que ella supo que esa aura oscura de soledad que ella misma llamaba era Seiko que despertó el Satsui no Hado. Era un momento crítico en que Saki sabía que ella misma era la solución a sacarlo de ese trance tras lo ocurrido en Tokio, ¿pero dónde estaría? ¿Y cómo lo iba a buscar? Una luz blanca y pura la rodeo en ese momento y la transportó hacia el camino que daba la entrada a Sujaku. Dicky quedó impactada con aquel evento que no pudo decir una sola palabra.

Una voz susurraba el oído de Saki…

_Nozomi… no dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de él… cumple tu destino…_

Al parecer esa voz era la causante del vórtice que la llevó hacia lo que quedaba de castillo… Saki corrió a buscar a Seiko sin importar quien la transportó hasta allá…

Pero lo más preocupante es la llegada de Zarock… porque algo malo podrá salir de esto.

-Me mandaron a buscarte, chiquillo… tienes el poder necesario y estás a mi merced…

-¡Quién demonios eres tú! ¡No interfieras en mi pelea contra este marginal!

-Zabel Zarock… más conocido como Lord Raptor… ¡El dios del metal! – Un aura proveniente del Makai inmovilizaba a Elliott quien trataba de moverse sin resultados algunos. – Tienes la otra parte que necesitamos, Damon. Pero no puedes controlarlo así que no te necesitamos… por ahora. Este marginal como dices, mocoso, - dirigiéndose a Seiko - tiene el poder suficiente para transportar a los demonios del Makai a esta tierra y desatar la verdadera oscuridad que poseen… los convertiría en asesinos indomables… - exclamaba Zarock.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo Raptor! – gritaba con furia Ryu.

-Vaya vaya, así que por fin conozco al guerrero que es capaz de ayudar a una súcubo a cosa de su vida.

-No me importa que menciones a Morrigan como se te plazca ¡pero aléjate de Seiko o te haré pedazos ahora…!

Evil Seiko se atravesaba en el camino de Zarock. – Déjamelo a mí, papá… si este demonio quiere complacerme… ¡veamos si es tan poderoso como para probar el dolor de mis puños!

Ahora si Ryu y Sakura no daban crédito a las palabras de un arrogante Seiko, rápidamente se deshizo de los demonios con apenas dos golpes a cada uno tomando en cuenta que eran cerca de sesenta los siervos que fueron mandados por Pierre. Ahora miraba a Zarock, su próxima víctima.

-Debo llevarte con Maximoff… ¡pero antes te haré pagar por la paliza que me diste tiempo atrás!

-Pues inténtalo… solo te espera sufrimiento… pero antes dime… ¿cómo quieres morir? ¿Lenta y dolorosamente, o rápida y mortal?

-¡No me provoques!

Raptor desaparecía de la tierra para aparecer debajo de los pies de Seiko quien solo reía de la ingenuidad de zombie del Makai. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¡Esto!

Una lluvia de golpes cortantes arremetían contra Evil Seiko que la sangre saltaba del lugar, Ryu miraba con impotencia como la arrogancia de su hijo haya acabado con su propia vida, Ryoko y Sakura se tapaban entre sí para evitar ver la muerte del joven cuando de repente…

-Orokana…

Seiko aparecía detrás de él para atestarle un golpe seco de puño para dejarlo inmóvil y continuar el castigo con Messatsu Go Shōryū, raptor caía seco a tierra y más débil por aquella distracción. Más tarde observó que justamente Seiko dejó a uno de los demonios propios de Pierre que derrotó para que el zombie creyera que había matado a él.

-¡Imbécil… me engañaste! ¡No me interesa si Pierre me mata, disfrutaré antes con tu vida! ¡Muere!

…

-Kakugo wa yoi ka…

Evil Seiko daba su avance cuando justo llegaba Saki comenzaba a llegar solo para lograr ver una escena…

-¡Seiko!

-¡Isshun Sengeki!

Las imágenes se apagaron y quince golpes se sintieron en el aire cuando Raptor estaba boca abajo y bañado en sangre, Seiko le daba la espalda con su aura roja sangre encendida, el kanji "Messatsu" en su espalda. Saki se encontraba aterrada por ver como el japonés invocaba una de las técnicas asesinas más poderosas. Era la destrucción infernal en carne propia, la ola asesina infernal, la furia del demonio… el Shun Goku Satsu. Saki se desmayó apenas vio a Seiko ejecutar la mortal técnica sin siquiera ver a Elliott corrompido con el Psycho Power.

-Oiike desu ka…

Pierre no tenía cabida para comprender como Seiko sobreviviera en ese estado a una muerte con solo ejecutar el ataque más brutal, desde Zeltzereich observaba la muerte de Zarock que ni siquiera pudo tocar a Evil Seiko. Saki apenas vio a Seiko ejecutar el Shun Goku Satsu se desmayó sin siquiera ver el estado de delirio de un Elliott dominando el Psycho Power.

-¡Cybile!

El joven Damon buscaba a Saki que llegó y se desmayó, pero con velocidad increíble Evil Seiko ya estaba a centímetros de Elliott… - ¿Querías despertar mi poder no? ¡Entonces sucumbe ante el poder de mis puños! ¡Messatsu!

Un Go Shōryūken impactaba a Elliott que apenas pudo bloquear el ataque. Evil Seiko era más poderoso y más sanguinario que el mismo Gouki de años atrás, pero también era más débil de resistencia y más golpeador que Evil Ryu. Elliott aprovechó esa situación para atestar un par de golpes efectivos y luego retrocederlo con un Psycho Break Smasher para debilitarlo aun más. Ryu no entendía como Seiko ya dejaba de pelear salvajemente por unos instantes.

-No puede ser… que lo haya despertado completamente…

-Algo no me calza, Sakura… – le respondía Ryu – cuando Gouki sucumbió al poder oscuro, él se entregó y lo dominó. Pareciera que Seiko dominara el poder porque es imposible que sobreviviera a un Shun Goku Satsu.

-Pero está cargado de rabia e ira…

-No podemos hacer nada, si pudiera interferir en la pelea lo haría, pero…

-Pero qué…

…

-Si interfiero, desataría más la ira de Seiko.

El combate de Satsui Seiko y Elliott estaba cerca de terminar…

-No eres para nada un genio, serás fuerte pero no listo como yo. ¡Se tus puntos débiles y te daré la muerte perfecta para luego apoderarme de este mundo con Cybile como mi emperatriz!

¡MESSATSU!

Evil Seiko se dirigía nuevamente con el Shun Goku Satsu a Elliott… solo que el inglés ya estaba esperando el momento para contrarrestarlo y matarlo al instante. - ¡Eso! ¡Te tengo donde más quería! Psycho…

-¡GYAAAAAAAH!

Pero…

Una imagen se presentaba a Seiko mientras realizaba el avance del Shun Goku Satsu…

_¡Tú no eres así Seiko! ¡Soy yo! ¡ROSALIE!_

_El tiempo se relentizaba… Una impresión hizo abrir los ojos de Satsui Seiko al ver nuevamente a la chica de cabello violeta que se presentaba semidesnuda y con un objeto entre sus manos. – Seiko, abre tus ojos, tú no deseas este poder, ¡Tú deseas paz!_

_-Ro… salie… ven…ganza… des… truir… Elliott…_

_-No eres el Seiko del que me enamoré, tu peleas por la justicia, por tus amigos… ¡No por venganza!_

_-Debo… matar… a Damon…_

_-No quiero que vengues mi muerte, no si lo haces de esta manera. Me prometiste cambiar el destino..._

_-¿Des… tino?_

_-Abre tu mente… no estés solo… busca tu camino con ella, con la persona que te ha sacado todas las veces que entraste en este trance. Yo jamás podré hacer lo que ella sí, ¡demuéstrale a ella quien es el verdadero Seiko Hoshi Kasugano! ¡El verdadero dragón de viento del Ansatsuken, no el dragón oscuro!_

_Luego Satsui Seiko veía una imagen más, a Saki desmayada por la escena del Shun Goku Satsu a Raptor…_

_-¿Es esto lo que quieres que ella vea? Un hombre justo no es quien comete injusticia, sino que siendo injusto… decide no serlo._

_Rosalie le entregaba una mariposa azul a la mano de Satsui Seiko - Muéstrale que el verdadero poder proviene del corazón, del alma, no de la venganza. ¡Ahora despierta!_

Luego el chico volvía a la realidad y volvía también pero aun con el poder oscuro. Seiko abría su mano empuñada y una mariposa azul se formada con un aura extraña se posaba en la nariz del joven y volaba sobre su cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta del color de la mariposa, inconscientemente supo quién era.

_Saki… tu… ¿Qué es… esto? ¡Estoy ejecutando… el Shun… el Shun Goku Satsu! Debo… Debo… ¡Lo tengo!_

Seiko no detenía su trance arriesgando su propia vida por el Raging Demon, Ryu quería evitar lo peor, Sakura sostenía a la inconsciente Saki pero que la soltó y corrió hacia los dos contendientes.

-¡Seiko, no lo hagas!

-¡Guoaaaah!

Seiko aparecía al frente de Elliott, el inglés se distrajo del Raging Demon para matarlo, por lo que Seiko aprovechó de hacer una finta y cargar todo el poder del Shun Goku Satsu en su puño…

-¡METSU! – Seiko conectaba un golpe seco con su puño derecho al abdomen de Elliott que botaba sangre con solo recibir su golpe, luego cambio de dirección y de brazo, amortiguando la mandíbula del inglés para cargar más ki aun … - ¡UOAAAGH! ¡SHOOOORYUUKEEEN!

Finalmente Seiko regresaba a la normalidad aplicando todo el poder del Shun Goku Satsu en su puño ascendente del dragón de la destrucción, pero tanto él como Elliott caían a tierra: uno por el Metsu Hadōken ejecutado y el otro por el Metsu Hadōken recibido. Ryu fue inmediatamente a buscar a su hijo cuando una extraña sombra se llevaba al inconsciente Elliott del lugar.

-¡Seiko! ¡Seiko! ¡Despierta Seiko!

-¡Ryu! ¡Somos noso…! – Ken y Mel había llegado al lugar cuando se percataron del feroz incendio de Sujaku - ¿Wha… What a Hell?

-¡Allí están! – Mel corría para ayudar a su medio hermano que permanecía inconsciente por la descarga de ki oscuro. – por favor, bro, reacciona…

-Nii-san…

Lentamente el joven comenzaba a abrir los ojos, tenía una nublada vista y no podía reconocer los rostros que por favor le pedían una reacción, pero si podía escuchar las voces de Ryoko, Mel y Sakura, aunque tampoco las reconocía. Hasta que Saki quien había despertado después de la desaparición de Elliott comenzaba a susurrarle en voz baja… - Seiko… despierta…

La visión se hizo más clara y pudo observar a su familia, a la chica y a los Masters velando por su despertar. - Sa… Sa… ki… yo… no… pude… control… ¡argh! con… trolarlo…

Luego Seiko cambiaba su mirada y veía no solo el edificio del castillo Ansatsuken destruido, sino que a las decenas de demonios muertos y especialmente a Zarock – Papá… ¿por qué… raptor está muerto?

Seiko... - Ryu era quien le dará la noticia - Usaste el Shun Goku Satsu contra Raptor, lo asesinaste cuando te atacó después del incendio. Luego usaste otro contra Elliott y...

-Lo recuerdo... Rosalie se me apareció al frente... y me sacó del trance... ahí lo usé como finta cuando estaba en avance...

Saki escuchaba como nuevamente la genovesa incluso desde el más allá rescataba a Seiko de una tragedia en que la maldición de familia paterna nuevamente hacia escena. Lo peor fue verlo con pleno poder oscuro dominante en sus puños.

-Mi "Seikokoro"... ya estarás mejor... hiciste lo que podías… ese poder debes aprender a controlarlo.

-No pude evitar el primer Shun Goku Satsu, pero en el segundo la vi frente a mis ojos, mamá - respondía Seiko a Sakura - y... Mi mano... ¿Dónde está la mariposa azul...? la tuve en mi puño cuando hice el Metsu Shoryūken y me sacó de ese trance… ¡agh! Rosalie solo me dijo que esa persona no viera mi lado oscuro y me la entregó.

Luego Saki escuchaba que justamente una mariposa azul había protegido a Seiko del oscuro trance, aunque fue raro escuchar que haya ejecutado dos y no una como ella había visto. Sin embargo recordó la promesa de Rosalie antes de marcharse, en que de una u otra forma ambas se encargarán de protegerlo del peligro. Del peligro que apenas podemos conocer.

-Ryu, acabamos de entrar a Sujaku y no todo se perdió, los pergaminos están a salvo y mira... – Ken sacaba un objeto de sus manos - Tu caja musical aun está intacta, pero es raro, no tiene rasguño y marcas de fuego.

-¿Qué dices, Ken? - Ryu se sorprendía de las palabras de su compadre por la caja musical como único recuerdo viviente de Sayaka, más si no tuvo daños. - Es cierto... No le paso nada de nada.

-Seiko, yo me encargaré de reconstruir Sujaku, no por algo yo también me crié de niño acá. Este también fue mi hogar y prometo que quien lo destruyó pagará por esto.

-Gracias, padrino.

Seiko caía en un profundo sueño donde luego Rose y Oro llegarían también a vigilar su sueño.

…

-Saludos, Elliott…

-¿Dónde demonios…? ¡Agh! ¡Ese maldito bastardo se rehusó a usar ese poder!

-Agradece que solo haya hecho otro ataque, porque si recibes el Shun Goku Satsu lo más probable es que estés en el otro mundo.

\- Es falso, ¡ya lo tenía preparado!

-No me digas... El Psycho Power es una energía oscura poderosa, pero aun no conoces sus secretos, mucho menos los secretos del Ansatsuken y del Satsui no Hado de Seiko, con o sin poder oscuro reconozco que es un rival temible.

-¡Deja de adularlo! ¿¡Quién rayos eres!?

-Parece que no me conoces, pues deberías saberlo como el niñato ricachón del segundo sindicato del crimen detrás de Shadaloo, Black Hands, que además posee tanta tecnología que puede descifrar hasta los confines más oscuros y solitarios de este inservible mundo.

-Cómo sabes todo eso…

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Pierre Maximoff, un ser sobrenatural del Makai exiliado en Zeltzereich, específicamente soy un vampiro de clase "S" que habita en un castillo rumano que sale a relucirse en las noches de Luna Llena. No hace falta que te presentes… Elliott Damon… White, hijo de Chrystal White y de […] Damon. Eres también el asesino de Rosalie. También eres un adversario digno…

-Sobrenatural o no, no me interesa. ¡Dime dónde demonios estoy!

-Lo acabas de decir, en el lugar de los demonios… el Makai. Lo retomé tras la huída de esa perra de Morrigan.

-¡Dime qué es lo que quieres antes que te elimine! ¡Psycho Crusher!

-Hum… idiota… ¡Chaos Flare!

Pierre lanzaba una onda de llamas que golpeaba al ya débil Elliott para dejarlo más herido de lo que estaba, el inglés apenas podía levantarse cuando Pierre nuevamente se sentaba en su sillón contemplando su humillación. – Esto es para que no vuelvas a ofenderme, sabes… tengo un trato para ti.

-¿Un trato? Elliott Damon no hace tratos con nadie, un rey jamás se rehusaría a cualquiera.

-Pero en el Makai soy un príncipe y tú una escoria más como Hoshi… pero de eso se trata el acuerdo que te quiero proponer: Entrégame tu Psycho Power por las buenas y te dejo vivir como mi sirviente, o… si te rehúsas serás eliminado y te lo arrebataré por las malas.

-Prefiero morir antes que servirte.

-Entonces te propondré otro trato del cual no me podrás rechazar: Envíale este mensaje a tu enemigo, que si ambos no me entregan el Psycho Power y el Satsui no Hado… esa chica Saki Nozomi, sufrirá las consecuencias.

-¡Le haces algo a Cybile y no respondo!

-¿Cybile? ¿No que su nombre era Saki? No importa, sé que ambos están coladitos por ella, incluso a matarse entre sí como lo vi hace unos minutos. Por eso te digo que le mandes este mensaje… ¿¡Qué tan dispuestos están para proteger a Saki!? ¡HA HA HA HA HA! Además… no tienes el poder para eliminar a Seiko y lo sabes perfectamente, pero ni él tiene el poder para hacerte frente. Ya sabes, Damon… te daré exactamente dos semanas para que veas lo piadoso que soy. ¡Ahora desaparece de mi vista antes que me arrepienta de haberte dejado con vida!

Elliott desaparecía del Makai cuando recordó que Saki estaba en peligro… ¿Debería aliarse con Seiko… a quien detesta para salvar a quien dice ser "su chica"? ¿Seiko será capaz de unirse a la persona que ha comenzado a arrebatarle cada parte de su vida en pocos segundos?

La obsesión de Elliott con Saki, al punto de confundirla con el cuento de Cybile, que él ahora es el poseedor del Psycho Power… no es coincidencia.

Llevaba una historia detrás… y donde Black Hands era el verdadero escenario que cubre esta relación entre los dos ingleses.

Y en el que Seiko, deberá descubrir para ponerle fin a este asunto.

* * *

**NOTA: TRADUCCIONES DE FRASES EVIL SEIKO (La mayoría son utilizadas por Gouki)**

_Orokana_: Estúpido!

_Shin no tsu, tometekureru_: Detendré tus latidos! (latidos del corazón)

_Kakugo Wa Yoi Ka?_: Estás preparado?

_Oiike desu ka?_: Estás asustado?

_Isshun Sengeki_: Mil golpes, un impacto (literalmente son las mil muertes al instante). Es la frase que dice Gouki cuando se encienden los kanjis previos al Shin Shun Goku Satsu como Ultra Combo de Street Fighter 4.

_Messatsu_: Destrucción / destructor y/o sus sinónimos y homónimos

Pronto saldrá Gaiden Cybile, recuerden que ambos fics son paralelos.

Nos vemos luego!


	9. El Comienzo de un Idilio

He regresado con Future Fighters!

Maldito primer semestre del "3ER AÑO" de universidad, es es peor según me han dicho colegas míos, aún así daré mi gran esfuerzo :D

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Miki, a la chica que me ha apoyado constantemente y del cual, además, es la creadora de esta saga. Para ti con mucho cariño.

Los personajes son ficticios creación mía y Miki White, el resto corresponden a Street Fighter y KOF respectivamente como sus remasterizaciones. No tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo IX: El comienzo de un idilio

Elliott incendió Sujaku, provocó el Satsui no Hado de Seiko y el primero de los combates entre el inglés y oscuro japonés se desató, con suerte una mariposa azul se inclinó hacia Seiko para impedir que ejecutara el Shun Goku Satsu a Elliott y así evitar que muriera en el segundo intento, ya que Raptor fue la única víctima de la ola asesina infernal. Ken les dijo que no se preocuparan ya que él se ocuparía de todos los gastos, pero para Seiko era el fin de años de tradición familiar hechas cenizas, salvo la caja musical que Sayaka le dejó a Ryu, increíblemente estuvo intacta sin daño alguno. Pasaron semanas de lo acontecido y durante ese tiempo Saki acompañó más a Seiko, impactada de que usara la técnica asesina del Ansatsuken frente a sus propios ojos, pero sin saber que el mismo Elliott fue el causante de ello. Si bien el japonés estaba triste por el hecho acontecido, se sintió alegre por la compañía de la niña mariposa.

Ambos caminaban por las calles del vecindario de Setagaya por las compras que Sakura les mandó para distraerlos un poco, lo malo es que la lluvia repentina se hizo presente y con lo poco abrigados que estaban tenían que correr rápidamente para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaban mojados.

-¡No me gusta la lluvia! ¿Por qué rayos tenía que llover ahora?

-Pues a mi menos, mejor apresurémonos antes de que nos inundemos.

Los chicos se apuraban cuando se les presentó un pequeño inconveniente: largos caminos de barro y charcos de agua.

-Para variar no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Eso crees niña mariposa.

-Tampoco te aproveches, nunca te dije que me llamaras... - Seiko sin decir palabras le entregaba las otras bolsas de compras a Saki, que la enfureció más. - ¡Yo no soy tu burro de carga, Seiko! ... ¡Seiko! ¡Bájame en este mismo instante!

Seiko levantó a Saki y la cargó en su hombro, así ella no se embarraría con el lodo. - No lo hareeeé~~

-¡Suéltame Hoshi! ¡Si no me bajas date por muerto!

-Me matarás te baje o no, además te estoy haciendo un graaaaan favor~~~, hay mucho lodo en el piso.

...

...

-Pos ya que.

Saki se resignaba al trato de Seiko ya que no había otra opción más para cruzar el charco de lodo. Luego de haberlo cruzado, la bajó para tomar nuevamente las cosas de compras y correr por la acera antes que la tormenta llegara.

-¡Auch!

-¡Saki! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo fue una caída, nada más... ¡Au!

-Esto no pinta bien, vayamos debajo de un árbol para ver tu pie.

El joven dragón levantaba la parte de abajo del pantalón de Saki para notar que tenía hinchazón en el tobillo. - Tuviste un esguince, deberíamos buscar ayuda.

-No es necesario... Ahhh... Ahhhhh... ¡Achis!

-Y ahora estornudas... Lo tengo, ten esto. - Seiko se quitaba su polerón con su Hadōken estampado y se la entregaba a Saki. El chico quedaba solo en su sudadera blanca. - Listo, ahora no tendrás frío. Lamento que esté húmedo, pero por lo menos estarás abrigada. Ahora súbete en mi espalda, llegaremos más rápido a casa.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Uno hace las cosas por quienes más aprecia, no me des las gracias, además que aún estoy en deuda contigo por salvar a mi hermana de aquel accidente.

-No es nada…

-Y también por sacarme del Satsui no Hado dos veces…

…

La lluvia no cesaba a pesar del sonrojo de la chica y cargándola en su espalda, Seiko continuaba caminando más rápido para llegar a tiempo a casa. Pero luego de recorrer varios metros cayó al barró junto con las cosas de compras. Saki afortunadamente… cayó sobre él.

-¡Seiko!

-Estoy… bien… Aun estoy agotado por esa descarga de ki oscuro… de hecho… estoy más débil de costumbre…

-Es mejor que no sigas, podemos pedir ayuda acá.

-Nadie lo hará, nadie saldrá con este temporal… Dije que iba a llevarte a casa y es lo que haré… aunque me desmaye en el camino… Al menos quiero hacer algo bueno…

Con más espíritu que fuerza, nuevamente Seiko cargaba a Nozomi a su espalda y las pocas cosas de compras para continuar con el trayecto. Finalmente llegaron pero con claro cansancio de Hoshi que ni tuvo más fuerzas para tocar la puerta, Saki lo hizo y al abrirse la puerta, Mel que estaba de visita los recibió.

-Viejo, ya estás de juegos con Saki.

-Mel, ayúdame a bajarla… tiene un esguince y con resfríos.

-Mejor no bromeo. Ven chica azul, solo ten cuidado.

Una vez que Saki baja de Seiko junto con las bolsas de compras, Seiko caía desmayado. Fue tanta la preocupación que Ryu oyó el grito desde el dojo y Sakura desde la cocina que preparaba la cena. Ryoko que acompañaba al americano decidió con él cargar a Seiko hasta su recámara. Ya dentro de la habitación, Sakura sacaba un termómetro y midió la temperatura de su hijo.

-Santo cielo, cuarenta y un grados…

-Lo malo es que no podemos llamar a un doctor, - respondía Ryu a su esposa - con este temporal estoy seguro que hay otras personas que lo necesitan más.

-Tienes razón, cariño… Además esa pelea contra E… - Sakura inmediatamente miraba a Saki, no podía revelarle que Elliott tenía el Psycho Power y que él provocara el Satsui no Hado de Seiko. Así que cambió su discurso. – contra e… esos demonios y Raptor deben haberlo agotado físicamente.

-Sí, eso mismo me dijo Seiko, Sakura-san. A… ahhh… ¡Achis!

Saki estornudaba y Sakura también le vio la temperatura, no tenía fiebre como Seiko pero el frio lo causaba, además que se dio cuenta de que usaba el polerón de su hijo sacando la conclusión de que la había ayudado. Ryoko fue a buscar chocolate caliente para ella y así combatir el ambiente helado que azotaba Japón.

-Gracias, Ryoko.

-No hay de que, (sonríe) además podrías acompañarnos a ver una película.

-No, gracias. Mejor que tú y Mel la vean. Quiero descansar de este frío, ¡au!

-Sip, es el esguince que Seiko mencionó antes de desmayarse, – intervenía Masters – deberías quedarte acá por el temporal…

-Pienso que Mel tiene razón. Saki, debes quedarte acá hasta que pase la lluvia y la tormenta.

-Pero significa que yo no podré regresar a casa también… - reía pícaramente Mel…

-¡Ah no! ¡Aunque use el Yoga Teleport debes volver con Ken! – respondía sarcásticamente Ryu ante su ahijado.

-¡No, papá! ¡Deja que se quede! ¿Sí? – reclamaba Ryoko ante las bromas de Ryu.

-No lo creo, quizás por qué razones no se quiere ir...

-Primera: el temporal; segundo: quedaré igual que Seiko; y tercero, Ryu-san: Ryoko no quiere que me vaya – replicaba Mel el mismo sarcasmo de Ryu.

…

-De acuerdo, ¡pero solo donde mis ojos los vean!

-¿No estará exagerando?... – fue lo último que Mel mencionó…

Luego de la cena, Sakura fue a ver a Seiko si estaba ya despierto. Lo estaba, así que le llevó una sopa caliente para recuperar algo de fuerzas gastadas por una pelea mortal contra Elliott y Raptor como Evil Seiko, más un temporal con lluvias que provocó su fiebre y exponerse a enfermedades para que Saki evitara aquello. Luego de la sopa, Seiko quiso que no lo molestaran porque el sueño se hacía evidente en sus ojos soñolientos, por lo que Sakura fue a buscarle un paño frío a su frente, una botella con agua tibia y algunos remedios al costado si es que los necesitaba. La ahora mujer de cerezos bajó avisándoles la noticia.

-Ya despertó y se devoró la sopa, pero volvió a dormir y no quiere que lo despierten. Tenía mucho sueño.

-Menos mal, – agregaba Mel – Supongo que después de todo lo que pasó, lo menos que puede hacer es descansar. ¿Qué pasó con Kusanagi y Yagami, Sakura-san?

-Si el temporal pasa, vendrán mañana a verlo. Tienen noticias que darle.

-Mel… ¿sabes algo de Feiling y Lauren?

-No, Ryoko… Hace tiempo que ni siquiera las veo en Keio, es raro.

_Brr... brrr... brrrp…_

-Justamente es Feiling, debe ser "por aquel asunto" que necesitábamos investigar. Discúlpenme.

Mel y Ryoko se iban a la habitación de la joven flor para un asunto importante que debían saber, colocándose los audífonos solo para que ellos escucharan. – Si, habla Mel.

_Hola señor Masters, ¿no estás con nadie?_

-Graciosa como siempre, Fei, solo estamos Ryoko yo: Seiko está enfermo y durmiendo en estos momentos. Ryu-san, y Sakura-san están con Saki, además que hace dos semanas que faltaste con Lauren a Keio. ¿Qué demonios hacían?

_Recuerda que Seiko no debe enterarse, menos sus padres. Encontramos esto… algo que involucra a Seiko con Bison: Bison quería a Seiko como huésped._

-Eso no parece novedad…

_No es novedad, pero confirmamos eso… ahora hay otra cosa que debes saber y esto es totalmente ultra secreto. Recuerda también que mamá, Guile, Cammy y Maya no saben __que estamos actuando a espaldas de__ellos__._

-Ya me dejaste preocupado Fei, ¡Pues dime!

_Son archivos secretos de Shadaloo, encontramos que justamente Black Hands está liderando todo en ausencia de Bison y tiene que ver con los ataques ante Seiko y Saki en __Metro__ City, junto con los de Kusanagi, Yagami y los Bogard en Southtown. Elliott __es quien l__idera Black Hands, y su padre era el principal proveedor y negociante de Bison._

-Eso explica un poco que Elliott tenga el Psycho Power como Seiko dijo… Pero sé que no es lo único dime que más sabes…

_Uno de los sicarios del señor […] Damon… era Kai Nozomi, padre de Saki._

-Es imposible… Saki hija de Kai, sicario de […] Damon, aliado principal de Shadaloo.

_También trabajamos con los Ikari, Shizuoka y Cassandra nos avisaron que hay dos nuevas chicas que trabajan para Bison y están bajo su control mental, no sabemos quiénes son pero buscan vengarse de algo, además de Lee… _

-Lee… ese bastardo.

_No me lo creerías, pero __él no es...__ Mel debo colgar, llegará mamá. Cuídate, tu también Ryoko y denle mis saludos a Seiko, ya nos veremos en Keio. Adiós._

Terminada la llamada, Mel trataba de enlazar las historias que eran absurdas desde cierto punto de vista por el hecho de que Saki era hija de un sicario de Bison. ¿Acaso los traicionaría? Pero por otro lado, podría analizarse bien su conexión con Elliott y las razones por las cuales el inglés está obsesionado con ella y su plan para destruir a Seiko.

Mientras tanto, Saki miraba una fotografía que conservaba desde su partida con su tía Mai Nozomi...

Hablamos de su padre, Kai.

* * *

_Londres… 16 años atrás…_

_¿?: Mida papi, madiposa ninda…_

_¿?: Es bella, una verdadera mariposa en un mundo de desarmados._

_¿?: Por alguna razón… me recuerda a Lilly cuando era pequeña…_

_-¡Oh Billy! ¿No te pusiste melodramático otra vez?_

_-¡Ya calla Kai! Solo que pocas veces puedes ver algo bueno… ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Eres mentiroso, dijiste claramente cuando nació que: sería un problema, un estorbo, que no vale la pena porque es niña y esto otro..._

_-Bueno bueno bueno bueno... con Lily pasó lo mismo y ya sabes... ¡está bien está bien! ¡Tu ganas!_

_-Je-je __sabes que __solo bromeo… Dime, ¿Ya sacaste algo de información de los hombres de Geese?_

_-Varias, les falta un líder y no dudaran en usar a Howard como guía._

_-¿A Rock? Él se rehusó y no tendrás oportunidad contra él. __¿Pero es__tás conmigo para este __otro __plan?_

_-Eres mi amigo, aunque signifique traicionar a Connection y a Black Hands __lo haré._

_-Pues por eso mismo, si te descubren… quiero que me mates sin piedad, que vean que eres de su confianza, que sigues siendo leal. Y lleva a Saki con su tía May, te dejaré la dirección para que vayas y la dejes allí. No la pierdas por ningún motivo._

_-No lo haré… quien pensaría que Bison se apoderara de todo esto después de la muerte definitiva de Geese._

_-Eso pasa por hacer tratos con Shadaloo. Espera, ahí viene Damon…_

_¿?: Saludos Kai, a ti también Kane…_

_-Qué demonios haces acá…_

_-¿?: Es simple, tienes una nueva misión en Tailandia, el foco de Shadaloo. Si quieres Billy te podría acompañar, de todos modos es sencilla._

_-¿Sencilla? ¡Ja! ¡Lo mismo me dijiste semanas atrás y esos malditos Yakuzas casi me matan a mí y mis hombres!_

_-¿?: Pero te gusta el riesgo… Ahhh… tenemos a la pequeña Saki, jugando con los regalos que Lilly hace._

_-No te metas con mi hermana, Damon. Cuenta el plan._

_-¿?: Así es, una nueva droga poderosa está llegando desde Metro City, se llama "Glow" y tenemos que distribuirla en Asia, el problema es que hay hombres poderosos esperándola y no quiero fallas. De ser así…_

_-Ya lo sé – respondía Kai – Bison nos matará…_

_-¿?: Apúrense y buen viaje… je-je…_

_El señor [...] Damon se retiraba del barco que transportaría a Billy y a Kai a tierras asiáticas._

* * *

-Papá... Te extraño...

Ryoko y Mel acordaron no revelarle nada a nadie, menos a Seiko y sin saber que justamente Ryu y Sakura ya tenían conocimiento previo por medio de Cammy.

Rápidamente se hizo de noche y era la hora de dormir, Ryoko y Saki iban a dormir juntas, Mel en el living por la enfermedad de Seiko (y porque Ryu no se daría el lujo de que durmiera con su hija) y obviamente Ryu y Sakura juntos como de costumbre. Pero antes, Saki sigilosamente por su lesión se dirigía hacia la habitación de Seiko para ver su estado de salud, donde remojaba su paño con agua fría y volvía a colocársela a su frente.

La chica se quedó por algunos minutos contemplando al joven dragón y no dejaba de preocuparse por él, más que la ayudó cargándola por el esguince y abrigarla con su polerón favorito para protegerla. Pocas veces veía que alguien la tratase con tanto afecto a pesar de que salía disparado por uno de sus golpes, Seiko siempre le devolvía una sonrisa en aquellos momentos.

_Seiko... Por qué... ¿por qué me pasa esto __contigo?_

Saki se quedó cuidándolo toda la noche de la gripe que el chico había pasado por la fuerte lluvia y estar solo en sudaderas por haberle prestado su polerón para que se protegiera.

Nunca en su vida Saki había sentido una sensación similar... En especial cuando Seiko estando sumiso al Satsui no Hado solo podía escuchar a una persona, tal como Ryu solo podía escuchar a Sakura hace casi más de 20 años atrás.

_Acaso yo..._

_Acaso yo estaré..._

_..._

_Quizás..._

_..._

_Traté de ser fría contigo..._

_Pero no sé en que minuto me traicioné..._

_Y terminé... Enamorándome de ti..._

_..._

_Aunque tu y tu familia me quieran ocultarlo, sé perfectamente que Elliott te hizo esto y también que despertara el Satsui no Hado en ti..._

_..._

_Cuando acabé lo de Maximoff, regresaré a Inglaterra._

Un beso en la frente para mas tarde irse a dormir. Al dia siguiente, Sakura acompañaba a Saki en dirección al orfanato y quien además, la flor de cerezo le agradeció la ayuda con la gripe de Seiko. La noche llegó y más confundida que de costumbre la chica de ojos ocre era recibida por su tía Mai.

* * *

_La historia de aquella princesa..._

_De aquella ciega soberana..._

_Que se transformaba en u__na pesadilla de errante..._

_En u__na solitaria caminante cuyas alas rotas vagaban..._

_Pero que un día se topó con un caballero..._

_Que le hizo olvidar la tristeza que ahondaba en su corazón..._

_La que poco a poco crecía y crecía con sazón..._

_Ansiada por conocer a aquel joven dragón..._

_Que deseaba mirar a la mariposa errante..._

_Y descubrir sus tristes verdades..._

_Para abrazarla bajo las gotas tenues de lluvia..._

_Consolarla de su soledad y su contenida rabia..._

_Cuyo beso la hizo soñar..._

_Y con un idilio poder despertar..._

_El idilio del dragón y la mariposa..._

_Del __mítico dragón de __viento y de la __mariposa de la Luna Llena__..._

_Para que su corazón se hiciera completa..._

_Dónde en un__ pasado de siglos..._

_De __eones de __mundos y de juegos de niños..._

_De juegos que provocan felicidad..._

_Como el de aquellos chicos que contra viento y marea..._

_Pelearon ante el destino que los separaba..._

_Y que de tanto esfuerzo con un beso los coronaba..._

_Como amantes los tildaba..._

_A una chica de poco afecto que se entregaba..._

_Al chico que la comprendía y la acogía..._

_A__l chico cuyo nombre es sinónimo de __"V__erdad__"__ (Seiko)..._

_Y su apellido significa __"Luz" __(Hoshi)..._

_"Verdad" que iluminaba con su "Luz" a __una __"Es__peranza__"__ (Saki) que __se encontraba rota..._

_De una __"Doble Es__peranza__"__ (Nozomi) que crecía con las horas..._

_De un idilio que comenzaba con esta pequeña historia.__.._

_..._

_Con la historia de Cybile… y de su caballero __William__ en __la__ memoria. _

_~~Alegoría a una cautiva soñadora~~_

_"Robert D' Lesçois."_

* * *

Saki comenzaba a tener gustos por Seiko, a pesar de lo infantil que era y a medida que leía el cuento de la misma persona a quien Elliott confunde: Cybile. Quizás su motivación, sus ganas de seguir peleando, de no rendirse, todas aquellas sensaciones eran las que de alguna forma flecharon a Saki desde el primer momento en que lo vio cuando protegía a su hermana Ryoko del accidente... La sencillez, su humildad. Saki se dio cuenta que Rosalie tenía razón... Que ambas se habían enamorado del mismo chico.

Y desde aquel inocente y dulce beso que Saki no podía dormir tranquilamente, soñando una y otra vez con quien fue su primer beso... El beso del idilio, el beso del dragón de viento y la mariposa azul.

Pero antes, había alguien más, era Elliott.

La relación de Damon padre con Kai, la misma que terminó en los deseos de Elliott de seguir a Saki, incluso hasta Japón.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO DE HOY**

1.- La droga utilizada "Glow" es ficticia, corresponde al juego "Final Fight Streetwise" donde el protagonista es Kyle Travers.

2.- La carta o alegoría de Robert D' Lesçois es un pequeño fragmento del final de Future Fighters Gaiden: Cybile. No está listo pero pueden aquella historia y revisar su argumento como conexión al capítulo presente.

3.-El paréntesis de los nombres de Seiko y Saki en la alegoría del rey Robert, simplemente corresponden al significado de sus nombres en español.

Próximo Capítulo: Será de dos partes, el escenario es Southtown, más de Black Hands con Howard Connection y la conexión entre Kai Nozomi con Billy Kane para entender algo del por qué Elliott siguió a Saki a Japón.

Y también de ello, el inicio del plan de Pierre Maximoff para apoderarse del Satsui no Hado de Seiko y el Psycho Power de Elliott.

Nos vemos!


	10. Uno dos ¿Tres tesoros sagrados?

Después de muchas molestias he regresado! Lamento mi ausencia, pero en mi perfil está indicado cual es el motivo... Universidad y trabajos odiosos u.u

Introducción a un nuevo trio, el Sacred Treasures y parte de la extensión del control mental de Bison.

PD: recuerden que por efectos de corrección: "Kikuri Tanima" es la actual pareja de Iori Yagami. (en mi versión no muere)

Los personajes ficticios son creación mía y de Miki White, las remasterizaciones de CAPCOM y SNK respectivos.

PD: dejaré algunas frases que se usaron para efectos de técnicas por adelantado, ya que tanto Yagami como Kusanagi nunca dicen los nombres de sus fuerzas sino frases relacionadas.

**Kusanagi**

_Misete yaru... Kusanagi no Kobushi yo!: Te enseñaré el poder de los puños Kusanagi! Usada en el Saishuu Kessen Ougi: "Mu Shiki"._

_Body ga! Orosu daze! Tu cuerpo está por los aires! Usada en el Aragami y sus continuaciones de combos._

_Kurae... Yagare!: trágate/ cómete esto! Utilizada en el Orochinagi._

_Ukero... Kono Buro! Recibe este ataque! Utilizada en el Shiki 182 del KOF '99._

**Yagami**

_Sugu raku ni shite yaru! Haré que esto termine rápido y fácil. Es una de las intros de Iori Yagami._

_Asobi wa owari da! Nake! sakebe! soshite! Shine!: Se acabaron los juegos! Llora! grita! y ahora muere! Utilizada en el Kin Shiki Yaotome._

_Raku ni wa shinenzo!: No puedes morir tan fácilmente! Utilizada en el Ura Shiki Ya Sakazuki._

_Moetsukiro!: Quémate! La utiliza en este caso para el Ura Shiki Saika, anteriormente Iori la usa en el Kokotsuki In del Capcom vs SNK 2_

_Doushita!: Qué pasa?/sucede? Utilizada en el Shiki Yamibarai._

**Tanto Kazuo Yagami como Sho Kusanagi**

_Asobi wa owari da!: Se acabaron los juegos!_

* * *

Capítulo X: Uno, dos… ¿tres tesoros sagrados?

Southtown es uno de los nuevos focos de Black Hands, de donde Billy Kane fue partícipe como sicario de Geese Howard en el pasado y pocos años atrás planeó junto a Kai Nozomi eliminar a […] Damon, líder de esta nueva organización criminal, la segunda la cabeza tras Shadaloo.

Ahora con Elliott al mando tras la muerte de su padre, el objetivo es controlar Southtown a través de Howard Connection usando al joven Yusuke, nieto de Geese.

Los jóvenes Ikari estaban en la mansión García con Han, Robert y Yuri tras la misión de apoyo a Metro City. Los primos Bogard decidieron salir con las respectivas chicas: Dicky por el lado de Bryan y Kumiko en el caso de Aoi. Así que en ausencia de ellos, es el turno de que dos de los hijos descendientes de los Soportes Divinos que vencieron a Orochi hace más de 25 años atrás entren a la arena de la lucha pero en Esaka: Hablamos de Sho Kusanagi y Kazuo Yagami.

Sho Kusanagi es el único hijo de Kyo y Yuki Kushinada, tiene la misma edad de Seiko y además es su rival de lucha. Tal como Kyo venció a Saisyu a temprana edad, Sho hizo exactamente lo mismo y así asumió como el nuevo líder del clan Kusanagi. Músico, específicamente guitarrista y compositor propio, aunque ha remasterizado temas de su padre y otros más. Tiene una novia de la misma edad: Kaede Sato, la más lista de Keio, aunque algo arrogante y posesiva ante los acercamientos de Feiling Xiang, la hija adoptiva de Chun-Li hacia Sho. Es uno de los populares de Keio, aunque no le gusta serlo por el apellido.

El otro es Kazuo Yagami, también hijo único de Iori Yagami y Kikuri Tanima, esto resuelto por romper el pacto con Orochi años atrás con ayuda de Kyo, Chizuru, Ryu y Rose cuando enfrentaron a Rugal en el último combate de Osaka. Con el cabello carmesí de Iori y los ojos de Kikuri, heredó no solo las flamas púrpuras de la superación ante Orochi sino que también los dotes musicales de ambos y de su tía Konoe Tanima. Guitarrista, Bajista, cantante, compositor y saxofonista, es el amo de la música y el rock. Deseado por varias chicas y con Sho tienen un dueto llamado "K&amp;S", por las iniciales de sus nombres.

Ambos también son los mejores amigos de Seiko y le han enseñado algo de música.

Kuwahara caminaba por las calles de Esaka donde ambas parejas vivían, aquel hombre era uno de los representantes de Iori y las hermanas Tanima en el pasado. Ante el cambio de personalidad de Iori a una más serena, las relaciones mejoraron y ahora es representante del dueto en cuestión. Entró a la morada de los Kusanagi cuando Yuki le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días señor Kuwahara, un gusto tenerlo acá.

-Buenos días señora Kushinada…. Perdón… señora Kusanagi.

-Supongo que viene a ver a Sho y a Yagami, pues llegó en un mal momento. Ambos se fueron hacia el templo de Kagura, pero volverán en unos minutos. Si gusta puede pasar, le prepararé un té.

-Si no es mucha molestia, claro. Venía a informarles que hay una nueva gira pero esta vez es a nivel mundial, han tenido más éxito que sus propios padres y los quieren en no solo en la región sino también a nivel europeo.

-Bueno, son aplicados en la música, porque con los exámenes de Keio dicen otra cosa.

(Risas de ambos)

Tal como Yuki lo dijo, ambos chicos junto con Kyo e Iori estaban en el templo Kagura con Chizuru. Las razones eran desconocidas para ambos, pero los maestros Kusanagi y Yasakani tenían una idea del porque Chizuru los llamó a ellos también, aunque la intriga para Sho y Kazuo era bastante grande para saber que necesitaba de ellos.

-Como les dije, la sucesión de los tres soportes divinos debe ser lo más pronto posible para que ningún heraldo más de Orochi busque romperlos. Como Sho y Kazuo pasaron las pruebas de la sucesión ante ustedes dos, necesito dejar una heredera para que resguarde el espejo Yata a futuro.

-Lamentablemente el número de integrantes de cada clan disminuyó a partir de los 660 años de la maldición Yasakani a Orochi. – Agregaba Kyo a las palabras de Chizuru – Ustedes los Kagura tuvieron que sufrir más las consecuencias al tratar de unir ambos clanes para enfrentar más tarde a los sirvientes de ese bueno para nada.

-Y es muy difícil encontrar a otro Kagura más. – terminaba Iori.

-Pero por ahora, los tenemos a ellos. – finalizaba Chizuru.

Mientras tanto en susurros…

-Oye viejo… presiento algo feo de esto.

-Ni que lo digas… yo quiero ir a dormir… (bostezo)

-El más grande flamas de todos… Sho Kusanagi. No me sorprende lo holgazán.

-¿Acaso quieres salir quemado, Kazuo?

-Cuando terminen volveremos a nuestra lucha pendiente… je-je

Finalizada la plática pendiente, los cinco decidieron descansar y despejar la mente de él o la sucesora Kagura del espejo por lo que fueron de regreso a Esaka hacia la morada Kusanagi. Menuda sorpresa para Iori ver el regreso de Kuwahara y la nueva propuesta de gira mundial a Kazuo y a Sho, los chicos por su parte se impresionaron por el éxito rápido aunque no tenían ganas de abandonar Keio, especialmente si tenían abandonar la ciudad por el peligro que acecha Elliott y porque se enteraron de que fue el causante de que Seiko haya despertado el Satsui no Hado y haya dado muerte a Lord Raptor con el Shun Goku Satsu.

-Pues ese es el trato…

-Lo lamentamos viejo, - respondió Kazuo a Kuwahara - pero en estos momentos tenemos asuntos que arreglar con Damon como para estar dando conciertos en otros lugares.

-¿Dijiste Damon? Oí de él en alguna organización terrorista, o algo parecido. – respondía el representante.

-Tal como lo dices, Kuwahara, - replicaba Sho – tenemos que hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Seiko y a Suzaku.

-A ver, ¿qué me perdí de ellos?

-Lo que pasa es que Elliott quería que Seiko despertara el Satsui no Hado a como dé lugar, y que mejor que atacarlo por uno de sus orgullos: el castillo Ansatsuken en la región de Suzaku, al norte de Japón. Fue donde Ryu y Ken se entrenaron desde niños al igual que él y Mel. – agregaba Kyo a las palabras de su hijo. – bueno, eso fue lo que Ryu me contó para que tuviéramos precaución.

-Sí, pero por lo que tengo entendido… quedaré como chismoso en una plática de reunión de mujeres, sin ofender a las chicas, pero lo diré: Seiko besó a Saki luego de luchar contra un ejército de abejas… o qué sé yo, y Elliott presenció todo ello. Al parecer ya no es por los asuntos de Black Hands sino que es personal. Elliott y Seiko están enamorados de Saki. – Concluía Sho – y créanme: supe de Seiko que Elliott tiene el Psycho Power.

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien la situación: – preguntaba una confundida Chizuru - ¿para qué quiere Damon el Satsui no Hado de Seiko?

-Lo mencioné a final, Chizuru-san: es a modo personal por una chica que él confunde con un cuento de hadas. Damon está loco, y Seiko es mi mejor amigo. No puedo dejarlo solo en estos momentos.

-Lo peor es que ahora demonios están tras el Satsui no Hado nuevamente. – finalizaba Kazuo.

Kuwahara estaba confundido, pero tuvo que acceder a la petición de ambos chicos como peleadores, luego sonaba el teléfono celular de Yagami hijo. Al contestar, se percató de que era Shizuoka desde la mansión García.

-¿Si? Shizuoka, que sorpresa que me llames.

-_Yagami… ¿estás en Esaka? Estamos nosotros con Ricardo y Cassandra descansando en la mansión García con Han, salieron noticias de que Howard Connection se trasladó a Esaka y están provocando caos. Nosotros no tendríamos problemas en llegar, pero en estos momentos estamos rodeados por hombres de Howard y ahora saldremos a atacarlos. Ve las noticias y cuídate._

-¿¡Aló!? ¿¡Shizuoka!?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede, Kazuo?

-Era Honda, papá… dice que veamos las noticias. Esaka está siendo atacada y los Ikari pasan por lo mismo en la mansión García.

Apenas prendieron el televisor sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta, eran Kikuri y Konoe que venían a buscar tanto a Iori como a Kazuo. Yuki las recibió y les contó del ataque a Esaka, se unieron a los Kusanagi, a Kuwahara y a Kagura para informarse de los hechos que Shizuoka les mencionó.

…

…

"_¡Esaka está siendo atacada por terroristas! ¡Y hay cuatro chicos que están causando el caos mayor! […]"_

Kazuo y Sho reconocieron al chico de cabello verde y corto rapado a la mitad: los aretes y las técnicas de Taekwondo delataron a Lee, el ex-discípulo de Kim Kaphwan; la otra era una chica de un aspecto similar a Shizuoka; el tercero era de cabello rubio, largo, con anteojos y poseía entrenamiento similar a Frederic Blake. Pero la cuarta chica era la más intrigante: cabello oscuro largo, ojos rojos de un control mental. Al igual que la segunda chica, vestían como nuevas Dolls.

-Esto no es para nada bueno, debemos detenerlos ahora. ¿Qué dices fósforo púrpura?

-Apoyo al pirómano carmesí, - bromeaba Kazuo con Sho – esta vez quiero ir a detenerlos.

-Por favor cuídense mucho, – les deseaba suerte Kikuri – algo me dice que esto no saldrá bien.

-No te preocupes, Kikuri. Como nuevos líderes de Kusanagi y Yasakani no deberían tener problemas. – Calmaba Chizuru a la señora Yagami y luego dirigiéndose a los dos chicos – confiamos en ustedes.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos acá, no podemos dejar a Yuki, a las Tanima y a Kuwahara solos. – terminaba Kyo Kusanagi para dejar que ambos jóvenes soportes divinos fuesen a Esaka.

Shingo Yabuki llegó a la morada Kusanagi mientras Fuka estaba en casa de los Howard junto a Yusuke de compañía. Sho y Kazuo corrían hasta el escenario principal donde tanto los Psycho Soldiers como el mismo Japan Team lucharon en los eventos del King of Fighters '96. Apenas lograron ver a los cuatro chicos encendieron sus flamas y comenzaban a prepararse para el combate.

-Nuevamente los vemos a ustedes, pero es mejor que dejen de causar problemas o los quemaremos con todo nuestro poder.

-Vaya, Yagami… Parece que finalmente podré enfrentarte cara a cara.

-No te hagas, Lee. No pudiste vencer a Masters y menos podrás vencerme a mí.

-Sigues siendo un verdadero bocón…

-Y tu un verdadero gamberro coreano…

-¡No te conviene provocarme!

-Igual de impaciente como siempre… je je… "_Sugu raku ni shite yaru"_…

-¡Hangetsu Zan!

…

-_Shiki… ¡Oniyaki! _¡Gwooooh!

Ante la patada cuchilla de medialuna de Lee, Yagami respondía con el Shiki Oniyaki para contrarrestarlo, ya que sabía que provocar al coreano era útil para distraerle y vencerlo más fácil, hasta que la chica con facciones de Shizuoka comenzó a atacarlo con un Cannon Spike pero fue repelido con el Shiki Yamibarai. Kazuo tendría que enfrentarse a ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque no le sería tan difícil por cómo se dará la lucha.

-¡Houm! ¡Houm! _Shiki Aoi Hana…_ ¡Hoooooum!

Yagami continuaba con los ataques a ambos, sobre todo a la chica con un Shiki Aoi Hana para juntar ambas manos y rematarla a tierra para el rebote y continuar con una patada y mandarla junto con Lee a estrellarse hacia uno de los carteles de las calles de Esaka.

Pero por otro lado…

-Así que tú eres Kusanagi Sho… al parecer Frederic si tenía mucha información de ti, heredero de la espada Kusanagi.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres!?

-Solo soy un servidor más… Zachary, Zachary Sparks. Cuando te elimine seguirá ese tonto de Delta Red.

-No me interesa si vas por Blake, pero sé que te vencerá… ¡no si antes te quemo con mis flamas! _Shiki Yamibarai… ¡KURAE!_

-Mmph… ¿Eso piensas? ¡Ese idiota no es el único con entrenamiento militar! ¡Sonic Boom!

Rápidamente y usando la técnica más conocida de Charlie y Guile, Zachary hacía desaparecer como si nada el Yamibarai de Sho, eso hasta que un Thunder Knuckle interceptaba el Sonic Boom hasta esfumarlo de la nada.

-Sho, tu encárgate de esa otra chica. Si yo fuera tu me preocuparía más de ella.

-Pero… Lauren…

-Zachary es personal, déjamelo a mí. Yo se que puedes vencer a Sparks, pero hay un motivo más que me hace vencerlo… esa chica es desconocida y ya causó estragos sola en una región cercana a Esaka. Por favor.

Lauren llegaba por el asunto de Zachary Sparks, un ex-agente FBI y ex-compañero de Frederic en el pasado, pero que más tarde se unió a las filas de Black Hands liderando varios ataques exitosos y otros en que hasta propios colegas de la policía norteamericana salieron sin vida. Las razones de Lauren para pelear contra Zachary debían ser las mismas que con Frederic, pero a la vez como ella lo dijo, la chica restante era una incógnita sin resolver e incluso Sho presenció una fuerza similar a la suya y a la de Yagami.

-De acuerdo, encárgate de él. Pero ni se te ocurra perder o yo mismo quemaré a este baboso.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Lauren, Sho tendría que encargarse de la extraña chica.

-Bien muñeca… ¡hora de saber lo que es bueno! _¡Kurae!_

Un Yamibarai de Sho en dirección a la misteriosa joven que respondió con un movimiento de mano para nada más y nada menos que devolverle la onda de fuego a Kusanagi.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

Sorprendido de que le devolvieran su técnica, Sho se iba en carrera hacia su Yamibarai para saltarlo y en el mismo aire golpear a la chica con un _Ge Shiki Naraku Otoshi_ usando las dos manos juntas en posición de remate. Ella lograba bloquearlas con dificultad para comenzar un extraño y más adelante sorpresivo combate.

_¡Soriya soriya SORIYAA!_

El grito de las tres patadas aéreas del _Shiki Oboro Guruma_ de Sho lograban mandaban a la chica a tierra, ella lograba recomponerse cuando Kusanagi ya estaba en pleno aire con otro Naraku Otoshi y continuar a la ofensiva. Un golpe al centro, una patada invertida y el giro para luego comenzar a combinar su variado arsenal de técnicas herederas.

_¡Body ga!_ – un _Shiki Aragami_ para comenzar el ataque_…_

_¡Orosu…! _– la continuación de un _Kono Kizu_ para levantarla a su altura_…_

_¡Daze! _– la patada final del _Nana Se_ para alejarla y continuar con la arremetida.

Yagami mientras tanto no tenía problemas en manejar a los otros dos, las habilidades de Kazuo eran tan formidables e incluso más veloces que las de Iori si con comparables, Un _Shiki Oniyaki _y luego un_ Shiki Kokotsuki In_ para tomar a la joven chica a tierra y luego hacer crear una pequeña onda de fuego en su cuerpo para dejarla inconsciente, de esta forma iría solo contra Lee sin tener que malgastar fuerzas de más.

Pero más que Yagami, era Sho el que posiblemente tendría problemas…

-¡Demonios! ¿¡Cómo rayos pudo atacarme de esa manera!?

Los movimientos de la chica eran fluidos y efectivos, como si supiera las técnicas y maniobras que Sho planeaba usar a favor suyo, y era porque se había dejado atacar para después leer cada técnica suya. Luego Sho trataba de contraatacar hasta que cargo ki en ambas manos para crear una explosión de fuego, era la técnica más conocida de los Kusanagi y quería acabar con esta pelea.

_¡Asobi wa owari da, baby! __¡Misete yaru... Kusanagi no...!_

La joven era golpeada por el _Mu Shiki_ de los Kusanagi, cuando de pronto...

_¡Kobushi Yoooooo!_

Sho aplicaba con un Oniyaki la última parte del Mu Shiki, pero la joven había desparecido del ataque y más tarde Kusanagi se percató de que había resistido el golpe para desaparecer y regresar usando ilusiones de sí misma para atacarlo detrás de él. Más tarde y usando una mano, la chica concentraba un aura azul para golpear el centro del cuerpo de Kusanagi. Sho lograba reponerse del ataque cuando se daría cuenta de que Lauren no mentía en el momento de mencionar que no era una peleadora ordinaria.

-No sé que me hiciste, nena… pero es mi turno… _¡Ura Shiki… Orochinagi! ¡Kuraeeee….!_

Sho cargaba un Orochinagi, pero…

_¡Yagare!_

Las flamas de Sho Kusanagi habían desaparecido.

-¿¡Qué… Qué demonios!?

-¡Sho, deja de jugar!

-¡No... No puede ser! Yagami… ¡no puedo usar mis técnicas de fuego! - La chica nuevamente iba en ofensiva a Kusanagi.

-Tus poderes son patéticos... ¿Estos son 1800 años de historia?

-¡No me rendiré tan fácil muñeca! ¡Heiiiyaaa!

Sho respondía con un R.E.D. Kick pero más débil que antes, el ki pirómano era inservible ante el extraño movimiento de esa joven. Después otro golpe de puño tenía que esquivar Sho de esa misteriosa chica que con solo un ataque hizo que no pudiera usar sus poderes. Kusanagi se recuperaba e intentaba concentrar su ki nuevamente en un _Shiki Oniyaki_, pero lamentablemente no salieron flamas de sus manos lo cual hizo que el ataque fuera débil.

-¡Una vez más¡ ¡_Ura Shiki Orochinagi!_ _Kurae… ¡Yagare!_

…

¡Es inútil! ¡No puedo lanzar una miserable onda de fuego!

Sho no tenía escapatoria y sus flamas habían desaparecido ante el ataque de la chica que más tarde sacaba un duplicado de sí misma para acorralar a Kusanagi y atacarlo con todo: golpes al abdomen, al rostro, a la quijada y un último de patada suave y elegante cerca de la garganta. Sho se recuperaba con bastante dificultad.

-¡Cof! ¡cof! ¡cof! Jamás… me había enfrentado a alguien así…

-Ríndete Kusanagi, no tienes nada que hacer contra mi poder…

_Maldición… no tengo flamas y apenas puedo defenderme… calma, Sho… recuerda tus entrenamientos con papá…_

_¿Qué era lo primero que me decía?_

…

…

…

_Concentra tu ki en un solo punto, en algo que te haga sacar fuerzas de donde nunca habías pensado… papá luchaba por mamá…_

_Y yo…_

…

* * *

_Setagaya, Tokio. 1 año atrás_

_Saki/ Seiko… ¿quién es él?_

_Seiko/ Es un viejo amigo y rival, Saki. Es Sho, Kusanagi Sho._

…

_Sho/ Hola viejo, hace tiempo que no te veía. Supongo que aun tenemos una revancha pendiente._

_Seiko/ Claro que si, ¡ahora que me he vuelto más fuerte estoy listo para pelear! Pero antes vayamos a comer que tengo hambre…_

_Kazuo/ je je… no cambiaste en nada viejo._

…

_Sho/ ¿Espera? ¿Tú no eres… Feiling? Has crecido mucho._

_Feiling/ Olvídalo, solo causo problemas… Sé que te volviste más famoso no solo por pelear sino también por la música, es por eso que tienes novia._

_Sho/ Cierto… pero… quiero terminar con Kaede, sinceramente ando infeliz desde que se supone soy más popular ahora. A cada momento se jacta de mi y lo que hago…_

_Feiling/ Deben ser celos… supongo…_

_Sho/ Quizás porque siempre hablaba contigo a la distancia y le encuentro razón de sus celos, siempre te consideré una chica linda._

_Feiling/… No digas nada… (Sonrojo) solo causé problemas por eso y no quiero…_

_Sho/ ¿Qué se repita una segunda vez? Me enteré de lo que pasó con Mel, la hermana de Seiko y lo que ocurrió después. No eres una chica mala, solo que aun no sabías que era lo que querías, además era una rivalidad tonta de pelearse por una persona. Ahora que lo comprendiste debes darte una segunda oportunidad, no te martirices de esta forma. Me ayudaste de niño y ahora quisiera corresponderte el favor._

…

_Feiling/ ¿Y Kaede?_

_Sho/ No me interesa, a estas alturas solo quiero pasar un rato luchando con Seiko, y si hay tiempo de ir contigo por un helado… siempre y cuando no queme la galleta de cono._

…

_Feiling/ Gracias… de veras eres una gran persona… Si no tuvieras novia… estaría abrazada a ti…_

_Sho/ Entonces que esperamos para eso (sonríe)… ven acá._

… _(Sonrojo)_

_Feiling/ Kusanagi Sho… eres un verdadero ángel de fuego…_

_[…]_

* * *

_¡Lo tengo! ¡Prepárate chica!_

-¡Hora de tu perdición Kusanagi!

-¡Ahora si es mi turno! _¡Kuraeeee….!_

…

(Sonido de flamas)

_¡YAGAREEEEE!_

Sho lograba concentrar sus flamas y aplicar a quemarropa el Orochinagi ante la joven Doll. Pero mientras seguía recibiendo la llama legendaria de Kusanagi, Sho concentraba otro ataque más…

_¡Ukero…! ¡Kono Burooooooo! _

La chica recibía la versión modificada del _Shiki 182_ para salir volando del lugar. Con claro cansancio, Sho la pudo doblegar. Kazuo hizo exactamente lo mismo con Lee y la otra joven sin dificultad. Lauren apenas podía contener a Zachary hasta que quedó a merced de él.

-Je je je… no era tan difícil vencerte, Lauren. Creo que esto provocará un poco a ese idiota de Frederic… ¡Ahora muere!

¿?: ¡Heiiiyaaa!

Sho lograba llegar a tiempo para usar su R.E.D. Kick y evitar que Zachary le diera el golpe final a Lauren, luego era el turno de Yagami de interceptarlo con otro ataque más…

¿?:_ ¡Raku ni wa shineenzo!_

Era el _Ura Shiki Ya Sakazuki_, las ocho copas de vino que embriagaron a Yamata no Orochi convertidas en pilares de fuego que avanzaban hacia Sparks. Zachary evadía el ataque cuando Kusanagi y Yagami se colocaban en guardia para defender a Lauren.

-Así que finalmente se recuperaron, estás de suerte, "fresita". Aprovechando que aun estás con vida, mándale este mensaje a Frederic: que sabe perfectamente lo que soy capaz de hacer si no me enfrenta ahora, además de relevar "su secreto".

En una motocicleta moderna Zack se largaba del lugar cuando Lauren caía débil, los dos soportes divinos trataron de detenerlo pero no pudieron, lo cual también permitió la huída de Lee y la chica misteriosa. Lauren recibió ayuda de la CIA y tuvo que regresar a . de urgencia para recuperarse cuando los Ikari llegaron a Esaka a ayudarlos.

-Llegamos lo más rápido que podíamos, aun así sé que tuvieron demasiados problemas para pelear.

-Incluso nos enteramos de que Lauren fue derrotada por un tal Zachary – agregaba Cassandra a las palabras de Ricardo – de hecho Frederic nos ayudará, aunque dijo que no interviniéramos por un asunto personal.

-Olvídenlo, Lee y la otra chica desaparecieron, pero quedó ella que aun está inconsciente.

Sho los llevaba hacia donde estaba la joven que sucumbió ante las llamas de Kusanagi, la sorpresa para Shizuoka fue mayor cuando reconoció a aquella persona.

-No puede ser... Esa chica es... Keiko... Mi hermana menor...

-¿¡Qué qué!? Ahora sí que Black Hands y especialmente Shadaloo se pasaron de la raya. Shizuoka, Mike, Lee, yo, y ahora Keiko… ¿Para qué demonios Bison querría manipular a tanta gente a sus órdenes?

-Eso está claro, cariño: expandirse a mayor escala. – Respondía Shizuoka ante una pregunta algo obvia de Ricardo – Solo fíjate en las organizaciones que están aludidas a Shadaloo: Black Hands, Howard Connection, un resurgimiento de Mad Gear, Kang's Circle… y una que recién descubrimos que se llamaba "Death Hawk", aunque funcionan desde hace años al igual que Black Hands.

-Shizuoka, esas últimas dos me intrigan… - agregaba Kusanagi - Kang's Circle tengo entendido es donde se unió Lee y era una organización casi extinta por Bison… pero Death Hawk… esa es bastante extraña...

…

-Dios… tenemos mucho que investigar en la base del Director Heidern. Es demasiada información que además NO MANEJAMOS. - Concluía Cassandra para luego irse todos a la base de los Ikari y con Keiko para tratar de reanimarla.

Una vez adentro, lograron reanimar a Keiko que aun seguía inconsciente por lo que la dejaron descansar, luego Shizuoka lograba conectarse con Frederic desde la base, incluso para quienes estaban ahí se sorprendieron cuando Sho les contó que no podía usar sus flamas e incluso concentrar su ki desordenadamente en técnicas básicas como el R.E.D. Kick o incluso el Shiki Kai.

_¡Hey, Trencitas! No me vas a creer lo que encontré… ni siquiera puedo creerlo. Lo envío vía satélite secreto de Delta Red. Lauren está bien así que gracias a Kusanagi y a Yagami por defenderla. Cuídense, adiós._

-Gracias hipster dorado… Chicos, Frederic ya me envió los datos de esa chica y…

(Todos): ¿y?

-Me es difícil creer como Blake lo dijo, pero creo que esto explica que Sho no use sus técnicas ni las básicas de Kusanagi…

-Entonces cuenta todo. – terminaba Yagami.

-Su nombre completo es _Tabata… Tabata Kagura._

-¿¡Una Yata!?

Todos se sorprendieron de la información de Frederic, pero más se sorprendieron Sho y Kazuo al enterarse de que había una Yata en las filas manipulables del Psycho Drive. -Entonces… - reflexionaba Sho – lo que usó contra mí no era cualquier golpe… Por lo que nos relataba Chizuru-san era un San Shingi que anula los poderes del oponente. El mismo que anuló a un ebrio Yamata no Orochi… un _San Shingi…_ _Kore Mittsu_. Me cuesta creer que es una Yata, pero entiendo porque rayos no podía usar mis flamas y el por qué a pesar de tenerlas me causaba tantos problemas.

-Tal como dice es una Yata. Tiene 17 años y al parecer en sus datos personales que Frederic me facilitó… tiene un odio profundo a los Yasakani.

-Con razón me miró feo al verme… pero está claro que de ese odio es manipulado por ese bastardo. ¡Hey!, Cassandra… ¿por qué escribes corazoncitos en el monitor de rastreo?

-Ya detente, Yagami – interrumpía Shizuoka – deja que tenga su amor secreto con Kyle…

-Que dejó de ser secreto por tu culpa, trencitas.

-Bueno, bueno. Regresaremos a descansar a nuestras casas. Cuídense y si tienen noticias de Tabata, no duden en avisarnos. (Kusanagi)

-Y Shizuoka, ojalá que Keiko se encuentre bien. (Yagami)

Así los dos chicos se despidieron de los Ikari para marcharse a casa, durante el trayecto platicaban lo extraño que era el tener a una Yata como enemiga. Sho y Kazuo decidieron partir al hogar de los Yagami-Taima, sin percatarse de que las dos hermanas, Chizuru, Iori, Yuki y el mismo Kyo estaban discutiendo ese mismo asunto que además fue televisado.

-No nos pregunten qué pasó, salimos literalmente ilesos.

-Kazuo tiene razón, apenas pudimos luchar contra ellos. Bueno, Yagami no tuvo problemas, pero yo si estuve a segundos de ser un Kusanagi en el olvido.

-Por lo mismo no podíamos intervenir en sus luchas – mencionaba brevemente Iori – pero si es lo que vienen a decirnos, ya nos enteramos que ella es una Yata.

-Nos percatamos por esos movimientos: _Katsu Tamayura no Shitsune; Katsu Tenjin no Kotowari; Katsu Shinsoku no Norito; Tenzui: Shinsoku no Norito; Katsu Otsu Shiki_… es más que claro que son técnicas Yata. Sho, debes prepararte si ella vuelve a utilizarlos nuevamente. También va para ti Kazuo.

-See… poniéndome en el lugar de Iori, sé que se siente no tener flamas aunque sea por un segundo.

-Por esa razón cuando se enfrenten a ellos dos, tu Kazuo irás contra ella – era la solución de Chizuru – Los Yasakani tienen técnicas en que no es necesario el fuego, aun debes entrenar eso, Sho.

-Pues si es así, es toda tuya, viejo.

-¿Y cómo rayos sacaremos a Tabata de ese control mental? – preguntaba Kyo ante la resolución de Chizuru.

-Solo una persona puede romper ese control mental y es Rose. Lo demás está lejos de mis fuerzas como Yata.

-Rose está ocupada con Seiko, así que tenemos que sacarla a la fuerza de allí. Ya lo hicimos con la hermana menor de Shizuoka, así que podremos con esto.

-Cielos… creo que es demasiada responsabilidad para dos chicos de 18 años liderar dos clanes. – interrumpía Kikuri.

-Yo derroté a mi padre a los 15 y de allí que lidero esto, ya que Souji no lo quiso por las razones que ya sabemos. – le respondía Kyo. – y me imagino que a Iori si bien quería matarme en ese entonces, debió haber derrotado a alguien más fuerte de los Yasakani.

Pasaron otros días de descanso y los dos chicos lograban contactarse con Seiko, de esta manera también le informaban todo lo sucedido en Esaka. Por una parte al japonés no le importaba mucho ya que el asunto de Maximoff era importante, pero al saber de esta conexión con el Psycho Drive y una posible responsabilidad de Elliott (que es errónea) no descartó una posibilidad de unirse a la lucha.

_-De veras chicos, lamento no poder luchar… esto de Pierre y Elliott me tienen estresado. Sé que ustedes lograran vencerlos._

-No te preocupes, viejo, estamos bien por nosotros mismos. (Yagami)

-_Si ven a Fuka denle mis saludos, adiós._

Kazuo cortaba su llamada con Seiko y notaba también un entusiasmo bajo y extraño en él. Nuevamente en televisión aparecieron tanto Lee como Tabata creando caos en Esaka, al parecer estaban buscando a los chicos a un enfrentamiento.

-¡Bien Kazuo, ahora es turno de nuestra revancha!

-¡Tu lo dijiste!

Ambos chicos salían a las calles de Esaka a buscar la ansiada revancha para pelear, aunque esta vez y como Chizuru les dijo, debían cambiar de rivales si querían salir vivos. En pocos minutos arribaron al lugar encendiendo sus flamas como señal de desafío.

-Esta vez si te venceré, Kusanagi. Hoy será tu tumba.

-¿No me digas, nena? Hoy no seré tu rival de turno.

-¿Acaso estarás huyendo de mi?

-Nah, simplemente elijo a mis rivales conforme a la situación, además es un duelo de parejas y como tal estoy coordinándome con Kazuo de qué forma los derrotaremos.

-Simplemente escapas de mí.

-Eso es falso. Prepárate niña Yata – Kazuo se colocaba en posición de guardia - que yo seré tu oponente hoy.

-¡Agh! Un Yasakani… como los detesto.

-No sé cuál es tu odio por mi clan, pero sé que si te saco de este control mental lograrás entender. Si no es por las buenas, tendré que hacerlo por las malas…

-¡Desaparece Yagami! _¡Katsu Tamayura no Shitsune!_

Tabata creaba una ilusión de sí misma para aparecer al frente de Yagami cuando…

-_Shiki Yamibarai… ¿¡Doushita!?_

[…] Kazuo le respondía con su onda de fuego para contrarrestarla. Sho mientras tanto peleaba contra Lee que con un Hangetsu Zan iba a la arremetida contra su Shiki Kokotsuki You. Cada cual respondía con varios arsenales de técnicas pero que eran respondidas y canceladas con otro similar: un Oniyaki de Sho contra un Kuusajin de Lee; los ataques ilusivos de Tabata contra los Aoi Hana de Yagami. Pasaban unos buenos treinta minutos de combate y las luchas eran parejas, sin mostrar debilidad y un golpe preciso.

Hasta que Tabata tenía que terminar esta pelea…

-¡Es hora de exterminar a los Yasakani! _¡San Shingi… Kore Mittsu!_

…

…

Kazuo solo esperaba el golpe…

…

-Mala elección chica… _¡Kuzukaze!_

-¡…!

Antes del golpe, Kazuo la tomaba de su cabeza y en un rápido movimiento la movió hacia el otro lado suyo. Totalmente y sin guardia la joven recibía todos los golpes de Yagami, no ponía resistencia ante el cambio de ritmo de las técnicas Yasakani cuando recibió varios Oniyaki sin despegarse del suelo hasta mandarla a los aires. Luego se lanzaba con un _Shiki Saku Tsumaguchi_ para volver a tomarla. Pero en vez de girar con otro Oniyaki en el aire, tuvo una idea suicida que la podría matar, o quizás salvar…

_Espero que esto funcione… _Yasakani no San Shingi… _Kore Futtatsu!_

Yagami usaba su técnica definitiva sagrada para tomar del cuello y cabeza de Tabata para levantarla y crear un enorme pilar de fuego púrpura que luego cambiaba a carmesí. La onda los rodeaba y así el plan de Kazuo de usar el Kore Futtatsu como una forma de sacarla del Psycho Drive haciendo explotar su control mental desde adentro se vería funcionar, pero era también peligroso, ya que esa explosión podía expandirse a su cuerpo y matarla del ataque.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Kazuo terminaba de usar su técnica sagrada cuando ambos caían débiles por la técnica ejecutada como por la recibida. Sho diviso aquello y dejó que ambos siguieran descansando para encargarse de Lee.

-¡Esta vez no te salvarás bastardo! ¡Ukero…!

Antes de usar su _Shiki 182_ contra el coreano, una explosión producto de una bazooka que dispararon desde un helicóptero de Howard Connection rondó uno de los edificios de Esaka que se desplomaba en dirección hacia un grupo de pequeños escolares de primaria. Sho y Kazuo reaccionaron por instinto y con dos Orochinagi lograron desviar ese escombro que iba cayendo hacia los niños. Lee aprovechó ese instante de ir hacia Tabata que recuperó fuerzas y se había levantado, necesitaba matarla para desaparecer evidencias como siempre Shadaloo lo hizo desde años.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese imbécil se dirige hacia ella!

-¡Yo iré!

-¡Cómo rayos lo harás y estamos a muchos metros de distancia! ¡Ninguna técnica llegaría en un poco instante!

-Si… - respondía Kazuo – hay una más…

Sho reaccionaba con bastante furia al saber el otro plan suicida de Yagami - ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Iori, Chizuru y mi padre te matarían si usas esa técnica!

-No hay otra opción… o es la vida de ella… o la vida de Lee…

Tabata lograba divisar a Lee y al reconocer el rostro se dio cuenta de que él era quien la secuestro y también que fue víctima de un ataque de Shadaloo sin saber que Bison era el responsable.

-¡Tú…! ¡Tú me secuestraste!

-¡Si, y yo te enviaré al infierno! ¡Muere preciosa! ¡Hiden Ho-o Kyaku!

...

-_Perdóname viejo, pero es esto o que ella muera…_

-¡Dile adiós a este mundo!

¿?: _¡Asobi wa owari da!_

Kazuo juntaba sus manos hacia arriba para luego irse a toda velocidad hacia el coreano que no tuvo posibilidad de defensa alguna de sus garras afiladas…

_Nake!_

Dos impactos…

_Sakebe!_

Cuatro impactos…

_Soshite... _

Terminaba con siete impactos…

_Shineeeeeee!_

Antes de la explosión, Kazuo invocaba una de las técnicas prohibidas de los Yasakani, aquella que fue símbolo del pacto con Orochi, pero que el joven Yagami lo usó como recurso final antes de que Kagura fuese atacada por Lee. Era el _1211 Kin Shiki: Yaotome_, pero antes de explotar en sus manos, golpeaba al coreano en el abdomen y con garrazos invisibles lo levantaba a los aires para luego aplicar otra de las técnicas de los Yasakani, pero eran de los anteriores 660 años antes de unirse al dios Gaia de la naturaleza…

¡Guooohh…! _¡Moetsukirooooooooo!_

La continuación del Kin Shiki Yaotome… el _Ura Shiki Saika_. La explosión hizo que Lee cayera lejos y bastante inconsciente, fue rápido a buscar a Tabata tras explotar el Psycho Drive de su interior.

-Vamos, despierta. Te necesitamos…

Yagami trataba de reaccionar a Kagura, lentamente la joven Yata abría sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos pardos que Kazuo heredó de Kikuri.

-Ugh... Tú... Me... Salvaste...

-No podía dejarte morir, no después que te vi por primera vez.

Tabata ampliaba sus ojos y se sonrojó cuando Yagami pronunció aquellas palabras.

-Yo... Te odiaba... Pero...

-Bison manipuló tus recuerdos y te hizo creer que mi clan había asesinado a tus padres adoptivos, ellos fallecieron por culpa de Shadaloo.

-Yagami... - Tabata tomaba una de las manos de Kazuo y con la otra su rostro. - Lamento lo que te hice, si hay algo... en que te pudiera pagar...

-No es necesario, me alegro que estés bien. Al menos ese idiota ya dejará de molestar… ¿Y Kusanagi?

-Olvídense de mí, déjenme a estos babosos... _¡Kurae!... ¡Yagare!_

Sho usaba su Orochinagi para dispersar al resto de los hombres de Howard Connection y así hacerlos retirarse. Luego los tres se fueron rápidamente a un hospital para que Tabata lograra recuperarse por completo de sus heridas. Kazuo llamó a sus padres, a Kyo y Chizuru para que viniesen a ayudarlos con la chica, incluso les mencionó que usó el Kin Shiki Yaotome para evitar que Lee la asesinara. El coreano también fue llevado a urgencias ante las heridas de gravedad que quedó en un profundo coma.

-Llegamos en cuanto pudimos, así que Shadaloo mediante Howard Connection lo planeó todo desde un principio…

-Estos ataques son más recurrentes todos los días. – agregaba Iori al comentario de Kyo. - Kazuo, te mencioné muchas veces que el Kin Shiki Yaotome era prohibido por la historia de los clanes y aun así ignoraste mi advertencia y lo usaste.

-Lo lamento, "pa"… pero no podía dejar que Tabata muriera, sabes que no quiero ver morir a más gente…

…

-Pero lo usaste para el bien, protegiste a un ser querido arriesgando tu vida, lo importante es que ella está a salvo. – fue la contra-respuesta de Yagami padre – Ahora debemos saber cómo se encuentra.

-Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes es familiar de Tabata? – preguntaba la doctora.

-¿Familiares? – Se cuestionaba Sho - Solo somos conocidos de ella y sus padres están muertos por lo que supe de Frederic…

-Yo, Chizuru… soy su madre adoptiva.

Kagura entraba con la doctora cuando…

-¿¡Qué queeé!? ¿¡Madre adoptiva!? – Preguntaban extrañados los hijos Kusanagi y Yagami ante aquello - ¿Es cierto eso?

-Claro que no. Como dijiste que sus padres adoptivos murieron, Chizuru debía hacerle creer a la doctora de que es su familiar. – reía Kyo.

Pasaron treinta minutos cuando Chizuru salió de la habitación de Tabata, por el rostro era obvio que tenía buenas noticias respecto de la salud de la chica.

-Está estable y ya despertó, eso si quiere ver a los chicos… especialmente a Yagami (risas).

-Mira viejo, lo que hace un salvataje por amor…

-¡Ya calla bebé lanzallamas! ¡Estás hablando idioteces!

-¿Eso crees? Vi como ella te tomó el rostro agradeciéndote la ayuda… - Sho con cara de bromista empujaba con su codo a Kazuo.

-Déjame en paz… además sí, lo reconozco… Tabata es linda…

-Je je je, oiga Iori-san, ¿quiere conocer a su nuera?

-¡Deja de molestarme o serás el segundo el recibir el Kin Shiki Yaotome!

Los dos chicos entraban cuando los tres maestros divinos reían entre sí, ya que sería extraño que una Yata y un Yagami estuviesen juntos. Tabata sonrió apenas vio a los jóvenes que de tantas bromas se habían olvidado de su salud.

-Ya despertaste, creíamos que ibas a dormir como la Bella Durmiente esperando el beso del "príncipe de flama púrpura-azul Yagami" je je…

-Esteeh… ignóralo. Sho dice estupideces, o al menos una vez al día.

-Bueno… no te preocupes… - se sonrojaba Tabata con las bromas de Kusanagi - y… ¿Kazuo es tu nombre? Pues gracias por sacarme de ese control mental, y a ti también, Sho. Les agradezco a ambos por ayudarme.

-No te preocupes de ello – respondía Yagami – Lo que sí sabemos es que Bison se salió de los límites, esta vez mis flamas no tendrán piedad con él.

-Ni yo lo dejaré respirar. Acabaremos con Black Hands y Shadaloo, les dejaré buenas quemaduras a todos ellos para que no se metan con alguno de nosotros tres.

-Y también por lo que hicieron a mis padres.

-Los encontraremos, Tabata… y les demostraremos el poder de los Soportes Divinos que encerraron a Orochi. Ahora debes descansar, aun estas bastante débil por la pelea anterior.

Con la última promesa de Yagami, los nuevos tres tesoros sagrados lograron vencer una parte de la expansión de Black Hands, porque aún falta por descubrir la intención de estas organizaciones con el hijo de los Howard: Yusuke, más aun por Howard Connection, los Bogard… y de la relación de Billy Kane con Kai Nozomi, el padre de Saki.

* * *

Bebé lanzallamas... ni la pensé xD

Próximamente el 9no capítulo de FF Gaiden Cybile, recuerden que son paralelos para introducir la tercera entrega Strikes Back.

Nos Vemos! ;)


	11. Una Pesadilla y un Milagro

Volví con otro capítulo de returns!

Sin ser más largo, pido disculpas por mi desaparición a los lectores y seguidores de la historia.

Los personajes... bla bla bla SNK y Capcom... ficticios bla bla bla ya saben...

* * *

Capítulo XI: Pesadilla… y un milagro

_¡Power Wave!_

_¡Reppuken!_

…

_-¡Rising Wave…_

_¡Deadly Rave…_

_¡FINISH!_

…

_-Raging…_

_-Power…_

…

_¡GEYSER!_

…

_Desde una azotea…_

_-¡No me sueltes Yusuke! ¡Resiste!_

…

_Adiós… Bryan… dulces sueños… ¡En el infierno!_

_¡Yuusukeeeeee!_

-¡nooooooooo! Ahh… ahh… fue solo… fue solo una pesadilla…

Bryan soñaba una escena similar que afectó una vez a Terry y más tarde a Rock… pelear contra quien más apreciaba: Yusuke, que además era un Howard…

Era la misma escena en que Terry lanzaba su Power Geyser contra Geese y lo lanzaba de la azotea de la torre del mismo Howard en Southtown, el lobo extendía su mano para salvar a quien fue el asesino de su padre Jeff olvidando la venganza sino el deseo de luchar ante él… finalmente Geese se soltó y cayó al vació donde la muerte fue su bienvenida.

-Escuché gritos… ¿pasó algo?

-Solo… una pesadilla. Nada más…

-No me mientas, "Bry"…

…

-Peleaba contra Yusuke y yo lo lanzaba de una azotea tal como papá lo hizo contra Geese. Luego él se soltaba, era la misma escena. A veces llego a pensar que estoy destinado a pelear contra él a muerte…

Mary Ryan… o mejor dicho, Mary Bogard, se sentaba al lado de su hijo, explicándole de alguna forma la situación en la que estaba. – Para tu padre fue difícil comprender que la venganza no llevaba a nada, lo mismo que para Andy. Pero al final ellos pelearon por tu abuelo y así vencieron a Geese y también a Krauser.

-Mamá, ¿tu lograste conocer al abuelo Jeff?

-Desafortunadamente no, pero me habló mucho de él y hasta una fotografía tiene. Pero estoy seguro que estará orgulloso de ti.

Un abrazo de Mary fue suficiente para reconfortar al joven Lobo de Southtown, Bryan Bogard.

¿?: Uoaaahhhh… hermano, dijiste que hoy ibas a jugar conmigo.

-Es cierto… ¡ven acá Michael! Je-je… ¿quién es el pequeño lobo de la familia?

-¡Yo! ¡auuuuuuuu!

-El desayuno está listo, Terry ya nos espera.

Michael era el pequeño hermano de Bryan, tenía apenas cuatro años y es lo más preciado que tiene con Aoi, el hijo de Mai y Andy y que además es su primo menor. El pequeño lobo como siempre lo llama era su foco de felicidad, en momentos tristes su compañía era vital para mantenerlo con fuerzas y es su motor de poder. Bryan era un verdadero hermano mayor.

Bajaban a desayunar cuando con sudaderas ambos Bogard, tanto el padre como el hijo se acercaban a comer, Blue Mary reía en la forma por cómo se parecían tanto incluso hasta en la forma de vestir.

-Parece que alguien no tuvo una buena noche hoy.

-Tú lo dijiste, viejo… la misma pesadilla de siempre.

-Pero cierto lobito te cambió el humor porque aun te vez con ánimos. – le respondía Terry.

-Es verdad, pa', además que tengo que llevarlo al parque de diversiones. Se lo prometí semanas atrás.

-Sí papi… iré con Bryan y tía Dicky.

-¡Shhhh! No seas chismoso, Mike…

-Espera un momento, no nos dijiste que saldrías con alguien más… ¿o sí?

-Bueno… (Sonrojo) yo…

-Ja-ja-ja-ja, pues tu hermano ya habló, ¿Dónde saldrás con la morena?

-Ya te dije, pa', al parque de diversiones. Cuando me reencontré con ella aquella vez que Mike había fallecido, quedamos de acuerdo en juntarnos… pero como cierto lobito estaba cuchicheando una conversación AJENA, - mirando a Michael - dijo que quería ir al parque de diversiones. Así que Dicky dijo que estaba de acuerdo en ello.

-Nadie te niega que no puedas ir, solo que no mientas y digas la verdad. – agregaba Mary a la pregunta anterior de Terry. – Además hace mucho tiempo que tiene ojos y presencias guardadas a alguien… (Sarcasmo)

-Si ya terminaron con las indirectas recordando que ciertos personajes también se demoraron su tiempo que desde ese momento 3 años después nací yo, pues me iré a cambiar porque estoy algo atrasado. ¡El desayuno estaba delicioso! Gracias ma'.

Saliendo de las indirectas con otras a sus padres, Bryan comenzaba a cambiarse de atuendos para la "salida amistosa" y no "cita" como lo llama el resto con Dicky. Se colocaba su chaqueta verde con una estrella estampada, similar a la de Mary, sus Converse rojas, jeans y algo de arreglo a su cabello corto. Michael tenía unos pantalones cortos con suspensores, polera blanca y por supuesto: la gorra de Terry pero más pequeña.

Ya se encontraban lejos de Southtown para caminar juntos hacia el parque de diversiones cuando en pleno camino se encontró con el joven Yusuke en el camino, el mismo amigo del cual revivió la muerte de Geese pero en él.

-Hola Bryan…

-Hola… "Yu"…

-Te ves algo terrible, alguna pesadilla de por medio.

-Sí, y si fuera tú, mejor no pregunto cuál es.

-Olvídalo, ¿dónde irás con Michael?

-Al parque de diversiones, una promesa que le debía.

-Bueno, debo ir a clases ahora. Que te diviertas.

Una señal de manos fue lo único que sirvió de despedida para Bryan quien aun no logra asumir aquella pesadilla en que nuevamente un Bogard y un Howard pelearían enfrentados hasta la muerte, eso hasta que una chica se colocaba detrás de Bryan para susurrarle al oído a modo de broma como siempre.

-Holaaaa… Bry…

-¡Ayy! – Se sentían escalofríos en la espalda de Bryan – ¡Di… Dicky! ¡No me asustes nuevamente con eso!

-Je-je-je, es que me encanta jugarte esta broma siempre…

Esa era Dicky, Dicky Jay, la morena de Jamaica que llegó desde el lado de los Street Fighters para pelear junto a Seiko. Vestía algo más casual pero como toda diva musical sacaba suspiros entre los hombres que la veían pasar, pero siempre conservando su afición por la lucha en el kickboxing con ritmos propios tal como lo hizo Dee Jay años atrás dándole un sello personal al combatir. Cabello corto y oscuro pero con tintes blancos en la parte de atrás y un físico envidiable para muchas, sus clásicos fonos en el cuello y un par de aros dorados en su oreja izquierda. Si bien Bryan no lo aceptaba, encontraba a Dicky infernalmente sexy en todo sentido.

-Como pensé que te ibas a demorar, pensé en irte a buscar.

-Estábamos en camino como me ves, es que justamente salude a Yusuke de pasada.

-Y creo que ese saludo no fue amistoso… ¿discusiones con Howard?

-No, simplemente el mismo sueño de siempre…

-Oh, peleas contra él y lo lanzas de una azotea como pasó con tu viejo y Geese.

-Pero este pequeño lobo me hizo reconfortar, ¿verdad Mikey?

-¡Sii! ¡Auuuuu!

-Ja-ja-ja, hasta le salen los aullidos – reía Dicky – ¿Bueno, nos vamos?

-¡Sí! ¡De la mano de mi hermano y mi cuñada!

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Ya chismoso! – el sonrojo de Bryan ante Michael que se refería a la morena como cuñada era tan notorio que Dicky simplemente rió bastante coqueta a él.

Los tres continuaban caminando juntos hacia el parque de diversiones cuando comenzaron a notar que algo de destrucción hubo en tal lugar.

-No sé por qué me late de que Howard Connection está involucrado ahora. Dicky, cuida a mi hermano, iré a ver quienes dejaron esto.

La morena cuidaba al pequeño Michael cuando Bryan lograba divisar a un grupo de hombres armados que rodeaban el perímetro. Desconocían la razón por la cual estaban tomando rehenes y que buscaban a una tal persona por ajustes de cuentas, pero Bogard si estaba seguro de algo y eso no fue equívoco: eran los hombres de Howard Connection.

-Son unos verdaderos masoquistas… ¿Cuánto más debo golpearlos para que aprendan la lección?

-Buscarte a ti, por supuesto, Bogard. – replicaba uno de los hombres de Howard. – nos informaron de que estabas acá y pensábamos en eliminarte.

-No sé qué traman ustedes, pero si sé algo… ¡qué les daré una paliza como siempre! _¡Power… Geyser!_

El geiser de Bryan lograba dispersar a todos los otros soldados cuando un lazo iba de impacto lleno, pero que Bogard pudo bloquearlo. Era un Snake Arm que conocía bastante bien.

-Yamazaki… sabes que aun Geese muerto no dejarás de molestarme…

-No me interesa Howard, sino eliminar a todos los Bogard. – replicaba el Yakuza y ex-sicario de Geese. – Además estos patanes no podrían tocarte aunque estuvieses amarrado. ¡Te despedazaré, Bogard! _¡Shaaaaaaaaa!_

-Al fin alguien que entiende mi idioma… ¡pero aun así te venceré! _¡Power Dunk!_

Un snake arm de Yamazaki repelía los ataques de Bryan, la velocidad del brazo izquierdo del Yakuza era tan ridículamente impresionante que Bogard tenía que buscar otro método para intentar golpearlo.

-Veamos… Un loco Yakuza con la sangre de Orochi que ataca salvajemente con una rapidez que apenas puedo ver estoy enfrentando… creo que esto servirá… _¡Power Charge!_

Pero Yamazaki le respondía con un _La Guillotine_ para tomar a Bryan del cuello y arrastrarlo unos metros para luego lanzarlo a los aires y golpearlo en el mismo momento, solo que el norteamericano le contraatacaba con un Power Dunk para separarse de él y volver a enfrentarlo. Solo que esta vez e increíblemente Yamazaki dejó de atacar…

-Hum, como me están pagando, te dejaré ir por ahora. ¡Ni tu ni tu estúpido padre se salvarán de mi!

Los hombres de Howard Connection y el Yakuza se largaban cuando Bryan comenzó a sentir los efectos del Snake Arm que le dañó parte de su brazo izquierdo al bloquearlo. Dicky rasgó parte de su remera para amarrarla al brazo de Bogard y así dejar que la sangre mantuviera su presión. Llamaban al celular de Bryan cuando Dicky contestó y contó lo sucedido. Era Terry quien le avisaría a su hijo de otra mala noticia que ocurría en las clases de Keio en Tokio…

* * *

_-¡Maestra Mai! ¡Hay noticias desde Southtown!_

_-Déjame ver la carta…_

_Mai:_

_[…]_

_Es terrible, te informo del atentado que sufrió el instituto de Keio a manos de Black Hands. Aoi fue partícipe de la lucha junto a otros estudiantes para repeler a los terroristas que atacaron el recinto._

_Pero luego los hombres de Black Hands cayeron sorpresivamente por una especie de demonio. Esta carta es para darte a conocer que Aoi está en óptimas condiciones y libre de todo riesgo vital. Intentó proteger a Kumiko de un tal "Pierre" y recibió todo el daño… […]_

_-¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer una Kyokugen-ryu? No me hagas reír Sakazaki… no porque seas mujer tendré piedad contigo… te ofrecí la vida eterna y la rechazaste por este idiota. ¡Muere! ¡DEMON FLARE!_

…

…

_-¡Kumiko!... ¡Eso no lo permitiré! ¡Zanei' ken!_

…

…

…

_-Es increíble que a pesar de todo intentes defender a esa bastarda… (Tomando a Aoi del cuello de su polera), le dije a ese idiota japonés que acabaré con cada uno de ustedes para hacerlo sufrir hasta que no me entregue el Satsui no Hado… y tu… (Lanzando a Aoi al suelo y dirigiéndose a una débil Kumiko)… dale esta advertencia a Hoshi… no solo tú sino también a tu estúpido padre y aquella francesa que se cree hombre también. Destruiré todo indicio del Kyokugen, de las artes Shiranui… de las artes ancestrales anti-Orochi…_

_¡Y ESPECIALMENTE DEL ANSATSUKEN!_

_¡SEIKO!_

_¡QUÉ ESTO TE SIRVA DE ADVERTENCIA DE QUE NADIE… NADIE OFENDE DE ESTA MANERA A PIERRE MAXIMOFF… JAMÁS!_

_[…] Por favor, regresa a Southtown con Andy. Intenta avisar a Terry y a Mary también… sospecho que ellos serían los siguientes._

_Y si puedes, comunícate con Chun-Li o Ryu, algo me dice que están detrás del Satsui no Hado de Seiko._

_Atentamente…_

_Ryo Sakazaki._

_-No… ¡debo verlo ahora mismo!_

* * *

Mai corría como loca buscando a Andy quien recibió la noticia, tan pronto se enteró partieron rápidamente al hospital a ver a su hijo que fue el que más daño sufrió. Terry y Mary partieron en seguida de la noticia a ver la condición de Aoi quien hizo lo posible para evitar que mataran a Kumiko. Bryan y Dicky junto al pequeño hermano de Bogard fueron detrás para además atenderse de la fea herida que Yamazaki le causó en el brazo. Una vez adentro, el doctor les daba el informe mientras Bryan era curado al costado del cuarto.

-El chico salió del riesgo vital, su organismo responde sin problemas. Eso si tiene varias lesiones que le impedirán desarrollar actividades algunas.

-¿Y qué hay de Kumiko? – preguntaba Andy.

-La señorita Sakazaki está despierta y está su familia a verla. Por lo que ella contó, un vampiro fue quien los atacó… no sé si creerle, pero su familia dice que es cierto.

¿?; Es Pierre Maximoff… Saki me contó la historia.

Dicky acompañó a Bryan y Michael al hospital a ver a Aoi después de la curación a su brazo. Luego pasaron a la habitación de Kumiko cuando la morena contaba la historia del nuevo príncipe del Makai y el por qué de los ataques a ellos.

-Ya veo… quiere obligarlo a que le entregue el Satsui no Hado… - respondía la hija del Kyokugen-ryu. – y que mejor que atacándonos para que lo haga…

-Ahora sabemos que hay amenazas por todos lados… - agregaba Ryo – Connection y ahora este demonio o no sé qué…

-Olvidaste a Black Hands… - se sumaba King a la conversación – a estas alturas ya ni sé que pensar…

-Una es que Black Hands tiene a Howard Connection a su control. – Respondía Bryan y todos le quedaron mirando. – Como Geese está muerto, quieren a Yusuke que lidere esta organización. Presionarlo y obligarlo de una u otra forma a unírsele… y obligarlo también a que pelee contra mí.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con ese demonio que los atacó?

-Que ambos quieren lo mismo y por igual costo: El Satsui no Hado de Seiko, obligándolo a pelear o sino… nosotros pagaríamos las consecuencias. Y por como ese demonio dejó a Aoi y Kumiko… no tendríamos posibilidad alguna de vencerlo.

Bryan estaba tenso, si bien dijo que no podría vencer a Pierre, aun así le haría pagar todo lo que le hizo a su primo. Además de eso estaban las constantes pesadillas de la muerte del último de los Howard que lo tenían más atormentado de lo que ya estaba.

Finalmente los Bogard dejaron el hospital, salvo Andy y Mai que vigilaban el sueño de Aoi y Kumiko junto a los Sakazaki, puesto que la chica logró levantarse y decidió también velar por el chico del cual le gustaba… pero que no lo reconocía por otras razones.

Una vez en casa, Bryan y Dicky salieron de paseo alrededor de la cancha de básquet donde Terry jugaba con los niños y donde además pasaba sus tiempos con Rock Howard en Second Southtown, por motivo de que arruinaron su paseo anterior con Michael, donde ambos comenzaron poco a poco a recordar aquellos pasajes donde además se conocieron…

* * *

_Jamaica, 4 años atrás_

_¿?: ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme esos audífonos!_

_¿?: ¡Entonces ven a quitármelos!_

_Una chica morena discutía con un rufián que le arrebató sus fonos que el gran maestro musical, Dee Jay, le regaló cuando tenía 4 años, en ese momento llegaban un chico rubio con chaqueta verde estampada con una estrella en la espalda y una gorra del mismo color con el estampado de "Fatal Fury" en él, el otro joven era igual moreno que la niña pero de rastas café, sudadera negra y pantalones de militar._

_El malvado tenía cerca de 20 años y los otros dos de 16 respectivamente que con movimientos de Kenpo y Hakkyokuseiken del rubio más la Capoeira y Sambo del moreno lograban vencerlo y recuperarle los fonos a Dicky Jay._

_El rubio era Bryan Bogard, el hijo del Lobo Legendario, Terry, e hijo también de la ex-agente y mercenaria "Blue" Mary Ryan._

_El rasta moreno era Mike Rogers, de Jamaica, amigo de infancia de Dicky._

_-Aquí está lo que ese idiota te robó. - Comenzaba Mike._

_-Pero para eso estamos nosotros. - agregaba Bryan._

_-Gracias chicos... "Mua!" para los dos._

_Dicky besaba la mejilla de ambos chicos por lo que hicieron, ya que esos fonos eran lo más preciado que tiene de familia. _

_Bryan nació en Southtown, pero estuvo un par de años fuera de allí para que Andy, Mai, Terry, Mary y especialmente Rock Howard el hijo de Geese, resolvieran los últimos problemas de Connection, organización que llevaba a cabo el mismo Geese antes de morir quien también es el asesino de Jeff Bogard en Southtown. Como se estaba tratando de reformarse en la ausencia de Geese, los Lobos con ambas chicas tenían que ponerle fin a esta organización. Ahora años después junto con sus padres y Michael, su pequeño hermano de apenas un año, está de vacaciones en Jamaica para reencontrarse con Dicky y Mike. Bryan disfruta pelear junto con Aoi, su primo que además es el hijo único de Andy y Mai Shiranui. Mike era amigo de infancia de Dicky y además un rival de combates de Bryan, amaba la música que componía la morena y siempre le encantaba acompañarla a todos lados._

_Pero a ambos le gustaba la misma chica._

_Luego Dicky partía hacia su casa con Mike y Bryan acompañándola durante todo el camino. A ella le encantaba compartir con los dos chicos: jugando, platicando, saliendo a comer, a los parques y todo lo demás que se puede pedir. Dee Jay recibía a los dos varones que tímidamente lo saludaban._

_-Vaya chicos, se ven en mal forma ¿eh?_

_-No... Para nada señor Jay - respondían ambos chicos nerviosos al mismo tiempo._

_Luego se iban al cuarto de la chica donde sacaría dos pulseras hechas por ella misma, una de ellas tenía la banda roja y llevaba una estrella blanca con las iniciales de "BxD". La otra tenía una banda verde y tenía un corazón grabado con las iniciales de Mike en él, todo esto porque Bryan debía marcharse __nuevamente__ a Southtown._

_-¿Para nosotros?_

_-Claro Bryan, - respondía Dicky - han sido mis grandes amigos y se merecen esto de mi parte. Además te vas en una semana más._

_-Entonces debo darte las gracias como te mereces. (S__o__nríe Bryan)_

_-Pues es lindo, gracias Dicky. Oye Bryan, aun me debes cierto combate._

_-Es cierto, si quieres en los próximos días podemos luchar, siempre y cuando no hayan imbéciles que le roben algo a Dicky. Ahí ella es prioridad._

_-¡Tu lo has dicho!_

_-Y si ambos chicos dejaran de hablar de revanchas - agregaba Jay - la cena está lista. Papá nos espera._

_A la mesa iba tanto Mike como Bryan a comer junto con Dee Jay, Dicky y algunos amigos de la industria musical que estaban de visita. Los dos chicos tomaban lugar en la mesa cuando llegaba la cena a manos de la madre de la chica, mientras que Dicky la ayudaba sirviendo los respectivos platos a los dos jóvenes que se sentían felices por la atención que la morena les daba a cada uno._

_Luego del almuerzo los dos chicos se retiraban a sus respectivas casas sin antes despedirse de Dicky, en el camino tanto Mike como Bryan platicaban de camino al lugar donde los Bogard-Ryan descansaban de las vacaciones._

_-Te queda solo una semana para regresar a Southtown y volver con esos idiotas de Connection, al menos ahora podrás con ellos._

_-Supongo, sin mencionar que ahora tengo que aprovechar estos días antes de regresar a combatir contra ellos._

_-Hablando de combatir… nos falta uno antes que te vayas._

_-Pues sí. ¿Te parece mañana?_

_-Entonces mañana…_

_En la mañana siguiente cerca de las cinco de las tarde, ambos chicos se preparaban para pelear como habían acordado y en señal de despedida para Bryan._

_-¿Preparado para pelear, Bryan?_

_-Vente cuando quieras, Mike… ¡C'mon c'mon!_

_Emulando a su padre, Terry, Bryan daba la primera seña de combate para que Mike se fuera al ataque contra él, una patada para ser bloqueada por el rubio y continuar por minutos con patadas invertidas con el típico y acrobático estilo de la Capoeira ante las técnicas de lucha callejera combinadas con Hakkyokuseiken de Bogard._

_-¡Burning Knuckle!_

_-¡Sword Dance!_

_Mike respondía con una doble patada invertida y Bryan comenzaba a estar en problemas…_

_-¡Oh no! ¡No te la dejaré fácil! ¡Rising Tackle!_

_Con siete golpes y como un verdadero helicóptero invertido Bryan lograba zafarse de Mike y a la vez contraatacarlo con más fuerza, Mike caía en cuclillas y una rodada para evitar el golpe de contacto con la tierra para luego cargar ki en sus piernas…_

_-¡Carnival Fiesta!_

_Múltiples patadas giratorias y continuas del kickboxing recibía Bogard que no pudo contenerse del ataque y quedar semi mareado para que finalmente Mike girara en 720° para dar una súper patada invertida con aura de corte para terminar su Carnival Fiesta. Bryan caía débil y se levantaba con dificultad. Dicky que venía a verlos se dio cuenta que ambos estaban luchando con todo._

_-¡Vamos Bryan! ¡Se que aun no has dado todo!_

_-Tienes… razón – le respondía Bogard - ¡aun no termina! ¡Power Wave!_

_-¡Wave Slash!_

_-Mike usaba la técnica de Dee Jay para contrarrestar la técnica terrestre de Bryan, solo que en ese minuto…_

_-¿R U Ok, Mike?... – Bryan conectaba un golpe de puño en avance para luego cagar todo su ki en un solo ataque - ¡Buster… Wolf!_

_Bogard lograba acertar uno de los grandes ataques de Terry cuando nuevamente el moreno se levantaba con dificultad, pasaban unos 20 minutos de intenso combate cuando quedaron exhaustos para seguir luchando._

_-Uffff… Necesito vacaciones…_

_-Pero… ¿no que estás ya de vacaciones bobo?_

_-Contigo Mike, son combates todos los días… je je… aunque estoy cansado para continuar…_

_-Yo también… es mejor que regresemos…_

_Ambos chicos caminaban hacia las playas de la bella Jamaica, en ello miran en atardecer como los amigos que se hicieron años atrás, el horizonte claro cuya imagen sería imborrable para cualquier artista. Las sombras de Bryan y Mike iban en dirección hacia el mar cuando salió el tema de la chica, algo que intentaba Bryan evitar porque además de que a ambos les gustaba la misma morena, era su mejor amigo. El dilema de toda amistad._

_-Bryan, no me mientas… que te gusta Dicky. _

…

_-Es raro que tú y yo como grandes amigos nos guste la misma chica, sin matarnos entre nosotros por su atención. _

_-No digas esas cosas… además… no sé en qué se fijaría de mi._

_-¿Qué no sabes? ¡Viejo apenas te vio haciendo un Power Dunk jugando básquet con los chicos se embobó! ¡ja ja ja ja! En verdad sí que eres lento Bryan._

_-Pero si sabías que era lento… ¿Por qué no has hecho nada aun?_

_-Quiero que guardes silencio, no debería decirlo pero eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Lo Prometes?_

…

_Bryan pensaba en lo que Rogers iba a decirle. – de acuerdo, lo prometo._

_-Me confesé con ella y sinceramente se descolocó por el hecho de que éramos amigos. Allí fue cuando me había explicado… "Mike… eres un talento innato" como ella me decía… "pero me gusta Bogard desde que lo conocí en ese partido de básquet. Sé que es algo lento y bobo… pero hay algo de él que hizo rebotar tantas veces el corazón que no sabía que decir". "No te lo tomes a mal, eres mi mejor amigo y además nos conocimos desde que éramos niños". "lamento que esto pasara ya que ustedes son mis chicos más cercanos…"_

…

_Y le dije que no se preocupara, que esto no afecta a nada. Que al contrario, nos unirá a los tres más que nunca. Que si era feliz con Bogard, yo también lo estaré por ustedes, además que Bryan no ha pasado buenos días por los hombres de Howard y aquellas pesadillas en que…_

_"Se enfrentaba al nieto de Geese desde la torre de Southtown…"_

_"Exactamente, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes dos serán felices. Yo seguiré intentando llenar de alegría con el sabor del Caribe al mundo con mi música."_

_Bryan oía todo, era un secreto que debía averiguarlo por sí mismo._

_-Como tú volverás a Southtown en unos días más y Shadaloo con Howard Connection se volvieron a unir en otra organización más terrorífica aun… Black Hands… quiero que me prometas que suceda lo que suceda, protegerás a Dicky._

_-Gracias por lo de bobo, no era necesario, siempre la protegeré y…_

_-No es ese tipo de promesas, Bryan. _

_-Por lo mismo que dijiste… debo alejarla para que ellos no le hagan daño. Sé que es una hábil artista marcial como su padre y no es una luchadora ordinaria, pero estos tipos son más peligrosos que harán todo lo posible para destruir al último de los Bogard, incluyéndome, especialmente si hay gente cercana a ellos._

_-¿Y qué crees que te he dicho todo este rato? – Sonreía Mike - Quiero que la cuides de todo el peligro que yo haré lo mismo desde acá o en la otra vida… en el paraíso con la naturaleza… no la abandones jamás… Bryan, me mudaré terminando las vacaciones a Japón en el instituto Taiyo. Olvidé mencionarte que soy uno de los mercenarios del nuevo Proyecto Justice que averigua las nuevas desapariciones que posiblemente estén involucradas con Shadaloo… y Howard Connection. Mi vida está en riesgo y por eso quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase la cuidarás._

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que me contó… lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero estarías mas en riesgo si dos organizaciones criminales nos persiguen. Luego del fallido proyecto Justice de Taiyo, desapareció. Un año después, Ricardo que escapó de Shadaloo y en el cuidado de Vega, se unió al proyecto Justice siguiente con Shizuoka y desaparecieron, Lee quiso infiltrarse para acabar con Bison por cosas personales y por el daño a uno de los poblados de Sur-Corea. Luego al año siguiente… es decir el anterior, Seiko y ustedes fueron el proyecto Justice que sobrevivió y logró vencer a Bison.

Bryan le revelaba a la morena las razones de Mike y el hecho de que era parte del proyecto Justice anti-Shadaloo, sin mencionar que era uno de los encargados de proteger a Rosalie quien escapó de Bison y en el que entabló una amistad con ella y con el chico español de Ricardo y la otra nipona-norteamericana de Shizuoka. Así como Kyoko les reveló a Seiko y Mel de que 5 chicos estaban relacionados con Rosalie y desaparecieron, pues Mike era uno de ellos cinco.

-Ya se me hacía raro que el porqué jamás me contó que se mudó a Japón. Y pensar que lo había llamado traidor…

-Para alejarte de Shadaloo, así como yo quiero alejarte de Howard Connection.

-¿Alejarme del peligro? ¿Qué tratas de decirme "Bry"?

Bryan debía haberse quedado callado, era una promesa que no debía decirlo por comentarios de Mike, sino porque debía ser iniciativa propia de sí mismo. Dicky se encontraba más intrigada y su mirada coqueta le hizo revelar la verdad…

-Perdón, pero Mike me contó todo… y… bueno… yo… ¡No puedo! No puedo dejar que ellos sigan haciendo de las suyas… ¡Debo acabar con Howard Connection! ¡Esta pesadilla la tendré hasta que luche contra ellos o sino terminaré peleando contra Yusuke hasta matarlo como en esos malditos sueños! No puedo estar tranquilo si ellos siguen con vida, por eso te pido que me entiendas… y me des tiempo. No quiero ver a alguien cercano morir… y a alguien que quiero, perder.

-Entiendo…

Dicky estaba desilusionada, para algo a lo cual ella confesara y recibiera de respuesta un "sí, me gustas, pero no puedo porque tengo que salvar a alguien de la muerte y estar tranquilo conmigo mismo". Ella se despidió de Bryan y se iba a ir, pero volteó y Bogard aun estaba cabeza abaja y mirando ese pequeño charco que reflejaba su rostro amargado, pensando en que pudo haber dicho algo más que sentía, sin embargo él sabía que Dicky también estaba en peligro por culpa de Connection y los antecedentes de Terry y Andy que provocaron una persecución contra los Bogard, tomando también en cuenta de que Mike murió en la explosión que destruyó la base principal de Shadaloo luego de que Seiko y Mel derrotaran a Bison. La morena lo notó y fue a abrazarlo desde atrás, los ojos de Bryan se ampliaron y por un momento quiso mandar todo al diablo solo para decir en palabras lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Solo había silencio.

…

-No digas nada…

-Tienes razón, soy un baboso…

-No es cierto… Sabes haré el intento de esperar. Trataré de tener paciencia, pero como Mike ya te contó la verdad y tu indirectamente lo acabas de hacer, debo hacer esto…

Dicky giró a Bryan de un sopetón y un beso suave y bien puesto fue su respuesta. – Ahora quiero que uses tus puños y le des lecciones de baile a esos idiotas, ya que tengo que luchar con Seiko ante tú ya sabes.

…

-¡Al demonio con Connection! Dicky me gustas, y hasta ahora no tuve el valor por mis tontos nervios de decirlo…

La morena con solo escuchar aquello se pegó más a Bogard y le devolvió otro beso, solo que este era más largo de lo normal. Bryan le correspondió tomándola de la cintura mientras Dicky le quitaba la gorra del cabello del norteamericano. Terminado el beso fue el rubio quien habló.

-Acabaré con esos idiotas y le pondré fin a todo esto. ¡Y si Geese reapareciera entonces que se prepare! Pero…

-Si dices de la relación… pues dejémoslo en _stand-by_ hasta que tengamos tiempo. Pero es una promesa… Bryan Bogard.

-Así será… - Empuñando su mano Bryan estaba dispuesto a pelear y acabar con toda una organización criminal…

* * *

¿?: ¡Ven acá Bogard! ¡Ahora serás parte de mis navajas! ¡Shaaaa!

-Igual de impaciente… ¿no, Yamazaki? – Bryan se encontraba luchando contra Yamazaki nuevamente. Bogard lanzaba su gorra al aire. La misma con la cual Terry peleaba para esquivar su Snake Arm… - Pues entonces… _¿R U ok…? ¡Buster… Wolf!_

Bryan lanzaba a Yamazaki lejos para luego volver a tomar su gorra que estaba en los aires para volver a colocársela y nuevamente humillarlo...

-Dijiste que ibas a matarme… Pues pareciera que en vez de un Hakkeshu, simplemente eres un gatito con garras oxidadas…. Porque este lobo salvaje te devorará antes de que te des cuenta. ¡C'mon c'mon Ryuji que me estoy aburriendo!

Esperando cumplir su promesa a Dicky, pero especialmente sacar a Yusuke del pasado de Geese Howard y de su incontrolable poder para evitar que suceda lo mismo en la torre de Southtown, Bryan nuevamente tendría que enfrentar a Connection. Un nuevo lobo deberá enfrentarse al destino de los Bogard y también a la nueva conexión que aun no conoce… Black Hands.

* * *

Próximo capítulo se emborrachan los protas (si, son mayores de edad algunos), pero antes Bogard peleará contra el mismo Elliott por la presión a Yusuke de que comande Howard Connection como destino. (Pierre sigue en su plan xD) y el porque Mike se alejó de Jamaica para ser el nuevo proyecto Justice (que había fracasado)

nos vemos luego! (lamento ser breve, pero estoy sin luz)


	12. Borracheras

Regreso a FF Returns

Ya actualicé Cybile y solo quedan 4 capítulos en cada uno para dar paso a la tercera Strikes Back.

Los personajes son ficticios, pertenecientes a la generación con SF y KOF. Feiling, Lauren y Mel son remasterizaciones de SF III y SF IV. Pierre Maximoff es ficticio para Darkstalkers.

Es más gracioso este capítulo, pero el próximo y siguientes abordará más la seriedad.

* * *

Capítulo XII: Borracheras

Pasaban otros dos meses luego de la pelea entre Yamazaki contra Bryan Bogard en Southtown, justamente por la búsqueda de Howard Connection para eliminar a cada uno de los lobos que arruinaron los planes hace años atrás, sin contar que desde la muerte de Geese ahora está en manos de Black Hands por Elliott.

Pues justamente es donde la mayoría de las organizaciones criminales están detrás de un poder oscuro… sus amigos son solo la carnada para llegar a él, así como Maximoff lo hizo atacando a Kumiko e Aoi en ese tiempo, pero que increíblemente ya estaban recuperados a pesar de las heridas. La búsqueda implacable del Satsui no Hado, del poder que te lleva a la victoria, aun cuando asesines al oponente y te encuentres a merced de su ira…

Uno de ellos lo quiere para el Majigen, Pierre que aun no ha mostrado todas sus cartas…

Y Elliott, como asunto personal para eliminar a Seiko.

Hablando de Seiko, desde la muerte de Rosalie que dejó de ir a Keio y tanto Ryu como Sakura lo sacaron para comenzar un rígido entrenamiento con tal de que pudiese enfrentar a Maximoff por lo de Tokio y contra Elliott por el asesinato de la genovesa. Sin embargo no todo ha sido tanta tristeza, sino que una persona… - de vez en cuando – lo ayudaba en el día a día. Con algunos golpes para que pudiese estar quieto y no sobrepasándose tan cariñosamente como siempre lo hacía, pero eran momentos que lo sacaban del estrés para relajarse: esa chica era Saki, Saki Nozomi.

El joven japonés iba de compras personales a alguna tienda de ropa, necesitaba cambiar un poco el armario y descansar de tanto entrenamiento que le daban la más grande de las presiones, no solo por ser el próximo heredero de las artes Ansatsuken-Ryu, sino por tener a dos enemigos que quieren matarlo. Al entrar a la tienda observaba varias prendas que le llamaban la atención y esta vez tomó una tarjeta de compras que Ken le había regalado un tiempo atrás y que aun no usaba, además que venía cargada con gran cantidad de dinero para comprar lo que sea, así que aprovechó esta oportunidad de cambiar un poco su rutina: un nuevo teléfono móvil, un par de zapatillas rojas y alguna que otra polera larga de invierno.

-… Y me llevo esto… no sé si esta tarjeta aun sirve.

-Sí, señor Hoshi. Aun tiene cupo y plazo.

-Entonces cárguelo a esta tarjeta de compras.

Tras llevar su nueva tenida, se distrajo tanto que chocó con una chica que ni se percató de que estaba allí.

-¡Au! ¡Imbécil, fíjate por donde…! ¿Seiko?

-Perdón, no me fijé por… ¿Saki?

Exactamente era la misma chica de ojos ocre y cabello azul que también estaba de compras. – Sí, tía May me dijo que me relajara un poco y… estaba buscando algo para mí. Lamento si te dije imbécil.

-No es novedad, de hecho ya me estoy acostumbrando un poco a que me insultes.

-Agh… ¡no sigas o si no, me molestaré de verdad!

-Déjame solo. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie y menos discutir con alguien que me pasa golpeando cuando quiero ser bueno.

-Eres un… - Saki comenzaba a percatarse de que si bien era poca propensa al afecto, jamás respondía tan hostilmente a otra persona. No pasaba con Elliott a quien conoció de niña, pero lo quería como un amigo más. En Seiko pasaba eso, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la persona que le gustara sea tan cariñosa con ella, pero también era para alejarlo del peligro de Elliott, donde vio perfectamente que tenía el Psycho Power y que provocó no una, sino ya dos veces el poder oscuro del japonés. Así que salió a buscarlo al salir de la tienda para disculparse. – Lo lamento, Seiko. Pero debes entenderme, sabes que no me acostumbro a que nadie me trate bien.

-¿Y Elliott?

-Lo conozco desde que era una niña, no me gusta, lo quiero como a un amigo porque confié en él cuando ayuda me ofreció.

-¿Y yo?

Saki estuvo cerca de decir: "sí, me gustas", pero se lo contuvo – No lo hagas más difícil…

-… Está bien, no seguiré con eso. Lamento ser tan frio hoy, pero es que… incluso olvidé que era bromista antes… olvidemos eso… ¿quieres ir a comer? De verdad me está dando hambre y si estamos comprando a esta hora, me imagino que tú también lo estarás.

-Pues sí, me está dando mucha hambre…

Ambos con ya sus compras hechas buscaban un local de comida para almorzar, fue cuando a Seiko se le ocurrió un último recurso para pasar un buen día con Saki sin terminar en golpes o discusiones. Era el mismo local al cual venía con Ryoko cuando la invitaba a comer cuando tenían 14 y 11 años respectivamente cuando salían del Instituto Taiyo, por lo que a Saki le agradó el lugar y decidieron entrar.

-Rayos… está lleno…

-Podemos ir a otro lugar, si no te molesta.

-Espera… si. Ven, Saki. Iremos allá, es una mesa de dos y está bien alejada de la gente, es más tranquilo.

Ya sentados pidieron su orden mientras les traían una bebida para el japonés y un jugo natural para la inglesa. Luego Saki comenzaba a sentir algo raro el ambiente, ya que si bien el lugar era bastante ameno y calmado, la posición de las mesas hacía que mirara directamente a Seiko quien solo comía su hamburguesa con queso.

-Si preguntas, es que hace tiempo que no me comía una. En realidad desde que papá nos llevó a mí y a mi hermana por mi cumpleaños 10…

-Guau… sí que Ryu-san era estricto.

-Ahora está más… no, creo que quizás sigue igual de rígido je-je… No es por cambiar de tema, pero quiero saber cómo llegaste a Japón. No contaste de ello nunca y además que tu nombre y apellidos son de acá… si no quieres contarlo, no te forzaré.

Saki veía a otro Seiko, incluso lo confundía con Elliott y sus múltiples cambios de personalidad, pero a diferencia de inglés, el japonés no tenía malas intenciones detrás de él. – Pues… nos mudamos con papá años atrás. En realidad nací en Londres, y papá falleció cuando tenía 8 años…

-Cuanto lo siento… ¿y tu madre?

-Desapareció cuando yo nací, papá me dijo eso… mi padre se llamaba Kai. Y por las cosas que pasaron y esos pandilleros de Londres y los Yakuzas que también aparecieron en Metro City, fue donde me empecé a entrenar. Uno de los amigos de papá me ayudó cuando aún estaba vivo y por eso peleo con un bo de arma. También se usar cuchillos y a desarmar pistolas.

-No eres una chica cualquiera – Seiko bebía su batido extra que pidió, incluso hasta sudando un poco ante el temor de que si recibía golpes, pudiese haber algo peor si hiciera algo más que la moleste – Debió ser difícil enfrentarse a todo eso. Créeme: tú peleaste con pandilleros y Yakuzas, yo con demonios y terroristas… ¿Y quién dices que te entrenó?

-No sé si seguirá siendo enemigo de los Bogard, allí conocía a tía Lilly y también a la esposa de Terry.

-Espera… hablas de… ¿Billy Kane?

-Sí, el mismo. No tiene mal corazón, pero… no quiero seguir hablando más.

-De acuerdo, no seguiré más, y ya veo que terminamos de comer. Volvamos a casa, al menos déjame dejarte al orfanato.

Caminaban con las bolsas de compras cuando una sombra lanzaba un kunai que iba en dirección hacia Seiko. Apenas pudo esquivarlo cuando una chica de cabello en cola y de traje ninja morado se aparecía ante ellos. Seiko dejó las bolsas y comenzó a tomar su pose de guardia para enfrentarla. Un Hadoken fue suficiente para que la chica escapara del árbol donde lanzó el kunai, pero luego la velocidad de la joven no dejaba respirar al japonés que recibió varios golpes al rostro para tomarse el labio y ver que sangre corría de él.

-¿¡Quién eres!?

¿?: Hoshi, Seiko… Por fin puedo conocerte mejor, ya veo que no eres tan débil después de todo.

-¿Ves, Saki? Ahora que peleo contra terroristas y demonios se me suma una chica ninja, genial. ¡Dime quien eres!

-Te lo diré si me vences… _¡Kage no Kaze Bousou!_

La chica se iba en velocidad con el codo, muy parecido al _Zanei' Ken_ de los Shiranui. Seiko recibía los ataques cuando nuevamente ella volvía a desaparecer para ir con una patada en el rostro y tomarlo desde la cintura para llevárselo al aire. Esa técnica según ella era un _Kage no Kaze Shinku._ El joven dragón apenas se levantaba cuando la chica comenzaba a murmurar.

-No eres nada rival para mí… ahora…

-Caíste – sonreía Seiko para evadir el Kage no Kaze Bousou y usar toda la potencia de su Shōryūken para mandarla lejos. Luego comenzaba a cargar un Shinku Hadoken cuando la chica iba con otra técnica en dirección. Pero en eso llegaba Kenshi a intervenir deteniendo la mano de la chica con una sola mano.

-¿Ya acabaste con tus trucos, Claire? Sabes que no puedes derrotar a un dragón del viento con técnicas del viento. Seiko te estaba probando.

-Eres aburrido, Kenshi… - bostezaba Claire – eres igual de serio que todos los Bunshin-Ryu.

-Espera… ¿Claire? – Saki mencionaba el nombre cuando la chica la reconoció e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre ella sin el menor recato mientras Seiko observaba atónito aquella reacción.

-Hola _swetty_, ¿me extrañaste mucho?

-¡Claire, sal de mi! ¿¡Qué crees que pensará la gente!? ¿¡Además por qué atacabas a Seiko!?

-¿Te preocupa mucho esto? De acuerdo… - Claire se levantaba de Saki cuando se dirigía a Seiko, lo observaba por un buen rato cuando sin el recato anterior se dirigió a darle un beso muy cerca del labio.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Primero vienes a matarme y ahora intentas besarme!? ¿¡Además como diantres conoces a Kenshi y Saki!?

-Oh cierto, mi clan de ninjas ha rivalizado con los Bunshin-ryu desde tiempo atrás, pero en realidad eso ya pasó y ahora quiero superarlo. Lo segundo es que soy una caza recompensas como Saki, si es que ella te lo contó. Pero como este Bunshin-Ryu interrumpió todo ahora debemos salir rápidamente de acá.

Tomaron las pocas cosas de compras cuando en un lugar más seguro Claire comenzó a aclarar la situación. Primero de que era una pelea falsa en hacerles creer a hombres de Black Hands que vigilaban el lugar para capturar a Seiko, y segundo el hecho de que junto a Saki y otra chica más conformaban una triada en Londres que se encargaban de las pandillas que hacían estragos y que ese plan era simplemente para advertirlos de lo que Black Hands comenzaría a preparar. Seiko escuchó todo y era más peligroso cuando le advirtió que demonios estaban detrás de él y justamente por el Satsui no Hado.

-Algo supe… - confía en mí, Seiko. Soy de las buenas. Bueno debo irme, ¡adiós cariño mío! ¡Y ya platicaremos Saki!

Seiko miraba extrañado por las reacciones de la chica, cuando decidió dejar a Saki al orfanato y Kenshi regresaba a unos asuntos pendientes con los Shiranui por el tema de Connection que se expandió a Metro City. Ahora era el momento de llegar a casa cuando Sho Kusanagi se le interceptó en el camino, era para invitarlo a su cumpleaños diecinueve y de una forma muy particular…

Todos los chicos fueron invitados, salvo Yusuke y Fuka por las razones que Kusanagi iba a mencionar…

-Eres malo con ellos, man… tendrías que haberlos invitado.

-No puedo, Seiko. Y es porque será solo de nosotros los jóvenes, por eso ni Charlotte ni tu hermana tampoco pueden venir.

-Hablas de…

-Claro… mis viejos se irán a casa de la abuela Shizuka a visitarla. Nos dejaron la casa sola por hoy así que debemos traer todas las bebidas. Kumiko se encargará de las mezclas y todo. ¡Seiko, vamos a beber como condenados!

-Si es así como dices, ¿Crees que mi hermana dejaría ir a Mel?

-Vendrá igual, de todos modos Ryoko estará con Charlotte, Beta y Fuka. "Yu" dijo que aprovechará de controlar el poder de los rollos Jin… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Estaremos todos disfrutando esta fiesta! Además somos mayores de edad, no tendríamos problemas… a menos que…

….

-¿¡Invitaste a Claire y a Saki juntas!? ¡Estás enfermo, Kusanagi! ¿¡Además como conoces a esa loca ninja!?

-Me la topé un par de veces y ya me contó algo la historia que pasó en la tarde... – golpeaba Kusanagi con el codo al hombro de Seiko.

-¡Sho, ya déjate!

-Oye, Hoshi… ya. Es mi cumpleaños, así que todos los chicos estarán invitados, menos Kaede. Peleé con ella… además si no quieres ir, comprendo.

-No es lo que quería decir, es que ya viste lo que ocurrió en la tarde. Con esas dos peligrosas, creo que comenzaré pronto a dudar de mi futura existencia y lamento lo de esa "loca", ya tendrás tiempo para contarme.

Llegaba la noche, exactamente las 9 de la noche cuando cada uno de los chicos comenzaba a llegar. Los Bogard eran los primeros con Seiko que llegó a colaborar, luego los Sakazaki-García, los Ikari, Frederic, Lauren, Feiling por supuesto, Mel, Dicky, Kazuo, Tabata, Kyle, Kenshi, Saki y finalmente Claire. La música no se hizo esperar y la fiesta comenzaba para los 19 años de Kusanagi, donde cada cual tenía al menos una pareja y la invitaba a bailar…

-Ehmm… Saki, ¿no quieres ir a bailar un rato?

-Ni muerta… Prefiero quedarme a beber un rato.

-Jamás me habías dicho que bebías… - se extrañaba Seiko.

-Me críe en las calles de Londres después de que papá murió, deberías saber que es mi forma de sobrevivir…

-Entonces… - intervenía Claire desde la nada - ¿te importa si me prestas a Seiko unos minutos?

-Si quieres te lo presto toda la noche… - respondía algo molesta Saki.

-Mejor para mí, ¿nos vamos, Seiko-sama?

_¡Eh! ¿¡Seiko… sama!? Cálmate Saki… es solo una fiesta… - _Kumiko, dame otra ronda.

-¿Ah? ¿No crees que deberías contener un poco la bebida?

-Estoy bien, solo sírveme.

-Pos como quieras. Seiko, ¿pedirás algo?

-Pues sí, un poco de whisky.

Tras el vaso servido, Claire se llevaba a Seiko al centro de la pista a bailar, una tonada más sensual salió de la mesa de mezclas que Dicky decidió dejarla en automático para irse con Bryan y darle un espectáculo algo más erótico. Bogard se dejaba querer. Los demás chicos también tenían sus rondas y poco a poco comenzaban a pedir más bebida hasta que Kumiko les dijo que se sirvieran solos, ya que ella también quería unirse a la fiesta. Lo hizo.

Con la música sensual de fondo nadie se percataba de que hacía el otro, solo se quedaban pendientes cada cual con su pareja, salvo Mel que decidió acompañar un poco a Saki para platicar un rato. Los demás disfrutaban tanto de la fiesta de Kusanagi que algunos salían a platicar por un momento y descansar, otros como Dicky y Bryan seguían en lo suyo. Feiling se tomaba del cuello de Sho para comenzar a moverse lentamente hacia él y pasar sus manos por alrededor de su cuerpo, Dicky no se quedaba atrás y tomaba mas manos de Bryan para colocarlas a su cintura y así bajar poco a poco moviendo su firme trasero como cual danza árabe. Claire repetía las maniobras con Seiko que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que era una oportunidad de pasarlo bien. El joven dragón se acercaba más a Claire sin pudor alguno mientras seguía tomando whisky al igual que los demás pero con otros tragos, justamente era porque de todos los chicos y porque Ryu lo tendría con entrenamiento forzado, Seiko era debutante en bebidas alcohólicas.

-Seiko… ehhh… ¿cómo… te sientes?

-Pues que pregunta más boba… claro que feliz… Kusanagi es mi mejor amigo y tenemos que celebrarlo.

-Parece que te estás pasando de copas… Yo también, pero no… no importa… sigamos bailando…

Saki observaba la escena de baile con bastantes celos, Seiko se dejaba querer ante las caricias de Claire y Mel se percató de ello. Al igual que Saki, el americano también estaba pasado de copas, pues eran las 1 de la madrugada del día siguiente e intentó en vano tranquilizar a Saki… como respuesta ella lo golpeó fuerte y se marchó a afuera de la morada Kusanagi. Mel siguió convencido en tranquilizarla cuando salió el tema de Seiko a la plática, el joven que aun estaba bailando con Claire se percató ya que estaban cerca de la salida al patio trasero cuando oyó esa conversación.

-Vamos… Vamos Saki… estamos para divertirnos…

-¿Divertirnos? ¡Hip! ¡Ese idiota… ese idio… ese idiota no deja de jugar con Claire!

-De… Deben ser ce… ser celos…

-No te pongas de su parte… niñito de papá… ¡SEIKO Y YO NO SOMOS NADA!

Seiko oyó eso último y decidió alejarse de Claire que también escuchó aquello, estaba más consciente que intentó platicar con Mel para saber que pasaba con ellos dos. Allí fue donde prefirió bailar con el norteamericano mientras Hoshi y Nozomi intentaban solucionar esta discusión de niños. Saki vio a Seiko con vaso en mano y obviamente bastante ebrio.

-Nunca tomabas…

-Y qué… ¡hip! no me… no me interesa…No me hablaste en toda la noche… celosa…

-¿Celosa? ¡hip!... Me da igual, haz lo que quieras con Claire… se vio que no lo pasaste mal…

-¿Acaso me importa si estás molesta? Tú me dijiste… que no… que no éramos nada…

-¿Nada? ¡Bien… bien por ti!

-¿Bien de qué…?

-¡De… de… de nada!

-¿¡Quién demonios… te entien… te entiende!? ¡No quieres estar conmigo… me golpeas a cada rato… que no te gusto ni nada! ¡Pero ahora me sales con que estás celosa… que olvidaste cuando te besé… en el dojo… lo único que haces es jugar conmigo! ¿¡Qué maldito problema… tienes, Nozomi!?

-¡Tu eres el problema, Hoshi! ¡Déjame… en paz! ¡Deja… de molestarme! ¡déjame sola!

…

…

…

Sentados e ignorando la vista del otro se hablaban sin mirarse.

…

…

…

Seiko y Saki si que se habían emborrachado y hasta discutiendo como verdaderos animales…

-Mátate… Hoshi…

-Mátate tú… Saki… maldita…

-Favor que… que me haces…

…

…

-¿Ya termi… ya terminaste el… el berrinche?

-Ya es suficiente… no sabes cómo me siento… ¡hip! por qué me alejo de todos… por qué yo quiero estar sola… y solo te revuelcas con esa… eres un imbécil…

-No sabes nada… tengo que sufrir siempre… ahora esto… antes el Satsui no Hado… que Elliott esto… Pierre… Pierre esto otro… lo único ¡hip!... que haces es herirme… eres una loca… gritona…

…

Si bien era un momento de borrachera de ambos y de la discusión reciente, pasaron unos segundos en silencio y ambos y al mismo tiempo se tomaron el rostro y se daban el beso más apasionado que jamás se dieron antes. Era tan desenfrenado que a ratos se movían del mareo y la resaca para tratar de equilibrarse, al final ambos no lo lograron y decidieron ir al futón de abajo para intentar dormir. Una vez acostados en él, el abrazo cercano y nuevamente el beso desenfrenado, suavizando los labios con el otro. Finalmente tras la borrachera de los chicos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sho, cada cual tomaba un futón y se ponían a dormir con quien era su pareja. Claire solo reía y se echó a dormir junto con Cassandra. Seiko y Saki se quedaron dormidos juntos, sin saber lo que hicieron aquella noche…

Al día siguiente algunos despertaban con la resaca de tomar tanto, pero que al final terminaba divertido ya que sus padres se acostumbraban por las fiestas… salvo Seiko del cual Saki se percató. Si bien era bromista como todos, Ryu era tan estricto que lo más posible es que lo tuviese haciendo trabajo forzado eternamente por el regaño, así que ella inventaría una excusa para no decirle que Seiko se pasó de copas. En una habitación más lejana estaban Bryan y Dicky que durmieron juntos, lo mismo para Kusanagi y Feiling que también se reían porque despertaron de la misma forma que los otros dos chicos y luego cambió la plática cuando salió Kaede al tema y especialmente el debut de Seiko como ebrio.

-Sho… recuerdas todo lo que pasó…

-Si… habré bebido bastante… pero lo que te dije y besé no me arrepiento para nada… lo dije en serio… si te quiero mucho…

-Yo también, Kusanagi… te quiero mucho… Después platicaremos de ello, ahora me preocupa Seiko…

-Ryu-san lo ve… no me imagino que es lo que peor le sucedería.

Saki despertaba y Seiko aun estaba dormido, por un momento comenzaba a recordar todo lo que sucedió aquella noche, y lo hizo. Estaba algo arrepentida de lo que le dijo y por la forma en cómo lo hizo, sobre la reacción de Seiko no pensaba nada, solo que tenía motivos suficientes para responderle así ya que ella siempre lo trataba mal cuando intentaba devolverle una sonrisa en su mal momento.

-Mmm… Saki… no… no te vayas… no partas a… Inglaterra…

-¿Uh? Aún está dormido…

…

-No… no me iré… quizás hay una oportunidad aún…

-¿Eh? Saki… - tras hablar con la chica, salía Kusanagi vistiendo casual – demonios… Ryu-san regañará a Seiko…

-No, me lo llevaré al orfanato… ya se me ocurrirá que decirle…

Después de una chica extraña, un cumpleaños lleno de borracheras y de una pelea sin sentido, terminaba el día para Kusanagi, donde los regalos, deseos, comidas e incluso su pelea con Kaede y amor por Feiling pasaron a segundo plano gracias a dos chicos que como verdaderos infantes se dijeron de todo hasta con beso incluído.

La aparición de Claire no era sorpresa, y pronto se sabrá el por qué buscaba a Seiko y especialmente su reencuentro con Saki y la otra chica restante.

* * *

Borrachos… ni yo soy así. Tengo más resistencia que ellos, novatos xD

Próximo capítulo: las batallas claves y la reaparición de definitiva de Maximoff y el retorno de Elliott al combate.

Nos vemos!


	13. Enemigos aliados

He vuelto nuevamente!

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi mejor amigo? Sip, pero para Elliott y Seiko solo es tregua.

Los personajes son ficticios y creados por Miki White, los reales correspondientes a Street Fighter, King of Fighters y Darkstalkers.

_Capítulo XIII_

* * *

_Enemigos aliados_

"_El poder del Majigen"_

Después de la fiesta en casa de Kusanagi y de la recuperación de la resaca de Seiko en el orfanato de Saki, el chico regresó a casa tras una despampanante borrachera en que poco a poco recordaba todo lo que sucedió: su baile con Claire, la pelea con Saki y especialmente el beso desenfrenado con la joven de ojos ocre, pero ambos ebrios. Incluyendo las cosas que le dijo en esa fiesta.

Ahora se preparaba para entrenar, pero aun sentía el cuerpo pesado por la fiesta y posiblemente Ryu se daría cuenta de ello, así que le contó a Sakura todo lo sucedido y con una sonrisa dejaron que pasara el tiempo para encubrirle aquello.

Pues ya pasó otro mes y es el inicio de diciembre, donde las fiestas de navidad y la temporada de compras y adornos llegaban a Japón… Pero…

Saki iba de compras para hacer las fiestas para los niños del orfanato, entre cosas para comer y cocinar, adornos, juguetes y también algo de entretenimiento en conjunto, así como un show de títeres para divertir a los pequeños que los más grandes iban a organizar. Eso mientras intentaba hablar con Dicky, donde ambas junto con Feiling, Lauren y Frederic ya salieron de Keio al igual que los demás chicos. Especialmente Sho y Kazuo que ya terminaron el año universitario junto con los primos Bogard y las chicas de Southtown.

-_Mira bien, pastelito de crema. Si tienes problemas con la vestimenta para la cena de Keio pues podré ayudarte como siempre._

-No es necesario, Jay. Ya lo hiciste una vez y agradezco todo.

-_Esta vez es para no meter la pata como en la fiesta de tu hermana…_

-No metiste la pata… bueno, un poco…

-_Pero esta vez no lo haré. Entonces, caramelo de avellanas, ¿me acompañarás?_

-No me gusta que me digas así – Dicky la llamaba "caramelo de avellanas" para molestarla con Seiko, en referencia a sus ojos – pero si te acompañaré para…

En ello una sombra se posaba frente a Saki, alas de vampiro surgían de la espalda de aquel demonio que era acompañado por otros más y también Q-Bee: Era Pierre Maximoff, quien no recibió respuesta alguna de Elliott y la amenaza era más que latente, de hecho no podía responder para nada a Dicky por el miedo de la fuerza descomunal que emanaba del vampiro de clase "S".

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí…

-Tu… Pierre…

_-¿Aló? ¿Saki? ¿Saki, estás ahí? _

-Ya me cansé de que esos dos idiotas no hayan hecho nada, tendré que actuar por mi cuenta si quiero obtener el poder para enviar a estos demonios a la Tierra para siempre. Es una lástima que tus queriditos pretendientes se maten por ti.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Ah sí? Ni creas que supe que Raptor murió a manos de Seiko con el Shun Goku Satsu y que además presenciaste aquello. Elliott lo provocó… ¿o me equivoco?

-_¿Saki? ¿¡Saki, respóndeme!?_

-De alguna forma yo haré que dejen de pelear…

-¿Eso crees? ¡Tu fuerza es insignificante ante la mía! ¡Demon… Flare!

Saki lograba esquivar la onda infernal de Pierre cuando intentó atacarlo con un Shunpukyaku, pero éste la toma del cuello para comenzar a transformar su vestimenta en una odalisca… para luego comenzar a extraer su energía poco a poco hasta dejarla casi inconsciente en el suelo.

-Delicioso… prueba el dulce sabor de mi _Midnight Bliss_, querida. Ahora no tienes escapatoria, te usaré como carnada para que esos dos tontos vengan acá.

Pierre tomaba a Saki en brazos y a través de un portal desaparecían hacia el Makai, Dicky intentó comunicarse cuando dejó de sentir la voz de la chica, pero ante escuchó discusión y lucha, cuando recordó que Saki mencionó el nombre de Pierre: el mismo que lastimó gravemente a Kumiko y especialmente al menor de los Bogard. La jamaicana rápidamente llamó a Seiko quien impactado por la noticia salió en busca de ella.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde dices que se la llevó ese bastardo, Dicky?

-¡Que se yo! Solo oí gritos y como si desaparecieran de acá.

-Demonios… posiblemente se la haya llevado al Makai. Makai… lo tengo, esa tal Morrigan me podría ayudar… ¡NO! Verdad que ese maldito es el nuevo dueño…

_¿?: ¡Ha ha ha ha! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Hoshi?_

-Esa voz… ¡PIERRE! ¡Muéstrate maldito!

_-No, porque estoy al otro lado de esta dimensión: El Makai. Si quieres rescatar a esta chica, encuéntrame en el castillo Zeltzereich en Rumania. Allí podrás entrar a mi tierra._

_Suerte… Seiko._

La voz de Pierre desaparecía, así como también lo que quedaba de la mente de Seiko que solo tenía una misión en mente: rescatar a Saki partiendo al Makai. Con la misma imprudencia de cuando rescató con Mel a Ryoko y Rosalie ante Bison un año atrás, el joven hizo exactamente lo mismo para partir a aquel castillo que solo aparece en noches de luna Llena, donde justamente una nueva Luna aparecía en diciembre. Dicky no pudo cerrar la boca y dio de aviso a los Hoshi-Kasugano que rápidamente y avisando a los Darksatlkers sobrevivientes se organizaron para ir hacia allá.

Seiko viajó rápidamente hacia Rumania para ir hacia el castillo que no estaba visible, pero que cuando el atardecer hacía su efecto, el palacio de los Maximoff salía a lucirse en la cima de la montaña. Es cuando encontró a Elliott en el lugar.

-¿¡TU!?

-¿¡Que rayos haces acá, maldito marginal!?

-¿¡A qué crees que vine!? ¡Saki está con ese vampiro lunático!

-¡Yo solo la rescataré y ni tú te interpondrás! ¡Psycho Ball!

Elliott lanzaba su onda psíquica hacia Seiko que la respondía con un Hadoken para bloquearlo, pero el inglés nuevamente atacaba al japonés con golpes de jab y patadas que eran bloqueadas cuando Seiko le dio un golpe seco al abdomen para alejarlo, ya que supo de qué se trataba esto.

-Escúchame, Damon. Pierre quiere que nos matemos entre nosotros para tener tanto tu Psycho Power como el Satsui no Hado que llevo dentro. Saki es solo el cebo para que nosotros atrapemos la carnada y ese idiota se lleve nuestra fuerza. Si es así, Saki no tendrá como defenderse y NI TU NI YO podremos vencer por separado a ese bastardo.

De alguna forma y aunque no lo admitiría en frente de él, Elliott sabía bien que Seiko tenía razón al hacer que se maten entre ellos y de que por separado no lo podrán vencer. – Unir fuerzas contigo… De acuerdo, no dejaría que otro que no sea yo te elimine de este mundo y se quede con Cybile.

-Otra vez con tus alucinaciones de cuentos tontos, y suenas a como cuando Iori Yagami quería matar a Kyo Kusanagi años atrás.

…

-Bien, será tregua, Hoshi, hasta que ella esté libre de ese maldito vampiro. Después tendremos nuestra pelea pendiente.

-Está bien, será tregua por hoy... Elliott. Ahora debemos saber cómo diablos entraremos al Makai.

…

…

-Habría una manera… - hablaba el chico de ojos heterocromos rojos y azules – pero debes usar una técnica del Satsui no Hado para atravesarlo. Es un portal oscuro.

-Paso, no te creo.

-¿¡Quieres salvar a Saki, estúpido marginal!?

-…

-¡Jum! Mi _Psycho Warp_ puede teletransportarme a otro lugar, pero no a otra dimensión… pero el Ansatsuken si tiene una técnica atraviesa dimensiones…

-Espera, Elliott… ¿Dices que debemos combinar tu _Psycho Warp_… con mi _Ashura Senku_?

-Al menos ahora si piensas…

-Deja tus sarcasmos para cuando pelee contigo más tarde. Ahora dame solo unos minutos para concentrarme, después de eso tómate de mis hombros para irnos al Makai.

Seiko usaba la kata Ansatsuken para concentrarse e intentar levantar un poco el Satsui no Hado a propósito, ya que es la única forma de usar la teletransportación de Ashura a su máximo nivel para atravesar dimensiones. Los ojos del joven intentaban convertirse a rojos sangres, pero la concentración era tan fuerte y su deseo de salvar a Saki lo era más que finalmente una pequeña aura púrpura lo rodeaba cuando comenzó a flectar una de sus piernas mientras se levantaba con la punta de los pies.

-¡Ya es hora, Elliott! ¡Hazlo Ahora!

-Haa… _¡Psycho Warp!_

_-¡Ashura... Senku! ¡Houm!_

Y así Seiko y Elliott viajaban juntos en dirección al Makai para enfrentarse a Pierre.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en Tokio…_

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Seiko se fue a pelear contra Pierre!?

-Sí, señor Ryu. Apenas se enteró de la noticia partió a buscarla.

-Gracias, Dicky. Ahora saber a dónde demonios fue Seiko a buscarla.

-Debe haber ido al castillo Zeltzereich en Rumania, quizás de allí intentara haber ido al Makai. – hablaba la súcubo de Morrigan para recuperar su lugar en el Makai. Pero desde que ese perro maldito de Maximoff se apoderó de él lo selló.

-Me es imposible que mi hijo pudiese llegar allá… Rose – estaba la genovesa junto con la familia Ansatsuken y Morrigan con los Darkstalkers presentes – ¿Podrías llevarnos allá?

-Soy una adivina, no una maga, Ryu. Deberías saber que eso está fuera de mi límite.

-¿Entonces como Seiko llegó tan rápido a allá? ¿Me podrían explicar cómo?

-No se enoje tanto, Ryu-san. – Claire también estaba en casa de Ryu cuando se enteró del secuestro de Saki y de la búsqueda de Seiko. – De hecho también quiero saber cómo es que Seiko llegó de Japón a Rumania en solo unas horas…

…

-Hay una manera, pero es muy difícil que haya llegado a ese nivel… o quizás lo hizo mientras entrenaba conmigo…

-¿¡ah!? – Exclamaban todos los presentes.

-Es fácil en un combate, pero extremadamente difícil cuando se trata de transportes… hablo del Ashura Senku.

-Mmm… el Ashura Senku es una técnica derivada del Satsui no Hado que puede teletransportarte a otro lugar. Pero aun así es algo difícil de controlar como Ryu lo acaba de decir – se sumaba Sakura a las palabras del ex-errante. – Necesitas no solo entrenamiento riguroso sino una paz mental absoluta para ejecutarla sin ese estado asesino… Solo el _Poder de la Nada _en su verdadera expresión puede manifestarlo, pero apoyando a Ryu, es algo complicado sabiendo que Seiko posee el Satsui no Hado. La brecha entre la luz y la oscuridad es delgada, una sola desviación y tu cuerpo es consumido por completo.

-Entonces debemos ir allá, puedo llevarlos a Rumania en unos segundos. Hay algo de lo cual el maestro Oro y el maestro Dhalsim me enseñaron cuando tenía que entrenar para enfrentar a Gouki antes y no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, así que es una primera vez. Sujétense bien unos a los otros en un círculo alrededor mío.

Ryu de pronto comenzaba a emanar energía de su cuerpo utilizando su máxima concentración. Cuando sus ojos se tornaron blancos totales, mencionó el _Yoga Teleport_ para partir directamente hacia allá según la misma dirección que la súcubo dio.

* * *

…

…

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?

-Reconociendo estas cosas y sirvientes, demonios y demases, pues lógico que entramos al Makai. – asentía Elliott al saber que meses atrás, Pierre lo llevó a este lugar con el ofrecimiento que rechazó - Ahora a encontrar a ese vampiro de cuarta y no quiero que interfieras en esta lucha, marginal.

-Es mi lucha también, Elliott, así que no me digas que hacer.

Los dos jóvenes seguían caminando en el Makai viendo a demonios que los observaban y que después retrocedían al verlos, quizás era la energía oscura que Seiko y Elliott portaban y que se hacía más poderosa aun con cada paso que daban, por eso el japonés sentía que la sangre comenzaba a inquietarlo, como si a cada momento su poder oscuro comenzaría a revelarse contra su propia mente ya que Elliott controlar el Psycho Power mientras que Seiko apenas puede soportar unos segundos bajo el Satsui no Hado.

En eso es donde Pierre hacía acto de presencia en pleno castillo donde los jóvenes habían llegado. Los demonios y en especial Q-Bee los esperaban a su entrada, como si el escenario de lucha estuviese listo para el encuentro.

-Saludos, Seiko Hoshi, Elliott Damon – reía sarcásticamente el vampiro – les doy la bienvenida a mi reino… el Makai.

-¡Deja con tus juegos, maldito bastardo! ¡Dinos donde está Saki, ahora! – empuñaba Seiko sus manos en posición de lucha.

-¡Nada de lo que nos digas cambiará de opinión! ¡Donde la tienes Maximoff! – Elliott replicaba en tomar su guardia de pelea.

-Vaya… Seiko, es un honor tener al hijo del mejor peleador de artes marciales del mundo, también al próximo heredero de las artes Ansatsuken… si, también al poseedor del oscuro poder que tu abuelo, el "amo de los puños dominó a la perfección"… Elliott, – dirigiéndose al inglés – el hijo de la dinastía Damon, el hombre detrás de Shadaloo y Black Hands que inundan de terror al mundo, el asesino de una genovesa que intentó detenerte… el nuevo portador del Psycho Power - ese último comentario hizo más enfurecer a Seiko. - Nunca pensé que ustedes se aliarían, el dicho dice que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una… ¡pero yo me encargaré de que sus dos cabezas adornen este reino de oscuridad!

Un Chaos Flare salía de las manos de Pierre cuando Seiko y Elliott se separaron, ambos sabían que separados jamás tendrían una oportunidad de vencer a otro vampiro de clase "S" por lo que esta vez debían trabajar juntos ya que si uno moría antes… el otro también. Ambos jóvenes lanzaron su Hadoken y Psycho Ball respectivos cuando por una extraña onda eran repelidas hacia ellos mismos. Acto seguido comenzaron a dar sus primeros golpes cuando esos demonios y Bee se dirigían a la dimensión terrenal donde Ryu y compañía llegarían a combatir. La pelea era solo entre ellos y Maximoff.

Seiko intentaba controlar su fuerza, ya que el oscuro Makai remodelado hacía hervir su sangre, a diferencia de Elliott quien ya sumido en las sombras del Psycho Drive podía perfectamente usar sus técnicas sin problemas. El japonés lanzó su Shakunetsu Hadoken para así enfrentar al Chaos Flare de Pierre mientras Elliott lo acompañaba con su Psycho Crusher, pero el vampiro lo evadía haciéndolo chocar contra la onda de fuego de Seiko que no eran dos, sino de tres golpes, lo cual el inglés se percató de que pronto su enemigo-aliado despertaría el Satsui no Hado en cualquier momento ante la falta de control y eso no le agradaba.

-¡Maldito marginal! ¡Controla tu estúpido poder antes que despierte!

-¡Ya lo oí! – Respondía Seiko con furia a Elliott – Es exactamente lo que busca... ¡Pero si quiere eso, entonces no le daré ese gusto! ¡Shinkuuuu… Hadoken!

Pierre trató de evadirlo, pero Elliott usó otro Psycho Crusher pero combinado con el Psycho Warp para así usarse como carnada y desaparecer, donde el rumano se tragó diez impactos de la súper onda vacía para que Damon continuase el ataque con un Mega Psycho Crusher y así alejar al nuevo príncipe del Makai. Seiko por su parte, sabía que sin Elliott no podría vencerlo y viceversa, el inglés pensaba igual. Por ahora dejaban de ser enemigos y si tenían que proteger a la persona que ambos amaban, iban a hacerlo.

-Haaahh… es… desesperante… pero poderoso… - exclamó en cansancio Elliott.

-Comparto eso… ahora… haahhh… se viene lo peor… - apoyaba Seiko a sus palabras.

Solo unos diez minutos de lucha pasaron y Pierre retomaba su lugar, Seiko y Elliott comenzaron a sentir cansancio. Quizás el Makai como fuente oscura y además del plan de expandir el Majigen era la razón por la cual sus fuerzas disminuían, para el hijo del errante además sería una prueba de fuego: su fortaleza mental para evitar ser consumido por la venganza y esos e notó que en el lugar donde mandaron a estrellar a Pierre apareció Saki, atada de manos arriba y con vestimenta nueva que las mismas sirvientas le dieron mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¡Cybile, resiste!

-Cállate… - Seiko le detenía con una mano – eso es lo que Pierre quiere, ¿no me dijiste eso desde el principio? A medida que utilice a Saki, este malnacido se aprovechará para atacarnos o bien para despertar nuestros oscuros poderes. Tenemos que seguir atacándolo con toda nuestra fuerza.

Elliott por un momento se quedó mirando perplejo a Seiko y con sus ojos azules normales, sin que su compañero de batalla lo supiera y mirara, luego se sacudió su cabeza y regresaron los heterocromos del Psycho Power.

-Hum… - fue la respuesta de Damon que Seiko asimiló con un sí.

Cada vez el poder de Pierre era mayor y con todas sus fuerzas intentaron detenerlo antes de tiempo, Saki había despertado y observaba como los chicos que se mataban entre sí por ella en Suzaku, ahora se alían en una lucha para defenderla. Por una parte la chica quería que se quedara así, que ambos la protegieran, que Elliott fuese amigable con Seiko y al revés, pero también imaginaba como podía pasar el resto de su vida con el japonés de ojos avellanas, cuya cinta blanca en su cabeza, gi del mismo color y guantes rojos reflejaban que tan determinado estaba para pelear.

-¡Psycho Field!

-¡Bakuretsu… Hado!

Un Demon Flare de mayor potencia chocaba contra las dos técnicas, por la velocidad impartida del Psycho Field combinada con la fuerza explosiva del _Bakuretsu Hado_ que Seiko aprendió de Ken Masters. Seiko y Elliott estaban dispuestos a arriesgar todo por Saki, todo, incluyendo sus vidas si era necesario para alejarla de Pierre quien poco a poco veía como ambos igualaban sus fuerzas. Una patada circular de Seiko y una de Elliott al abdomen que el vampiro evadió desapareciendo del lugar para estar sobre ellos con un Bat Spin. Seiko le ordenó a Elliott que saltara y así ambos impulsándose con las plantas de los pies se alejaban para impedir que la caída en forma de estaca giratoria los atravesara. Saki por una vez en la vida pensó en este sueño, uno del cual los chicos no se pelearan a muerte.

La pelea era extenuante, pasaron ya casi mas de media hora y ninguno de los dos caía y a punta de esfuerzo lograban hacerle frente a un luchador de la talla de Pierre, la cual era dentro de los peores enemigos que Seiko pudo haber enfrentado. Elliott apoyaba con su Psycho Power, para que Seiko lograse dominar el oscuro poder que lentamente podría aparecer, pero cambió cuando Pierre decidió usar una técnica mas poderosa aún... El Demon Flare con el que debilitó al inglés fácilmente en el era el objetivo cuando en cuestión de segundos la onda se desvió en dirección a Saki.

El pensamiento de Elliott se nublaba y por mero instinto, se interceptó en Saki y recibir el Demon Flare a todo su poder, caía débil y sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente sorprendieron al joven dragón de viento...

-Pro... tege a Saki...

Seiko se quedaba solo, Pierre sabia que separándolos podría tener una mejor visión de su victoria, esperando que por fin despertara el Satsui no Hado de una vez por todas para probar el oscuro arte del Ansatsuken. Seria la ocasión de arrebatarle su poder, cosa que Ryu presenció cuando llegó a las puertas de Zeltzereich al percatarse de que su hijo seria el próximo oponente del príncipe del Makai.

* * *

Algo corto, pero no se preocupen, ya dije que Elliott tendrá el protagonismo en la saga siguiente y sera de la mejor forma ;)

Lamento lo actualizar antes por problemas personales, pero espero poder terminarlos antes y así trabajar en los fics pendientes y restantes. (Como los puños legendarios de Japón)

Eso y... Nos vemos. Saludos a mis lectores!


	14. El Poder de la Nada

Vamos contando y solo quedan dos para el final de la saga Returns y comenzar con la tercera entrega Strikesback!

Ahora si Returns y Cybile subirán sus últimos dos capítulos en paralelo tomando en cuenta que verán las razones de Saki y la enemistad final de Seiko y Elliott en la tercera parte.

Miki, gracias a ti por tus porras, también a Kein Sylvan quien ausente me ha dado apoyo y consejos para mejorar en los fanfictions ;)

No más que decir, continuamos :3

Los personajes son de Capcom y SNK, salvo los ficticios que adaptamos Miki y yo con sus remasterizaciones.

* * *

_Capítulo XIV_

_El origen del vínculo de Cybile_

_¡El verdadero poder de la nada!_

Seiko y Elliott viajaron al Makai, a dejar de ser enemigos y a aliarse en una lucha ante Pierre quien raptó a Saki y atraer a los dos jóvenes a su nuevo reino y apoderarse del Psycho Power y del Satsui no Hado juntos pasa su Majigen.

Su poder es inimaginable, como vampiro de clase "S" y prácticamente invencible, pero los guerreros supieron olvidar diferencias por un momento y no dejar que él lastimara a la chica que ambos aman, a cada manera suya. Comenzaron a tener la ventaja, pero Pierre lanzó su Demon Flare a Saki y Elliott en una extraña manera se interceptó en el ataque causándole la inconsciencia, además pidiendo en últimas palabras a Seiko que la protegiera, como si una parte de su consciencia se abriera antes de ser atacado. Ahora Seiko, solo y sin ayuda deberá enfrentase al demonio del Makai mientras Ryu, Morrigan y los demás tendrán que atravesar ese portal oscuro y enfrentarse a los demonios que emergen de él… una vez más.

-Ahora no tienes a nadie, de hecho esperaba enfrentarme más a ti que a Damon… - Seiko comenzaba a empuñar sus manos mientras Pierre le declaraba el combate – tu oscuro poder es infinito, la fuente que años atrás el Illuminati, Gill, buscó de tu padre o tu abuelo creyendo que uno de los dos poseía el elemento de la oscuridad. Como sería delicioso utilizar tu Satsui no Hado para llamar a los demonios más bestiales y sanguinarios del Makai gracias a ese estúpido de Jedah. ¿Estás preparado para morir?

-… Morir es lo último que pienso hacer. – respondió el japonés con determinación. -¡Voy a enfrentarte aun si cuesta mi vida! ¡Hadoken!

-¿A costa de tu vida… o te "tu humanidad"? ¡Chaos Flare!

Seiko trataba de igualar la velocidad y la fuerza de los golpes de Maximoff que poco efecto tenían en él, ya que la desventaja de no tener la fuerza de Elliott era notoria y hacía que las técnicas de Seiko solo atacaban con la mitad de su potencia. Los minutos avanzaban y en eso saltaba con un Shōryūken, pero un repentino Bat Spin cambió el príncipe del Makai para enterrar el brazo del japonés que este último decidió invertirse e impulsarse con su pie en el cuerpo de Pierre para alejarse, los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no servirían de mucho… si fuese él, porque Seiko sabía que Ryu era un peleador defensivo de gran resistencia mientras que él era un peleador más ofensivo de velocidad pero de menor capacidad física. Luego un Shakunetsu Hadoken, pero extrañamente de 3 golpes que Pierre contrarrestó con un Chaos Flare de más potencia, lo cual comenzó a ser un indicio de que en algunos momentos el oscuro poder surgiría nuevamente y sin nada para detenerlo.

-¡Vamos Hoshi! ¿¡Es todo lo que puedes hacer!?

-¡Gyaaaaaaaah! ¡Meeeeeetsu… Hadokeeeen!

El Hadoken púrpura destructor salía de sus manos y con una sola mano Pierre lo tomaba, burlándose de la fuerza de Seiko para hacerla desaparecer como si nada. El joven dragón miraba estupefacto como su técnica más poderosa era borrada como si fuese un simple Hadoken. Se sentía intranquilo y además tiritando de sorpresa y a la vez sin creer que sus fuerzas no eran nada comparadas a las de él. Saki solo era una observadora, viendo como Elliott seguía inconsciente mientras que Seiko solo miraba como un zombi lo inútil de su propio poder.

-Decepcionante… - miraba Pierre con desdén - ¿¡Dónde está la fuerza del hombre que derrotó a Bison!? ¿¡Dónde está el poder de un Ansatsuken!? ¿¡Dónde está ese idiota que dijo querer derrotarme con sus propias manos!? Será tu fin… Demon… ¡Flare!

Intentando contrarrestarlo ya que no podía evadir de la velocidad de la onda infernal, Seiko trató en vano de usar un Shinku Hadoken que no sirvió de nada y terminó por impactarlo de lleno y lanzarlo hacia afuera del ex-castillo de Morrigan, quemando de paso gran parte de su gi de combate y quedando solo a torso desnudo pero con gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo. Apenas podía levantarse y cuando lo intentaba nuevamente caía, cosa que Pierre aprovechó para acercarse a la chica que aun estaba débil por el efecto del Midnight Bliss antes de ser secuestrada y comenzar a tomarla del rostro mientras Seiko veía sin posibilidad de hacer nada.

-Mira bien, Nozomi… - su sola mirada penetrante y de terror hizo que Saki lo mirara a sus ojos – pensé que ibas a ser la carta de mi triunfo para que esos dos me entregasen el oscuro poder que poseen, pero uno está inconsciente y el otro apenas puede mantenerse con vida. Parece que no tendré más alternativa que…

-En… en tus sueños… ¡Hiyaaa!

Saki respondía con una patada para atacarlo pero que no sirvió para hacerle daño sino para que la soltara, luego intentó un Butterfly Punch y ganar tiempo, pero una barrida de Pierre en sus piernas y un Chaos Flare de más poder en pleno aire la golpeó a quemarropa y enviada inconsciente hacia el salón principal del castillo. Seiko solo miró como Saki fue atacada y esta vez nadie… nadie detendría su furia. Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de la nada, se cambiaban entre avellanas y rojo sangre mientras se tomaba su pecho con fuerza, lo que quedaba de gi cambiaba a color gris y negro mientras su aura se tornaba de un color similar al de sus ojos. Pierre notó este cambio y comenzó a celebrar anticipadamente su victoria, viendo como Seiko expulsaba toda su fuerza para reaparecer con el kanji ten en su espalda. Su cabello también cambió, levantándose y tornado en un rojo oscuro y sus dientes se afilaban como cual bestia salvaje. No había duda alguna, el Satsui no Hado se completó en su cuerpo.

_Grrrrrr… Grrrrrr…_

-Eso… ¡Eso! ¡Enséñame tu poder oscuro! ¡Quiero enfrentarte a tu máximo poder!

El Hadoken púrpura salió de sus manos cuando hizo estallas con el Chaos Flare de Maximoff quien desapareció de su vista, Seiko hizo lo mismo con el Ashura Senku y al chocar puños se levantó en parte la tierra. Ryu comenzó a luchar contra los restantes demonios cuando percibió el aura oscura que su hijo emanaba, y no tendría tiempo de ayudarlo ya que más y más demonios comenzaban a salir. El portal del Majigen no se podía destruir con cualquier técnica y la batalla se hacía más difícil cuando los demonios comenzaron a invadir cada espacio de Tierra producto del Satsui no Hado que Seiko emitía hacia el Majigen, los demás guerreros tuvieron que auxiliar rincones… hasta que tres de ellos salieron inmediatamente antes una vez enterados de que Seiko pasó a Rumania y supieron de una entrada de portal. Posiblemente ahora como nuevos guardianes tuvieron una idea en mente. Sho, Kazuo y Tabata llegaron de urgencia a apoyar a su mejor amigo, pero los demonios los recibieron en la entrada cuando una potente técnica salió en su auxilio.

-¡Tenha… Touha Zan!

Desde el aire, Ryu lanzaba la palma celestial e infernal que separaba los mares, arrasando con todo demonio posible en un solo instante cuando Tabata explicó el plan. Morrigan quien peleaba ante ellos escuchó lo que intentaban hacer, no creyendo que lograrían un segundo portal de miles de años.

-Pero nosotros somos descendientes de miles de años también, podemos intentarlo que sea.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la novia de Yagami y sabemos cómo hacerlo. – reía Kusanagi cuando en un momento concentró ki en su brazo al igual que Kazuo y entraban su extremidad hacia su propio cuerpo sin desangrarse, para luego sacar dos elementos que estaban dentro de su cuerpo: la Kusanagi no Tsurugi y el Yasakani no Matagama. – Nuestros viejos nos entrenaron sin las flamas. Creo que servirá si Kagura puede mientras los contenemos.

-Bien, se los encargo a ustedes chicos, pero si veo que tienen problemas vendré a intervenir. – terminaba Ryu para dejar que ellos continuaran con el pseudo-portal. Ryoko, Dicky, Chun-Li, Ken y los restantes Darkstalkers sobrevivientes enfrentaban a cada demonio que salía mientras que sin sus flamas, Kusanagi y Yagami pondrían a prueba su entrenamiento especial.

Seiko seguía peleando con su oscuro poder despertado y ni Saki ni nadie detendría su sed de sangre, además Pierre aprovecharía los momentos para golpearlo con todo su arsenal de ataques para dejarlo al menos sin posibilidad de moverse, ya que necesitaba si o si del Satsui no Hado para completar el Majigen junto al Psycho Power del inconsciente Elliott. El oscuro dragón continuaba con sus golpes que eran bloqueados con facilidad por Maximoff quien solo reía ante el espectáculo que provocó al usar su Demon Flare a gran potencia que fue replicada por un Messatsu Go Hado con el mismo poder, luego comenzaron a chocar puños, patadas y cuando golpe daban que era cancelado por otro hasta que Evil Seiko intentó un Go Shōryūken en el que Pierre logró girar en ascenso parecido a un Psycho Crusher pero como un torbellino ascendente. Después de arremeterse con todo, fue el turno del rumano de dar golpes a gran velocidad que el joven dragón maligno apenas defendía y los otros impactos eran verdaderas cuchillas que rodeaban su cuerpo, lo cual Pierre llamó a esa técnica como _Satan Judge_, una técnica que golpeaba a alta velocidad conforme avanzaba hacia el cuerpo de Seiko y desde distintas direcciones para terminarlo en el aire emergiendo fuego desde abajo.

La pelea continuaba y Seiko caía, pero un aura oscura se formaba en sus manos y cuando llegó a tierra un gran sismo se formaba con auras púrpuras rodeándolo como escudo de energía, lo cual Pierre evadió casi por suerte el puño terremoto del _Kongou Kokuretsu Zan_. Luego los ataques continuos seguían hasta que Tabata creó el portal de ida del anti-Majigen para entrar a sacar a Seiko donde solo Ryu, Morrigan y los tres Soportes Divinos entraron a destruir el Majigen antes que más demonios salieran de él. Ryu al ingresar vio el aura oscura de su hijo que fue despertada por completo peleando ante Pierre mientras Sho, Kazuo y Tabata eran recibidos por otros demonios más junto a Bee.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? Espera… Es…

-El Satsui no Hado… ¡Morrigan, encárgate del Makai! – Ryu con rapidez iba hacia Pierre quien le dio un último Demon Flare hacia Seiko que no pudo defenderse y caer casi inconsciente… - ¡Tenha… Touha Zan!

-Vaya… pensé que nadie más podría llegar hasta acá… - miraba con desdén Pierre cuando evadió la palma separa mares que Ryu aprendió de Gouki entrenando tras su muerte. – Ahora ustedes arruinan mi vida cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡Shilouette Blade!

Una hilera de ilusiones de Morrigan de sí misma salía en dirección ascendente a Pierre cuando éste las evadía con facilidad y a su vez desaparecía para colocarse detrás de ella y atacarlo con el mismo Satan Judge en un solo golpe para dejarla noqueada. Era el turno de Ryu de enfrentarlo quien tampoco lograba dar golpes precisos en el instante, siendo también atacado por los constantes puños de Maximoff quien le hacía graves daños en poco tiempo y además sorprendiéndose de la resistencia que Seiko tuvo de principio a fin. Eso hasta que un último Midnight Bliss le tomó lo restante de energía que tenía para quedar a merced de Pierre quien vio en matar a Ryu – quien ya no podía moverse – como una nueva oportunidad de hacer enfurecer más a Seiko, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a Saki cuando los ojos rojo sangre del joven oscuro veían como éste la tomaba del cuello para darle la última advertencia… o quizás matarla.

* * *

_Pero el tiempo se detuvo… todo era blanco, vacío y una sombra femenina hizo presencia en el Seiko, cuyo espejo reflejaba al demonio del Satsui no hado e__spalda con espalda, como si al medio fuese una línea que dividiera el bien con el mal._

_-Seiko… despierta… despierta…_

_-Quién es…_

_-Olvidaste quien soy y también cual era tu destino… ¿no es así? Olvidaste cuando me salvaste de Bison y cuando despertaste de ese deseo oscuro ante Elliott._

_-Esa voz… - Seiko volteaba y miraba a una chica de cabello violeta, con una diadema en su cabeza y una rosa amarilla en él. Estaba desnuda, aunque el brillo obviamente tapaba sus partes y parecía como su una ángel llegase en su auxilio, pero al ver que avanzaba y su rostro se hacía más notorio, reconoció también la figura de la cual aun no olvidó y por la cual buscó la venganza. La chica le sonrió cuando Seiko pudo ver que era su primer amor._

_-Ro… Rosalie… ¿acaso… estaré muerto?_

_-No, solo inconsciente. He visto cada pelea tuya y cómo has salido victorioso, eso me da gusto ver en ti… Pero no las ansias de poder que tienes ahora._

_Seiko se miró las manos y eran blancas, sus brazos y gi, pero al mirarse al espejo que estaba al frente suyo, se vio a sí mismo con el gi gris y ojos rojo sangre como su cabello. No sabía cómo era posible que si se veía normal, el reflejo del espejo mostraba su versión oscura. – Solo recuerdo… que cuando atacó a Saki, dejé de estar despierto… No podré vencer a Pierre… ¡Si sigo luchando seré consumido por el Satsui no Hado como todo es estos meses en vano! – Seiko golpeaba el espejo, pero su mano no sangraba y en ello supo que Rosalie tenía razón al decir que aun estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo… Rosalie se acercó a él y cerrando sus ojos en señal de reprobación, le dio una bofetada cargada de decepción y pena. Seiko sin entender porque ella lo hizo intentó hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió._

_-Pensé que eras Seiko, pero me equivoqué._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-No eres el mismo que conocí, al que no le importó arriesgarse, viajar a Tailandia y enfrentarse a Bison cara a cara. No eres el mismo del cual me enamoré apenas te vi por primera vez… Pensé que te levantarías como siempre y seguirías luchando contra el enemigo. Aun si no podías derrotarlo, estarías peleando igual hasta encontrar una forma de vencer. Pero no, solo eres un niño que sigue llorando sin respuestas, aun si no las encuentras, luchando descubrirías como. Adiós. – Rosalie le daba la espalda y se marchaba, alejándose de a poco cuando Seiko comenzó a ver… ¿Por qué despertó el Satsui no Hado? ¿Acaso le gustaría que Saki lo viese así de violento y salvaje otra vez? ¿Es la única forma de vencer a Pierre usando lo prohibido del arte Ansatsuken? No._

_Así se levantaba de a poco cuando Rosalie se detuvo, secó las lágrimas que tenía de impotencia y luego la miró de frente. – yo ya descubrí porque te alejaste hace casi un año, fue para impedir que Bison y Elliott usaran la última fracción de tu Soul Power y evitar que Shadaloo renazca una vez más, por eso te fuiste y por alguna razón más que yo desconozco. No sabré aun de que será y sé que no me lo dirás aun, pero mientras tanto… - Seiko se ató la cinta blanca – no dejaré que te sacrifiques en vano. Incluso si Pierre me mata… mi alma seguirá de pie hasta que la extinga el infierno, ni el cansancio ni la palabra imposible me van a detener para ganar esta pelea._

_Rosalie esta vez sonrió nuevamente – lamento haberte golpeado, pero tenías que despertar._

_-Ya desperté… y también descubrí ahora como controlar el Satsui no Hado. Gracias Rosalie, gracias por abrirme los ojos. – miraba Seiko a la chica para despedirse y volver a la realidad…_

* * *

-Perfecto… - veía Pierre cada rincón del escenario de pelea del Makai para darse cuenta de que ya tenía todo a favor, todo para ganar y así apoderarse del otro mundo con los demonios que creo del portal oscuro. No tenía oposición alguna ya que los demás aun estaban fuera del Makai y además los Soportes Divinos tenían desventaja sin sus flamas y el cansancio de Tabata para mantener su energía controlada para el anti-Majigen. Solo rio diabólicamente su triunfo cuando Seiko comenzó a levantarse lentamente y lleno de heridas en su cuerpo. El vampiro aun no podía creer que siguiera vivo después de atacar con su poder descontrolado y de recibir las técnicas más fuertes en el paso de casi una hora de combate.

-No… lastimarás… a Saki… - susurraba Seiko en voz baja mientras Pierre no saltaba a Saki del cuello.

-¿Qué dijiste basura? Parece que aun te quedan fuerzas… Pero es una lástima, porque…

Seiko empuñaba más sus manos cuando el aura oscura comenzaba a tornarse verde y luego a blanca. – Dije… que no… lastimarás… a… Saki…

-¡HA HA HA HA! ¡Despídete del Satsui no Hado y también de esta chica! ¿¡Queé!?

Gwooooooooh… - el aura de Seiko volvía a convertirse en rojo y sus ojos se tornaban rojo sangre, su cabello se levantaba y convertía en carmesí, pero su gi seguía del mismo color al igual que su piel. Ryu pudo abrir los ojos por momentos y sintió el aura fuerte de Seiko que iba en relación al poder que hizo controlar su Satsui no Hado años atrás… pero no era el mismo, sino la verdadera expresión del vacío mismo. – Ya no retrocederé más… aunque me mates mi alma seguirá viva… ¿querías conocer el poder Ansatsuken, no es así Pierre? Ahora vas a conocerla… - empuñaba más sus manos cuando el aura se materializaba más y más alrededor de su cuerpo - ¡Conoce el poder que te destruirá a ti y al Satsui no Hado a la vez! ¡Conoce el poder que viene desde la nada misma! _¡Shiiiin… No Hadoo Kakuseeeeeeei!_

El aura de Seiko terminó por volverse casi dorada cuando su ki explotó ante su grito, su cabello rojo regresaba al color castaño, pero sus ojos rojo sangre se tornaron blancos totales para luego regresar a su color avellana de Sakura. Su cinta blanca flameaba conforme el viento rodeaba su humanidad, luego levantaba su mirada y un aura azul total comenzaba a cubrir la fuerza del japonés. Había llevado su poder a un nuevo nivel, a la trascendencia del dominio absoluto del Satsui no Hado… el mismo que Ryu despertó a manos de Seth en el torneo de S.I.N, algo que solo Goutetsu, Gouken y su propio padre lograron sacar a la luz… El mismo poder de la Nada que convirtió en viento ante Bison, pero ahora era su real manifestación… _Shin no Hado Kakusei… _conocido como _el "Verdadero" Poder de la Nada del Hado_.

-¿¡Qué hiciste!?

…

¿¡Dije qué demonios hiciste maldito insecto!? ¡Bee! – Pierre llamaba a Q-Bee quien esta vez se unió peleando ante los cansados soportes divinos que apenas seguían luchando. -¡Acaba a ese insignificante de Hoshi!

-¡Muere humano! ¡Sufre mi…!

_Kakugo wa yoi ka…_

Seiko avanzaba conforme Q-Bee se lanzaba a matarlo, pero la velocidad de su Ashura Zenku fue tan sorprendente que en solo segundos se apareció frente a la abeja reina. Asustada, solo veía la mirada del japonés que iba a aplicarle la misma técnica que a Raptor, solo que esta vez tenía el control total de su humanidad.

_¡Isshun Sengeki!_

Las imágenes se tornaron oscuras, esta vez fueron 30 golpes. Seiko duplicó el ataque del demonio infernal para luego transformarlo en la verdadera ola asesina infernal: Q-Bee fue su segunda víctima… era el_ Shin Shun Goku Satsu_. Seiko terminaba por voltear y darle la espalda a Pierre con el kanji ten de color blanco en su espalda, la reina abeja estaba boca abajo y muerta ante la fuerza aumentada que incluso Saki observó cuando el joven despertó el Verdadero Poder de la Nada para luego desafiar a Pierre diciendo… - No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Saki, ahora es mi turno de enseñarte de dónde viene todo mi poder… ¡Prepárate Pierre! ¡Porque esta vez yo te mandaré al infierno para que no escapes de él jamás! ¡Recibirás todo el daño a mis amigos y en especial el que le hiciste a Saki!... Esto es solo una muestra de mi fuerza… De la fuerza de mis amigos… - Seiko se daba un tiempo de pausa para finalizar en señal de desafío… - _Ware… Hoshi Seiko… (Yo soy Hoshi Seiko) - _y voltear a Pierre con sus ojos avellanos brillando con luz… - _Ware… Ken no kiwameshi mono…" (Yo soy el amo de los puños)_

Nadie podía creer que Seiko llegara a ese nivel casi inalcanzable del Hado, pues como se dijo: "casi inalcanzable". Luego de aplicar el Shin Shun Goku Satsu se volteó hacia Pierre para recordarle que él es el nieto de Gouki, conocido en su tiempo e incluso hasta hoy como el "amo de los puños". El japonés continuaba mirándolo cuando se percató de que Saki también lo miraba. Se acercó a ella y le habló mientras no dejaba de ser observado por la chica.

-No te preocupes, soy yo – sonreía Seiko – solo que al parecer tengo tanto el Satsui no Hado como también el Poder de la Nada. No me tengas miedo, ya me encargaré de Pierre y lo mandaré de vuelta al infierno para que no escape… Elliott tendrá que esperar un poco más. Ahora espérame que más tarde volveremos a casa después de que lo derrote…

Un beso en la frente y Saki se quedaba en uno de los sillones que sobrevivió sin dejar mirarlo ya que aun estaba débil, y así tal como aquella noche en que lo cuidó de su enfermedad logró comprender más aun lo enamorada que estaba. A pesar de eso, orgullo, su actitud y su empeño en protegerlo de Elliott le habían hecho nublar su decisión, pero ahora debía dejarlo en paz y no desconcentrarlo de su lucha ante Maximoff.

-Maldito bastardo… ¡te aniquilaré y luego usaré tu cabeza como adorno de mi castillo!

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? Ni creas que me vas a asustar con eso. Prepárate Pierre… ¡porque esta pelea aun no acaba!

Con el pisotón a la tierra como Gouki y Ryu y en posición de guardia, Seiko se preparaba para el segundo round contra Pierre… el round decisivo.

La velocidad de Seiko igualaba a la de Maximoff a tal punto de que sus golpes impactaban al mismo tiempo, el aura blanca del japonés brillaba con más fuerza que nunca y su mirada fija era más que intimidante, era la señal de que su poder comenzaba a ser cada vez más superior a la de Pierre. El rumano se lanzaba con un Bat Spin, pero era esquivado con facilidad por Seiko que arremetió con varios golpes al abdomen y al rostro para finalizar con un _Shōryūken _y en el mismo aire levantar su pierna derecha en elasticidad para bajarlo con un _Ryusoukyaku_. La patada de hacha del dragón fue tan potente que Pierre no tuvo tiempo de evadir la caída para comerse toda la tierra del Makai en ese golpe.

-¡Maldito bastardo! – se levantaba con dificultad Pierre e insultando a Seiko - ¡No me vencerás a mí! ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza y tu querida Nozomi…!

-Qué… ¿le harás algo? Te equivocas… porque antes deberás pasar por mi cadáver si quieres lastimarla.

-¡Y es lo que pienso hacer! _¡Meteor Chaos Flare!_

Un Chaos Flare pero de mayor potencia y en versión meteórica se iba hacia Seiko que no se movía por nada del mundo, los demás inmediatamente reaccionaron al ver como no hacía nada para defenderse cuando el joven dragón dio el pisotón a la tierra y en la kata Ansatsuken colocaba su mano derecha pegada a la cintura y con la izquierda movía solo los tres dedos juntos para comenzar a bloquear en rapidez cada Chaos Flare de Pierre. La concentración del Poder de la Nada hizo que el _Parring _fuese perfecto, ya que todo pensamiento innecesario de Seiko se iba de su mente. Los vientos se iban cuando Seiko aparecía intacto como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Eso fue todo? Ahora es mi turno…

El joven partía con un salto enorme, era el _Hyakkishu_ de Gouki para golpearlo en la cima del arco aéreo con el canto del pie… continuó con el _Hyakki Gōjin_ y dejarlo a tierra para replicar en algo la maniobra de Pierre. - ¡Enfrenta mi furia por atacar a mis amigos! _¡Tenma… Go Zanku… Koho! _

Cada poder emanado del Satsui no Hado ya no hacía efectos en su cuerpo… el Poder de la Nada Absoluto le daba esa libertad, le daba esa fuerza mental que necesitó con ayuda del más allá de una sombra que reconoció a la perfección: Rosalie. Luego de ejecutar la onda aérea de su abuelo que era recibida por Maximoff, fue con sus puños en dirección a darle el golpe final, pero aun así Pierre logró chocar su otro puño que desplegó una dispersión de vientos al pleno impacto. Seiko aprovechó ese instante para darle una patada en pleno rostro y girar nuevamente para atestar un asalto que sería imposible de cubrirse ante la velocidad de patadas que solo un Masters podía ejecutar.

-_¡Shinpūuu… Jinrai Kyaku!_

Una patada, y otra… y otra… y otra… Seiko no le daba oportunidades de contraatacar con una lluvia de patadas que termino con una Tatsumaki Senpukyaku en ascenso y terminar con su clásico Ryusoukyaku para mandarlo hacia lo que quedaba de castillo Makai cuando Pierre observaba que el Majigen comenzaba a debilitarse. Pasaron como cinco minutos intensos desde que Seiko despertó el Verdadero Poder de la Nada y tanto Sho como Kazuo estaban más débiles ante el solo uso de su fuerza y no de sus flamas que se concentraban en la espada y matagama juntas con el espejo Yata, pero no les importaba con saber de que Seiko lograba dar vuelta el combate hasta que Tabata dio el aviso de tenerlo casi completo.

-Bien… espero que esto funcione… _[…] con el poder divino de los Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata… ¡libérate!_

Un pequeño portal comenzaba a abrirse dando la salida a Tierra, cosa que por fin logró pero quedando bastante exhausta. Pero antes de caer, Yagami la sostuvo donde no solo recuperó su matagama sino también la espada Kusanagi para Sho que una vez dentro de sus cuerpos, comenzaron a cargar flamas en sus manos.

-¡Ahora si comienza el show final! ¡Dame una mano, Yagami! –Kusanagi concentraba su ki pirofórico cuando los demonios se le acercaban, solo que antes no sabían que alguien más los atacaría…

-¡Cuando quieras, pirómano! – los demonios que atacaban a Sho lograron escuchar a Kazuo, solo que cuando se percataron de ello, el espacio para escapar era nulo y fue cuando Yagami los dispersó con su propio pilar de fuego, con el _Shiki Ya Sakazuki_ para inmovilizarlos y darle a Sho una explosión de fuego para luego impactar de lleno a cuanto demonio se le atravesaba en el camino… - _Misete yaru… ¡Kusanagi no kobushi yooooo!_

Combinando las _ocho copas de vino _con el poder del ataque definitivo de los catorce _Mu Shiki_ lograron derrotar a los demonios restantes. Ahora que lograron despertar a Tabata y aun muy débiles comenzaron a salir junto a Morrigan y Ryu que con un solo Soul Eraser y un Metsu Hadoken respectivos pudieron eliminar a los demonios restantes del Makai. Solo quedaban Seiko y Pierre que…

-_¡Shin! ¡Shoooo! _\- recibía el primer golpe al abdomen… - _¡Ryuuuu! _– segundo golpe con brazo cambiado a la mandíbula y…_ ¡Keeeeeen!_ – el verdadero puño del dragón ascendente logró conectarse para caer en cuclillas mientras que el vampiro se comía literalmente el terreno ante el poder del mejor ataque de Seiko.

-¡Mal… maldita seas…! ¡Maldita seas Hoshi! ¡Acabaré contigo!

Esta vez y sin tomar acciones, usó el restante poder del Majigen para concentrar una onda más poderosa en sus manos, una que mezclaba el fuego infernal con la oscuridad del portal que Jedah quiso poseer por completo. Su aura emanaba un color negro y sus dientes se afilaban más, mostrando la real apariencia de un vampiro con cada gota de ki maligno que descargaría. Pero en esos momentos, Seiko comenzaba extenderse de pies a la altura de sus hombros para comenzar a girar sus brazos en círculos, así formando unas chispas de energía que despegaban de sus manos mientras el viento cálido del dragón Ansatsuken envolvía su humanidad. Se pensaba que era el Metsu Hadoken que Pierre pudo detener al comienzo del combate, pero Ryu se percató de que no era un Hadoken simple… sino era el Hadoken más poderoso del arte asesino, aquel que solo bajo el Poder de la Nada podía ser controlado y dominado, aquel que Ryu reconoció cuando esa energía blanca cambiaba de color a rojo sangre y a rayos negros, la misma con la que años atrás derrotó junto Kusanagi a "R". Luego Seiko juntaba las manos hacia al frente, respirando en concentración cuando tras unos segundos abrió sus ojos y estos seguían avellanas pero con luz en ellos.

El japonés no decía nada, solo miraba a su objetivo, esperando el momento en que Pierre diera el ataque con su onda infernal apoyada por el Majigen quien buscaba concentrar todo el poder del infierno y del odio hacia Seiko.

-Papá…, chicos, váyanse del Makai lo más pronto posible. Sho, Kazuo y Tabata ya crearon el portal de regreso, ustedes llévense a Morrigan. Papá… llévate a Saki de acá.

-¡No, Seiko… no puedo dejarte solo!

-Esta es mi pelea, papá. – Ryu recordó que él también tuvo sus peleas propias sin que lo interrumpieran. Como dice el dicho: "los hijos crecen más rápido de lo que uno cree." - Lo venceré… sólo llévate a Saki, por favor… _volveré…_

La respuesta decidida de Seiko terminó convenciendo a Ryu quien también sabía que era una pelea en la que él ni aunque tuviese la oportunidad podría intervenir. – Entonces cuídate, y regresa pronto.

Mientras Ryu salía del Makai con la chica en sus brazos, Seiko continuaba con sus brazos extendidos en su Hadoken en vista a Pierre, la mirada de determinación del joven era la prueba de que arriesgaría todo, si, todo. El viento se apoderaba del lugar y a través del Soul Power de Rose observaban como el poder que ambos emanaban era tal que destruiría incluso el portal y quedar atrapados en él. Seiko no, iba a arriesgar y era el momento cuando Pierre logró concentrar el poder suficiente para destruir que lo impulsó en dirección a la humanidad del japonés.

¡DEMON… BLAST!… _¡Going to Hell… Seiko! ¡HA HA HA HA!_

El Demon Blast de Pierre comenzaba poco a poco a llegar hacia Seiko con una risa diabólica y a la vez de temor, pero cuando el guerrero del viento abrió sus ojos y desde el mismo portal que Rose creó para ver el combate tras salir del Makai… oyeron el último grito de Seiko.

_Messatsu… _¡Este es tu fin Pierre! _Ryyyuuuuuuu_…. – Seiko daba el pisotón a la tierra para separar sus manos como el Messatsu Go Hado de Gouki… - _Kooookuuuuuuu_… - luego juntaba nuevamente sus manos hacia atrás para que las energías roja y negra fluyeran hacia ellas. Allí fue donde tanto Ryu, Sakura y Ken percibieron el golpe final y con su grito también apoyaron a la fuerza de Seiko.

-¡Hazlo ahora Seiko!

_¡Guoaaaaaaahh… Hadooooooooookeeeeeeeeeeen!_

El Hadoken expandido de Seiko salía de sus manos cuando la onda se materializaba en un dragón de color rojo que avanzaba a destrozar fácilmente la técnica de Pierre que ampliaba sus ojos para ver que pronto iba a ser eliminado. No era cualquier Hadoken… era el _Ryu Koku Hadoken…_ conocida como "la onda espiritual del furioso dragón vacío", la técnica definitiva del Hado asesino. La onda atravesaba como si nada a la infernal de Pierre que recibió por completo aquella fuerza aumentada con el Verdadero Poder de la Nada y lentamente se desintegraba ante el dragón Ansatsuken, quien continuaba destrozando todo a su paso y luego se dirigía al Majigen, arrasando con todo demonio en su interior y creando una explosión en el mismo portal que posiblemente podría destruir también el Makai. Seiko caía semiinconsciente y no podía escapar de él, ya sin fuerzas para levantarse cuando una sombra lo levantó en brazos a tiempo para salir por el pseudo portal de los jóvenes Soportes Divinos y así cerrarlo junto a Morrigan.

Poco a poco abría sus ojos cuando lo primero que vio fue a Saki, no sabía dónde estaba y trataba de hablar, pero aun estaba débil y apenas se podía mover.

-Don… Dónde… estoy…

-Estás en el hospital de Tokio, ya despertaste. – sonreía la chica en algo que pareció extraño para Seiko, pero no se limitó a ver la sonrisa de Saki y continuó el interrogatorio.

-¿qué… qué pasó… con Pierre…?

-Lo derrotaste, el Makai ya no volverá más a este mundo y esa tal Morrigan ya partió con otros más a reconstruir lo que destruiste en el camino. A pesar de ganar sigues siendo el príncipe del caos destruyendo cosas.

Seiko notó que Saki tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello despeinado, también se percató que estaba soñolienta y con hambre, lo cual supuso – y que ella negaría – que se quedó todas las noches a su lado viendo su salud. Más no le importó aquello, sino que pudo vencer no solo a Pierre, sino también al oscuro poder del Satsui no Hado con el Shin no Hado Kakusei, la manifestación de luz y superación del Hado oscuro, de que tenía una oportunidad de no solo enfrentar a Black Hands, sino también a Elliott que desapareció antes de la explosión.

-¿Dónde… están los demás…?

-Afuera, ya les diré que despertaste.

-Diles ahora mismo… quiero que descanses.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó algo dudosa Saki.

-Porque… se te nota en el rostro… - sonreía Seiko y a la vez provoco sonrojo en la chica. No podía negarlo, ¡era notorio que se quedó a verlo! – Te quedaste cada noche… y no es justo que sigas acá mientras no descanses. Ya saldré pronto de este hospital.

-De… de acuerdo…

-Quiero antes… que me des un beso… en la mejilla… como agradecimiento por salvarte…

-¿Eh?

-Es broma… perdón… Llama a papá, mamá y a mi hermana… quiero verlos.

Saki antes de partir si le dio el beso en la mejilla, pero tan suave que fue una prueba más… no. Más que prueba, de que algo bueno saldría de esto, sin más enemigos que enfrentar, salvo uno. Pero que con la fuerza mostrada y en plena desventaja, pudo salir adelante y hacer lo imposible para derrotar a un demonio "S". Seiko sonreía y con la visita de Ryu, Sakura y Ryoko, contó lo sucedido y como despertó el Shin no Hado Kakusei. La chica de ojos ocre comenzó a percatarse de que si existe esa posibilidad… pues la aprovecharía.

Sería un inicio, o un retorno, del retorno del dragón de viento que venció a la oscuridad con su luz.

* * *

El próximo capítulo adelanto la situación que Saki vivirá personalmente y una decisión final en relación a Seiko que traería felicidad, pero... por eso el título XV se llamará "amantes".

Cuídense, recuerden comentar o criticar para mejorar. Adiós! :3


	15. Amantes

Ya se acerca el final y no es un final del todo feliz (deja de hacer spoiler... baboso :P) Este es un cap dedicado a Seiko y Saki en vista del título.

También se subió Gaiden Cybile ya que ambos serán paralelos y un adelanto de la pelea de la IIIra saga.

Gastón, Miki y Kein Sylvan, gracias por sus porras y especialmente a Cadure en Deviantart por las recomendaciones de personajes :3

Los personajes son de SNK y Capcom y no míos, los ficticios y remasterizaciones de Miki White como mías.

* * *

_Capítulo XV_

"_Amantes"_

Pasaron unos buenos meses cuando llegaban las fiestas de Navidad a Tokio, o eso creía Seiko, ya que en realidad fue solo uno desde que derrotó a Pierre en el Makai con un _Ryu Koku Hadoken _y a la vez los mismos Soportes Divinos crearon un nuevo sello para destruir el ingreso de cualquier otro ser tanto humano como Darkstalker que no sea un Aensland y que solo Morrigan podrá autorizar. La súcubo tendría que restaurar el lugar ante la destrucción dejada por la pelea entre el japonés con el verdadero Poder de la Nada ante el vampiro rumano que murió tras la técnica amplificada de un Hadoken, por lo que volvió junto con Talbain, Anita y Felicia, ya que esta vez Lilith decidió no unirse a ella a menos que una nueva fuerza pudiese amenazar el Makai. No solo eso, sino que tratando de usar el espejo Yata, Tabata intentó traer de vuelta a aquellos que cayeron años atrás y en la cual lo ha usado como entrenamiento, puesto que en esos momentos una chica muy parecida a ella salió del espejo pero de personalidad más seria a la suya, la cual en recuerdo de la fallecida hermana de su adoptiva madre Chizuru, decidió que se llamara Maki. Era una escena sumamente bizarra para ella, pues comprendió que fue un efecto secundario al hacer retornar a los Darkstalkers por el espejo Yata que una vez más vieron como la amenaza de un Maximoff caía a manos… pero esta vez de un humano: del nieto del amo de los puños e hijo del peleador legendario.

Seiko descansaba en un hospital tras esa pelea mientras Saki se quedó cada noche a cuidarlo, hasta que el dragón de viento de ojos avellanas supo aquello y decidió que la chica fuese a descansar.

Pues en ese mes que pasó logró recuperarse por completo, en eso tuvo muchas cosas que confesar y especialmente a Ryu, como la primera vez que se embriagó en casa de los Kusanagi para salir un poco de tanta presión. El antiguo errante miraba a su hijo y más que regañarlo le dijo que a una próxima vez se moderara, ya que fue Kyo Kusanagi quien les dejó la casa a Sho y contó todo para evitar el regaño. Ahora llegaban las mismas fiestas pero esta vez eran de navidad donde Seiko y Ryoko tuvieron permiso de pasar la noche del 24 y 25 en la mansión Masters donde todos los chicos iban a estar presentes incluyendo a Claire y Saki que juntas partirían a la gran casona de Ken, que se la dejó a Mel para así pasar las fiestas junto a Guile y su esposa Julia – ya que son concuñados por Eliza - y los demás adultos.

Hubo fiesta, buenos deseos, música y también para beber, pero esta vez fue más moderada ya que los demás chicos menores estaban presentes: Fuka, Charlotte, mencionando a Ryoko y Yusuke que decidió ir con los Bogard y de paso Bryan le confesaría su pesadilla recurrente de todos los días, pero que el joven Howard le devolvió un choque de puños para recordar que eso es solo una pesadilla y que juntos en el mundo real derrotarán a Howard Connection.

Obviamente Sho y Kazuo con su dueto _"K&amp;S"_ fueron el centro de la música rock con Fuka y su presentación oficial como _"F-Star"_ para unirse a la industria musical con Kuwahara como el mismo representante, el mismo que asesoró a Yagami y a las hermanas Tanima en el pasado. Los chicos en sus álbumes tocaban temas propios y otros remasterizados de sus progenitores pero en diferente versión, como _Yuhhi no Tsuki_ y _Yasashii Hito He~_ en una sola versión que encantaba a todos, tanto para el _Ángel Pirómano _como para el_ Amo de la Música _como los apodó Seiko cuando tenían 14 años. Luego Fuka se unió en un trío con ellos dos, recordando un poco que tanto Kyo, Iori y Shingo – por petición de Chizuru… obligadamente – formaron equipo en un King of Fighters pasado y no sabiendo el porqué. - y es porque antes existió un pecoso llamado Ash Crimson, pero que al desaparecer en el tiempo nadie lo recuerda. - Así que interpretaron uno de los temas que les hicieron cuando enemigos eran… pero que ya no: _New Order_.

Después fue el turno de Dicky Jay de unirse a la música y también de entregar su repertorio con el sabor del Caribe para mover el cuerpo de los chicos, más tarde las hermanas Sie se presentaron con su J-pop tradicional que sacaron de Athena, quien junto a Kensou decidieron visitar la tumba del viejo Chin y luego partir a Southtown con los Sakazaki, especialmente con los García a pasar la noche buena.

Y fue donde Saki estuvo incluso más amena que de costumbre con Seiko mientras escuchaba las tonadas de Kusanagi y Yagami.

-Ahora entiendo tanto el éxito de Sho y Kazuo, imagino que Fuka también lo hará bien con ellos. – Saki tenía su típico pantalón negro y zapatillas, solo que en vez de su chaqueta azul y remera blanca, tenía una blusa del mismo color de su cabello más sus diversos aros en el lado izquierdo de su oreja.

-Pues claro, su representante es el mismo que Iori-san y las hermanas Tanima años atrás. Además los chicos aprovecharon de darme un regalo anticipado: una guitarra que ellos mismos buscaron. Hasta un grabado tiene: _"Para nuestro príncipe del caos, cuyo título de soberano es irrevocable y jamás destronado: K&amp;S"_. – respondió Seiko con su camisa roja semi-abierta, de corbata negra suelta hasta el pecho y pantalones del mismo color con zapatillas blanca y rojas.

-Eso es algo que jamás podrán hacer contigo ja-ja…

-_¿Uh? ¿Saki está feliz y burlándose de mí? Bueno… derrotaste con un vampiro del Makai a todo poder. Es lógico que esté contenta porque todo esto acabó, por fin. _Ahhm… Saki, tengo una duda: – se animó a preguntar el joven dragón mientras recordaba la armoniosa y movida melodía de _Sadistic Eyes _de fondo con un refresco de naranja en mano – se que papá y mamá dejaron que me quede con Ryoko acá en la mansión Masters con Mel, pero mejor pensaba regresar a casa con ella y estar más cómodos en vez de causarle más problemas al bobo de "cuñado" que tengo… preguntaba si quisieras quedarte en casa conmigo. Claire también puede venir ya que al parecer ustedes tres están más unidas que nunca.

-Si no te molesta, pues creo que me siento un poco incómoda ante tanta gente aquí, así que si Claire quiere, acepto. Además al día siguiente debo ir al orfanato a darle los presentes a los niños. Ya hablé con mi tía y no hay problema si es que llego antes de las 10 de la mañana – respondió Saki en una sonrisa que Seiko jamás veía en mucho tiempo. Incluso no quiso sacar provecho de decirle cuando la quería, que la amaba, pues ella era feliz en estos momentos y solo dejó que siguiera disfrutando de un momento como este.

* * *

-¡Vean como tocan ese par… digo, grupo de condenados! – exclamó en risas Kumiko Sakazaki que tenía un vestido violeta ajustado y casi diminuto con escote y sin tiras, acompañada con un peinado de moño y suelto a sus lados, dejando ver la elegancia y fineza que heredó de King. Y así con su grito, llamó la atención de todos los jóvenes para voltear a ver una nueva interpretación que dos chicos inauguraron en tonos suaves y seductores, sin perder la visión de ambas guitarras eléctricas: Sho como guitarra líder imponiendo el ritmo en su casi tenida común: una playera negra larga, una chaqueta de cuero blanca con el símbolo del sol en la espalda y jeans ajustados azules con zapatillas blancas; y Kazuo vistiendo con una camisa azul de cuello blanco y estampada con el símbolo de la luna en su espalda, un pantalón rojo ajustado también y zapatos negros que deleitaba con sus riff y solos que un Yagami podía ejecutar. También se apreció a un Bogard, justamente Bryan quien casi todos no sabían para nada – salvo Dicky, Aoi y Yusuke – que era excelente con la batería y sus ritmos pausados. A cargo del bajo esta Ai, la mayor de los Sie quien además de cantar era compositora y la misma Tabata quien esta vez se unió como la tecladista de esta improvisada banda que ensayó en ese mes esta canción que los Kusanagi y Yagami lanzarían en unos días más. Kuwahara, el representante, no tuvo problemas en que a sus amigos les adelantaran el tema. Es más, sería la gran oportunidad de que los dos desplegaran su abundante e infinitos talentos.

_Kazuo: Mira esa Luna, nena, que verás caer…_

_\- Una lluvia de besos llena de placer,_

_Sho: O mira ese Sol que brilla con pasión,_

_Ambos: ¡Antes que yo te arda ese tibio corazóoooooon!_

_-w-_

_Ambos: ¡Un, dos, tres! ¡No vayas a caaaeeer!_

_¡Cuando todas mis manos toquen tu ser, baby!_

_¡Un dos tres! ¡Resiste otra vez!_

_Porque-una vez que te bese con locuraaaaaaa… te haré mi chica, mi Crazy Lady._

Justamente la canción se llamaba _"Crazy Lady"_ y a nadie le llamaba la atención las letras de ambos ya que se acostumbraban a su variado repertorio de canciones y de distinto trama, solo a dos chicas que se ruborizaban: Feiling que con un vestido chino verde y peinado similar a Kumiko solo que el suyo era más largo se sonrojaba, además junto a Lauren que tenía una minifalda roja y una blusa rosa y Frederic más casual de camisa verde y pantalones negros los veían tocar. Y la otra que sufrió con la letra estaba en el mismo escenario, en el teclado tratando de no equivocarse en las letras ante las indirectas que lanzaron: Tabata.

* * *

Por otro lado, Mel se divertía con Ryoko mientras veían la canción nueva que "K&amp;S" sacaría en su nuevo disco que justamente se llamaría _Yuuhi no Tsuki_, en razón de que está incluido como tema principal el cover que ambos hicieron del tema de Iori, las hermanas Tanima y Kyo en el pasado. – cuando eran enemigos los clanes – Mel vestía de una camisa blanca y abierta arriba con un pantalón beige debajo, zapatos café y una cadena de plata que Ryu le regaló en su cumpleaños de un dragón rodeado de fuego, su elemento. Ryoko en cambio tenía un vestido de tiras color crema con escote que llegaba hasta un poco por sobre sus rodillas y unos zapatos bajos de color blanco. Si bien aventaja a la chica por cuarto años cuando él tiene dieciocho y Ryoko catorce, no le impedía ver lo maravillosa y bella que se veía así.

-Mel, - Ryoko se sentaba a su lado en uno de los sillones del gran living cuando el norteamericano se apegó más a ella e hizo que la hermana menor de Seiko apoyara su cabeza con el hombro de este. – ¿qué estás bebiendo? – Si, a Ryoko no le agradaba ver de alguna forma que Mel bebiera. Si bien sabe que él es moderado y todo, después que se enteró lo sucedido en la fiesta de Kusanagi y especialmente con la borrachera de Seiko, tomaba sus precauciones para que el joven no siguiera sus pasos. Con una mirada alegre y autosuficiente, Mel le respondió.

-Es un margarita, no te preocupes. – Sonreía Mel - Es algo suave y generalmente mis padres lo tomaban cuando habían fiestas de gala en la corporación Masters. Solo tomé uno para probarlo aprovechando el bar libre, es solo uno ya que después debo organizar la limpieza del lugar. Iré a buscar un refresco de maracuyá, ¿quieres que te traiga uno?

-Sí, pero que sea de durazno, por favor.

Tan rápido partió Mel a buscar los refrescos, así mismo regresó a estar con su pequeña y tierna compañía.

-Servido, _my Little Lady_.– Ryoko se sentía ruborizada y a la vez contenta, ya que le gustaba mucho que Mel la llamase así desde que era una niña de cuatro años y él de ocho. – ¿Algo más que quiera?

-Nada más – nuevamente la pequeña dragón apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Mel. – Me gustó que hicieras esta fiesta de navidad para todos.

-Pues a mí me gusta otra cosa más que esta fiesta. – Sonreía Mel sin dejar de mirarle sus hermosos ojos avellanas.

-¿Y qué sería? – preguntó Ryoko con inocencia.

-Tú. – Mel se giró un poco y le besó la mejilla. Si, ambos aun tenían la promesa de ser novios hasta que Ryoko cumpliera los dieciséis y marido y mujer a los dieciocho por petición de Ryu, lo cual no quitaba que ambos disfrutaran como pequeños enamorados y a la vez esperando que llegaran esos dos años para iniciar una relación y más que nada por la diferencia de edad y rango: Ryu y Sakura eran excepción por sus ocho años de diferencia y que se confesaron a los 20 y 28 respectivamente, pero la diferencia radicaba en que el dragón de fuego y la pequeña dragón eran jóvenes y en eso mismo Mel ya era mayor de edad, mientras que Ryoko entraría al primer año de preparatoria el próximo año.

-No sabes cuánto deseo que ya tengas dieciocho, - reía Mel, combinándolo con la hermosa vista de Ryoko – así seríamos novios al fin.

-Pero debes esperar – esta vez Ryoko se acercó a besar la punta de la nariz de Mel – toda espera tiene sus recompensas.

¿?: Si Romeo y Julieta dejaran de jugar a los enamorados…

Seiko se les adelantó y siendo sincero, le agradó que su hermana y su mejor amigo disfrutaran de su pseudo-relación, pues se tomaban en serio lo de ser novios en dos años más y de ser amigos hasta que llegue ese día. – Mel agradezco todo, pero en la noche me iré con Ryoko a casa. Claire se quedará en ella y Saki también. Ya sabes que esas dos se incomodan con mucha gente y Saki debe ir al orfanato a plena mañana.

-No te preocupes por eso – reaccionó Mel ante Seiko – de hecho pensé que lo mejor para Ryoko-chan era que se fuese segura contigo en vez de estar acá. Imagino que ustedes cinco pasarán la noche allá en ausencia de Ryu-san y Sakura-san que andan con mis padres. Además Saki necesitará descansar también.

-Ya le diré a Ken-san de lo que sucedió – advirtió Seiko – así que posiblemente partamos en un par de horas más.

-No te preocupes, bro – asintió Mel – de hecho abriremos regalos en unos minutos más así que se irán en mejor hora y no tan tarde. – finalizó el norteamericano para dejar que la improvisada banda terminara su canción para abrir regalos.

* * *

Y así fue. Una vez terminada la canción, decidieron repartir regalos uno por uno. Decidieron jugar antes a "los amigos secretos" para evitar gastos y así cada cual tendría un regalo de los mismos chicos, solo que en casa ya habían los suyos y de otros más como Mel a Ryoko y viceversa, los Bogard entre sí, Kumiko y Han, etc., por lo que si le tocaba a alguien cercano o familiar, debían cambiar el nombre hasta que saliera alguien distinto u opuesto en afinidad. Una vez repartidos todos los regalos, decidirían quien tendría el honor de abrir el primero.

-¡Bien! ¡Que el primero sea el salvador de la Tierra!

-Mel, no exageres… - decía Seiko ante las expresiones de Mel y en aprobación de todos, en vista de que salvó al planeta de la invasión del Makai y de Pierre. – pero ya que lo dices…

Y así continuaron recibiendo regalos: Seiko recibió un nuevo videojuego de lucha, – posiblemente fue Kazuo o Feiling - Mel un nuevo buzo completo para entrenar, Ryoko una blusa de corazón, Frederic una boina, Lauren un set de manicure, Saki una polera con la bandera de Reino Unido, Dicky unos nuevos fonos de DJ, Sho dos libros poéticos de Benedetti – cortesía de Kumiko - , Kazuo una billetera personalizada con la luna creciente y su nombre bordado, Tabata un libro esotérico, Fuka una blusa con un conejo estampado, Bryan una gorra, Aoi un libro de relajación, Han una camisa azul, Kumiko un set de barman, – posiblemente Mel se lo regaló - Ai y Charlotte nuevos micrófonos, Claire un reloj pulsera de plata – ese fue Han – Ricardo unos CD de música, Shizuoka un DVD completo de su serie favorita, Keiko un cuadro 13x18 de ella y Shizuoka de niños, Cassandra un set de guantes de boxeo, – le encanta el boxeo – Kyle un videojuego de pelea – que compartía en común a Seiko en gustos de videojuegos - y Kenshi un libro de historia universal.

Una hora después Seiko se iba a casa junto a Ryoko, Saki y Claire para descansar en su casa. Se despidieron de todos y Mel extendía sus brazos en señal de adiós para que llegaran bien a casa, gesto replicado por los cuatro guerreros, tomando en cuenta que eran casi las doce de la noche cuando poco a poco se retiraban algunos para descansar y así esperar a sus familias respectivas para pasar el día siguiente con todos ellos. Los García-Sakazaki como siempre juntos y los Bogard con los Howard en Southtown, los Sie en China, Guile pasaría el 25 con su familia y los Masters por petición del él y Julia, las hermanas Honda estarían con Ricardo y Vega, Cassandra con Ramón y Vanessa, Kyle y Kenshi junto a los Genryusai y Travers en Metro City, los soportes divinos y Fuka en conjunto con Kyo, Yuki, Iori, Kikuri, Konoe, Shingo y Chizuru en Osaka, Frederic con Cammy y el comando Delta Red, – más las bromas de Ginzu y McCoy sobre él y Lauren – la chica carmesí con Crimson Viper y Feiling con Chun-Li.

Una vez en casa de Seiko, éste quiso sacarse su camisa y corbata para estar a torso desnudo ya que no le agradaba mucho la formalidad – y era una tenida semi-formal que iba a informal – para buscar una sudadera y así dormir en el living dentro de un futón de visitas aparte para dejarle su cuarto a Saki y también a Claire que ocupará el de sus padres. Ryoko no le tomó importancia porque estaba acostumbrado a verlo así cuando entrenaba, pero para la chica de ojos ocre y la de cabello negro era un rubor total que Claire intentó coquetearle en sentido de broma. Saki sabía que ella era así, pero trató de ocultar su sonrojo porque en su propia mente reconocía que Seiko tenía buen cuerpo, especialmente su marcado abdomen que le llamó más la atención para ser un chico de dieciocho años... que entrena como próximo heredero de las artes Ansatsuken.

La chica ninja no tendría problemas ya que tenía ropa extra para dormir, Saki sin embargo solo tenía su ropa interior: bragas y sostén para dormir y no le pediría a Claire que vino con lo justo, lo mismo para Ryoko cuyo cuerpo menudo no calzaba con sus medidas, especialmente sus anchas caderas que por más pervertido que parezca, era el foco de atención de Seiko. Justo salió el joven a buscar una botella con agua cuando cada una de las chicas ya estaba durmiendo a excepción de Saki.

-¿Uh? ¿Aun no vas a dormir, Saki? – Seiko tenía ya su sudadera y unos bermudas de tamaño corto para dormir.

-Es que… no tengo nada más para dormir y hace frio, olvidé traer ropa para la noche incluso sabiendo que me quedaría en casa de Mel.

-Pues… duerme en ropa interior, - Saki abrió los ojos al decir eso e incluso iba a decir que era un pervertido hasta que Seiko terminó la frase – para que así uses mi polerón como siempre y a la vez no te de calor con tanta ropa. Vamos a buscarla. – un suspiro lanzó Saki al pensar así. De hecho Seiko cada vez mas era moderado y no como ocurrió antes en la _fiesta de Ryoko****_

Ya en la habitación de Seiko que Saki usaría para dormir, lograron encontrar el polerón favorito del chico el cual era un tipo canguro blanco con gorra roja y la parte de los brazos también del mismo rojo. Al medio tenía un comando de juego, el clásico Hadoken de familia con las flechas abajo, diagonal abajo-adelante y adelante más un puño. Al lado de la ecuación de lucha estaba la onda espiritual estampada, polerón que además le gustaba mucho a Saki por lo abrigadora que era y porque ya la usó en muchas ocasiones: como cuando Seiko la trajo cargando por la lluvia y su tobillo y en otras ocasiones para dormir.

Seiko pasó al baño antes para lavarse los dientes – cosa que Saki y las demás chicas lo hicieron – y así dejar que la chica se desvistiera para colocarse su polerón. Ya dentro de su habitación otra vez, la vio vestida con su propia prenda que al mismo tiempo sonrojó al joven dragón por ver como su prenda le quedaba grande a Saki y mostraba además la sensualidad de sus piernas.

-Espero que no te moleste, es que tu polerón es tan abrigador, te lo devolveré mañana – decía Saki sentándose a un costado de la cama del chico y al lado suyo.

-O mucho mejor, puedo vendértelo – sonreía Seiko – Tengo otro similar en mi closet al costado de mi gi de combate.

-¿De verdad? – sonreía más Saki con felicidad en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, por la módica suma de un beso. – sonreía pícaramente Seiko cuando a Saki se le cayó la cara de sorpresa. Si, ¡Seiko le pedía un beso a cambio de su polerón! Bueno, era su favorito y aunque tuviera otro más, despegarse de él sería difícil y a la vez Saki pensaba juntando sus dedos al centro con sonrojo.

-E… Está bien, pero debes cerrar los ojos… - continuaba sonrojada la chica de ojos ocre.

-De acuerdo.

Seiko sonreía mientras cerraba sus ojos, Saki a la vez sentada al frente suyo también con sus ojos cerrados sintió cuando sus labios tocaron con los del chico donde el beso era más que un trueque: Saki lo cargó con ternura y sentimiento, como si ella misma lo hubiese querido. Fueron tres segundos pero dulces, tiempo en que la chica se separó de él cuando ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y una sonrisa se notaba en Seiko.

-¿Lo… lo hice mal? – preguntaba Saki con nervios y sonrojada.

-Es perfecto, el polerón es todo tuyo… – Seiko sonreía con autosuficiencia cuando con su mano derecha tomaba el rostro de Saki y con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. – Saki… mi vida también es tuya, y si pudiera bajarte las estrellas… pues también lo serían...

Saki rodó los ojos juntando sus dedos al centro nuevamente al oír esas palabras. ¡Por el amor de Orochi! ¿¡Desde cuando Seiko se volvió tan poético como Benedetti o Gabriela Mistral!? Solo ella podía sacar ese lado de Seiko, un lado que despertó en él cuando se miraron a los ojos en Tokio y lo sacó del Satsui no Hado, para Saki fue cuando lo vio por primera vez cuando salvó a Ryoko del accidente y Seiko la trajo a su casa para cuidarla, solo que en ese momento a Seiko le gustaba Rosalie. Pero allí entendió muchas cosas: que en primer lugar la genovesa tuvo razón y el año pasado ambas se enamoraron del mismo chico, segundo fue reafirmar que fue desde que lo vio por primera vez y tercero que Seiko a diferencia de Elliott jamás buscó algo a cambio. Bueno, el polerón fue la excepción, pero aun así y a pesar de que ella tuvo peleas en pandillas, Seiko siempre la protegió por sobre su propia vida y sin buscarle besos o coqueteos, sino que eso era fuera de las peleas, ajeno de todo eso y apartado de la lucha que era asunto aparte. En eso Seiko se preguntaba el silencio de Saki.

-¿Ehm… dije algo malo? – _"¿Cómo se pregunta eso?"_ Se decía Saki mentalmente, Seiko se comportaba como un poeta y no era fingido, era real, verdadero, tan verdadero como su propio nombre cuyo significado era ese. Seiko se traduce al español como "verdad", la verdad de su corazón. _"Vamos Saki, dile lo que sientes de una maldita vez…" _ se alentaba en su mente cuando tomó bastante aire para relajarse y así confesar todo.

-Seiko… tu… tu me gustas mucho – decía Saki sonrojada y apoyándose en el hombro de Seiko, mirando a la vez el rostro de sorpresa del joven dragón. ¡Saki se le acababa de declarar en frente suyo y sin presiones! – y tengo sentimientos hacia ti desde antes… ¿crees… que podría darte un abrazo?

-Claro… - Seiko recibía el abrazo de Saki cuando el chico le besaba sus mejillas y bajando por su cuello mientras no dejaba de abrazarla. La chica extendía sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Seiko, dejándose llevar por esta nueva sensación que desde tiempo atrás deseó y se cumplió.

-Dame tiempo para entender… por favor… - esta vez Saki se separó para juntar narices con Seiko quien solo asentía cada palabra de la chica. – esto es nuevo para mí…

-De acuerdo… te amo, Saki… la abrazaba de su cintura para esta vez fundirse en otro beso.

Seiko la tomaba de su espalda y con su otra mano jugueteaba con el cabello azul de Saki, la chica por su parte se tomaba de los hombros del joven dragón cuando él la depositaba en la cama sin dejar de besarla y el beso comenzaba a aumentar de tono, sonrojándose ambos y Seiko soltaba su lengua para encontrarse con la de Saki para dejar hilillos de saliva ante una pasión que se desataría en otros términos. Saki se percató de todo esto y se soltó rápidamente de Seiko.

-¡S… Seiko!

-S… Saki… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo feo?

-E… Estamos avanzando muy rápido… deberíamos estar más pausados… recuerda que es nuevo para mí… - replicaba Saki las primeras palabras antes del eufórico beso.

-Lo lamento… me dejé llevar… - se disculpaba Seiko - Es que no es por arruinarte el momento… pero es que me hayas dicho todo esto… de verdad no me lo esperé y sentir que me besabas por voluntad tuya me hizo… no sé… más feliz… Tienes razón, haremos más lento esto…

-De acuerdo… pero no quería que me dejaras de abrazar… - volvía Saki a su semblante feliz cuando Seiko volvió a abrazarla y recargarla en su pecho mientras ella podía sentir su olor, su presencia y su corazón latir a mil por hora. Si, sus sentimientos eran de Seiko, su corazón le pertenecía a él, ella lo trató mal en muchas ocasiones y él le sacaba una sonrisa, excepto cuando estaba Elliott. Saki sabía que ellos se enfrentarían en cualquier momento y que una relación pública con Seiko traería problemas… posiblemente matarse entre sí en una pelea que pasaría de destruir Black Hands y Shadaloo a algo más personal. Es donde Saki tuvo una idea en mente, hasta que todo pasara. – Seiko… si quieres darle un nombre a esto… seríamos_ "amantes"_… Cuando pase todo esto podemos ser novios… ¿de acuerdo?

Seiko comprendió que las palabras eran por parte del asunto pendiente de Elliott, ella quería evitar una pronta pelea entre ambos y además sabía que no duraría tanto tiempo. Un "deja vu" se presentaba la mente de Saki y era que en cualquier momento deberían enfrentarse: la obsesión demente y personal de Elliott por ella misma, contra la defensa y el amor sincero de Seiko hacia ella, el proteger a sus amigos, no perdonarle la muerte de Rosalie y mucho menos que manipulara mentalmente a Keiko y Tabata. Así era, Seiko tenía más motivos y fuertes para pelear y posiblemente Elliott tenía que terminar esta obsesión e incluso pensaba que ambos jóvenes, inglés y japonés podrían ser amigos en el futuro. El joven dragón intuyó lo del enfrentamiento que Saki quería evitar – no la parte de que fuese amigo de Elliott en un futuro próximo - y le dio lo mismo el título de amantes, pues Saki ahora quería y deseaba estar con él, sentirse protegida y a su vez protegerlo.

-No tengo problemas con eso… - respondió Seiko – entonces deberemos aprovechar cada momento como amantes. Ahora debemos dormir, mañana tendrás un día con los niños del orfanato y no quiero que llegues tarde por culpa de mis abrazos y besos.

-En ese caso… ¿dormirías conmigo? – preguntó Saki por última vez.

-Encantado… buenas noches, Saki. – sonrió Seiko.

-Buenas noches, Seiko. – una vez más unieron labios para dormir, ella apoyada en el brazo de Seiko como almohada y con su otra mano entrelazada con la de él.

Shadaloo… mejor dicho: Black Hands tenía ya casi el control de varias organizaciones e incluso por sobre la mayor que dirigía Bison. Pero para Seiko y Saki no importó, ya que en medio de una pronta guerra deberían no solo defender a sus amigos y cercanos, sino también a este amor clandestino que Elliott buscará destruir de una u otra forma.

* * *

Bien, ya terminé el penúltimo capítulo y la próxima semana el final de la segunda saga. Emmet será la última integrante del clan en el próximo capítulo y las razones con Claire y Saki de la triada de Femme's Fatale que será explicada en el mismo fin.

Pues comenten, critiquen, compartan y todo para seguir mejorando.

Adiós :3


	16. Sacrificio

Finalmente logré concluir esta saga y antes de entrar a la Universidad, **logro desbloqueado**

El martes estará el primero de los prólogos de FF III - Strikes Back: Seiko. La saga será en conjunto con Kein Sylvan y está con su permiso.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia!

Miki, gracias a a ti por las porras y por tu ayuda en los caps. finales, a Gastón por cada apoyo y review que además espera impaciente por la saga siguiente y a todos los que hicieron posible este fic.

**Disclaimer: **

**1.- Escenas del epílogo se encuentran en FF Gaiden: Cybile, como sueños en la mente de Seiko.**

**2.- Emmet es la penúltima integrante de FF, la última saldrá en la quinta saga y hará aparición en el prólogo de Elliott: demencia.**

Los personajes ficticios de Future Fighters son imaginación mía, de Miki White y colaborado con Kein Sylvan en el caso de Elliott, los demás son de SNK y Capcom.

Dedicado a Miki, quien es la responsable de esto.

* * *

_Capítulo final: _

_Sacrificio _

Después de las fiestas de navidad, Seiko, Saki, Ryoko y Claire se quedaron a dormir en casa del japonés ante la poca costumbre de estar en casas ajenas – salvo Ryoko – pero lo más importante fue que Saki se declaró, confesó sus sentimientos al joven dragón que gustoso y feliz de ser correspondido se convirtieron en _amantes_.

Al día siguiente Saki debía partir al orfanato para hacer las tareas de juegos y regalos a los niños con su tía Mai, eso si antes tomó un desayuno que Ryoko preparó para ella más Claire que estaba vestida y claro, su hermano que aun no despertaba, pues seguía en su mundo onírico como todos los días.

-¿Tu hermano aun no despierta? – preguntaba la inglesa de cabello azul quien salió rápidamente de la pieza del chico para que ninguna de las dos se enterase de que durmieron juntos y abrazados.

-Debe estar aun durmiendo, muy común de Seiko-nii - respondía la pequeña dragón de cerezos en una risa baja.

-Eso debió sacarlo de su padre – agregaba Claire.

-Posiblemente, - asentía Ryoko – papá dormía en cualquier lugar cuando viajaba para entrenar.

-Si no les molesta, iré a despertarlo, además tengo que ir pronto al orfanato y sería bueno despedirme antes – inquirió Saki para levantarse de la mesa e ir al cuarto de Seiko.

-¡Si no puedes despertarlo, pues lanza una cubeta con agua al bello durmiente! – se sumó Claire como opción para despertar que también despertó risas entre las tres chicas.

Pues el susodicho continuaba durmiendo, solo que esta vez al no estar Saki a su lado tenía una pierna extendida, los brazos abiertos al igual que su boca y el cabello despeinado totalmente. Debió ser una buena noche como para que no haya despertado y sabiendo que Seiko era bastante dormilón. Era obvio que la noche con Saki fue lo que hizo que Seiko volviera a dormir tan tranquilo como antes.

-Seiko… - susurraba Saki al oído del chico – Seiko… es hora de levantarse… sabes que tengo que llegar antes de las diez al orfanato.

Lo primero que los ojos soñolientos de Seiko vieron fue a la chica vestida con su polerón de la noche anterior, le quedaba sexy para mostrar sus buenas, torneadas y suaves piernas que Seiko no evitó sonrojarse aun semidormido para finalmente restregarse sus ojos y saludar con un pequeño beso en los labios de la joven de ojos ocre. – Buenos días mi amante más linda de Inglaterra y Japón.

-Estehh… buenos días, Seiko – la chica correspondió el afecto y se sonrojó ante el cumplido para luego cruzar sus brazos al pecho en señal de regaño – y ya levántate que el desayuno está listo.

-¿Es nuestro primer día de pareja y ya me regañas? – Lanzaba Seiko levantando una ceja y enfadado como broma, pero la mirada de Saki cambiaba de regaño a una mirada asesina. Seiko miraba su reloj y marcaban las 8:30, razón por la cual conocía que Saki era bastante puntual en sus deberes – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo deja lavarme los dientes y la cara para bajar. Y no me regreses el polerón, ya dije que es tuyo.

-Y… te lo agradezco – el semblante de la chica cambió de mirada asesina a una más relajada para darle un beso a la mejilla – no te demores mucho ¿sí?

A los pocos minutos Seiko descendió de las escaleras para sentarse al costado izquierdo de su hermana quien además del té, estaba rodeado de tostadas, hot cakes, y una tabla de huevos revueltos con jamón. Seguía con su sudadera puesta pero esta vez se colocó el pantalón de su otro gi de combate.

-¡Buen provecho! – dijeron los cuatro al unísono para desayunar.

No demoraron más de treinta minutos en comer, acompañado de las pláticas de la fiesta de navidad de Mel y algunas aventuras de Claire cuando participó en los torneos callejeros, así como cuando conoció a los Bunshin-Ryu de Guy, Maki y Kenshi en una de sus tantas peleas en Metro City. Una vez terminado, Saki partió a ducharse para luego ir al orfanato donde Ryoko le facilitó su toalla para secarse, replicando Seiko con la toalla de su madre para la chica ninja y esperar a que no se hiciera más tarde y regresaran a tiempo.

Antes eso sí, los Hoshi-Kasugano en conjunto habían dejado los presentes para que los chicos los abrieran, uno de ellos fue para Saki: _"De todos nosotros, la familia Hoshi-Kasugano para Saki."_. Seiko por su parte ya había dado su regalo y era el polerón, Saki no debió entregar nada porque la sola confesión de amor y los dulces besos secretos entregados fueron el mejor regalo del chico. Ya vestida con su ropa normal y el polerón en mano, se despedía de los chicos en compañía de Claire para ir al orfanato.

Las horas pasaron y Seiko se dedicó a jugar su nueva adquisición: un nuevo videojuego que Sakura le regaló y en el cual se entretuvo hasta que los padres llegaron justo a la hora de almorzar. Ryoko se abalanzó contra Ryu y casi derribándolo al suelo, Seiko bajó con su consola portátil y el juego en pausa.

-Ryoko… a la próxima vez debes avisarme para que te lances de esa manera – reía Ryu intentando reponerse.

-Perdón, papá – sonreía más la jovencita – pero te extrañábamos mucho.

-Ja-ja-ja yo también los extrañé. Hola Seiko – se dirigía esta vez el maestro dragón a su hijo – Mel me avisó anoche y apenas se fueron de que ustedes dos más Claire y Saki se quedaran acá.

-Pues fue decisión mía y Mel dijo que también era lo más seguro – asintió Seiko con una risa dentro – Quizás es para que su suegro le diera más puntos.

-Bueno, bueno ¿supongo que ya abrieron sus presentes, no? – Se sumaba Sakura a la plática con la risa de la broma de Seiko a Ryu por lo de "suegro" – Seiko ya tiene mi regalo en mano y Ryoko ya tiene puesto el chaleco rosa (estampado con un gatito que dice en una viñeta: "meow")

-Sí, gracias mamá – saltaba Ryoko para darle un beso a la mejilla de Sakura – y también gracias a papá por el nuevo libro que me regalaste. (Si, Ryoko es adepta a la lectura, lo sacó de Ryu)

-También Ken-san, Eliza-san y Mel dejaron presentes para nosotros antes de la fiesta – agregó Seiko – gracias papá por el nuevo buzo de entrenamiento que me regalaste y a mamá por el último juego que salió: _"Reality Fight III"_, aunque pensándolo bien debería estar yo en él. – rió toda la familia para que Sakura y Ryoko preparasen el almuerzo.

* * *

-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Pórtense bien!

-¡Adiós Saki-san! – se despidieron al mismo tiempo todos los niños tras disfrutar de un show de títeres y disfraces de navidad en el orfanato.

Saki caminaba directo a encontrarse en la plaza central de Tokio con una chica de cabello rizado, pecosa con pantalones bien ajustados y rasgados, un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo con una pañoleta atada a su antebrazo y una blusa color burdeos que mostraba buena parte de sus atributos delanteros. Sería un reencuentro con esa chica después de algunos años alejada de ella, una amiga de infancia y también de Claire.

-Por fin nos reuniremos las tres nuevamente – exclamaba Saki con alegría – Claire… yo y… Emmet. Oh si, debo darle este presente también para el reencuentro y… ¿¡Mmph!?

Alguien le tapó la boca con un pañuelo y la abrazaba tan fuerte desde atrás para tomarle los brazos y no dejar que se moviera, Saki podía defenderse bien y lanzar un golpe a la entrepierna para soltarse, pero apenas lo hizo el tipo lo esquivó y siguió arrastrándola tal cual la tomó para llevársela a un callejón sin personas en él. La chica volteó y su cara de impresión y miedo se formaron al ver que era el mismo Elliott Damon quien la llevó allí.

-¿¡E-Elliott… qué haces aquí!?

-Buena pregunta, querida – la soltaba Elliott cuando la mirada de sus ojos heterocromos rojos y azules se posaba intimidante sobre Saki – aunque mejor dicho… ¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!?

-¿Ha-hacer… que co-cosa…? – se asustaba la chica cuando el rostro de furia de Damon se acercaba más a la suya.

-¿¡LO AMAS VERDAD!? – Elliott tomaba a Saki de los brazos y la sostenía con fuerza - ¡TE LO DI TODO, TE LO DI TODO DALILA TRAIDORA! – Cambiaba Damon nuevamente para zarandearla con toda la fuerza posible - ¡Y PREFERISTE A ESE MALDITO MARGINAL DE HOSHI! ¡¿RESPÓNDEME!?

-Por favor… suéltame… - Saki ocultaba su rostro de temor – Elliott… suéltame…

-¿¡PARA QUÉ VAYAS A CORRER A LOS BRAZOS DE ESE DESGRACIADO!? ¡NO! - ya al borde de la locura Elliott se contuvo para luego mirarla a los ojos - ¡Peleé por ti! ¡Todo lo hice por ti! El orfanato, tu vida, tu seguridad, ¡todo! ¿¡Y así me pagas!?

-E-Elliott… por fa-favor… me lastimas… - miraba Saki con lágrimas en los ojos -

-No… ¡Yo te amo! ¡TE AMO Y ERES MÍA…! ¡¿OÍSTE SAKI!? ¡MÍA! ¡Escapé de esa basura del Makai cuando pude y encontré el resto del Psycho Power en las ruinas de Shadaloo… el punto 48106 en Tailandia! ¡Se cumplió cuando ese idiota de Bison me dijo…! ¡AHORA YO POSEO LA FUENTE INFINITA DE PODER! ¡EL PSYCHO POWER ES TODO MÍO!

Saki miraba aterrada y era cierto, por alguna razón incluso sintió que el nuevo poder de Elliott era totalmente superior al Verdadero Poder de la Nada de Seiko que el inglés se percató que la chica lo protegía de él. Saki vio todo: el Psycho Power, Black Hands, los recuerdos tristes de su niñez. Elliott se sentía con todo el poder sobre ella, pero no era suficiente…

-Me llevaste a la demencia – exclamaba Elliott – Ya no esperaré más… O vienes conmigo… ¡O ESE MALDITO DE SEIKO MORIRÁ EN FRENTE DE TUS OJOS! – la joven mariposa se quedó en shock, la amenaza, el aura asesina así como la mirada sincera de Elliott para cumplir su palabra que amplió sus ojos de miedo - Tú eliges mi amor, te vienes conmigo a Inglaterra y aprendes a amarme como yo te amo a ti… o ese bastardo suplicará la muerte después que lo torture… a sus amigos, a su maldita familia. Elige… ¿¡QUIERES ESO O NO!?

El miedo se apoderó de Saki, su rostro pálido y lloroso era la prueba, la vida que iba a soñar desaparecía, el amor clandestino no serviría, las veces que Seiko luchó para lograr que ella confesara su amor… serían inútiles.

-Da-dame… un par de días… Iré contigo – fue la respuesta de una anonadada Saki que solo se rindió a Elliott. El inglés sonreía de triunfo, una risa diabólica se formaba en su boca que no dejaba de admirar a su obsesión en el suelo – me iré contigo a Inglaterra – continuaba la chica en sollozos – pero te suplico: no l-lo lastimes…

-Te esperaré en dos días en esta dirección. No me falles… amorcito. – dejaba Elliott a Saki cuando apenas lograba ponerse en pie. Elliott tenía razón: su Psycho Power aumentó considerablemente y la intimidación de su mirada era suficiente para crear miedo, donde las organizaciones criminales restantes comenzaron a moverse para atacar.

"_Maldita sea… Ese enfermo de Damon la tiene. Debo encontrar a Claire y a ese chico que dice llamarse… Seiko." _– Pensó la chica de rizos y pecas quien logró ocultarse a tiempo y escuchar toda la conversación.

* * *

-Disculpe… Mai-san ¿Saki estará aun en el orfanato?

-_Si, Seiko, pero se encuentra mal y no quiere hablar con nadie, está como deprimida. No sé qué hacer…_ \- suspiraba la tía de Saki ante las preguntas de Seiko por teléfono_._

-De acuerdo… Muchas gracias – Seiko colgaba y lanzaba un soplido.

* * *

Pasaron los dos días y Seiko no lograba hablar con ella aun, ni siquiera Claire pudo comunicarse con ella y menos el porqué. Mai tampoco tenía idea de que rayos le pasaba a Saki en ese estado de depresión, pero la chica no quiso hablar, no quiso hablar porque todos estaban amenazados de muerte. Todos.

Llegó Saki a la dirección con sus pocas cosas para irse, una avioneta esperaba su arribo con Elliott al frente del aeropuerto, sonriente y con su típica vestimenta formal.

-Eres puntual, querida – Elliott trató de besarla pero Saki corrió su rostro, la chica estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. – No me molesta este rechazo, pronto estarás conmigo para siempre. Supongo que dejaste "el encargo" donde tú sabes.

\- … - Saki no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza, como si fuese un robot controlado sin alma subía a la avioneta para dar su vuelo hacia Inglaterra.

"_Si mi vida cuesta tu libertad… lo haré. Aunque me odies… estarás a salvo… perdóname…" - _un par de lágrimas salían de Saki – _"¡Perdóname Seiko!"_

* * *

Seiko se encontraba junto con Mel y Sho Kusanagi, el rubio platicaba con Ryoko para ver si sabían algo de Saki mientras que Sho trataba de calmar a un desesperado japonés que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Incluso la tía de la chica también estuvo en casa de Ryu mientras el errante y Sakura buscaban con la ayuda de Chun-Li, Feiling e Interpol, Cammy y Frederic hicieron lo mismo con Delta Red y las habilidades de hacker del joven inglés y Ginzu: el maestro del cibercrimen.

Claire llegó de la nada a casa de Ryu y exaltada, sudando por correr tanto y de golpe abrió sin permiso la puerta.

-¡Seiko! ¡Seiko! ¡Encontré una carta de Saki!

-¿¡Qué!? – Reaccionaron todos al unísono – Claire… dámela ya.

_Seiko_

_Sé que estarás leyendo esta carta… pero quiero dejar en claro que solo estuve contigo por conveniencia. Todo lo que te dije era mentira, solo fue porque necesité protección._

_Es cruel no… que cuando te enamoras de alguien te enteras que hay otra persona. Siempre fui una sombra de Rosalie y siempre sufrí cada vez que ella te salvaba la vida - _"por qué rayos dice eso", pensaba Seiko para seguir leyendo –_ Fuiste un estorbo para mi, solo estuve contigo para que esos malditos de Shadaloo no me encontraran y resultaste útil en ello, pero ya no me sirves. […]_

_[…] Huí para siempre de ti, no podía seguir soportando tus cursilerías y frases tontas de amor que dices, no podía estar cerca de alguien que solo piensa en venganza. Tus besos daban asco, repugnantes como tú y tu tonta familia que creyó en mí. Y si salvé a tu hermana, fue para que no te quedaras solo como el idiota que eres. […]_

_[…] Y si quieres saber dónde estoy… ¡Pues lejos de ti con Elliott! ¡Con el único que siempre me apoyó desde las sombras por tu tonta obsesión! ¡Con el único que me entendió cuando quise contar mis problemas! - _no… n-no… es imposible… - Seiko dejó correr una lágrima y los demás chicos notaron el cambio de expresión a tristeza total, a decepción… a traición.

_Adiós para siempre… Saki._

Cada letra que Seiko leía era un puñal a la espalda, después de todo lo que hizo, después de todo su sacrificio… Saki fue la causante de su Satsui no Hado, pero fue quien a la vez lo calmó, tampoco contaba muchos detalles de su vida y la carta era el reflejo. No podía creerlo pero cada vez que preguntaba de su infancia siempre se negó, además de que Elliott la conocía bien desde niños… si. Una vez terminada de leerla, Seiko apretaba con furia el papel hasta hacerlo una verdadera bola que no se restauraba al estirar…

-Seiko… ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó una nerviosa Claire quien al ver el amargado rostro del japonés se percató que fue una tonta pregunta.

-¡ESA MALDITA DE SAKI! ¡ESA MALDITA SE FUE CON ELLIOTT! ¡FUI SOLO UN JUEGO PARA ELLA! – Gritaba Seiko con la cabeza hacia abajo - ¡ME UTILIZÓ, CLAIRE! ¡ME UTILIZÓ COMO QUISO! ¡Y-YO…! ¡LE DI TODO, PELEÉ CADA BATALLA PARA DEFENDERLA A COSTA DE QUE ME CONSUMIERA EL SATSUI NO HADO! ¡PELEÉ HASTA SUDAR SANGRE PARA PROTEGERLA! ¿¡DEJÉ TODO PARA CUIDARLA Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECE…!? ¡TE ODIO SAKI NOZOMI! – Gritó Seiko con más furia y la mirada hacia arriba - ¡TE ODIO!

Caía de rodillas y llorando, la carta fue más poderosa que terminó por destrozar el corazón cuando los demás leyeron el contenido. Sho fue el primero en reaccionar y su furia hizo quemar la carta en un santiamén, Claire no podía creerlo, Mel se quedaba estático y Ryoko como incrédula en las palabras de la correspondencia. La puerta sonó y todos salvo Seiko que continuaba llorando miraron a una chica de cabello rizado y pecas, era la misma que esperaba a Saki en la plaza y que Claire reconoció al instante.

-¡Emmet! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola querida – respondió Emmet a la chica ninja – debo contarte lo de Saki, pero antes necesito hablar con alguien de apellido Hoshi.

-Si es por Seiko… no creo que te escuche. – desvió la mirada Claire. Emmet le dijo que era totalmente urgente y al final Seiko salió de la casa a intentar relajarse, cosa imposible con su corazón lleno de amargura e ira.

Los chicos trataron de detenerlo, pero Emmet logró detener a Seiko.

-Tú debes ser Seiko ¿no?

-Lo que queda de él… - respondía en tono sarcástico - ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Supongo que sabes de mí porque ya te contaron de la triada de mujeres. Emmet – estiraba su brazo la chica de la misma edad de Seiko, pero no recibió respuesta así que siguió hablando – vi a Saki en la plaza y…

-Se fue con Elliott… - Emmet escuchó aquello e incluso pensó que sería mucho más fácil entender la situación - ¡ESA BASTARDA SE FUE CON ELLIOTT!

-¡Oye, no hables así de Saki! – Trató Emmet de controlarse al ver como trataban a su amiga - ¡Ten más respeto por ella!

-¡NI SIQUIERA MENCIONES SU MALDITO NOMBRE! – Interrumpió el japonés a Emmet - ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡Me mintió en todo este maldito año! ¡Se fue con él, jugó conmigo! ¡La detesto con toda mi alma! ¡Solo quiso quedarse con el mejor postor! ¡Creí cada una de sus palabras! ¡La odio…! - Seiko se tomó todo el valor posible para esta vez desencadenar toda la furia que tenía contenida - ¡ODIO A ESA PUTA DE SAKI!

…

Emmet no permitió la forma en que Seiko trataba a Saki, se acercó y lo miró de frente para darle una cachetada tan fuerte que tanto Mel como Kusanagi se sorprendieron y con claras señales de enojo de los chicos, claro, Sho tenía más furia que Mel, ni siquiera Ryoko podía reconocer a ese Seiko furioso, incluso más triste y melancólico que cuando sufrió a causa del Satsui no Hado. Acto seguido, la chica de rizos levantó el rostro de Seiko para dejar en claro cuáles fueron las razones de Saki y su decisión, cosa que Claire intentó detenerla antes que sus palabras atacasen tan fuerte al japonés, conociéndola desde años.

-¡Mira bien, pequeño princesito, si dices amar tanto a Saki como dices no estarías hablando estupideces y menos tratarla como dijiste! – Emmet empujaba a Seiko para dejarlo en el suelo - ¡No la conoces y ya hablas mal de ella sin saber que pasó en realidad, ni siquiera sabes de su pasado!

-¡Claro que le pregunté! – respondía Seiko con la misma mirada de odio pero ahora dirigida a Emmet – ¡Siempre negó, jamás contó nada, solo cosas sin sentido, ahora sé porque siempre lo protegió! ¡Protegió a ese bastardo de Elliott porque lo ama!

Otra cachetada de Emmet salió para encarar a Seiko - ¡Saki se fue porque estuvo amenazada! ¡Yo vi cuando ese malnacido de Damon la obligó a elegir entre tu estúpida vida o su libertad! – La mirada del japonés se amplió cuando oyó decir eso - ¡Saki era una niña que se crió en las calles, sola, sin nada de ayuda porque el bastardo del padre de Damon asesinó al suyo! ¡Su madre la abandonó años atrás e incluso fue entrenada desde niña con armas, cuchillos y hombres para ir por el mismo camino! – Seiko abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa historia de Saki que la chica siempre le negó contar – Cuando su padre dejó Black Hands y tuvo una relación con su madre que además era de otra banda rival a él y Shadaloo, dejó la mafia y los negocios de Damon padre y con Billy Kane se largaron de allí a cuidarla con la madre. Esa madre no la abandonó, sino que también estuvo bajo amenaza de Damon padre y por ende, Kai Nozomi se llevó a ella y la dejó con él para así escapar de la muerte que Bison y sus malditos hombres le tenían planeado. Después cuando era niña, Saki esperó a su padre que tuvo que ir a un último encargo con Billy… fue una emboscada y la obsesión de Damon padre hizo que lo mataran. ¿¡Oíste bien!? De allí en adelante Saki se crió sola, solo con el entrenamiento de Black Hands que además fue una tortura al ver matar gente con sus propias manos y fue cuando la conocí en el orfanato con Claire y juntas decidimos entrar a las peleas callejeras para así tener dinero para el orfanato y a su tía que lo cuidaba. Allí fuimos la tirada que peleaba contra las pandillas que eran seguidoras de Black Hands y Shadaloo, nos hicimos llamar las _Femme Fatale_ porque nos temían y siempre salían derrotados o en algunos casos muertos. Y fue cuando casi a los doce años conoció a ese infeliz de Elliott que le prometió ayudar al orfanato con su dinero… ¡dinero manchado con sangre, sangre de su padre! Ella lo aceptó y se hizo amiga de él, pero el idiota se obsesionó que comenzó cada vez más a hacerle tratos para tenerla solo a él y ¿qué pasó? ¡Saki te conoció aun cuando andabas con otra y ese tarado se sintió tan amenazado porque pasaba más tiempo contigo a pesar de que amabas a Rosalie! ¿¡O acaso Saki no te contó algo de eso!?

Emmet tenía razón, cuando Saki se le confesó a Seiko reconoció que le gustó la primera vez que lo vio, aun cuando su sentimiento por Rosalie era dominante.

-No sabes cómo pasó su infancia – seguía hablando Emmet en una mezcla entre enojo y odio hacia Seiko por sus palabras - En su entrenamiento ella sufrió torturas mentales mientras tenía que matar gente, perdió a sus dos padres: una lo abandona, el otro muerto, por eso no daba mucho afecto. Saki sabía de todo esto que sucedió de su padre porque nosotras investigamos mientras peleábamos con esos inútiles y por como Damon padre asesinó al suyo, te protegió antes que te matara. No sabes cómo se sintió cuando fue amenazada, el vivir bajo observación a cada momento mientras hacía una vida "supuestamente normal", eras su salida ¡pero ese hijo de puta de Elliott tiene el control absoluto de todas las organizaciones criminales a su antojo ahora que Bison no está: Black Hands, Shadaloo, Howard Connection, Death Hawk, el Neo Mad Gear, e incluso la división especializada de S.I.N. en Shadaloo! ¿¡Crees que Saki bajo toda esta presión y por tu vida iba a declinar!? ¿¡Ah!?

-¡Emmet, ya basta! - Claire interrumpía el regaño tratando de calmar a la chica, aunque no dejaba de tener lástima por Seiko y sus ilusiones tras conocerlo en el ataque que sufrió con Saki en el centro comercial con Kenshi – ¿¡no crees que te excediste!? ¡Saki dejó una carta diciendo todo eso! ¡Es obvio que Seiko no reaccionó bien y está furioso!

-No, y ya vámonos Claire… deja que este princesito siga en su castillo de cristal, llorando como inútil sin hacer nada y no lo defiendas – volteaba Emmet para irse cuando un Yamibarai iba en dirección suya.

Logró esquivarlo a duras penas y al ver mejor se percató de que fue Sho con un profundo odio y rencor hacia su persona.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Está bien que quieras hablar, pero destrozarlo no servirá de nada! Dices que no conoces a Saki pero tampoco conoces a Seiko, ¡Ni siquiera sabes que se siente tener un maldito poder oscuro dentro de si cada vez que Saki es lastimada por Elliott o por Pierre! – Exclamaba Sho con enojo tratando de defender a Seiko – ¡No sabes que se siente cuando ya incluso antes de nacer cargaba con una maldición de oscuridad con el Satsui no Hado! ¡Elliott le arrebató todo! ¡Todo! ¡Asesinó a la persona que pienso yo jamás lo trató mal y que siempre mereció! ¡Incendió el dojo donde entrenaron y donde su otro maestro Ken se entrenó con su padre Ryu y el maestro Gouken! ¡Destruyó toda la historia de su vida incendiando Suzaku por culpa de Saki y sus malditas indecisiones! ¡Provocó el Satsui no Hado no una, ni dos, ni tres sino cuatro veces y además quiere manipular al nieto de Geese para sus estúpidas ambiciones por un problema amoroso y…!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE EL PAR DE IMBÉCILES! – gritó Mel tan fuerte que además de lanzar un Shinku Hadoken para derribar a Sho y Emmet y lograr que se detuvieran, logró que Ryoko se separara de él por el temor a que atacara a uno de ellos, por lo que decidió irse con Claire – ¡Sho, entiendo que quieras defender a Seiko, PERO ÉL TAMBIÉN ES MI MEJOR AMIGO, LO CONOZCO MUCHO MÁS QUE TU Y NO LO DEFIENDO A PUNTA DE GOLPES! ¡Y tu Emmet… entiendo que defiendas a Saki, PERO ATACAR A SEIKO SIN SABER LO QUE PASÓ POR SU VIDA JUSTIFICANDO A SAKI NO SOLUCIONA NADA!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, Seiko aun estaba inmóvil por la forma en que Emmet lo trató. Mel cerró los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló en un suspiro – Miren, lamento atacarlos así, pero comparar historias es de tontos. Por lo que Emmet dice, Saki no lo pasó bien, incluso fue traumante durante toda su vida hasta hoy y a Seiko lo conozco bien y créanme, al igual que Saki lo pasó mal con todo lo que Kusanagi ya dijo. Nadie tiene más traumas que otros, ambos tienen el mismo nivel de tristeza y melancolía pero de distinta forma, pero el sentimiento es el mismo, lo comparten. Volviendo al punto de Saki, lo único seguro es que tenemos tres cosas claras: la primera es que Elliott se la llevó, la segunda es que tiene el control de todas las organizaciones criminales como rectificó Emmet en esos dos puntos, y la última más importante es obligar a Seiko a despertar nuevamente el Satsui no Hado jugando con su mente, restregándole en su cara que Saki lo prefirió a él como Sho lo mencionó. Ahora si me disculpan dejen de pelear… ¡¿Busquemos a donde Elliott se llevó a Saki o sino con un Shōryūken los haré callar a los dos?! ¿¡Oyeron!?

Mel no se percató de sus palabras hasta que se dio cuenta que Ryoko estaba con Claire, si, su grito la asustó y mucho, ella también estaba preocupada por Seiko, más que mal ella es su hermana menor. Tratando de controlarse ante la pelea de Emmet y Sho se acercó a ella cerrando sus ojos. – Ryoko, lamento que hayas visto eso de mí, pero estoy tan preocupado de Saki como tú y como todos nosotros, así como del estado de ánimo de Seiko que me dio rabia ver que esos dos se peleaban por tonterías sin una solución.

La joven vio que Mel tenía razón, pelearse no arreglaba nada y debía hacerlos callar antes de que otra pelea se desatara.

-Lo sé, solo que no me agradó verte furioso de esa manera. – exclamaba apenada Ryoko y asustada de Mel.

-_My Little Lady_, - sonreía Mel jugando con las coletas de la chica - supongamos que Seiko y yo discutamos tan fuerte otra vez como en esa ocasión – cosa que a Mel y Ryoko no es gustaría recordar, pero tenía que hacer la analogía – qué harías tú: ¿Nos separas cordialmente o nos gritarías como lo hice con Sho y Emmet antes que se trenzaran a golpes?

-Pues lo último – asintió la pequeña dragón con la cabeza agacha y pensando antes a la pregunta.

-Tratemos de ayudar a Seiko mejor. Llevémoslo a casa para que descanse – Kusanagi tomaba uno de los brazos de Seiko y Mel el otro. Entre los dos lo levantaron y lentamente lo llevaban a la tina para desnudarlo darle una ducha bien helada para despejar la mente. Seiko lloraba en posición fetal mientras las frías aguas lo bañaban. Elliott había triunfado, había destrozado psicológicamente a Seiko que no creía las palabras de Emmet. Para él, Saki fue una decepción, una traición.

Black Hands ascendió y en solo dos días después de la partida de Saki, atentados en diversos puntos del planeta sufrían la ira del nuevo imperio de Elliott. Ryu y Sakura supieron de lo sucedido y a diferencia de Seiko y Sho, no hicieron caso a la carta y Claire los convenció de que se fue bajo amenaza.

Si el corazón de un dragón es indestructible… pues una mariposa inocente fue capaz de destrozarlo.

* * *

_Epílogo_

_La Transformación de un Joven… en un Guerrero Errante_

Pasó casi un mes y estamos en un 16 de enero de 20XX, Seiko seguía como alma errante por toda la casa, siendo alimentado y vestido por Sakura, visitado por Ken, Mel, Eliza y sus demás amigos que supieron de la partida de Saki con Elliott. Sho seguía en contra de la chica de cabello azul, los demás no sabían si Saki era de confiar, no después de que los hombres de Black Hands interrumpieran en todos los rincones, Claire llegaba a hurtadillas de Emmet para ver al chico, al igual que Howard Connection quien ya tiene a Yusuke en su mira y con un plan para hacerle liderar la organización de su abuelo, Geese. Incluso Kyo Kusanagi llegó con Yuki a intentar levantarle el ánimo pero sin resultados.

-No lo entiendo – se preguntaba Yuki – Seiko siempre fue alegre, desde pequeño jamás irradió odio… No, no puedo asumir verlo como un zombie.

-Para mí también es imposible creerlo, amor – añadió Kyo con pena – solo duerme, se queda sentado en su cama, come, vuelve a sentarse a la cama, imagino que Sakura lo desviste y lo ducha y nuevamente duerme. ¿Desde cuándo está así, Ryu?

-Casi un mes y en cuatro días más es su cumpleaños diecinueve – respondió Ryu a Kusanagi – Si en el anterior cumpleaños murió Rosalie… créeme que pienso que cada vez que cumple años es como si una maldición lo tuviese al borde de querer matarse.

-Si Ryu, pero Black Hands ya se ha salido de control, es difícil cuando cada vez más las divisiones internacionales se corrompen – inquirió Sakura abrazada a su esposo – _"Chunny"_, Guile, Cammy y Viper ya me han hablado: Interpol, las fuerzas norteamericanas, Delta Red, la F.B.I. y la C.I.A. están corruptas y detienen las investigaciones. Solo ellos más el comando Delta Red de Cammy y las ex-Dolls averiguan por sus propios medios.

-Tienes razón, cariño – se sumó Ryu a otra respuesta de Sakura – además hay algo más preocupante: el Senin Oro me comunicó por conexión de Yoga de Dhalsim y contó que Elliott ya posee todo el Psycho Power restante de Bison.

-¿Y qué significa eso? – preguntaron Kyo, Yuki y Sakura al unísono.

-Que ni ustedes dos – señalando a Kyo y Sakura – ni yo lo podemos vencer. Desconocemos la fuente de Psycho Power, pero Elliott ya la tomó por completo. Gouki mató uno de los cuerpos de Bison cuando el Psycho Drive de Tailandia fue destruido, allí no pudo usar su fuerza, Damon es un caso distinto: no solo lo controla a la perfección, sino que no he visto señales de Ingrid por ningún lugar.

-Eso es grave… - dijo Kyo en un tono de impotencia.

Los Kusanagi se despidieron de la familia Hoshi cuando era la cena y nuevamente Sakura fue a darle de comer a Seiko que solo abría su boca… era un cuerpo sin alma, un muerto en vida destrozado por culpa de Elliott y de Saki.

Como dijo Kyo, solo duerme, se queda sentado en su cama, come, vuelve a sentarse a la cama y vuelve a dormir.

Seiko cerró los ojos, esperando poder calmar su ahora frío corazón…

* * *

_-Hola, mi lady… ¿Me recuerda? – hablaba un joven de cabello castaño, ojos avellanas, traje formal de caballero blanco con una banda cruzada a su cuerpo y una espada envainada_

_-Tú eres… - se impactaba de la presencia una chica de cabello azul, ojos ocres y ciega, con una tiara de princesa y un vestido blanco sin tiras._

_-Soy yo… Cybile… Su caballero protector: William._

* * *

_-¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué... William?_

"_Porque quiero protegerte del peligro que me acecha… Cybile."_

* * *

_-Ya te lo dije… ¡no te interpondrás en mi matrimonio con Cybile! – exclamaba un joven de la misma edad de William, de traje azul superior y pantalones blancos, con una banda cruzada amarilla y una corona de Rey._

_-Ella no se casaría con nadie… ¡menos con un falso rey como tú, Philipp! ¡Con un enemigo de Inglaterra! – respondía en el mimo tono William._

* * *

_-Buenos días, mi princesa. – saludaba Philipp a Cybile _

_-Buenos días, su majestad... He estado pensando en aquella proposición de matrimonio... – añadía la chica_

_-¿Y? – preguntaba el rey galés_

"_Si mi vida cuesta tu libertad… lo haré. Aunque me odies… estarás a salvo… perdóname…" - un par de lágrimas salían de Cybile _ – _"¡Perdóname William"! – Qué si... acepto casarme con usted._

* * *

_-William, vuelve. El pueblo nos odia, pero aclama tu nombre... – suplicaba Cybile el regreso de un auto-exiliado William._

_-No puedo volver... – respondía el inglés en medio de la lluvia - sabes bien que ahora soy buscado por el reino. Además que tu padre ya no me necesita..._

_-Pero yo si te necesito... – Añadió Cybile como si su corazón saliera de su cuerpo para entregárselo._

"_Fuu": Sé tan veloz como el viento…_

"_Rin": Sé tan feroz como el fuego…_

"_Ka": Sé tan sigiloso como el bosque… y… _

"_Zan": Sé tan rígido como la montaña… - instruía William a sus soldados antes de la guerra ante Philipp y su ejército._

* * *

_Maestro… Ayame-san… hoy tendré una de mis peleas más difíciles de mi vida… denme el valor y la fuerza suficientes para ponerle fin a este sufrimiento, para que junto con Robert y Desmond podamos salir victoriosos de este enfrentamiento… Y también les pido por Cybile, para que se encuentre a salvo del peligro…_

* * *

_-¿Qué sucede, niño bonito? ¿Ya te estás cansando? – preguntaba Desmond a Philipp con su cabello corto rubio, ojos verdosos y traje azul completo con una banda blanca cruzada._

_-¡Calla insolente! ¡Tú más que nadie debería saber por qué lo hago! – exclamaba el galés._

_-Entiendo tus razones – esquivaba un Psycho Field de Philipp – pero no dejaría que interfirieras con la felicidad de mi prima y de mis amigos. Ya fue bastante lo que has hecho, además no olvido que te aliaste con el asesino de mis padres, y también que ese maldito lacayo tuyo golpeó a Sophie. – Se apreciaba a una chica de cabello carmesí y de ojos verde pardos - ¡Esas tres razones son suficientes para derrotarte! ¡Sonic Hurricane!_

* * *

_Los tres chicos cargaban ondas de energía en sus manos… las tres chicas del reino se percataron de la energía que emanaba de sus enamorados que se arrodillaron y de manos juntas comenzaron a rezarle a la Luna que aun no despertaba de su sueño para que salga a darle la fuerza a ambos guerreros para salir vivos de esta batalla. Un aura suave de color azul salía del cuerpo de Cybile en dirección al cielo para convocar a su estrella estelar, las chicas también emanaban un aura rosa y carmesí respectivamente para ayudar a su princesa en la causa de esta guerra. Los padres de la joven inglesa notaron aquello y se encomendaron a los deseos de su hija._

_-¡Es hora de mandarlos al infierno! ¡Final... PSYCHO CRUSHER! – Arthur desaparecía de la vista de todos para lanzarse como un Híper proyectil y acabar con los tres. _

_Desmond Blake se hundía en sus pensamientos mientras mantenía su onda - "¡Por Escocia, por mi gente! Por ti mi Sophie… por aguantar mi frialdad, prometo que si salgo vivo… ¡Volveré contigo!"_

_Lo mismo ocurrió en los pensamientos de Robert D'Lesçois – "¡Por Francia, por mis padres, por ti Kotara-sensei! Por ti mi Rachel… que han pasado años para volverte a ver… ¡no te fallaré!"_

_Pero William tuvo sus pensamientos más profundos – "¡Por Inglaterra...! Por ti Maestro Kotara, que me enseñaste todo el valor de la vida y de las artes marciales… me enseñaste el camino a ser un verdadero guerrero, a pelear por la justicia, y proteger a quienes más quiero… Por ti Ayame-san, que me criaste como un hijo, y me diste el cariño y la confianza para seguir adelante con mis sueños… Por mis amigos, por mis padres, por ti Rachel, mi pequeña hermana… Y por ti Cybile, mi amor, que sin importar nuestras diferencias, nuestro pasado, luchamos para estar juntos como hoy… ¡Que este poder supremo que nace desde mi corazón y tu fuerza sea la prueba de mi amor!" ¡AHORA!_

_-¡Mueran!_

_Arthur reaparecía en un proyectil inamovible y poderoso cuando William incitó a sus demás compañeros… _

"_Ansatsuken-Ryu no Kinjite Shiki… ¡Hado… Exclamation!"_

* * *

_-Puedo verte ahora… - Cybile no dejaba de tocar el rostro William, su ahora enamorado, de contemplar sus ojos avellanas y su cabello castaño ya de forma definitiva. De nuevamente ver a su alrededor pero para siempre. – Ahora podremos mirarnos el uno al otro, sin dejar que el otro no pueda ver nada… Fui una ciega, pero de corazón… porque ahora que desperté mi alma al enamorarme de ti, pude despertar de mi sueño eterno…_

_-Ambos despertamos de este sueño eterno, ahora es momento de vivir la vida que nos ha dado esa Luna Llena. Mejor dicho: este eclipse de Luna Llena._

* * *

_-Si así lo dices… -Philipp tomaba a Cybile a la fuerza y la encerraba en una esfera con el Psycho Power - entonces que esta lucha decida, si yo muero… Cybile estará contigo como ahora… pero si fallas, estará en mis brazos y en mi reino... no, ¡EN MI IMPERIO!_

_-Suegro… -William dirigía su mirada hacia Edward, el padre de Cybile - llévese a las criadas y sirvientes lejos de acá. También llévese a todo el reino lejos de acá. Philipp no sacará a Cybile de esa prisión. La rescataré no solo porque es mi esposa, sino porque también es su hija. Ahora váyase porque este lugar es más peligroso para usted y los demás ciertos… por favor. Bien Philipp… - William dirigía su mirada hacia Philipp cuando Edward comenzó a sacar a toda la gente posible del reino, en donde el inglés lograba tomar su posición de guardia para disponerse a pelear. – me obligarás a luchar contra ti… No quería hacer esto, pero parece que ese poder ya te consumió por completo y no me diste otra opción… ¡Es hora de que pagues todo lo que has hecho! ¡Hadoken!_

* * *

_-Ahh… de veras que… estoy sorprendido… - exclamaba en cansancio William - Jamás pensé que tendrías esa fuerza… pero parece que aun te olvidas que soy un guerrero que tiene otros trucos más bajo la manga… ¡Shinku Hadoken!_

_-¡HA! ¿¡Otra vez usas lo mismo!? – reía Philipp - ¡Esta vez yo saldré vencedor y Cybile será mía para siempre! ¡Psycho Nightmare!_

…

_-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!?_

_-¡Prueba una de mis tantas técnicas que adapté de un arte asesino como el Ansatsuken! ¡No soy un guerrero cualquiera! ¡Tenma… Shinzui Hekki!_

* * *

_-Vamos dilo… ¡Dilo de una vez Cybile! – Obligaba Philipp a la joven reina inglesa a tomar una decisión: o él o la vida de William._

_-Yo… ¡Prefiero morir antes que ser tu esclava! – fue la respuesta de Cybile._

_-Así que esas son tus palabras… ¡Me lo pondrás más fácil aun, ya que matando a este idiota podré tenerte sin estorbos algunos! ¡Enfrenta mi poder William! – Philipp usaba su otro brazo para atravesar el cuerpo del inglés, cosa que hizo gritar a Cybile que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. - ¡Enfrenta el poder de mi Psycho Power! – Extraía de su mano un aura… era el alma del inglés que estaba en manos de Philipp y que se tornaba púrpura… - ¡Y ahora te veré en el infierno! ¡Psycho Punisher! – el galés terminaba con explotar el alma de William para crear una verdadera erupción de ki alrededor de ambos y dejarlo inconsciente… era la técnica más fuerte del Psycho Power… donde Philipp se dirigía a Cybile._

* * *

_Pero en ese momento, una mujer semidesnuda de cabello azul largo, ojos totalmente claros y cubierta por una tela transparente hacía acto de presencia sobre William quien no entendía para nada la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Luego se dio cuenta que esa mujer emanaba un aura blanca y poseía un báculo brillante en su mano derecha que levitaba una esfera del mismo color de la Luna._

_¿Quién eres tú?_

"_Soy yo William III. Soy la persona que te salvó en las guerras, soy la mensajera de Cybile, de mi hija hecha carne…"_

_¡Eres…! ¡Imposible… La diosa Luna!_

"_Así es, mi valiente guerrero. Te he visto día a día desde que decidí entregar una parte de mí a mi hija Cybile. He visto como has luchado por su corazón, por sus ideales y especialmente por el profundo y puro amor que sientes por ella. Así como tu maestro también peleó por mi otra hija…"_

_Ayame-san… ¿Ella… también era devota… a usted?_

"_Una de mis tantas hijas que dejé en la Tierra para proteger, y tu maestro lo entendió. Entrenó día a día, hora por hora, minuto por minuto, segundo por segundo para protegerla hasta sudar sangre y verla a salvo."_

_Maestro…_

"_Kotara Ryu… o mejor dicho su verdadero apellido… 'Hoshi', fue quien entrenando para proteger a mi hija Ayame, intentó llegar a este nivel para desviar el poder oscuro del Ansatsuken y usarlo para el bien. Su enfermedad detuvo su misión hasta morir… pero tú, William… eres el mismo… no. Eres incluso más fuerte y más espiritual que tu propio maestro, y tu sacrificio no será en vano… esta era la prueba final para detener las ambiciones de la oscuridad. Yo soy la sombra de la luz, así como mi hija Cybile es la sombra de tu brillo… ¡Haz que esa luz encienda el corazón de mi hija! ¡Prepárate para recibir el poder de la Nada emanada desde la Luna, desde los cielos!"_

"_¡Pelea por la paz, William… El ángel celestial de Cybile!"_

* * *

_No… no dejaré que te quedes con ella… - William se levantaba en pleno aire con uno de sus puños encrespados, donde su ki comenzaba poco a poco a aumentar hasta que Philipp retrocedía por la cantidad de poder que iba a ser liberado - No dejaré que ella sufra en un mundo de esclavitud a tu lado… No dejaré que tu maldad inunde esta tierra de oscuridad… ¡Pelearé por la justicia! ¡Por la justicia que Cybile está buscando y que se la daré! – el ki de William comenzaba a tomar forma física. Su viento giraba en torno a él y sus ojos avellanas comenzaban a cambiar de color rojo intenso e incluso volviéndose heterocromos a cada momento. - ¡Enfrenta el poder del Hado! ¡Enfrenta el poder del amor verdadero que tengo por Cybile! ¡Ten no Hado…Kakusei! ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!_

* * *

_-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Pelearé con todas mis fuerzas para salvar a Cybile y a esta tierra de tu oscuridad! ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaah!_

_-¡No si antes te mando al infierno! ¡Guoooaaaaah!_

_Al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes impulsaban sus ondas expandidas cuando decidieron atravesarlas para dar el golpe, pero en vez de eso, terminaron impactando al mismo tiempo con sus puños el rostro del otro sin poder moverlo. Acto seguido, usaron su mano libre para dar otro golpe pero el resultado fue el mismo: nuevamente atacados al mismo tiempo hasta que con un Hikari Hadoken (Onda espiritual de luz) y un Psycho Ball se repelían._

_-¡No… No te llevarás a Saki en tus manos…! ¡Ellioooooooott!_

_-¡Saki será mía y de nadie más…! ¡Muere… Seikooooooo!_

* * *

_Focaliza tu mente..._

_Purifica tu alma..._

_Vista en el objetivo..._

_Concentración..._

_Focaliza, no pierdas ahora..._

_Prepárate para lo inesperado..._

_Concéntrate..._

_Mente y cuerpo unidos..._

_Alcanza la tranquilidad por el movimiento..._

_Integra espíritu y carne..._

_Limpia el alma, libera lo negativo..._

_(Separa a la luz de la oscuridad...) _

_Mente y cuerpo unidos..._

_(Ábrete a la luz...) _

_Únete a través de la conciencia..._

_(Define tu existencia...) _

_Únete a través de las emociones..._

_(Crea tu divinidad...) _

_Únete con los cielos..._

_De la fuerza viene la delicadeza... Con la delicadeza vendrá la fuerza..._

_-William… -hablaba su maestro Kotara desde su recuerdo - ¿¡Qué ves delante de tus puños!?_

...

_-Veo mi destino... maestro… - el aura de William aumentaba más y más cuando por fin tuvo el poder suficiente para igualar a Philipp… ¡Veo a mi destino!_

_-¡Este es tu fin, miserable! ¡Te veré en el infierno… William! – Desaparecía Philipp en frente del inglés y Cybile…_

_-¡No si puedo impedirlo…! ¡KAKUGO WA YOI KA! – el pisotón a la tierra y William replicaba la maniobra donde ambos desaparecieron… Cybile no vio nada… el cielo se nubló más y más… la lluvia incesante se detuvo esperando ver el golpe final… William desde arriba como si partiera la tierra en dos y Philipp con su mano como cuchilla desde abajo…_

_-¡Aaaaghhh..! ¡Psycho… Slaaasheeeeer!_

_-¡Guoaaahhh!¡Misoooogiiiiii!_

* * *

_-Je… eres mía… Cybile… – sonreía triunfalmente Philipp…_

"_¡Guoaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"_

_-¿Eh?… ¡Imposible!_

_William aparecía a unos metros alejado de él con sus manos cargadas de ki rojo… negro… y blanco. No pudo entender como sobrevivió a esa técnica tan mortal y menos el cómo pudo esquivar un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo para aumentar su poder a niveles bestiales y que podría incluso destruir un planeta con el poder que la diosa Luna encomendó…_

_-¡Desaparece Philipp! ¡Enfrenta el poder de la justicia… y de mi amor por Cybile! ¡Tenchi… Ryu… Kokuuuu…. Hadooooooookeeeeeen!_

* * *

_-¡William! ¡William! ¡Despierta, por favor! – suplicaba Cybile que William despertara._

_Apenas y con dificultad, William lograba abrir sus ojos con un profundo cansancio y dolor._

_-Cybile… perdóname… no podré seguir más a tu lado…_

_-¡No William! ¡No digas eso!_

_-Para verte… libre… tuve que asumir… un costo… y un sacrificio… así como sacrificaste tu libertad… para verme a salvo…_

_Un último beso…_

_-Adiós… Cy… Cybile…_

* * *

_-Por fin… Sasha… - sonreía Cybile viendo a su hija recién nacida en brazos… ahora podré estar feliz porque me esperan…_

_-¿Esperar quien? – preguntó Desmond con inquietud._

_-William… me está esperando en el más allá… me está esperando para ser amantes… para toda la eternidad. – la chica también tenía un cuadro avanzado de enfermedad y acompañada por la depresión de perder a William en sus brazos. Pensaban que deliraba cuando dijo sus últimas palabras…_

_Ya estoy en el cielo ¿Dónde estás?…_

"_Aquí estoy, Cybile… mi amor… te estoy esperando"_

_Si no alcancé a ser feliz contigo en la Tierra… será en la eternidad. _

_En una dimensión desconocida y de blanco, William extendió sus brazos para recibir a Cybile y con un beso sellar este nuevo encuentro… que provocó que Cybile dejara de respirar. Las mariposas se marchaban de allí, alejándose rápidamente del reino y la luna Llena mandó nubes para así llorar a través de sus lluvias la nueva pérdida del reino._

_Inglaterra se quedó sin reyes, Cybile y William habían muerto el mismo día._

* * *

"_Así como pasaron los años, continuó por largos siglos hasta que la familia de Cybile logró estar en la calle, destruyendo el reino que se construyó bajo el alero de William y Cybile, quien así con su hija Sasha y siguientes, eran todas mujeres y también bajo la maldición de Cybile, donde las hijas morían después de parir a una mujer que además ser hija única, donde también sumaron enemigos para apoderarse del reino como lo hicieron Arthur y Philipp, cuyos hijos de la maldad convencidos por sus padres de ambición y poder, lograron encontrar la fuente del Psycho Power que Philipp dejó ir antes de morir, también sufrían el mismo destino de la muerte a manos de un caballero de la luz que protegería a la princesa… con el arte Ansatsuken de la familia Hoshi para impedir que la amenaza en la Tierra continuaran, siguiendo el mismo destino de William y Philipp…_

_Qué este libro cuente la real historia… para que esta maldición se acabe pronto…_

_En memoria de William y Cybile._

_Robert D'Lesçois, Rachel D'Lesçois, Desmond Blake y Sophie Blake…"_

* * *

-¡¿Aaaaaah?! Haa… ahh… qué demonios fue eso… - Seiko acababa de despertar, fueron sus primeras palabras tras permanecer como un humano vacío a las cuatro de la madrugada.

-¡Seiko! – Aparecieron Ryu, Sakura y Ryoko que se levantaron apenas Seiko gritó, observaron que si bien tenía el rostro pálido y débil, su mirada no lo parecía, como si tuviera una pesadilla - ¿¡Estás bien!? – preguntó Ryu en desesperación.

-Si… ese sueño… fue tan real… - se decía Seiko a sí mismo y con miradas de incredulidad de su familia que pensó que se trataba de una pesadilla – Cybile es real…

-Seiko, Cybile es un cuento de hadas – hablaba Ryoko con su gato Yuko en brazos.

-No, nee-chan… es real… vi a Cybile en mis sueños… se parecía a Saki – la mirada de Ryoko pasó de la indiferencia a la sorpresa con la descripción de Cybile en el libro de cuentos, la del sueño de Seiko y su similitud con Saki – Ojos ocres, cabello azul, piel color clara como leche, las caderas anchas, su físico. Vi también a Mel pero como un rey francés… y su pareja eras tú como criada de Cybile o Saki o no sé qué… – la hermana de Seiko, Ryu y Sakura no daban crédito a lo que el chico decía e incluso pensaban que estaba alucinando – vi como rey a Frederic con Lauren… Yo protegía a Cybile, ese William tenía mi cabello, mis ojos, era un Ansatsuken… - "imposible" decía Ryu ya que Goutetsu es el fundador del Ansatsuken - ¡peleaba contra un rey Philipp que se parecía a Elliott por Cybile! ¡Tenía su cabello, sus ojos heterocromos y su maldita arrogancia y obsesión! ¡Los dos murieron peleando por Cybile y al final de mi sueño ese rey francés que se llamaba Robert que se parecía a Mel escribió un libro contando la historia!

-Solo fue un sueño Seiko… sé que estás mal por lo de Saki – asentía Ryu a las palabras que Sakura daba a su hijo – pero debes ser fuerte. Ya lograste despertar y al menos hablar.

-¡No, mamá! – Respondió en un grito Seiko - ¡Saki no se fue con Elliott y Emmet tenía razón! ¡Ese maldito la obligó a irse para protegerme tal como Philipp obligó a Cybile a que se casara con él para proteger a William! ¡William peleó y la salvó antes de tiempo, luego murió peleando contra Philipp! ¡Vi toda la historia de Cybile en mi sueño y coincidía con la forma en que conocí a Saki y mi enemistad con Elliott por primera vez!

-Espera… eso quiere decir que… - Ryu intuyó lo que su hijo iba a decir.

-Sí, papá… - contestó Seiko con los puños encrespados y con el regreso de su mirada de acero – Estoy destinado a pelear a muerte contra Elliott.

Pasaron tres días, era 19 de enero y Seiko entrenaba todos los días y a niveles inhumanos. El sueño se repitió nuevamente en esos días y aun taladraba en su cabeza que William y Philipp muriesen por Cybile. Seiko leía el cuento de Ryoko todos los días y los tres tomos completos donde cada parte del sueño coincidía con alguna escena de los libros de su hermana, parecía ridículo, pero tenía tal parecido con el sueño y las situaciones de lucha entre él y Elliott por Saki que pensaba a cada momento "esto no es real."

Por otra parte llegaron Sho nuevamente junto con Claire y Mel a los cuales Ryoko llamó para que detuvieran esta obsesión por Seiko, explicándole a cada rato que hacía alucinado con Cybile y la huida de Saki. Seiko trató de convencerlos pero Sho era el primero en decir que desistiera, Claire le ofreció ayudar a buscarla con Emmet, pero no. La respuesta es la misma: "debo pelear contra Elliott hasta que uno de los dos muera." El joven dragón pensó en las situaciones del sueño, la protección de Cybile y la de Saki por él mismo… ¿Acaso sabían que tanto William como él respectivamente no eran capaces de derrotar a ese Philipp y Elliott?

-Ya tomé una decisión… - cosa que Ryoko y Claire estaban expectantes por escuchar cuando el rostro de Seiko mostraba un brillo blanco en sus ojos y sus pupilas se agrandaban como el tamaño de un dragón. La palabra determinación estaba escrita en su rostro y el chico se decía en silencio… _"Ahora que recuerdo, Ricardo me lo dijo antes y era una bobería… pero ese sueño me mostró algo… posiblemente tenía razón y Bison viajó al tiempo… es gracias a ese bastardo que Philipp parecía usar el Psycho Power y ese Arthur también. Debo ir a Inglaterra a buscar la tumba de William y Cybile a encontrar la respuesta a saber si lo que soñé es real o no." –_ Iré a entrenar lejos de Japón.

-¿Y luego enfrentarás a Elliott? – preguntaba Kusanagi con bastantes dudas.

-No, no puedo vencerlo. – respondía Seiko, pues Emmet (al ver la amenaza de Elliott a Saki en persona) y Claire estaban conscientes de eso, total conocían la historia completa de Saki y Black Hands y las consecuencias que traería enfrentarse a ellos. Sho y Mel no podían creer que Seiko dejara su orgullo de lado y dijese esas palabras por primera vez: "no puedo vencer a alguien", más si Elliott era su enemigo. Allí el joven dragón se dirigió solo a Claire con unas pocas palabras antes de cumplir su decisión final – Cuida a Saki si es que vuelve, y a mi hermana también… No le digas nada a mis padres hasta que me haya ido… debo entrenar y volverme más fuerte aun pero debo hacerlo lejos de acá. No sé cuánto me demoraré: si días, meses, quizás años, pero cuando esté listo para enfrentarlo… volveré. – terminaba Seiko sin decir que estaría un tiempo en Inglaterra para averiguar la historia que lo conecta con Cybile.

-Te creo, Seiko – Ryoko, Sho y Claire no podían creerlo, incluso pensaron que era un sarcasmo hasta que Mel extendió su puño para chocar con el de su pseudo-hermano – No sé si eso es real o no, pero de lo que sí sé, es que solo tú debes enfrentar contra Elliott. Ni Ryu-san ni nadie, solo tú debes pelear contra ese desgraciado.

-Gracias Mel. – asintió Seiko.

Claire se rindió, pues buscó las cosas restantes de Saki en el orfanato para investigar más de su paradero, pero en el hecho de que nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo y enfrentarlo aprovechó de darle un pequeño diario de vida, el cual era de Saki e hizo lo mismo con unas notas que tomó de Black Hands y las entregó en sus manos antes de seguir a la de cabellos rizados. La castaña tomó la palabra tras darle los documentos – Lamento que Emmet dijera eso, tal vez… no, Masters tiene razón: habló tanto criticándote que no la conocías y ella ni siquiera hizo el ademán de saber de ti como lo hice yo: se que eras el próximo huésped de Bison y que Rosalie era la anterior a ti. No quiero que Emmet se entere de que entregué esto.

-Gracias… - asintió Seiko en agradecimiento a Claire – y no diré nada. Aprovecha de darle mis disculpas a Emmet, tenía razón. Sé que no me perdonará después de tratar a Saki de… ya sabes, pero dale las gracias de mi parte por haberme abierto los ojos.

-Tengo unas fotos que podrían servirte de recuerdo, nii. Están en un álbum mío al costado de mi ropero. – apoyó Ryoko. – te servirán como cuando entrenabas antes.

-Las buscaré ahora – asintió Seiko para entrar a casa.

Seiko partió a su casa a empacar sus cosas, a guardar el diario de Saki, las notas de Black Hands y llevándose también una de las fotografías que Ryoko les tomó cuando a Saki no le gustaban las fotografías. En ella veía como a pesar del disgusto de la chica, logró sonreír para recibir el flash del teléfono de su hermana en el que se retrató y que mandó a imprimir días después. Ahora la tendría, así como la chaqueta azul que no logró devolvérsela, que a pesar de tantos lavados para mantenerla y de esa forma hacer que Saki se quedara en su casa, su olor, su aroma aun estaba intacto, así como el polerón que la joven mariposa se llevó de Seiko.

Echó a su morral algunas vestimentas y ropa interior, más cepillo y una botella con agua, pues si debía partir a hacerse más fuerte, debía hacerlo como su padre, viajando como Ryu quien lo hizo durante más de 30 años incluso casado, cosa que Sakura apoyaba en él ya en primer lugar fue esa libertad como el viento lo que la enamoró del guerrero errante.

Así como Ryu comenzó a vagar como errante para ser el más poderoso… Seiko, bajo el atardecer y los vientos de invierno emuló su partida, como un alma solitaria buscando las respuestas en la batalla…

-Regresa pronto… hermano… - se despedía Ryoko abrazada a Mel mientras Seiko desaparecía de su vista y de sus amigos sin antes decir...

-Claro que si Ryoko… volveré… porque_ luchar… lo es todo._

Y con la última frase de su padre y que ahora rememoraría… Seiko partía de Japón.

_La historia fue distinta en el futuro así como Seiko mencionó: Cybile se tradujo en un libro… en un cuento de hadas que relataba la felicidad de una bella princesa ciega de corazón bondadoso, de un noble ambicioso que buscó tenerla y de un guardia que ayudó a ser feliz a la chica… Pero en realidad era un rey de Gales llamado Philipp que buscaba la ambición… perteneciente a la dinastía Damon… y el guardia un caballero que llegó a ser el protector personal, amante y esposo de Cybile, quien dio su vida por ella, de William III._

_Saki no era Cybile… sino que Saki era la última descendiente directa de Cybile y William, su parecido, la leyenda de las mariposas azules que se posarían en su próxima soberana donde el momento breve llegó cuando Kai Nozomi conoció a… Cassandra Blake, la madre de Saki de la cual la chica no tiene conocimiento, es más cree que la abandonó. Seiko… aquel joven que representaba el mismo ideal de William, cuyo maestro es nada más y nada menos que Ryu Kotara… el primer dominador absoluto del Ansatsuken… y uno de los maestros más poderosos de la historia. Kotara además era el primer dragón legendario… pero su apellido no era Kotara, ya que lo usó durante los periodos de guerra de Japón, sino Hoshi… donde su hijo perdido Kouki regresó a visitar la tumba de su pseudo-hermano en representación de la familia legendaria del Ansatsuken que instruyó a los jóvenes para detener la maldición de Cybile sin resultados, donde Goutetsu, Ryu – que tomó el apellido de Sayaka, y no de Gouki, pero cuyo lazo sanguíneo es el mismo - y ahora Seiko eran los últimos… Y Elliott… el creador del imperio de Black Hands y Shadaloo tras la muerte de Bison… el mismo que Philipp quiso crear a partir de la muerte de Arthur…_

_Y las imágenes mentales de Cybile no eran simples ilusiones, era el futuro... era el futuro que Seiko y Elliott desatarían en un último combate mientras Saki, amenazada y todo, decidió partir con el inglés para proteger a su enamorado… si. Lo mismo que Cybile intentó en esos siglos atrás._

_480 años más tarde… interrumpió la leyenda en el sueño de Seiko, durante tres días seguidos y sin cambios, como si Cybile interrumpiera en el mundo onírico para que el joven dragón cambie de una vez por todas… esta maldición._

_Seiko y Saki repetían aquella historia de amor entre William y Cybile, pero que Elliott interrumpió al amenazarla con matarlo gracias al Psycho Power…_

_Eran William su estrella y Cybile su Luna._

_William era la verdad (Seiko)... y Cybile la esperanza (Saki) encarnadas..._

_Así como William juró pelear por liberar a Cybile de la sombra que la atormentaba, Seiko se marchaba a entrenar para liberarla de la oscuridad._

_Así fue el sacrificio de Saki para protegerlo,_

_Y así fue el exilio de Seiko para hacerse más fuerte en un último combate._

…

_La decisión está tomada… y las cartas ya están en juego…_

_La historia de Cybile está de vuelta…_

_Y el dragón de viento… volverá a contraatacar. (Strikesback)_

¿FIN?

* * *

Fin de la saga, reitero que el martes se viene el primer prólogo.

Gracias a amigos, y en especial a ustedes.


End file.
